COMPLEMENTARY
by Rosiebear
Summary: [KAISOO FF Last Chapter update] Kita tahu jika hidup adalah hadiah sempurna yang Tuhan berikan pada kita. / "Memalukan mengatakan ini dengan mulutku sendiri. Tapi aku sangat kedinginan, bisakah Kau memelukku sebentar saja?" -Kyungsoo [Family - Commitment - Love - Opportunity - Passion - Fated - Sexual Content-GS]
1. Table of Content

COMPLEMENTARY

[KAISOO]

Present by Rosiebear

OPEN!

 _The Paradox of Lost Complementary_

 _Ketika Beethoven sudah mulai mengalami ketulian, ia pun mulai mengubah sebuah karya dengan kehendak sendiri, sudah mulai melenceng dari aturan-aturan yang ada pada periode klasik, dan ketika itu terjadi maka dimulai periode Romantic._

Introduction

Pria berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun. Ia baru saja bekerja di rumah sakit sebagai seorang dokter. Ya. Benar-benar seorang dokter muda setelah melewati banyak tahapan yang amat sangat menyusahkan.

Meski menjadi dokter muda, bukan berarti Kai kurang berkompeten, ia telah tertarik dengan dunia kedokteran sejak masih kecil, memberinya inspirasi agar belajar banyak hal tentang medis. Kai mampu berinteraksi dengan pasien, pendidikannya sangat baik, dan ia telah mampu menjalankan sumpah sebagai seorang dokter yang profesional.

 _"Violin concerto no 4 in D major, K. 218 oleh Mozart, Wolfgang Amadeus."_

 _Manis_

 _Dia punya bibir hati yang menawan saat tersenyum_

 _Alis tebal dengan mata bulat yang begitu polos_

 _Suaranya sedikit berat dan terdengar sexy_

Conversation

 _"Bisakah aku mendapat perhatianmu Kyungsoo? -Kai_

 _"Memalukan mengatakan ini dengan mulutku sendiri. Tapi aku sangat kedinginan. Bisakah kau memelukku sebentar saja?"_ _–Kyungsoo_

Meaning

 _"The Violin has been called the King of Instruments and, in the hands of a fine player, it is certainly worth of the name. As a solo instrument, accompanied by the piano, it is well known for its expressive beauty: it leads the string quartet and it is the most important instrument in the orchestra." Palmer, King. (Associate of the royal academy of music) : teach your self music._

RoséBear Acknowledgments

This is a long story, aku tidak bisa menjamin kalian akan bertahan lama. You will finish this long story, go and wait me in 2 weeks to update. Should you like to give me review about this story. Read this story several times and you will learn this is a romantic, adult and sweet of giving. Come on friends, come and take.

My appreciation goes to Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo, the best inspirator I've ever writing every parts of this story.

23 Chapter - 4 Part

1st Part : VOICE of Love

2nd Part : Get in TOUCH

3th Part : ADVISE

4th Part : COMPLEMENTARY Path of Opportunity

Main Cast:

KaiSoo

Other Cast:

ChanBaek - SuLay - HunHan – TaoRis

About

 _Family - Commitment - Love - Opportunity - Passion - Fated_

Content Warning

Musik 'serius' - Marriage life - Comfort - sensitive subject matter - original fanfiction - GS -Some typo -Hurt -Tragic

Remark

 _This story will bring you to lesson, that is why I provides you with open mindset._

 _start publish 2017, 21 July_

CLOSE!


	2. 1st Part, Voice of Love Chapter 01

Tittle: Complementary

(1st **Chapter** )

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Warning! GS. Companionship.

* * *

 _ **The Paradox of Lost Complementary**_

* * *

Ketika Beethoven sudah mulai mengalami ketulian, ia pun mulai mengubah sebuah karya dengan kehendak sendiri, sudah mulai melenceng dari aturan-aturan yang ada pada periode klasik, dan ketika itu terjadi maka dimulai periode _Romantic._

Alunan lembut violin berhasil menghentikan gerakan seorang pria tan, ia menutup beberapa jurnal yang baru diterima. Sesaat ia terdiam namun suara violin itu adalah nada-nada yang mengikat dan menarik tubuh untuk bangkit dari kursi nyamannya. Langkah kaki panjang itu sangatlah pelan, mengeratkan jas putih kebanggaannya, melangkah sendirian menyusuri lorong sebuah rumah sakit. Ia berhenti saat berada di ujung lorong menghadap ke taman rumah sakit. Suasana sangat sepi mengingat ini masih pagi hari. Tapi di area ini memang sering kali sepi.

Aroma musim gugur dan tarian daun maple menyatu dengan alunan violin.

Mata hitam itu cukup lama memperhatikan, berdiri tanpa memiliki gerak sedikitpun. Perlahan bibir tebalnya naik membentuk kekaguman luar biasa. Tidak terlalu lama hingga keningnya tiba-tiba mengernyit. Nafasnya meluncur seperti sebuah ejekkan namun sedetik kemudian ia tertawa.

Rupanya seorang gadis sedang bermain violin di taman rumah sakit yang sepi, tanpa penonton, setidaknya sebelum Kai tiba. Mendekati bagian akhir, gadis itu memainkan nada terbuka dan itu terdengar 'kasar', seakan dia bukan pemain violin solo. Seketika permainannya berhenti saat suara Kai ditangkap pendengarannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Suaranya terdengar berat. Mata bulat itu melotot, sepasang alis tebal yang ditutupi sedikit poni dari rambut hitamnya. Oh, jangan lupakan bibir hati yang tebal dan begitu nyaman diperhatikan.

Tak

Tak

Tak

"Apa kau senang memandang rendah orang?"

Pria itu terdiam beberapa saat mendengar kata-kata sakratis meluncur dengan ringan dari bibir hati seorang gadis.

Ya Tuhan.

Baru saja dia akan berteriak meminta penjelasan namun gadis itu telah melewatinya dengan cepat.

dr. Kim

Pria berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun. Ia baru saja resmi bekerja di rumah sakit ini sebagai seorang dokter. Ya. Benar-benar seorang dokter muda setelah melewati banyak tahapan yang amat sangat menyusahkan.

Meski menjadi dokter muda, bukan berarti Kai kurang berkompeten, ia telah tertarik dengan dunia kedokteran sejak masih kecil, memberinya inspirasi agar belajar banyak hal tentang medis. Kai mampu berinteraksi dengan pasien, pendidikannya sangat baik, dan ia telah mampu menjalankan sumpah sebagai seorang dokter yang profesional.

Saat akan melangkah mengejar gadis itu ponselnya berdering. Sebuah panggilan dari UGD. Kai harus mengangkat panggilan itu segera.

"Aku akan bersiap ke ruang operasi."

Kaki panjang itu melangkah terburu-buru mengurungkan niatnya mengejar sang gadis. Dia harus melakukan operasi, seorang korban luka tembak baru saja dibawa ke rumah sakit, walau keadaan korban tidak cukup stabil untuk melakukan operasi.

* * *

"Kau yang akan membantuku?"

Saat mencuci tangan Kai menoleh menatap seorang pria tua di sebelah. Dia tentu mengenal baik pria ini. Tidak ingin kehilangan sopan santun Kai mengangguk membenarkan. "Ya benar dr. Do. "

"Pagi ini benar-benar ribut untuk beberapa operasi dadakan hingga aku tidak sempat menghabiskan kopi pagiku."

Dengan canggung Kai ikut tertawa.

Beberapa perawat telah bersiap di dalam ruang operasi. dr. Do mengambil alih operasi, meminta pisau bedah dan begitu serius saat membedah bagian perut korban. Selera humornya beberapa menit yang lalu hilang seperti di telan angin begitu saja.

dr. Do berusaha mengeluarkan peluru dari perut korban dengan dibantu oleh Kai dan kepala perawat. Korban terbaring dengan alat yang dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku telah menyelamatkan jiwanya yang hampir mati. Kau yang selesaikan sisanya."

dr. Do berkomentar pada Kai lalu melangkah keluar.

Beberapa menit Kai juga menyusul keluar, melepas baju operasi dan berganti dengan pakaian yang lebih kasual. Kepala perawat menyapa, mengucapkan selamat karena berhasil bekerjasama dengan dr. Do

Tidak hanya sebagai pemilik rumah sakit ini, namun juga sebagai seorang dokter yang dikenal memiliki kemampuan dalam hal medis yang sangat luar biasa. Dia bahkan pernah mengoperasi dirinya sendiri.

"Ya. selama ini aku hanya bisa melihatnya saja sebagai seorang residen."

"Tentu. Tapi dia mengawasimu Kai."

Kai tampak terkejut. Kepala perawat menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Aku duluan."

Pelan kepalanya mengangguk.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kai sedang membereskan beberapa buku di meja kerjanya, ruangan berkumpul para dokter sedang sepi, hanya ada dia di sini. Sebagian belum tiba, sebagian masih bertugas. Dia yang seharusnya kembali ke asrama rumah sakit tapi masih di sini karena terlalu bersemangat dengan jurnal-jurnal yang baru ia terima kemarin sore.

Sebagai seorang dokter, Kai hanya butuh beberapa jam untuk benar-benar tertidur dengan nyenyak. Sepenuhnya dia bisa mencuri waktu ketika berjaga, dan kini dia ingin bergegas pulang. Operasi terakhir menguras sisa tenaga dari semangkuk sup labu semalam.

Ia berhenti saat melewati cermin, memperhatikan kondisi fisiknya sendiri. Oh Tuhan. Kai benar-benar berantakan. Benarkah seperti ini dia berada di ruang operasi tadi? Rambut _dark brown_ yang kusut dan kering, namun tetap halus saat disentuh, mata sendu dan tampak dingin, sedikit beruntung wajahnya tetap tampan dengan rahang tegas, bibir tebal dan senyum menawan. Hanya perlu beberapa tarikan untuk merapikan rambutnya, Kai meraih topi dan memasangnya disusul sebuah mantel.

"Kau sudah akan pulang?"

"Owh!" Ia terkejut oleh kedatangan seseorang. "Iya dokter. Jam kerjaku di mulai nanti siang lagi." Sebisa mungkin Kai memberi jawaban yang sopan.

Pria yang menyapanya mengangguk sejenak mencoba memahami apa yang Kai sampaikan. Bersender di depan pintu dan menawarkan sekaleng kopi.

"Terima kasih. Tapi sebaiknya aku tidak minum kopi saat ini. Aku..."

"Kau butuh tidur yang sesungguhnya?" Sela pria tua itu cepat. Kai mengangguk walau tetap menerima minuman keleng kopi yang kemudian ia simpan di dalam tas.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke asrama. Bagaimana? Sebuah tumpangan yang tidak merugikan bukan?"

Kai terdiam beberapa saat. Pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan hingga dr. Do menawarkan tumpangan.

"Segeralah dr. Kim. Jangan sampai kutinggal."

"Ya Dokter."

Kai berjalan menyusul. Tidak beriringan, hanya selangkah di belakang untuk menunjukkan kesopanannya pada orang yang lebih tua, lebih berpengalaman dan dihormatinya.

* * *

Kai itu tidak memiliki orang tua lagi. Orang tuanya meninggal dalam jarak satu tahun secara bersamaan. Dia kemudian tinggal bersama kakeknya. Pria tua, pensiunan pejabat pemerintahan yang lebih meluangkan waktu untuk kebun anggurnya daripada mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Kai. Tapi walau bagaimana pun Kai menyayangi pria tua itu.

"Bagaimana kabar kakekmu Kai?"

dr. Do yang memberi tumpangan pada Kai mulai menyapa bahkan ketika pria tan sedang mengenakan sabuk pengamannya. Kai menoleh sebentar. "Jantungnya semakin memburuk dan dia tetap menolak dirawat di rumah sakit. Tapi Suho dan istrinya tinggal bersama kakek sekarang."

"Yeah. Kakekmu sangat keras kepala. Tapi aku sangat menikmati wine yang dia buat."

"Akan kusampaikan itu sebagai pujian Dokter."

Mobil mulai melaju meninggalkan rumah sakit. Menempuh jalanan aspal di jalan raya kemudian memasuki jalanan yang lebih kecil. Beberapa pohon dengan semangatnya menggugurkan daun mereka. Terbawa lembutnya angin musim gugur.

"Kapan istri kakakmu akan melahirkan?"

Kai mendengarkan. Dia memang pernah dikunjungi oleh istri Suho yang begitu cantik beberapa minggu yang lalu membuat banyak dokter dan perawat rumah sakit mengenal kehamilannya.

"Kupikir itu masih beberapa bulan lagi dokter."

"Akan menyenangkan memiliki keponakkan. Tapi lebih menyenangkan memiliki seorang anak."

Pria tan terdiam beberapa saat.

"Sebaiknya anak pertama itu perempuan atau laki-laki Kai? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Dokter Do masih terpaku pada jalanan. Tidak sekalipun dia menoleh untuk memastikan reaksi yang Kai keluarkan. Padahal pria tan sedang kebingungan, diantara sopan santun, keakraban atau pertemanan?

"Kakakku bilang dia ingin memberikan seorang _noona_ untuk anak laki-lakinya. Tapi menurutku yang manapun tidak masalah. Hanya bagaimana para orang tua mendidiknya."

"Apa kakekmu tidak ingin melihatmu menikah?"

"Uhuk!" Kai tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia melotot sepersekian detik lalu kemudian memalingkan wajahnya menatap jalanan dari kaca samping mobil.

"Heiii umurmu sudah cukup untuk menikah. Pekerjaanmu dokter. Bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?"

Cukup lama Kai terdiam. "Aku tidak berpikir untuk memiliki kekasih."

"Lalu bagaimana kau akan menikah nanti?"

Sejujurnya Kai merasa risih. Dia tidak pernah membahas masalah percintaan sebelumnya, dan ini jadi terdengar begitu canggung sampai pria tan berpikir beginikah rasanya di ruang interogasi?

"Jika ada wanita yang menyukaiku sepenuh hati, aku akan membawanya ke tempat kakek. Jika kakek dan saudaraku menyukainya aku pasti dengan mudah menyukai wanita itu untuk kunikahi langsung."

Dokter Do menghentikan mobilnya. Mereka baru saja tiba di depan asrama. Beberapa mobil berjejer dan beberapa orang berpakaian rapi bersiap untuk berangkat.

Mereka menunduk hormat saat menyadari mobil siapa yang terparkir di halaman asrama. Bahkan sebelum pemiliknya keluar dari mobil.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya Dokter."

Kai keluar dari mobil. Namun tidak disangka dr. Do ikut keluar. Menyapa beberapa residen dan juga dokter yang melihatnya. Kai hanya terdiam di samping mobil tidak mengerti. Ahh apa dokter ini memang bertujuan kemari untuk urusan pribadinya. Setidaknya itulah yang Kai pikirkan.

"Kau mau menemaniku makan di kedai sebelah asrama sebentar dr. Kim? Seperti yang kukatakan tadi pagi. Aku bahkan tidak sempat menghabiskan kopi pagiku."

Kai tidak bisa menolak, beberapa telinga sempat mendengarkan perkataan dokter ini. Dia akan dianggap sangat tidak sopan jika menolak nantinya.

"Baiklah Dokter," Pria tan mengekor di belakang. Berjalan beberapa langkah untuk memasuki kedai di sebelah bangunan asrama berlantai dua ini.

Dua nampan berisikan masing-masing nasi dengan tauge, sup tulang sapi yang kental, daging dan kimchi dari lobak yang diiris-iris kini di hadapan keduanya.

"Makanlah sarapanmu terlebih dahulu. Aku akan mentraktirmu karena kau menemaniku sarapan pagi ini."

Saat mengangkat sendok Kai memperhatikan jam dipergelangan tangannya. Jam digital itu menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat di pagi musim gugur, tidak terlalu gelap. Jika saja ini musim dingin jam tujuh pasti masih sangat gelap.

"Kai, mengenai ucapanmu tadi. Benarkah?"

"Heoh?" Kai terdiam beberapa saat. dr. Do kembali mengajaknya bicara. Sepertinya ini obrolan yang panjang. Kai tidak mengerti, sungguh.

"Mengenai wanita yang bisa saja kau nikahi. Aku sedikit penasaran..."

"Oh~" kini Kai mengerti. Rasanya ini adalah percakapan pertama mereka yang tidak mengangkat pekerjaan.

"Kau masih sangat muda. Apa kau yakin bisa mempertahankan pernikahanmu dengan wanita yang hanya disukai kakek dan saudaramu?"

Kai mengangguk pasti. Dia menelan nasi dan meneguk air. "Tentu saja. Aku hanya akan sekali menikah dokter. Aku akan mencintai wanita yang kunikahi, seperti kakek yang bahkan tidak menikah setelah nenek meninggal karena melahirkan Ayah. Kakek selalu berpesan padaku..."

"Ya. Tuan Kim juga berpesan pada setiap orang yang dia temui di rumah sakit."

Kai terkikik kecil. Sepintas ia ingat kedatangan kakeknya beberapa tahun lalu ke rumah sakit saat jantungnya bertingkah. Ketika itu Suho dan Kai bersikeras agar kakeknya dirawat. Pada akhirnya hanya bertahan dua minggu saja. Kakeknya meminta pulang lalu kemudian Suho menikah dan tinggal bersamanya. Pada saat itu dr. Do adalah dokter yang menangani kakeknya, jadi mereka punya waktu bersama selama dua minggu. Sejak itu dokter Do menjadi orang yang sering dikirimi wine oleh kakeknya, alasannya sederhana. Dokter ini mengizinkan kakek Kai untuk mengambil perawatan di rumah. Tentu saja pria tua berambut putih itu sangat senang, mengabaikan kerutan di wajah kedua cucunya.

"Dokter, Maaf jika aku kurang sopan. Hanya saja pertanyaan Dokter sejak tadi sedikit menggangguku."

"Haha." dr. Do melepaskan tawanya. Dia menyudahi acara makan dengan meneguk air di dalam gelas. Gerakannya seperti seorang bangsawan saat membersihkan sisa sup di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau benar. Harusnya sejak tadi kau bertanya demikian. Tapi kau terlalu menjaga kesopanan denganku. Aku butuh bantuanmu Kai."

"Bantuan?"

"Aku sudah bicara ini dengan kakekmu, tepatnya sebulan lalu saat dia bilang akan mengirimkan wine ke rumahku. Aku menolak dan berkata akan menemuinya langsung, perjalanan yang panjang kulakukan untuk bertemu kakekmu. Banyak hal yang kami bicarakan."

dr. Do mulai bercerita.

"Kau harus tahu, aku punya seorang putri. Beberapa tahun lebih muda darimu. Aku ingin dia menjadi seorang dokter, walau tidak sepertiku," dr. Do menjeda ucapannya beberapa saat."Tapi dia trus menolak mengikuti ujian masuk fakultas kedokteran. Aku hampir menyerah sampai kakekmu memberikan sebuah saran agar aku tidak kehilangan anakku dan juga rumah sakit ini. Kau sendiri pasti berpikir aku akan menyerahkan rumah sakit ini pada anakku, tentu saja aku hanya memiliki dia sejak istriku meninggal. Tapi aku yakin para Dewan akan menolak keputusan ini, walau tidak bisa berkata padaku mereka akan menyerang putriku nanti, saat aku tidak ada untuknya."

Kai mendengarkan dengan baik. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, ia tidak bisa bernafas lega membicarakan hal seperti ini di tempat umum. Beruntunglah tidak ada orang yang mendengarkan, bahkan karyawan kedai pun sedang berada di belakang.

"Aku tidak bisa menyakiti putriku, tapi dia harus membuat pilihan."

"Pilihan?"

Kai pikir dia seperti burung beo. Direktur rumah sakit itu mengangguk pelan. Melipat tangannya dengan baik di atas meja dan sedikit mencondongkan wajah mendekati Kai untuk berbisik. "Mengikuti ujian masuk fakultas kedokteran atau menikah denganmu."

 **Degh**

Kepala pria tan sontak terpundur. Bahkan tubuhnya terjungkal ke belakang membuat debuman pada meja setinggi lutut orang dewasa ini.

"Tenanglah... Aku tidak memaksa, makanya aku membicarakan ini denganmu."

Dengan sedikit gemetar Kai meraih gelas minumnya. Meneguk beberapa untuk melancarkan arus tenggorokkannya yang seperti di padang pasir.

 _'Tidak memaksa? Lalu kenapa pilihan itu muncul sekarang? Kenapa tidak dari dulu? Atau cari orang lain saja.'_

"Kakekmu yang memberikan saran dan setelah sebulan aku memikirkannya aku setuju."

"Ka-kakek?"

Betapa terkejutnya Kai sekarang. Ingatannya kembali pada beberapa hari yang lalu ketika kakeknya begitu baik menghubungi. Bertanya kabar, mengatakan mengirimkan wine untuk Kai dan kemarin beberapa jurnal kedokteran yang entah kakeknya dapatkan darimana dikirim melalui Suho.

Kai memberanikan diri untuk kembali bertanya. "Jika dia memilih mengikuti ujian sekolah kedokteran?"

"Dia tetap akan kunikahkan denganmu. Aku tidak punya lelaki yang bisa kupercaya mengenai putriku. "

Pria tan meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Kau bisa mencintainya dengan cepat dr. Kim. Percayalah padaku."

 _'Tapi ini bukan seperti melakukan operasi. Jika di ruang operasi aku bisa dengan segera mempercayakan pasien padamu tapi...'_

"Aku percaya kau bisa mengubah pandangannya. Lagian putriku sangat pintar, ujian tidak resmi yang dia ikuti mendapatkan hasil sempurna."

Direktur tersenyum saat Kai tidak bisa memberikan jawaban segera. "Bisakah aku meminta izin hari ini?"

"Hm?" Dokter Do bertanya dengan sebuah gumaman singkat.

"Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Mungkin aku butuh memikirkannya juga. Seperti yang kubilang, aku memang akan menikah satu kali dan akan mencintai wanita yang kunikahi."

dr. Do mengangguk pelan. Dia menghabiskan air dalam gelas, "Kau bisa mendapatkannya. Tapi aku harap tidak mendapat penolakan darimu dr. Kim."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Daun-daun mulai berguguran, angin lembab menerpa melalui jendela. Memaksa masuk menerobos bersama cahaya.

Musim gugur telah datang, jalanan penuh daun-daun yang berjatuhan ditiup angin.

 _Hari-hari yang indah._

 _Sedang langit begitu biru dan mempesona._

Saat suara violin itu terdengar, Kai segera melirik ke taman di dekat asrama. Pria tan itu baru saja akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Rumah kakeknya!

Alunan violin itu kembali menyeretnya, diam di bawah pohon. Memperhatikan gadis yang sama tengah menggesekan busur pada violin di pinggir taman. Tidak hanya dia, beberapa orang pejalan kaki juga berhenti untuk menikmati alunan violin itu.

Mungkin beberapa orang benar-benar tidak mengerti. Namun Kai tahu dimana letak kesalahan permainan gadis itu, berkali-kali dia mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Namun para penikmat musik jalanan itu tetap memberi tepuk tangan saat dia menyelesaikan bagian akhir.

Kai berjalan mendekat saat sang gadis membereskan koin yang ia kumpulkan.

Gerakkannya berhenti menyadari sepatu seseorang berhenti di depannya. Ia mendongak dan mendapatkan Kai berdiri. Dia mengabaikan pria itu, lebih memilih menggulung sapu tangan yang berisikan uang. Hampir saja dia akan beranjak meninggalkan Kai.

 _"Violin concerto no 4 in D major, K. 218 oleh Mozart, Wolfgang Amadeus."_

Gadis itu terdiam, ia kembali menoleh pada Kai. Tampak tertarik setelah mendengar komentar Kai barusan. Bahkan langkahnya terkesan maju mendekat membuat Kai terkejut. Pria tan mundur selangkah dan menempatkan tangannya ke depan menolak kedekatan yang lebih intens lagi.

"Tenanglah Nona. Aku tidak mengerti musik. Jangan tertarik pada ucapanku."

Tapi bibir hati itu naik segaris membentuk sebuah senyum. Mata bulat mengintimidasi lalu tangan yang kini bersedekap. Memperhatikan Kai tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun. "Ya. Kau memang terlihat tidak berguna."

"..."

Kai terdiam, tubuhnya membeku mendengar komentar kedua tentang dirinya dari orang yang sama dalam satu hari atau katakan dalam hitungan jam. Bukankah ini pertemuan kedua mereka? Hanya karena Kai tertarik oleh alunan permainan violinnya. Bukan berarti pria itu ingin menyempatkan dirinya menjadi seorang komentator musik.

Alih-alih mengamuk Kai lebih memilih menggelengkan kepalanya. Gadis ini punya ucapan yang tajam dan bisa melukai banyak orang hanya dengan kata-kata. Pria tan itu tersenyum, sebagaimana di mencoba berhadapan dengan seorang pasien yang tidak percaya hidupnya dipertaruhkan di meja operasi.

"Tapi aku cukup tahu kau melakukan banyak kesalahan di bagian akhir. Begitu juga permainanmu tadi pagi."

Luar biasa respon yang diberikan gadis itu pada Kai. Ahh sepertinya dia baru menyadari orang yang diberi komentar buruk tadi pagi adalah orang yang sama dengan Kai siang ini. Hanya saja penampilan Kai memang sedikit lebih rapi dan kasual. Tentu saja, dia baru saja mandi dan menata poni rambutnya ke atas. Terlihat dewasa dan sebagai seorang pria sesungguhnya.

"Kau terkejut?"

"Duduklah. Aku akan mentraktirmu minuman kaleng."

Gadis itu meletakkan violinnya di bangku taman, meninggalkan Kai dan berlari ke mesin penjual otomatis yang ada di pinggir taman. Tadinya Kai tidak peduli, dia ingin melangkah namun gadis itu telah meninggalkan violinnya begitu saja. Ada perasaan dimana dia merindukan seseorang namun kemudian ada kebencian yang mengikuti kembali tampak. Hanya karena memandang sebuah violin saja.

Hampir saja Kai akan larut dalam lamunan, sesuatu yang dingin menyenggol lengannya. "Untukmu."

Gadis itu duduk di bangku meninggalkan sedikit bagian untuk Kai. Jemari lentik itu menarik lubang penarik pada kaleng minuman dan segera meneguknya.

Kai melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya dia sudah ketinggalan bus sejak beberapa menit yang lalu karena perhatiannya teralihkan. Pria tan pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk duduk menikmati sekaleng minuman gratis.

"Apa kau pengamen jalanan?"

Ia mendengar gadis itu terkekeh pelan. Menertawakan pertanyaan Kai. Namun saat Kai menoleh gadis itu terdiam. "Tidak. Aku hanya berlatih, dan saat membuka mata orang-orang telah berkumpul lalu mereka meninggalkan uangnya di atas peralatanku. Entah itu sapu tanganku, tas violinku bahkan di batako begitu saja."

"Harusnya kau pergi ke sekolah musik dan belajar pada guru seni. Tidakkah kau tahu begitu banyak kesalahan pada permainanmu?"

Gadis itu kembali tampak tertarik pada Kai. Ia mengangguk dengan senyum dikulum. "Akademi musik itu mahal. Kecuali aku mendapatkan beasiswa."

Kai diam sesaat, menikmati minuman kaleng di tangaannya. Ketenangannya terusik saat menyadari tatapan mata bulat gadis itu tak kunjung menjauh. Seperti meminta jawaban yang Kai yakin dia bahkan tidak mengajukan pertanyaan setelah pernyataannya barusan. Seperti mengerti saat Kai menjauhkan lubang minuman kaleng dari bibirnya. Gadis itu barulah menghentikan tatapan tajamnya. Memandang ke arah jalanan yang hanya dilewati beberapa orang.

"Kau bilang tidak mengerti musik. Bagaimana caramu bisa tahu letak kesalahanku?"

"Ah~" beberapa saat Kai mulai berpikir.

"Sebuah kebetulan seseorang yang sempat kubenci sering memainkannya."

"Tapi kau mengingat permainannya dengan sangat baik hum? "

"Itu karena aku _genius_."

"Jadi bagaimana rupa seseorang yang kau benci itu?"

Gerakan pria itu terkesan pelan, gadis itu menerawang ke jalanan. Ia mengabaikan pandangan Kai yang kini meneliti lekuk wajahnya.

 _Manis_

 _Dia punya bibir hati yang menawan saat tersenyum_

 _Alis tebal dengan mata bulat yang begitu polos_

 _Suaranya sedikit berat dan ter_ _d_ _engar sexy_

Walau sedikit kasar ketika bicara

"Aku tidak tahu karena begitu membenci musik dan dirinya."

Kai bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menimbulkan bunyi nyaring dari kaleng minuman kosong yang ia letakkan di bangku. "Ini bayaran untuk minumanku."

Dia berjalan menjauh, mengabaikan teriakan gadis itu tentang uangnya.

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu. Lagian ini terlalu banyak."

Kai membalikkan badan, melambaikan tangannya. "Aku yang mentraktirmu."

Gadis itu kesulitan mengejar Kai. Saat sapu tangannya terjatuh ke rerumputan dan membuat banyak koin berserakkan. Dia tidak sempat mengejar Kai karena pria itu berlari mengejar bus selanjutnya.

"Hah~ kenapa orang-orang suka sekali mengasihaniku? Aku sungguh tidak butuh uang mereka."

Ponsel gadis itu berdering. Sebuah pesan masuk dan dia segera membukanya. Bibirnya terpout sangat lucu saat mengeluarkan raut kekesalan setelah membaca pesan yang masuk.

"Ayah membuatku seperti setrikaan!"

Dia bergumam kesal namun tetap saja melangkah. Ada jalan setapak yang bisa ia gunakan dimana mobil tidak bisa menembus jalan selebar satu meter setengah yang masing-masing sisi di beri tanaman sebagai pagar.

* * *

To Be Continue!

* * *

Aku pikir cerita ini sangat manis dan begitu dewasa, walau beberapa bagian _mendramatisasi_. Kurang sebulan aku menyelesaikannya dan mulai sekarang secara bertahap akan kubagi cerita itu pada kalian. Andai kalian mau membaca sampai akhir kalian akan mengerti apa yang kukatakan tentang 'aku pikir cerita ini sangat manis dan begitu dewasa.' Kkk kk

Tapi sebelumnya akan kukatakan jika cerita ini sangat panjang. It's a long story... FOCUS ON KAISOO, but some part take the other Couple.

'The Paradox of Lost Complementary' menggambarkan seluruh isi cerita. Tapi terlalu panjang untuk dijadikan judul. Haha

Jika boleh aku membahasanya maka izinkan diri kalian untuk membaca pesan singkatku ini, mengenai 'Cosmopolitan' sejujurnya itu memang awal sebuah cerita tapi kemudian aku berpikir mungkin salah satu dari yang sudah membacanya ingin melanjutkan? jika membutuhkanku dalam sebuah 'pengingat' kalian bisa melakukannya ^^ selebih dari itu mari melakukan banyak hal bersama-sama.

Mari menikmati comeback album terbaru EXO ^^

Preview **Chapter 02.**

 _"Ya Kyungsoo! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan dulu datang. Oh astaga! Kamarku!"_ _–Chanyeol_

 _"Karena aku ingin melihatmu menikah. Tapi sampai sekarang kau bahkan tidak pernah membawa seorang perempuanpun padaku. Jangan katakan jika kau adalah gay. Aku akan membunuhmu_ _Kai_ _." –Tuan Kim_

 _"Kau._ _._ _. Terbangun di dalam kamar bersama seorang pria." –Kai_

Salam hangat

.

 **Ros** é **Bear**

[Part 1 : VOICE of Love 170721]


	3. 1st Part, Voice of Love Chapter 02

Tittle: Complementary

(2nd **Chapter** )

Author: **Ros** é **Bear**

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Warning! GS. Companionship. Friendship. music 'serius'.

* * *

 _ **The Paradox of Lost Complementary**_

 _"The Violin has been called the King of Instruments and, in the hands of a fine player, it is certainly worth of the name. As a solo instrument, accompanied by the piano, it is well known for its expressive beauty: it leads the string quartet and it is the most important instrument in the orchestra." Palmer, King. (Associate of the royal academy of music) : teach your self music._

Kyungsoo duduk di cafe milik Ayah Chanyeol, teman dekatnya semasa sekolah. Sayangnya Chanyeol memiliki jalan yang lurus untuk melanjutkan ke akademi musik sekitar dua tahun lalu sementara Kyungsoo hanya berputar-putar tak tahu arah. Seperti burung yang mengepakkan sayapnya, tapi di bagian kaki dia memiliki tali yang mengikat dengan tiang di dalam kebun binatang. Sungguh mengerikan.

 _Uncle_ park datang mendekat, memberikan sepiring kentang goreng dan minuman soda untuk Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol pulang satu jam lagi. Kau akan menunggu di sini atau mau ke dalam? Bibimu ada di dalam."

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, meluncur begitu saja di hadapan pria paruh baya ini. Ia ambil tas violin miliknya. Lalu meraih nampan, memasukkan kembali apa yang disajikan Ayah teman dekatnya ini.

"Aku akan menangis di kamar Chanyeol saja."

Sedikit melompat turun dari kursi kayu yang cukup tinggi, Kyungsoo membawa langkah kakinya menaiki anak tangga.

Lelaki itu hanya mencoba tersenyum kecil dengan penuh pengertian, "Turunlah untuk makan malam bersama. Bibimu sedang menyiapkan makan malam."

"Ya Paman!"

Rumah keluarga Park sudah seperti tempat pelarian Kyungsoo. Setiap kali mengalami masalah dia akan datang kemari. Mau bagaimana lagi, Kyungsoo tidak punya orang yang akan mendengarkan keluh kesahnya kecuali Chanyeol. Mereka telah berteman sejak kecil, tidak ada rahasia apapun di antara mereka.

Di rumah dua tingkat dimana lantai pertama dijadikan tempat bekerja keluarga Park dan di lantai dua terdapat beberapa ruang untuk mereka beristirahat. Dia dan Chanyeol sudah seperti saudara kandung. Rumah ini, menampung Kyungsoo untuk menunggu supir jemputannya. Tempat menginap ketika ayahnya tidak kembali dalam waktu yang panjang. Tempat dia bisa mendengarkan dongeng yang dibacakan ibu Chanyeol.

Tempat...

"Ya Kyungsoo! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan dulu datang. Oh astaga! Kamarku!"

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya. Memyambut dua orang yang masuk ke kamar Chanyeol dengan air mata berlinang.

"Hueeeeeee Chanie~ Baekie~"

Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu membeku dalam pelukan Kyungsoo. Bersama seseorang..

Tunggu.

Siapa yang kau panggil barusan Kyungsoo?

Baekie?

Byun Baekhyun?

Kekasih Chanyeol sejak dua tahun lalu?

Ahh gadis cantik itu ikut terjerumus dalam pelukan Kyungsoo. Air mata gadis itu membasahi pakaian keduanya.

Baekhyun yang pertama menyadari kebenaran dalam suara tangisan Kyungsoo memeluk punggung sempit gadis itu pelan. Mereka telah berteman sejak lama, sangat lama bahkan. Tapi sayangnya dua tahun lalu Baekhyun kembali ke kota ini dan Chanyeol yang melihat begitu banyak perubahan pada Baekhyun mengatakan perasaannya. Sejak itu keduanya mulai berkencan.

"Kyung~"

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jika..."

Membawa Kyungsoo untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang kekasihnya. Tangannya tak lepas dari lengan atas Kyungsoo, mengusap beberapa kali agar gadis itu tenang. Usaha Baekhyun tidak sia-sia, isakan Kyungsoo mulai berkurang.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, memohon agar pria itu tidak marah.

Alih-alih marah, Chanyeol memilih membersihkan kamarnya. Sungguh ia tidak tahu apa yang telah Kyungsoo perbuat. Beberapa peralatannya berserakkan di lantai. Tisu menjijikkan dimana-mana.

Butuh beberapa saat agar Chanyeol selesai dan kini dia mengambil alih Kyungsoo dari Baekhyun. Jika sudah seperti ini Baekhyun seperti melihat saudara kembar dimana salah satunya seperti baru dipukul seseorang sementara yang satunya pendedam luar biasa dan siap membalas.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi? Kau menghancurkan kamarku padahal sudah kuberitahu Baekhyun akan kemari."

"Chan, aku tidak apa," Baekhyun menyikut Chanyeol untuk mengubah kata-katanya, dan benar saja, pria itu mengubah kata-katanya.

"Soo, kau dengar aku? Katakan masalahmu..."

"Ayah..."

Satu kata itu. Dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga sama-sama tahu tentang Ayah Kyungsoo.

Keduanya saling bersitatap lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Kyungsoo. Jari gadis itu saling bertautan satu sama lain, menunduk dalam dengan isakan yang sesekali masih meluncur dari bibir hatinya.

"Pagi ini... Kupikir aku bisa meminta izin untuk mengikuti acara _Thursday festival of Violin_ sebulan lagi."

"Ya."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama tahu tentang Thursday festival of Violin yang akan diselenggarakan sebulan lagi. Merekalah yang memberitahu Kyungsoo tentang kompetisi yang di adakan jurusan tempat keduanya kini melanjutkan pembelajaran tentang musik.

"Chan," Kyungsoo menarik Chanyeol dan memeluknya begitu erat membuat pria tinggi itu kaget. Dia menatap Baekhyun meminta maaf. Mau bagaimana pun Kyungsoo sudah seperti saudara perempuan bagi Chanyeol. Dia meminta Baekhyun tidak cemburu dan gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan membantu ibumu menyiapkan makan malam. Bicara lalu turunlah ke bawah untuk makan malam."

Baekhyun berkata lirih. Walau dia terdengar memberi izin, sesungguhnya hati kecil Baekhyun sedikit menjerit. Chanyeol memang mengatakan dia akan mementingkan Baekhyun daripada Kyungsoo, tapi terkadang ada saat dimana Kyungsoo menjadi prioritasnya. Lalu Baekhyun kesulitan untuk menyampaikan keberatan, ia lebih sering menguburnya dengan mengalihkan perhatian. Sejak kembali, gadis cantik itu memang tidak begitu dekat dengan Kyungsoo, ada sebuah tembok pembatas yang tiba-tiba terbentuk. Tapi Baekhyun sudah mencoba memahami itu semua.

Terlepas setelah Baekhyun menutup pintu. Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit menjauh. Ia perlu menunduk untuk melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sembab dengan air mata. Pasti butuh waktu yang lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk membuat matanya seperti ini. Sudah berapa lama dia menangis.

"Soo, kau bisa ceritakan padaku."

Suara lembut Chanyeol berhasil menenangkan Kyungsoo. Gadis bermata bulat itu mendongak dan mengangguk pelan.

Bergeser menjauh, pandangannya menatap lantai kayu kamar Chanyeol. Beberapa kali dia menghela nafas hangat.

"Ayah ingin aku mengikuti ujian kemampuan skolastik ke perguruan tinggi tahun ini untuk fakultas kedokteran."

"Itu artinya dua bulan lagi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Tapi kau bisa menolaknya lagi seperti tahun lalu. Kau bilang ini seperti perang mental dengan Ayahmu sendiri."

"Chan! Aku belum selesai."

Suara Kyungsoo sedikit meninggi membuat alis mata Chanyeol naik setingkat. Pria itu mengangguk. "Lanjutkan."

"Aku bisa menolak dan mencoba berpikir lagi untuk tahun depan bahkan aku bisa saja mencoba masuk ke akademi seni. Tapi aku harus menikah dengan seorang dokter, bahkan Ayah telah memikirkannya. Ayah bilang ini demi rumah sakit yang telah di bangun kakek. Jika aku menolak, maka aku menghancurkan keluargaku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa Chan! Aku masih ingin mencoba pergi ke akademi."

Chanyeol terdiam. Oh otaknya bahkan sempat berpikir Kyungsoo menikah dengan seorang dokter? Bukankah itu berarti seorang pria dewasa? Berpendidikan? Dan...

"Ya Park Chanyeol! Apa yang otakmu pikirkan huh?" Kyungsoo menepuk kuat pundak Chanyeol membuat pria tinggi itu berjingkat dan mendesis menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba menariknya dari alam bawah sadar.

"Eh? Maaf Kyung. Jadi kau akan hamil? Mengurus anak?"

Plak

Sekali lagi Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan atas pukulan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak akan hamil setelah menikah Chanyeol! Ayah bilang aku boleh hamil setelah menyelesaikan pendidikanku."

"Jadi? Menikah atau belajar di fakultas kedokteran? Otakmu sangat cerdas. Kenapa tidak lakukan keduanya saja?"

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak mau menjadi dokter. Semakin aku mengikuti kemauan Ayah maka dia akan merasa menang atas diriku!"

Chanyeol membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Tapi dia tetap ayahmu Kyungsoo. Baik! Jangan dengarkan kalimatku yang pertama." Chanyeol menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk berlindung saat melihat Kyungsoo mulai akan mengamuk lagi.

Pria itu menghela nafasnya pelan. "Ayahmu tahu kau akan lolos jika mengikuti ujian masuk itu. Sebab kau tidak bisa menolak menyelesaikan jawaban itu. Salahkan otakmu yang terlalu cerdas Kyungsoo, dan lagi..." Chanyeol mengamati Kyungsoo sementara gadis itu menunggu komentar Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak memiliki kekasih. Sudah sepantasnya Ayahmu menyelamatkan rumah sakit dengan cara seperti itu."

Chanyeol memang benar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Terakhir Kyungsoo memiliki kekasih adalah dua tahun lalu. Dia memutuskan kekasihnya karena pria itu berselingkuh. Dalam artian Kyungsoo sebenarnya dicampakkan terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, kegiatan Kyungsoo hanya berputar-putar di Kota. Mengikuti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seperti parasit.

"Kau hanya perlu memiliki kekasih Kyungsoo. Cari saja pria yang mau dibayar menjadi kekasihmu. Setidaknya kau punya uang kan untuk membayar aktor jalanan itu?"

Kyungsoo mendelik menatap Chanyeol. Mana dia punya uang, koin yang terkumpul secara tidak sengaja itu hanya cukup membelikannya bekal makan siang saja. Sementara keperluan sehari-hari Kyungsoo dapatkan dalam bentuk barang jadi.

"Kyungsoo! Jangan menatapku. Ayahmu mengenaliku dengan baik. Dia bahkan sudah mengenal Baekhyun sebagai kekasihku. Jangan membuat kau ditertawakan Ayahmu nantinya."

Kyungsoo bersedekap tangan dan memalingkan wajah mendengar sindiran Chanyeol. Pria ini seakan tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Membawa Chanyeol berpura-pura sebagai kekasihnya.

Sangat lucu Kyungsoo!

Jika tiba-tiba selera humor ayahnya naik dan menyetujuinya. Matilah dia ditangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Sebaiknya kita makan. Pikirkan masalahmu setelah itu."

Chanyeol menghapus air mata Kyungsoo. Menepuk pipi gembil itu beberapa kali mengabaikan ringisan Kyungsoo. "Sedikit lebih baik. Ayo turun."

Jika seseorang melihat mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu, keduanya terlihat seperti saudara kembar. Namun jika ditahun ini seseorang melihat keduanya bergandengan tangan. Mereka akan berpikir jika Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol adalah sepasang kekasih. Mengabaikan fakta itu, Chanyeol hanya akan memperlakukan Kyungsoo begitu baik ketika di rumahnya. Dia juga berusaha menjaga perasaan Baekhyun. Tidak sekali dua kali dalam tahun ini Baekhyun mengabaikan Chanyeol karena Kyungsoo. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa menolak kehadiran Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu masalah Kyungsoo.

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

Kai menghempaskan tubuhnya di bangku halte. Nafasnya berhembus pelan untuk beberapa kali, malam semakin larut. Ia baru saja turun di dekat rumah sakit setelah perjalanan yang panjang.

Malam ini seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Kai mengambil jam kerja malam. Dia masih punya setengah jam sebelum diharuskan berada di rumah sakit. Ada beberapa pasien yang harus dia pastikan kondisinya.

Matanya menerawang ke langit gelap musim gugur yang begitu panjang. Rasanya begitu melelahkan, pria tan itu menggosokkan telapak tangannya untuk meraih kehangatan.

Jalanan kota tak terlalu ramai, mungkin karena cuaca dingin malam hari memangkas keinginan mereka untuk sekedar berjalan.

Masih hangat di ingatan Kai tentang percakapannya dengan sang kakek siang ini.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 _Flashback_

Pria tan itu baru saja berjalan beberapa menit dari stasiun menuju halte meminta bus membawanya ke halte terdekat dengan rumahnya. Ia hanya mengenakan ransel coklat dan pakaian kasual. Dia seorang dokter di usia yang masih muda, Kim Kai. Cerdas dan begitu tampan.

Satu menit dia habiskan untuk sekedar berdiri di depan pagar seng sebuah rumah dua tingkat dengan halaman depan yang cukup luas dan bagian belakang yang sangat luas. Tembok berlumut di bagian bawah menunjukkan bukti kapan terakhir kali rumah ini direnovasi. Rasanya sudah begitu lama.

Bunyi deritan menandakan pintu terbuka. Seorang perempuan cantik menyambutnya.

Yixing

Wanita cantik itu adalah istri Kakaknya. Seorang tenaga pengajar di taman kanak-kanak dan kini sedang mengandung calon keponakan Kai.

"Kau sudah tiba. Selamat datang."

Sebuah pelukan hangat yang dirindukan Kai. Yixing mengajaknya masuk.

Rumah ini tidak banyak berubah, hanya saja jauh lebih rapi setelah seorang wanita ikut tinggal di sini jika mengingat sebelumnya tiga pria telah hidup bersama di bawah atap rumah ini.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Tepat saat mendapatkan sebuah pintu dari ruang terpisah dibagian kanan. Dia tahu ruang itu seperti gudang kecil jika di lihat dari luar.

"Kakek ada di dalam. Kau mau menemuinya langsung?"

Seolah Yixing mendengar pikiran Kai saat menyadari pria tan itu berhenti. Kai menganggukkan kepala. Ia menyerahkan ranselnya ke tangan Yixing dan berjalan ke pintu kayu berwarna coklat yang sedikit terbuka.

Ketika masuk ia bisa melihat beberapa barrel tergeletak dan juga dua rak botol wine disusun dimasing-masing sisi anak tangga. Ya. Anak tangga menuju gudang penyimpanan wine milik kakeknya. Tidak ada pintu lagi, Kai masuk begitu saja, menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dan dia bisa mendengar suara botol yang disusun.

Ini adalah kamar khusus untuk penyimpanan wine milik kakeknya. Baik wine yang telah dimasukkan di dalam botol maupun yang masih di dalam barrel. Hanya ada beberapa lampu pijar yang menyala, sepenuhnya ruangan itu tidak memiliki intensitas cahaya cukup, temperature, dan tingkat kelembaban musim gugur begitu terasa.

Setidaknya Kai menyadari keberadaan seseorang di dalam sini. Kakeknya dengan pakaian petani dan apron sedang menyusul botol-botol wine dari trolli ke dalam rak penyimpanan.

"Kau sudah tiba?"

Belum juga dia menyapa, pria tua itu sudah menyadari langkah kaki Kai.

"Ya. Aku buru-buru kemari. Aku merindukan kakek."

Pria tua menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia berbalik badan dan merenggangkan tangannya untuk memyambut kedatangan Kai. Memeluk erat cucu keduanya, mengusap punggung lebar Kai yang kini lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau tumbuh dengan sangat cepat setelah meninggalkan rumah ini."

Kai hanya menyengir.

"Aku akan membantu kakek menyelesaikan ini."

"Ya. Karena kau ingin bicara dengan kakek kan?"

Kedua pria itu larut dalam pekerjaannya. Bukan hal mudah menyusun botol-botol kaca ini secara horizontal. Mereka harus memastikan posisinya tidak akan bergerak, memastikan gabus penutup tetap basah karena kakek Kai tidak menggunakan aluminium sebagai tutup botol.

Kini semuanya telah selesai. Kai menantikan wine ini berubah rasa dan pasti akan menyenangkan. Ada rak dimana wine-wine itu tidak untuk dijual.

Pria Kim tua mengambil satu botol red wine. Memerintah Kai untuk mengambil dua gelas dengan _bowl_ yang lebih bulat dimana bagian bibir gelas berdiameter lebih kecil daripada bagian _bowl_ tengah. Membawa Kai untuk duduk di sofa kulit berwarna hitam yang ada di tengah ruangan. Ini adalah _underground cellar_ pribadi milik kakeknya. Khusus dibangun ketika tanah kosong yang berada tepat di sebelah rumah ini di ditanami anggur berkualitas tinggi.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan. Saat gabus penutup wine dibuka terdengar letupan kecil dari proses oksidasi di dalam botol. Kakeknya menuangkan ke dalam gelas Kai hingga setengah terlebih dahulu, aroma nikmat menguar dengan begitu baik.

"Terima kasih."

Kakeknya tersenyum, mendengar ucapan Kai. Cucunya benar-benar terdengar sudah dewasa saat ini. Dentingan gelas beradu pelan, Indra pengecap Kai terbuka karena aroma wine yang menguar, dia menikmati wine yang dituangkan kakeknya. Rasanya keras namun kandungan alkohol tidak begitu banyak.

"Jadi? Apa masalahmu kali ini tuan muda?"

Kai mencebik mendengar pertanyaan kakeknya. Ia sangat yakin kakeknya sudah tahu maksud kedatangan Kai. Prihal tawaran dokter Do karena Kai tahu betapa dekatnya sang kakek kepada dokter Do. Penyakit jantung dan juga wine telah mendekatkan mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kakek menawarkan hal seperti itu kepada dokter Do? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena aku ingin melihatmu menikah. Tapi sampai sekarang kau bahkan tidak pernah membawa seorang perempuanpun padaku. Jangan katakan jika kau adalah gay. Aku akan membunuhmu Kai."

Pria Kim muda tertawa mengejek. Yang benar saja, dia bukan gay. Dia masih menyukai payudara perempuan dan Oh... Kai hanya terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya. Dia mengabaikan beberapa perhatian wanita penggoda.

"Tapi kakek sudah mendapatkan menantu perempuan yang sebentar lagi akan melahirkan."

Kai masih saja berusaha protes.

"Kau bilang akan menikah jika kakek setuju pada wanita yang kau bawa ke rumah ini."

"Tapi aku bahkan belum membawa wanita manapun."

Sekali lagi Kai masih berusaha protes.

"Oh ayolah anak muda. Apa membawa seorang wanita padaku begitu sulit untukmu?"

Wajah tampan penuh guratan penuaan itu benar-benar terlihat menyebalkan. Tapi Kai kesulitan membalas kata-kata kakeknya. Pria tan berpikir beberapa saat. Apa yang harus dia lakukan kini? Di luar sana pasti sudah sore dan dia sudah harus kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Makan malam di sini. Suho kembali sedikit larut. Ahh pria itu,,, dia sangat sibuk belakangan ini sampai tak punya waktu membantuku."

"Aku harus kembali bekerja kakek."

Kai yang pertama beranjak. Dia membawa gelas miliknya dan juga milik kakeknya ke dekat wastafel. Mencuci gelas itu dengan air mengalir lalu menggantungkan kembali gelas wine itu untuk mengeringkannya.

Kai menolak makan malam bersama, apalagi jika dia harus menunggu Suho. Mereka berdua pasti akan berkomplot membentuk sistem penyerangan kepada Kai, sementara Yixing hanya akan menepuk pundak Kai dan berkata... _'Cobalah._ '

Kai bisa membayangkan makan malam seperti apa yang diinginkan kakeknya.

"Kalau begitu akhir minggu ini makan malam di sini bersama kekasihmu. Itupun jika kau memiliki kekasih."

Kai mendelik menatap kakeknya yang penuh arti pada setiap kata. Akhir minggu itu adalah dua hari lagi. Apa dia harus kembali kemari? Tapi kemudian pria tan tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya sedikit menyeringai.

"Ya. aku akan berkunjung untuk makan malam dengan kalian."

 _Flashback end_

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Disinilah Kai sekarang. Pria tan memilih kembali ke rumah sakit. Dia harus bekerja untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Setidaknya bertemu beberapa pasien akan menyadarkan pentingnya kehidupan yang Kai jalani saat ini.

Atau mungkin...

Baru juga dia tiba di halaman rumah sakit. Bunyi sirine _ambulance_ , menuju UGD menyambut kehadiran Kai. Tanpa bertanya kepada orang sekitar dia bergegas melewati pintu kaca. Melangkah menemui kepala perawat yang kala itu juga berjaga malam.

Pikirannya mengalir saat menangani para pasien.

Malam itu Kai melakukan dua operasi _emergency_ karena terjadi gejolak di bangsal.

Pria tan merasa lelah?

Ya

Tapi dia tidak bisa menghindar dari pekerjaan menjadi seorang dokter.

Sudah hampir pagi hari ketika jam pergantian ingin menyentuh menyadarkan Kai. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan, mengalihkan perhatian Kai dari jurnal yang sedang dibacanya.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Sudah pagi?"

"Ya. Walau di luar masih gelap. Musim gugur dan musim dingin memang mengerikan. Langit gelap lebih lama," pria yang menyapa Kai itu meletakkan kopi paginya di sebelah lengan Kai.

"Tapi _hyung_. Kenapa kau disini?"

"Mengunjungimu."

Kai berdecih lalu mengalihkan wajahnya "Yang benar saja. Seorang Kris Wu, dokter dari departemen psikiater berkunjung ke bagian bedah? Kau masih waras hyung?"

Pria yang ia panggil Kris itu mengangguk pasti. "Tentu saja adik manis. Aku ingin menitipkan undangan untuk saudara laki-lakimu. Hari minggu dia harus datang untuk makan malam bersama teman-temannya. Jangan lupakan katakan untuk membawa istri cantiknya."

"Sebaiknya _hyung_ kirim pesan langsung padanya."

"Kau pelit sekali untuk dimintai pertolongan Kai."

Kris menggerutu namun dia tetap mengeluarkan ponselnya mengetik beberapa kata lalu mengirimkan sebuah pesan.

"Kau mau kemana?" Kris sedikit berteriak saat Kai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Pria tan membereskan peralatannya.

"Pulang."

Dengan begitu Kai meninggalkan Kris.

* * *

Baru saja beberapa langkah keluar dari rumah sakit tiba-tiba hujan turun. Kai tidak mungkin kembali ke dalam, tidak hanya dirinya beberapa orang berlarian dibawah hujan. Ia menentang arus, disaat orang-orang berlari menuju ke dalam bangunan rumah sakit. Pria tan berlari keluar, menerobos hujan hingga telinganya mendengar alunan violin itu lagi. Kali ini berbaur dengan suara hujan.

Di bawah halte bus itu seorang gadis sedang berdiri memainkan violinnya. _Ruffles vichy skirt_ dan kaos tipis berwarna putih sedikit transparan. Dengan sangat yakin Kai mempercayai gadis itu sedikit tidak waras. Bagaimana dia bisa memakai pakaian itu disaat cuaca pagi musim gugur apalagi hujan angin membuat basah bagian kaosnya.

Harusnya kaki Kai melangkah memasuki gang sempit di bagian kanan. Namun dia memilih berteduh di bawah halte bus. Mengejutkan gadis pemain violin itu.

"Kau lagi!"

Gadis itu berseru. Permainannya terhenti seketika, membungkus violinnya ke dalam tas dan memilih duduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kai bertanya. Pria tan memgambil tempat duduk di sebelah sang gadis.

Jika Kai boleh berpendapat, maka ia ingin mengatakan wanita ini punya suara yang merdu, kulit putih bersih, sepasang mata bulat di bawah alis tebal, bibir hati yang indah dan dia sangat menggemaskan. Menyenangkan melihatnya seperti saat Kai sedang berkunjung ke bagian anak-anak.

"Kau kedinginan?" Kai bertanya.

Dia mengeluarkan botol wine yang diberikan kakeknya tadi malam. "Minumlah seteguk, itu bisa membuatku merasa hangat."

Gadis itu awalnya tampak ragu hingga Kai meneguk langsung dari bibir botolnya. Barulah gadis itu menerima pemberiannya.

"Terima kasih."

Kai menoleh pada gadis yang kini duduk di sebelahnya, dahi pria itu berkerut dan semakin menjadi melihat rona merah di wajah gadis pemain violin ini.

Ya Tuhan.

Gadis ini mabuk hanya karena seteguk red wine?

Berdosalah kau dr. Kim

Pluk

Kini dia merasakan helaian rambut yang begitu halus namun sedikit basah menyentuh pundak dan leher Kai. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri. Tidak mungkin dia berlari kerumah sakit dengan membawa orang asing yang mabuk. Apalagi jika dokter di UGD memeriksa dan menemukan penyebabnya. Kai adalah tersangka utama. Hampir semua dokter di rumah sakit tahu apa pekerjaan kakeknya sekarang.

Hujan yang begitu deras tadi kini berhenti. Namun gadis itu tak kunjung sadarkan diri.

Berat hati Kai menggendongnya, melewati jalan setapak dengan tubuh letih yang menggendong gadis pemain violin itu.

Asrama para dokter pagi itu sangat sepi, mungkin mereka sudah menyadari akan turun hujan jadi pergi lebih dulu. Apalagi sebagian petugas jaga malam memilih menyewa apartemen atau tinggal di sebuah rumah daripada di asrama.

Tidak ada yang menegur saat Kai membawa gadis itu masuk karena memang tidak ada siapapun disana, tidak seperti hari-hari biasa. Ia baringkan gadis itu di atas ranjangnya, menutupi dengan selimut tebal, berharap gadis ini tidak memiliki pikiran bodoh yang akan menyerang Kai.

Pria tan menghembuskan nafasnya, dia butuh mandi lalu pergi beristirahat beberapa saat.

* * *

Kai memilih tidur di sofa kamarnya, berlapis selimut tebal berbahan wol tanpa mengenakan atasan. Tidurnya mulai terusik ketika seseorang menekan wajahnya tanpa henti, memasukkan jari lembut itu ke bagian pipi.

Wajah dan rambut kusut tidak memudarkan ketampanan Kai.

"Ini dimana?"

Suara itu.

Kai terkejut dan segera bangkit. Ia duduk dan mengusap wajahnya. Yang pertama dilihatnya dengan jelas adalah wajah seorang gadis yang melotot dan kebingungan. Saat kesadarannya kembali barulah Kai ingat.

"Asrama kedokteran. Tadi kau mabuk dan tidak sadarkan diri karena seteguk anggur. Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu jika ada orang yang akan mabuk karena seteguk wine."

Gadis itu menarik tubuhnya sedikit menjauh, menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Aku memang tidak bisa mengkonsumsi alkohol."

"Lalu kenapa kau terima begitu saja?" Kai membuka selimutnya membuat gadis itu terpekik dan membalikkan badan segera.

Kai terkikik geli melihatnya. Dengan santai ia ambil kaos polos di dalam lemari.

"Katakan dimana rumahmu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Terima kasih."

Kai berbalik badan mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Menyadari tatapan Kai membuatnya sedikit condong seolah bertanya apa ada yang salah? Dia hanya mengambil tas violinnya dan tidak akan merepotkan Kai.

"Kau akan pulang begitu saja? Tidak akan bertanya apapun padaku?"

"Bertanya? A-apa yang harus kutanyakan padamu?"

Kai maju selangkah. Seringainya tercetak begitu sempurna, langkah kaki panjang itu semakin mendekat. Ia menyadari kegugupan yang kini di alami gadis dihadapannya.

"Kau... Terbangun di dalam kamar bersama seorang pria."

"Yakkk! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku bajingan!"

* * *

 _To be continue..._

* * *

Terima kasih banyak atas respon yang diberikan. Jika boleh meminta, mungkin kalian bisa lebih santai ketika membaca. Aku pernah berkata jika cerita ini cukup panjang hingga sedikit mendetail, dan jika boleh jujur sebenarnya cerita ini bisa saja di baca dari seorang remaja hingga dewasa. Aku sangat berterima kasih atas semua saran yang telah diberikan karena sangat membantu memperbaiki beberapa bagian penulisan. Sampai bertemu di bagian selanjutnya ^^

Preview Chapter 3

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Jangan bilang kau berubah pikiran." –Kai

"Tiap kali bicara dengan Ayah, aku bahkan tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar." -Kyungsoo

Terima kasih

.

 **Ros** é **Bear**

[170729 - Part 1 : VOICE of Love ]


	4. 1st Part, Voice of Love Chapter 03

Tittle: Complementary

(3th **Chapter** )

Author: **Ros** é **Bear**

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Content: GS. Companionship. Family

* * *

 _ **The Paradox of Lost Complementary**_

Ada ungkapan yang mengatakan

 _No music, no life_

Sementara musik itu sendiri apa. Adakah penjelasan panjang tentangnya atau sekedar suara yang mengandung irama. Ya. Musik itu sejenis fenomena instuisi. Tiap orang memiliki paradigma masing-masing terhadap musik.

Bagi banyak orang musik itu dihasilkan dari suara alat. Sementara bagi Kai, detak jantung seseorang adalah musik yang indah di telinganya.

Pria itu kini duduk dengan makan siang yang cukup banyak. Berdua bersama seorang gadis pemain violin yang sudah dua kali ia temui.

"Siapa namamu?" Kai yang lebih dulu bertanya.

Ia menyaksikan betapa lahap gadis ini memakan makanannya.

Baiklah, semua terjadi tentu saja karena sebuah proses yang tidak terduga. Kai menerima hantaman cukup kuat dari violin sang gadis hanya karena candaannya.

Lalu suara perut gadis itu menyadarkan Kai. Oh. Dia tidak sadarkan diri tadi pagi bukan hanya karena _red wine_ yang Kai tawarkan, lebih pada karena dia memang kelaparan dan kekurangan tenaga.

"Dyo."

Gadis itu berkata pelan.

Kai mengernyit, ia topang dagunya dengan tangan. Sesungguhnya selera makan Kai lenyap saat gadis ini menarik makanannya juga.

Mungkin lima belas menit sudah berlalu sejak dia memperhatikan gadis ini.

Dia tampak manis dengan rambut terurai yang dililit menggunakan syal merah serta tubuh mungil dibalut mantel coklat cream milik Kai yang ia pinjamkan pada gadis ini.

"Kau tidak bersekolah lagi? Tidak berniat melanjutkan ke universitas atau akademi?"

Gadis itu berhenti makan. Bahkan benar-benar berhenti.

"Ini bukan pertemuan pertama kita tuan. Kau pernah bertanya dan apa perlu kuberitahu padamu jika umurku kini sudah dua puluh dua tahun."

"Kau pengangguran?"

Gadis itu memutar matanya bosan karena pertanyaan Kai. Terkadang pria ini gemas melihat tingkahnya yang lucu, masih teringat oleh Kai bagaimana dia harus membawa gadis ini keluar dari asrama. Betapa takut gadis ini saat ingin keluar dari kamar Kai menyadari itu adalah asrama khusus laki-laki. Beberapa dokter menggunakannya untuk sekedar beristirahat atau digunakan untuk residen dan ko-assiten tinggal. Padahal Kai sudah meyakinkan tidak akan ada yang melihat, sekalipun ada tidak akan peduli. Dia tinggal bilang merupakan saudara Kai. Perjalanan satu menit berlangsung hampir setengah jam karena perdebatan kecil mereka.

"Aku sedang bersiap melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak mengikuti kursus persiapan ujian skolastik daripada kau berkeliaran di sekitar rumah sakit. Oh. Apa disana ada saudaramu?"

Kai memperhatikan gadis itu berpikir sejenak. Lalu dia mengangguk pelan. "Ayahku disana."

Oh, Kai pikir dia menyakiti hati gadis ini, mungkin ayahnya salah satu pasien di sana. Pelan, tangannya mendorong air minum mendekat. "Minumlah. Apa rencanamu sekarang? Kembali ke rumah sakit menemui ayahmu?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Entahlah aku bingung."

Ponsel gadis itu berdering, sebuah panggilan yang Kai tidak tahu dari siapa. Keluarganya mungkin, atau kekasihnya. Gadis semanis ini sudah barang tentu banyak pria yang menginginkannya. Tapi jika mengingat caranya bicara Kai sedikit ragu karena terkadang gadis ini berteriak.

"Ya Ayah."

Sekarang Kai tahu siapa yang menghubungi gadis itu. Ayahnya.

"Aku menginap di rumah keluarga Park. Jangan khawatir, aku akan pulang."

Begitukah cara dia bicara dengan Ayahnya? Tidak sopan.

"Oh Ayah!"

Kai mengernyit mendengar perkataan selanjutnya. Terdengar kecewa, marah yang tertekan dan penyesalan.

"Ya! Aku memang sedang bersama kekasihku. Aku tidak akan menuruti kemauanmu! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak akan menikah secepat itu! Ayah! Kumohon~"

Kai menelan ludahnya. Apa sekarang gadis itu sedang bertengkar dengan sang Ayah? Dia hampir menangis dan benar saja.

Panggilan terputus. Gadis itu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Kai bisa mendengarnya menangis sekarang. Pria tan benar-benar tidak tahu tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Hanya saja tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, berdiri dan pindah duduk di sebelah gadis itu. Merengkuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat. Tanpa kata, hanya usapan yang mencoba menenangkan. Beberapa mata yang sedang makan siang di tempat yang sama memandang mereka.

"Sssttt sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Taman di dekat asrama kedokteran tampak sepi. Genangan air hujan pada lubang-lubang di pinggir jalan terbentuk secara alami.

"Aku dalam masalah besar."

"Hah?" Kai kaget dengan kepanikan gadis ini. Kini dia mondar mandir di hadapan Kai. Seperti remaja yang baru saja melihat hasil mengejutkan dari _test pack_.

Tangannya terkepal dan memukul satu sama lain.

"Ayah benar-benar sudah gila. Bagaimana dia bisa memintaku membawa seorang pria sempurna ke rumah. Arghhhh!"

Tubuh mungilnya terhempas ke kursi di sebelah Kai.

Kai menoleh menyadari ucapan gadis ini. Sepertinya mereka punya masalah yang hampir sama. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide terlintas di benak Kai.

"Hey. Aku bisa membantumu."

Gadis itu menoleh.

"Tapi kau harus membantuku terlebih dahulu."

Kai pikir tawarannya akan mudah diterima. Menawarkan dirinya untuk dibawa ke hadapan Ayah sang gadis.

Apa yang salah? Dia butuh pria sempurna bukan?

Dia cukup dewasa, tampan, berwajah aristokrat, pekerjaannya adalah dokter, otaknya juga cerdas. Sebagai seorang kekasih Kai tidaklah buruk.

Dan gadis ini...

Hanya cara bicaranya saja yang harus dikurangi agar kakeknya setuju.

Tapi dia menolak tawaran Kai dengan alasan Kai terlalu sempurna untuk diterima ayahnya.

Mereka berpikir cukup lama. Sangat lama hingga keheningan itu terasa membosankan.

Sebuah panggilan diterima gadis itu lagi. Dia tampak kesal karena yang menghubungi adalah orang yang sama.

"Ayah aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah jika masih memaksaku membawa kekasihku ke rumah. Tidak!"

Dia mematikan ponselnya dengan cepat. Nafas pendek-pendek dan wajah memerah menahan marah.

"Arghhhh! Sekarang aku harus tinggal dimana?"

Saat mendengar keluhan itulah Kai tersenyum memikirkan tawaran selanjutnya.

"Kau tidak punya uang? Aku bisa memberimu tumpangan tempat tinggal selama yang kau mau."

Terdengar menarik dan berhasil mendapatkan perhatian gadis itu.

"Kakekku menderita penyakit jantung. Dia hanya ingin melihatku membawa seorang perempuan ke rumah. Dia pikir aku gay karena tidak tahu aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku."

"Yeah. Menjadi dokter memang menyebalkan." Komentar gadis itu Kai abaikan.

"Kau bisa tinggal bersama kakek serta saudaraku di rumah kami."

Kai menjelaskan. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal, hanya perlu berpura-pura dan lagi rumahnya ada di Gyeonggi. Memiliki kebun anggur yang menyenangkan. Kakaknya seorang dosen, kakak iparnya seorang pengajar taman kanak-kanak lalu kakeknya menghabiskan waktu di kebun anggur serta _underground caller_ pribadi milik keluarga mereka.

"Dengan syarat. Bertingkahlah seperti anak perempuan pada umumnya."

Kesekian kalinya gadis itu memutar bola matanya kesal menghindari ucapan Kai yang mungkin terdengar menyebalkan.

"Apa malam ini aku bisa tinggal di rumahmu?"

Kai menoleh, pria itu berlutut membuat gadis itu sedikit bergeser.

"Tentu saja. Tapi jangan pernah mengungkapkan rencana ini pada kakek. Kuperingatkan kau, kakek punya penyakit jantung."

Gadis itu meneguk salivanya sudah payah mendengar peringatan Kai.

"Ya. Aku hanya perlu tinggal disana beberapa hari saja sampai Ayah menyerah."

Kai mengangguk setuju. Artinya dia juga tidak perlu bertemu ayah gadis ini.

"Aku punya pekerjaan siang ini. Jam tujuh malam aku akan selesai. Dimana kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

Gadis itu tampak berfikir. Dia tidak punya tujuan saat ini.

"Polo cafe. Telat lima menit kau tidak akan melihatku di sana."

Kai mengeram mendengar ancaman gadis ini. Padahal dia juga membantu gadis ini. Tapi baiklah...

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Jam tujuh malam. Sudah begitu gelap mengingat ini musim gugur.

Kai menaiki taxi menuju Polo cafe. Dia bertanya pada kepala perawat tentang lokasi kafe itu sekaligus pria itu juga minta izin karena seharusnya dia selesai jam sembilan malam. Sedikit beruntung ada teman yang mau menggantikan dua jam pekerjaan Kai. Itu tidak masalah lagi jadinya.

Tepat jam tujuh malam dia melihat gadis itu telah berganti pakaian. Hanya sebuah sapaan singkat dan gadis itu meminta ponsel Kai. Melakukan sebuah panggilan, mungkin temannya. Memberitahu jika dalam seminggu dia tidak kembali maka temannya harus melacak keberadaan ponsel Kai.

Pria itu terkejut. Oh astaga! Gadis ini tidak sepenuhnya percaya pada Kai.

Perjalanan satu jam setengah dengan bus malam. Sebelum turun Kai menyadari gadis ini tampak tidak terbiasa keluar dimalam hari, dia menggigil di sebelah Kai. Bergerak-gerak gelisah di dalam bus. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang tidak pernah naik bus.

Dengan berat hati dia meminta bantuan Suho menjemputnya, sedikit keberuntungan kakak tersayangnya itu meluangkan waktu menjemput Kai apalagi saat dia beritahu Suho tentang keberadaan gadis ini.

"Namanya Dyo. Jangan bangunan dia _hyung_ , sepertinya dia kelelahan."

Suho mengangguk paham. Membiarkan adiknya duduk di belakang bersama gadis yang ia katakan 'kekasihnya.'

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kai memejamkan matanya. Dia lelah. Bisakah dia melewati rencana bodoh ini. Dia bisa saja berkilah nanti pada kakeknya, akan menikahi gadis ini jika dia sudah menyelesaikan proses belajarnya. Setidaknya butuh beberapa tahun, dan Kai juga yakin dokter Do bisa mempertimbangkan pemikirannya setelah mengetahui fakta yang Kai munculkan.

Dia memiliki kekasih dengan cepat.

Tanpa sadar setelah larut dalam pikirannya. Kai ikut tertidur. Ia dibangunkan oleh Suho ketika tiba di rumah.

Sudah cukup malam dan juga begitu dingin. Kakeknya juga sudah tidur jadi Kai tidak membangunkan gadis ini. Menggendongnya bridal menuju lantai dua, dimana kamar Kai selalu terawat. Nyonya Kang setiap pagi selalu datang membersihkan rumah mereka sejak Yixing mengandung.

Wajah damai yang benar-benar membuat Kai untuk beberapa saat terpesona. Ia melirik ke arah tas violin gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau harus bermain musik? Jika tidak mungkin aku bisa benar-benar menyukaimu," gumamnya pelan.

Meletakkan violin itu di bawah ranjang. Lampu dimatikan dan Kai memilih tidur di sofa ruang penyimpanan. Rumah ini tidak memiliki banyak kamar. Mereka tidak pernah menyiapkan kamar untuk orang yang bertamu.

* * *

Tengah malam Kai sedikit terbangun. Ia berjalan memasuki rumah karena menginginkan air mineral. Tapi ketika berada di anak tangga sayup-sayup mendengar suara tangisan...

Seperti Canon in D major.

Canon yang paling lembut dan juga halus menurut musik yang pernah Kai dengarkan. Menyayat hati dan sungguh menyedihkan. Ia urungkan niatnya untuk mengambil air, lebih pada bersender di dekat pintu kamar hingga suara tangisan itu menghilang. Kemungkinan gadis itu telah tertidur kembali barulah dia mengambil air minum. Pria itu kembali melanjutkan istirahat di ruang penyimpanan sebagaimana jika dia menginap di rumah ini.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pagi hari Kai terbangun karena goyangan cukup kasar pada pundaknya. Wajah pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah mengintimidasi sang kakek.

Dengan enggan ia bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk.

"Suho bilang kau benar-benar membawa seorang gadis ke rumah ini."

Pelan dia menganggukkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu bangunkan dia dan bawa untuk sarapan. Nyonya Kang sudah menyiapkan sarapan."

"Ya. Tunggulah."

Kedua pria itu keluar dari ruang penyimpanan. Sementara kakeknya menuju tempat makan maka kai melangkahkan kaki menaiki tangga.

 _'Kai~ sekali saja.'_ Bisiknya pelan meyakinkan diri.

"Dyo~ kau sudah bangun?"

Tidak ada jawaban ketika dia mengetuk pintu dan melakukan panggilan ke dalam kamar. Dia tidak mau masuk begitu saja mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Dyo~" panggil Kai sekali lagi.

Cklek

Tubuh pria itu terpundur segera saat engsel pintu bergerak dan benda kayu berwarna putih gading itu terbuka.

"Kau sudah bangun? Sudah mandi?"

"Hum.. Aku menggunakan peralatan mandimu. Maaf karena lancang."

Entah kenapa daripada protes Kai mengulurkan jemarinya. Mengacak pelan tatanan rambut gadis yang lebih pendek itu.

"Tidak masalah. Kakek ingin bicara denganmu di bawah sekarang. Cukup Perkenalkan dirimu sebagai seorang kekasih. Aku harus mandi."

"Ehm..." Gadis itu tak kunjung beranjak.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Jangan bilang kau berubah pikiran."

"Aku harus menyebutmu bagaimana?"

"..."

Kai terdiam beberapa saat. Mereka memang tidak pernah berkenalan secara resmi sebelumnya.

"Kai."

"Oh.. Oke Kai."

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

Hanya butuh beberapa menit saja dia di kamar untuk bersiap-siap. Kai turun dan mendengar suara kakeknya sedang tertawa, syukurlah jika kakeknya menyukai gadis itu.

"Aku terkejut Kai membawa seorang pemain violin berbakat."

Kening pria tan mengernyit mendengar kakeknya bicara di meja makan.

"Ya. Dia membenci musik. Sangat benci jika ada yang memainkan alat musik."

"Kakek bicara apa?"

Sudah tidak tahan lagi Kai menegur pria tua itu. Dia menarik kursi makan dan duduk di sebelah gadis itu.

Satu ciuman di keningnya membuat gadis itu terkejut.

Begitu juga Kai. Itu benar-benar reflek ia lakukan, tanpa maksudmu apapun.

"Dimana Suho?" Kai bertanya pada Yixing.

"Kakakmu sedang membukakan pintu. Kakek bilang seseorang akan bergabung untuk sarapan."

"Siapa?" Pria tan terkejut namun kakeknya hanya tertawa.

"Orang yang kau kenal. Tidak masalah memperkenalkannya juga pada kekasihmu. Kau tenang saja Kai. Kakek menyukai kekasihmu, apalagi dia pemain violin yang sangat manis."

"Aku tiba~"

"Oh kau sudah tiba. Bergabunglah. Kai juga ada di sini."

Kai menoleh mendapati dokter Do yang menjadi tamu sarapan mereka. Di belakangnya Suho ikut berjalan. Dokter tampan itu tampak sangat lelah tidak seperti biasa Kai melihatnya di rumah sakit. Terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Kyungsoo~" suara dokter Do meluncur. Tatapannya tepat pada gadis di sebelah Kai yang juga tampak terkejut.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Butuh waktu lama untuk memahami kejadian ini. Kai seakan kehilangan jalan untuk berpikir dengan lebih hati-hati.

Satu persatu kepingan puzzle itu tersusun dengan baik. Perlahan gambar utuh dari bangunan puzzle yang sesungguhnya mulai nampak oleh mata.

Pertama. Dia telah membawa anak dokter Do yang direncanakan akan dinikahkan dengan Kai.

Kedua. Dia mengakui pada kakeknya gadis ini adalah kekasihnya untuk menghindari keinginan dokter Do.

Ketiga. Keduanya benar-benar merasa bodoh untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Tapi permainan ini seperti takdir yang begitu mengikat.

Kyungsoo...

Do Kyungsoo

Kai melihat bagaimana gadis itu kini hanya diam menundukkan kepala. Tangannya menggenggam erat garpu di bawah meja. Kai sangat yakin Kyungsoo sedang menahan emosinya mendengar percakapan sang ayah dengan kakeknya. Kai yang berlebihan atau memang karena dia mengerti arti tatapan Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi memperhatikan ayahnya. Dimana emosi gadis ini bercampur aduk antara perasaan marah, kecewa, sedih, terkejut, dan yang paling Kai tidak mengerti Kyungsoo seperti memiliki perasaan rindu yang mendalam. Sama sekali tidak tenang dan terlihat khawatir. Tapi jangan salahkan Kai. Pria tan juga tidak tahu jika gadis ini adalah Do Kyungsoo. Walau Kai juga tidak menolak Kyungsoo untuk marah sebab dia berkata kakeknya punya penyakit jantung.

Sepanjang sesi sarapan itu mereka hanya mendengarkan percakapan dokter Do dengan kakeknya yang terkadang menyinggung pekerjaan Suho maupun Yixing.

"Kyungsoo~ Ayah ingin bicara denganmu sekarang. Bisa ikut Ayah nak?"

"Dad!"

Kai menghela nafasnya pelan.

Ia menepuk paha Kyungsoo menarik perhatiannya. Sedikit condong untuk berbisik walau suaranya bisa didengar semua orang di meja makan.

"Pergi dan bicarakan dengan Ayahmu."

 _'Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu.'_ Dia benar-benar berbisik pada bagian akhir agar tidak ada yang mendengar.

Kyungsoo mendelik mendengar ucapan Kai. Gadis itu masih menolak.

* * *

Angin musim gugur yang terlalu dingin, dengan sebotol _red wine_ yang mencoba menghangatkan tubuh anak manusia ini.

Desiran angin dan aroma nikmat menerpa. Menembus bersama cahaya melalui sela-sela jendela.

Rumah ini sudah cukup tua sejak di bangun. Mempertahankan bangunan lama dipadu nuansa modern.

Dari lantai dua, tepatnya kamar pribadi Kai.

Kedua orang asing itu saling bersitatap. Dokter Do duduk di kursi kayu, ia menepuk sisi ranjang meminta putri satu-satunya untuk ikut duduk dan mendengarkan cerita ayahnya.

Tapi Kyungsoo masih menolak. Hubungannya dengan sayang Ayah memang tidak terlihat baik. Ayahnya terlalu sibuk dengan rumah sakit. Menjadi dokter membuatnya mengabaikan keluarga.

Ibunya meninggal karena kelalaian ayahnya. Kyungsoo menganggapnya begitu. Ibunya seorang pemain piano di beberapa pertunjukkan orkestra dan ada alasan kenapa Kyungsoo memilih bermain violin daripada alat musik lainnya.

Dia hanya memiliki musik sebagai penghibur hatinya. Sejak kematian Ibunya, dokter Do semakin sibuk di rumah sakit. Bahkan menjadi jarang pulang seolah tidak ada yang menunggunya di rumah, padahal Kyungsoo sangat membutuhkannya.

Setiap malam gadis itu menunggu kepulangan ayahnya hingga tertidur di ruang tamu dan terbangun di ranjang esok paginya dengan segelas susu yang telah mendingin di atas meja belajarnya.

Keluarga Park menyambut Kyungsoo hampir di setiap minggu dia berkunjung. Bahkan di hari kelulusan sekolah dasarpun dokter Do tidak memiliki waktu untuk hadir. Hari itu, tuan Park yang menggantikan ayahnya.

Kyungsoo pikir jika dia belajar dengan sangat giat dan meraih juara ayahnya akan bangga dengan itu. Setidaknya ada sedikit waktu untuk Kyungsoo, sayangnya itu hanya harapan Kyungsoo.

Ya. Ayahnya memang bangga namun hasil yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan membuat ayahnya terobsesi membawa Kyungsoo untuk belajar ilmu kedokteran. Ayahnya menyadari kepandaian pada Kyungsoo. Putrinya amat sangat cerdas, seakan genetika keluarga mereka tetap mengalir.

Namun dia membenci fakta bahwa ayahnya tetap tak memiliki waktu di rumah. Lebih sering menginap di rumah sakit.

Padahal setiap malam Kyungsoo menunggu kepulangan ayahnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba saat akan kelulusan dua tahun lalu ayahnya mengajukan formulir sekolah kedokteran pada Kyungsoo.

Tentu saja kertas-kertas tak bersalah itu langsung ia robek. Kyungsoo ingin melanjutkan ke akademi musik. Sayangnya, akademi musik yang Kyungsoo inginkan membutuhkan persetujuan wali dan ayahnya menolak keras memberikan izin itu. Sejak saat itu perselisihan diantara mereka tidak pernah padam. Apapun caranya tuan Do selalu saja ikut campur dalam kehidupan pribadi Kyungsoo.

Lalu sekarang dia dihadapkan dengan seorang dokter bernama Kim Kai.

"Hahh~" dokter Do menghela nafas bertanya. "Jika kau ingin menikah dengan seorang dokter, Ayah tidak akan mempermasalahkan calon suamimu. Apalagi jika itu dokter Kim, Ayah cukup mengenalnya. Ayah akan sangat setuju Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mengarah pada kaki ayahnya, lebih tepatnya pada benda yang tersembunyi di bawah ranjang. Itu tas berisikan violinnya. Ingatannya kembali pada sang Ibu.

"Tapi kau tetap harus mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi tahun ini."

Pikirannya kacau saat mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Bukankah perjanjiannya dia harus memilih antara sekolah kedokteran atau menikah? Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba ayahnya berubah pikiran? Seolah sudah direncanakan oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Aku hanya akan bersekolah di akademi musik. Tidak ada sekolah kedokteran, tidak ada rumah sakit."

"Tapi tetap akan ada pernikahan dokter Do. Putrimu sangat pandai bermain violin. Jangan sia-sia kan bakatnya."

Itu suara kakek Kai. Pria tua itu masuk, tersenyum sumringah dengan membawa nampan berisikan _dessert_.

"Maaf aku lancang mendengarkan percakapan kalian. Aku membawakan makanan ringan."

"Ya tuan Kim. Terima kasih banyak."

"Bicarakan dengan santai. Anggap rumah sendiri oke."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Dia masih lelah dengan semua pikiran bodoh ini. Sempat terpikir dimana lagi dia bisa melarikan diri dari bayang-bayang obsesi ayahnya.

"Pikirkanlah dengan baik Kyungsoo. Ayah ingin yang terbaik untukmu, jangan sia-siakan dirimu dengan musik. Sekali saja kau mengalah dengan egomu tidak akan menjadi masalah besar."

Dokter Do beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia menarik Kyungsoo dalam satu pelukannya. "Ayah menyayangimu~"

Dia mencium kepala Kyungsoo lembut sebelum melangkah. Tubuh gadis itu merosot ke lantai ketika ayahnya melangkah keluar. Sekarang ia ingin menangis karena kekacauan dalam hidupnya.

* * *

Tepat beberapa saat setelah tuan Do pergi, Kai mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin kita bisa bicara. Tapi tidak di sini."

Seperti terikat, gadis itu menurut setelah menghapus air matanya sedikit kasar.

Langkah kakinya mengiring Kai, sementara jari tangannya menarik ujung kaos yang Kai kenakan. Kyungsoo masih menundukkan kepala.

Kepala gadis itu menabrak punggung Kai tanpa sadar ketika pria itu telah berhenti. Kakinya menapak tanah masih dengan mengenakan sandal rumah.

Sepanjang Kyungsoo menatap, dia hanya melihat tanaman anggur merah.

"Kakek selalu memproduksi wine dari anggur yang di tanam sendiri. Beberapa orang dipekerjakan untuk membantunya. Kakek bilang kebun anggur ini adalah kesukaan nenekku. Kemarilah~"

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mengikuti Kai. Ada kursi dan juga meja. Pria tan membuka laci kayu di bawah meja dan mengambil keranjang kecil. Ia berjalan memetik beberapa anggur yang dirasa sudah layak.

"Cobalah, rasanya lebih nikmat."

Kyungsoo duduk, nafasnya meluncur dengan berat. Sama sekali tidak tertarik pada buah bulat-bulat yang disajikan Kai.

Lama keduanya hanya diam. Mengabaikan satu sama lain sampai Kai mendengar isakan Kyungsoo.

Ia mendongak untuk menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau menangis?"

Kyungsoo hanya menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Benar-benar seperti orang yang putus asa. Jangan katakan Kai tidak tahu masalahanya, beberapa waktu lalu dia mendengar percakapan dokter Do dengan Kyungsoo.

Kai akui, dia juga tidak akan menyukai istrinya berlatar belakang pendidikan musik. Lebih baik jika dokter, pengajar, atau apapun yang jauh dari musik. Tapi dia akan menyakiti Kyungsoo jika berkata demikian.

"Tiap kali bicara dengan Ayah, aku bahkan tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar."

Kai dikejutkan dengan suara Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kai penuh ketelitian. Rasanya tidak ada satu mili pun yang terlewatkan. Membuat pria tan menjadi gugup karenanya. Lalu gadis itu mengehela nafas beratnya, menggeleng dan bergumam.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Ayah bisa menyukai pria sepertimu."

"Aku memang lahir untuk dicintai."

Kai bisa melihat Kyungsoo mencibir atas jawaban pria tan barusan.

"Maukah kau membantuku, hmm Kai- _ssi_?"

Kai menopang kepalanya dengan tangan dimana sudut sikunya menahan di atas meja. "Membantu?"

"Hum." Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Bicaralah pada Ayahku. Aku rasa dia akan mencoba mendengarkan Kai- _ssi_."

Kai menahan nafasnya sepersekian detik. Meminta otaknya berpikir lebih cepat.

"Do Kyungsoo! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba kau menjadi begitu formal padaku. Tapi perlu kau ketahui, aku tidak begitu dekat dengan ayahmu."

"Tapi dia ingin Kai- _ssi_ menjadi pendampingku."

Kyungsoo menunduk malu dengan ucapannya sendiri. Kepala Kai sedikit condong.

"Mungkin. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin istriku adalah seorang pemusik. Terutama violinist."

Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat. Beranjak dari kursi dalam satu gerakan. Tanpa berpamitan dia membalikkan badannya hendak melangkah pergi.

"Kyungsoo! Tunggu!"

Saat itu Kai memanggilnya. Menahan langkah Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang?"

Kai menahan Kyungsoo karena gadis itu pergi dengan emosi yang menguasai pikirannya. Firasatnya atau memang benar rasanya akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

"Aku akan bilang pada kakekmu. Aku bukan kekasihmu. Aku bahkan berniat mengatakan kalau kau adalah seorang gay dan.."

"Yak!" Kai menarik tubuh Kyungsoo. Membekap mulutnya dengan tangan. Pandangan pria itu mengitari perkebunan anggur kecil milik kakeknya.

Yang benar saja gadis ini. Bisa-bisanya kakeknya terkena serangan jantung seketika mendengarkan emosi Kyungsoo yang meluap-luap tentang cucu keduanya.

"Baik. Mari kita bicara baik-baik."

* * *

To be continue...

* * *

Sudah tiga chapter dalam tiga minggu. Terima kasih banyak atas perhatian kalian terhadap cerita ini. Aku menjawab pesan yang masuk seorang diri dan terkadang dalam ketergesaan, aku menjawabnya dengan singkat. Dan terkadang singkatan itu sempat disalah artikan sebagai kependekkan bahkan kurang sopan, aku masih berusaha keras meperbaikinya.

Terkadang ide-ide buruk melekat dengan sangat lama dan mempertahankan diri di dalam pikiran, jika telah memasuki bagian kedua, aku akan mempublish ini dua minggu sekali tapi tenanglah. Beberapa mungkin tidak menyukainya, adakah yang harus kulakukan untuk itu? aku tahu, bagaimana dengan cerita lainnya? sehingga kalian bisa membaca setiap minggunya. Sebuah cerita 'KaiSoo'.

[Contemporary- _'Kyungsoo, kau harus tahu jika pusat duniaku adalah dirimu._ ']

Nah oke, mari berjumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya ^^ tolong kurangilah formalitas denganku seperti memperbaiki panggilan kalian. Kurasa panggilan _'Kak'_ , _'Author'_ terlalu aneh buatku. _'Ros_ **é** _' – 'Rosie'_ terdengar lebih baik.

Preview Chapter 4

 _"Bisakah aku mendapat perhatianmu sebentar Kyungsoo."_ –Kai

 _"Jika ada waktu kuharap kau mau memeriksakan diri ke dokter."_ –Chanyeol

 _"Hei. Bisakah kita tidak membahasnya sekarang?"_ –Kai

Thank You.

.

 **RoséBear**

[Part 1 : VOICE of Love 170806]


	5. 1st Part, Voice of Love Chapter 04

Tittle: Complementary

(4th **Chapter** )

Author: **Ros** é **Bear**

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Content: GS. Companionship. Family. Musik 'Serius'. Friendship. Adult

* * *

 _ **The Paradox of Lost Complementary**_

Kedua orang itu tidak bisa bicara secara bebas lagi di kebun anggur milik kakek Kai. Hingga pria tan menarik Kyungsoo kembali ke rumah.

"Dengar! Kita harus bicara."

Terlihat bagaimana ekspresi menolak Kyungsoo lalu tiba-tiba saja perempuan itu tersenyum ketika kakek Kai berpakaian rapi lengkap dengan keranjang dan pemotong anggur. Pria tua itu menyapa keduanya membuat Kai ikut menghentikan langkah.

"Aku ingin membawa Kyungsoo ke gudang penyimpanan. Bisa kupinjam sebentar saja _underground cellar_ kakek?"

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti tempat apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Namun kakek Kai mengeluarkan kunci berantai dari saku pakaiannya.

"Ya. Mungkin Kyungsoo bisa mencoba beberapa wine seperti yang disukainya dokter Do."

Pria itu mengedipkan matanya. Membuat Kyungsoo mau tidak mau menganggukkan kepala dan benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan.

"Ya terima kasih..."

"Kakek?" Pria tua itu melanjutkan ucapan Kyungsoo. Sukses untuk membuat gadis itu menjadi canggung tapi Kyungsoo menolak dengan sebuah gelengan pelan.

"Kim- _ssi."_

"Ahhhh~ aku mendengar hubunganmu sangat baik dengan kakekmu dulu. Tidak apa... Aku tidak akan memaksa. Ya Kai, bawalah Kyungsoo ke dalam."

Kini kaki Kyungsoo kembali mengikuti langkah Kai. Melewati pintu kayu yang terpisah dari rumah utama. Gadis itu mengernyit, hanya ada lampu pijar dan satu jendela kaca. Beberapa _barrel_ dan dua buah rak kayu.

Kai berjalan lebih dulu setelah mengunci pintu ruangan, menemukan penyanggah dengan anak tangga yang akan membawa mereka ke _underground cellar_ keluarga Kim.

Kini Kyungsoo bisa melihat gudang penyimpanan anggur milik keluarga Kim.

Wow! dia tidak pernah melihat botol anggur sebanyak ini. Ayahnya memiliki ini tapi hanya satu lemari kayu dengan beberapa botol wine yang sangat jarang mendapat perhatian. Terletak di perpustakaan pribadi milik ayahnya. Setidaknya Kyungsoo beberapa kali pernah masuk menggunakan perpustakaan ayahnya semasa sekolah. Dia tidak tertarik karena disana memuat hampir semua buku-buku kedokteran.

"Bisakah aku mendapat perhatianmu sebentar Kyungsoo?"

Pundak Kyungsoo terasa merosot mendengar suara Kai. Kenapa tiba-tiba terdengar begitu dingin. Gadis itu duduk di kursi mini bar yang Kai tarik untuknya. Begitu juga dengan pria tan, duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo setelah mengambil sebotol anggur dan juga satu gelas _bowl_.

"Kau mau mencobanya lagi?"

"Tidak terima kasih. Harusnya Kai _-ssi_ masih ingat aku pernah mengatakan tidak minum alkohol."

"Baiklah. Kau berhak menolak, begitupun denganku." Kyungsoo melihat Kai menghela napas. Seteguk anggur meluncur dengan mulus melewati tenggorokkan Kai.

"Bisakah kau memanggil namaku saja agar terdengar lebih baik. Kakek akan menertawakan aku saat mendengar penyebutanmu di namaku."

Kyungsoo memutar matanya bosan. Itu bukan masalah besar, kenapa pria tan harus mempermasalahkannya. Kyungsoo hanya merasa perlu menjaga jarak pada Kai. Untuk itulah dia memberikan penyebutan itu. Sepertinya sekarang dia harus menghapus jarak itu lagi.

"Ya."

"..."

"Kai?" Kyungsoo mencoba memanggil Kai setelah pria itu meneguk tuangan ketiga wine.

"Dengarkan," akhirnya ia bicara."Kakek dan Suho adalah satu-satu keluarga yang kumiliki. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan, tapi aku tidak bisa menyakiti mereka Kyungsoo."

"Aku hanya ingin bersekolah di akademi musik. Tidak lebih, mengikuti kompetisi seperti orang-orang pada umumnya tanpa campur tangan Ayah, melakukan hal-hal yang kusukai," Kyungsoo memberi jawaban segera.

"Tapi jelas-jelas tidak disukai Ayahmu. Begitu sulitkah kau melepaskan musik?" Kembali pria tan bertanya.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan di sebelah Kai, lebih terkesan mengejek pria tan. "Oh. Aku ingat kau juga tidak menyukai pemusik. Apa jika kita benar-benar dijodohkan maka kau akan memaksaku melepaskan keinginanku sama seperti Ayah?"

"Ya."

Jawaban singkat dan segera dari Kai sukses membuat Kyungsoo terdiam. Pikirannya terasa hampa, begitu juga dengan perasaan Kyungsoo. Rasanya ingin menangis, tapi liquid bening itu masih tertahan di mata Kyungsoo membuat kedua mata bulat itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

Kai membutuhkan pertolongan Kyungsoo untuk menjaga kesehatan kakeknya. Tapi jika seperti ini Kyungsoo tidak membutuhkan Kai untuk menjadi komunikator diantara dia dan ayahnya. Tampaknya tidak ada pengikat di antara mereka. Lalu hening beberapa saat.

Ponsel Kai berdenting. Sebuah pesan masuk, dia mengernyitkan dahi mencoba memahami arti pesan yang baru saja masuk.

 _'Kyungsoo. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir pendaftaran Thursday festival of violin. Kau sudah putuskan akan ikut atau tidak?_ '

Kyungsoo merasakan Kai memandanginya sesaat membuatnya menjadi gugup.

"Kyungsoo~"

Perlu waktu agar Kyungsoo memberikan perhatian pada pria tan ini.

"Tetap jaga rahasia ini dengan kakek dan aku akan bicara pada Ayahmu mengenai kompetisi _Thursday of violin."_

Kai meletakkan ponsel yang berisi pesan dari Chanyeol. Oh, Kyungsoo yang memberikan kontak Kai kepada Chanyeol karena ponsel Kyungsoo hilang, ia baru sadar kehilangan benda persegi itu saat sampai di kafe keluarga Chanyeol. Sepertinya terjatuh atau tertinggal di suatu tempat saat perjalanan ke rumah keluarga Park.

Kyungsoo merebut ponsel Kai, ia mengetik beberapa kata namun sebelum pesan itu terkirim Kai merebut ponselnya kembali, sukses membuat Kyungsoo melotot . Hanya sepersekian detik sebelum Kyungsoo menyadari tindakan tidak sopannya karena menggunakan ponsel Kai tanpa izin. Gadis itu menunduk, menahan semua luapan perasaan yang kini bercampur aduk.

Oh. Apa orang-orang di dunia ini suka sekali mengatur hidupnya?

Melarang musik di hidup Kyungsoo?

"Pukul... Pukul berapa sekarang?" Gadis itu bertanya pelan. Ia terbata-bata dengan ucapannya sendiri. Melompat dari kursi, ia berjalan cepat dan merasakan Kai berusaha mengejar.

"Aku mengunci ruangan ini sampai kita mendapat kesepakatan Kyungsoo."

Oh Do Kyungsoo! Gadis itu merasa sangat bodoh sekarang. Memikirkan betapa bodoh dia mengikuti langkah pria ini. Mengurungnya di ruang bawah tanah penuh wine.

"Lepaskan aku."

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan bicara macam-macam pada kakekku."

"Oke! Aku tidak bisa berjanji sepenuhnya. Aku akan memikirkan kondisi jantung kakekmu. Tapi lepaskan aku, aku harus menghubungi temanku. Bagaimana pun caranya aku harus ikut kompetisi itu."

Hampir saja dia menangis, tiba-tiba ponsel Kai kembali berbunyi, namun kali ini terdengar dering panjang yang menandakan sebuah panggilan.

Sebuah panggilan baru.

Keduanya menoleh ke layar ponsel Kai, Kyungsoo yang pertama menyadari itu adalah panggilan Chanyeol.

"Ya. Kau bisa pakai ponselku."

Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Membawa kembali air matanya untuk tersimpan.

 _"Aku akan bertangung jawab atas kompetisi ini pada ayahmu."_

Ketika Ia mengatakan ini, ekspresi wajahnya tampak dewasa, lebih tenang, berwibawa seperti lelaki sesungguhnya.

"Kau bisa menggunakanya," dia mengulang kata-katanya.

"Te-terima kasih Kai."

Kai memalingkan muka menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo.

"Ya Chan. Aku akan ikut. Aku akan kembali secepatnya."

"..."

"Hum... Kurasa..." Kyungsoo melirik Kai sebentar. "Ayah tidak mempermasalahkannya. Sudah sangat lama bukan? Humm... Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih banyak."

Ia mengembalikan ponsel Kai. Gadis itu tersenyum sangat manis, menggoda seorang pria dewasa yang kini terdiam karena terpesona oleh senyum Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih banyak Kai," tanpa Kai bisa menghindar, Kyungsoo sudah memeluknya begitu erat. "Ini kompetisi pertama setelah dua tahun lamanya aku berhenti sekolah."

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin mengikuti kompetisi? Ini hanya kompetisi biasa bukan?" Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Kai sedikit penasaran. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya. Mengangguk semangat menatap Kai. "Kau tahu? Apa yang paling menyenangkan dari sebuah kompetisi daripada konser di jalan ataupun ujian? Kompetisi memiliki keduanya, di panggung kompetisi akan ada banyak orang dan juga akan ada penilaian. Karena tidak bisa belajar dari guru secara langsung, melalui kompetisi aku bisa meningkatkan keterampilanku."

Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak dia telah membuat jarak cukup jauh dengan Kai. Berdiri kembali ke meja bar dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Kyungsoo percaya pada Kai, namun jika pria ini tidak menepati janjinya maka Kyungsoo tidak akan segan membongkar rahasia Kai. Melakukan manipulasi fakta status Kai kepada kakeknya melihat pria tua itu benar-benar menyambut Kyungsoo dengan tangan terbuka. Kakek Kai telah menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat menyukai keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Kai berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Kembali duduk di sebelah.

"Dan lagi aku ingin Ayah menghargaiku."

Sesaat gadis itu menunduk.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke Seoul?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Kurasa nanti sore. Aku harus bekerja nanti malam."

"Aku..."

"Kau bisa tinggal di sini sampai hari kompetisi."

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo memastikan namun ia mendapatkan persetujuan Kai kembali.

"Aku hanya akan kemari di akhir minggu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Tidak ada kesepakatan pasti, hanya terjadi begitu saja. Mereka setuju untuk sebuah pertunangan yang diinginkan Ayah Kyungsoo siang ini.

Ayahnya benar-benar luar biasa, menyiapakan acara untuk satu minggu lagi. Kyungsoo hampir saja mengatakan protes bersamaan dengan Kai namun kemudian mendengar perkataan kakek Kai mengurungkan niat keduanya.

 _"Uhuk..."_ Pria tua itu sedikit batuk karena dia baru kembali dari kebun anggur nya. "Aku sangat senang akhirnya Kai benar-benar memiliki seorang perempuan untuk pendamping hidupnya."

"Pertunangannya di sini saja. Kami tidak memiliki banyak keluarga dekat, jadi hanya akan ada beberapa orang yang datang."

Kyungsoo membenarkan perkataan Ayahnya, mereka tidak memiliki keluarga dekat. Memang benar! Sebagian besar mereka adalah pengusaha yang memiliki pasangan orang asing dan tinggal di luar negeri.

Sore itu setelah kesepakatan dengan dokter Do. Maka Kai akan ikut kembali ke Seoul.

Kyungsoo melihat Kai yang bersiap-siap akan pergi dengan ayahnya. Dia hanya memandangi pria itu dari pintu halaman rumah. Tiba-tiba Kai berjalan mendekat, menarik Kyungsoo dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Mengusap rambut gadis itu berulang kali.

"Aku akan menghubungimu sesering mungkin."

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Tapi dengan cepat Kai menenggelamkan gadis itu dalam sebuah pelukan. Membuat Kyungsoo mendengarkan detak jantung Kai yang begitu tenang. Pria ini benar-benar lelaki dewasa. Bagaimana dia bisa setenang ini sementara jantung Kyungsoo berdegup tak tentu nada.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Ponselku hilang."

"Hng?"

Kai sedikit mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo. Pandangannya memastikan pengakuan Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri. "Kalau begitu kau bisa gunakan ini, aku akan menghubungimu setelah sampai di Seoul."

Kyungsoo menerima ponsel Kai walau sedikit ragu.

* * *

Malam hari ketika selesai makan malam bersama keluarga Kai, Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengar cerita mengenai kebun anggur milik kakeknya. Kisah romantis tentang pria tua Kim bersama kekasih setianya yang kini telah tersenyum di atas langit.

Tiba saat kaki mungilnya melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar, gerakannya pelan, jemari tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh meja belajar Kai yang ditumpuk beberapa buku bacaan, peralatan tulis dan juga permaianan tangan. Dia duduk di atas kursi, mengedarkan pandangan mengangumi betapa rapi kamar ini. Disini tempat Kai dibesarkan, menggambarkan bagaimana lelaki itu dibentuk dalam keluarga Kim.

Ketukan pintu menyadarkan Kyungsoo, ia menoleh mendapati kakek Kai dengan sepiring _pie_ apel serta jus . Pria tua itu tersenyum meminta persetujuan Kyungsoo untuk masuk. Sepersekian detik Kyungsoo hampir saja mengeluarkan tawa gelinya mengingat siang tadi pria tua ini masuk tanpa permisi lalu kini berubah begitu sopan.

"Aku boleh masuk?"

Ia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, meletakkan piring pie dan jus di atas meja lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang. Kakinya tidak sengaja menyentuh tas violin Kyungsoo. Tubuh renta itu menarik harta berharga Kyungsoo. "Kurasa aku ingin mendengarmu memainkan ini."

Tas violin itu terbuka. "Aku akan sangat senang jika Nona muda mau melakukannya untuk pria tua ini."

Kali ini tawa Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa ditahan. Ia tertawa kecil sembari mengambil alih violinnya.

Kyungsoo itu pemain violin kidal, namun dia bermain dengan violin di tangan kiri dan busur di tangan kanan. Ia berdiri lalu mengapit violin dengan dagu dan pundak kirinya.

Alunan pertamanya tidak memerlukan kecepatan tinggi, beberapa kali Kyungsoo memetik tali senar.

Permainan yang terdengar bagus, sayang pria tua di depan Kyungsoo mengernyit beberapa saat. Kyungsoo menyelesaikan permainan pertamanya.

"Kim _-ssi_ menyadari ada nada sumbang di bagian akhirnya?"

Kakek Kai mengangguk namun ia tersenyum. " _Capriccio n_ _o_ _.07 op 1 in minor Posato_. Apa kau menyukai Paganini?"

"Woaghh Kim _-ssi_ mengetahui tentang violin?"

"Tentu saja Kyungsoo. Ibu kami adalah pemain alat musik klasik berbakat."

Kyungsoo dikejutkan oleh kedatangan suho yang tiba-tiba. Pria itu ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Menantuku sangat hebat dalam bermain violin. Dulu setiap pagi dia memainkannya untukku," pria tua itu sedikit berbisik.

"Sudah sangat lama kami tidak mendengar suara musik. Kau tahu, Kai amat sangat membenci suara alat musik. Tapi terima kasih kau mengubah pandangan Kai."

Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung mendengar penjelasan Suho, saudara laki-laki Kai yang lebih tua beberapa tahun.

Ketiganya larut dalam kebahagiaan kecil mendengarkan bagaimana Kyungsoo memainkan beberapa nada yang tidak terlalu sempurna. Suho keluar dari kelompok kecil itu ketika mendapati Yixing telah menunggunya di depan pintu. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan kakek Kai kembali.

Pria tua menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo. " _Sonata concertata_ dari komposer Paganini. Kau pernah memainkannya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "tidak pernah untuk didengarkan orang lain."

"Kai sangat menyukai itu."

Sejenak Kyungsoo terperangah. Pikirannya melayang pada percakapan beberapa waktu lalu. Bukankah Kai tidak menyukai musik? Walau tidak Kyungsoo pungkiri dia terkejut saat Kai mengetahui permainannya tempo hari hingga letak kesalahannya. Apakah pria itu mengalami gangguan diri? Menyusahkan saja kalau begitu.

"Dia menyukainya sebelum membenci musik. Dulu dia bermain piano sebelum benda itu dihancurkannya sendiri. Ya Kyungsoo, sudah sangat malam. Sebaiknya jangan membicarakan Kai, dia bisa melotot padaku karena mengganggumu. Anak manis tidur dengan tenang di sini."

Kyungsoo mendapat sebuah belaian lembut. Ahh sungguh dia merindukan perasaan hangat seperti ini. Kakek Kai benar-benar baik.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pagi hari Kyungsoo terbangun paling pagi, dia merasa sangat senang menyadari suasana rumah ini begitu hangat. Pikiran tenang membawanya ke alam bawah sadar dengan begitu cepat, selain tenang Kyungsoo merasa sangat nyaman. Bayang-bayang kelam yang sering muncul ketika dia sendirian entah kenapa tergantikan oleh cahaya berkilauan.

Mereka menikmati sarapan dengan beberapa cerita tentang kandungan Yixing. Perempuan itu tetap cantik walau perutnya sedikit membuncit. Ada satu nyawa yang sedang berusaha bertahan di dalam sana.

"Kyungsoo," panggilan kakek Kai menarik perhatian mereka, terutama Kyungsoo sendiri. Gadis itu mendongak menunggu sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kau akan tinggal di sini bukan? Aku berharap kau mau tinggal di sini sebelum pertunangan kalian. Ahh kalau bisa sampai pernikahan kalian."

Degh

 _'Kenapa pemikirannya begitu jauh.'_

"Ya. Kau harus tinggal di sini Kyungsoo. Aku senang bisa memiliki teman mengobrol, kau tahu wanita hamil tak bisa dibiarkan seorang diri."

Kedua pria menatap bingung pada Yixing sementara perempuan itu hanya tersenyum.

"Itu permintaan anakku. Dia ingin calon _aunty_ yang manis ini berada disini."

Suho mengelus lembut rambut Yixing. "Ya Kyungsoo akan tinggal disini."

Kyungsoo anggap ini sanjungan, selain keluarga Park ternyata keluarga Kim menerima keberadaannya. Bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk Kyungsoo mendapatkan sebuah pujian, gadis itu tersenyum malu.

"Uhmm Kim _-ssi,_ aku boleh meminjam _underground cellar_ milikmu untuk berlatih? Tiga minggu lagi aku akan mengikuti kompetisi violin. Kupikir aku harus berlatih. Sampai hari itu apa aku bisa tinggal disini?"

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa memakai ruang penyimpanan itu. Kau bisa memainkan violinmu di sasana. Kupikir rasa wine akan lebih nikmat jika diberikan musik."

Sebenarnya Kai telah mengirimkan Kyungsoo pesan tentang beberapa hal yang boleh dan tidak boleh dikerjakan di rumah keluarga Kim. Terutama mengacak kamar pribadi pria tan, lalu tentang beberapa benda berharga kesayangan anggota keluarganya. Mobil Suho, ruang penyimpanan wine milik kakeknya, lalu kamar pribadi Yixing dan Suho, terutama lemari penyimpanan Yixing dimana perempuan cantik itu menyimpan semua surat cinta dari anak muridnya selama ini. Kai melarang Kyungsoo mencoba meminjam barang-barang itu ataupun sekedar mempertanyakannya namun lihatlah kini, pria tua menyetujui permintaan Kyungsoo. Dia seakan mendapat keluarga baru.

 _'Kai, kenapa kita tidak bertukar posisi saja? Kau menjadi anak Ayahku dan aku akan menggantikanmu disini.'_

Tidakkah Kyungsoo terlalu naif dengan keinginannya itu. Tapi dia benar-benar merasa senang dengan keluarga ini. Dimanapun itu, selama dia tidak dicibir, diterima dengan senang hati maka Kyungsoo akan mengaggap tempat itu adalah rumahnya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Satu minggu sudah Kyungsoo tinggal bersama keluarga Kim. Tiap pagi memakan sarapan nyonya Kang, lalu pergi ke _underground cellar_ untuk berlatih violin. Terkadang kakek Kai menawarkan wine namun gadis itu menolak dengan halus. Berkat bantuan kakek Kai, Kyungsoo menemukan sonata apa yang akan dia mainkan pada kompetisi itu.

 _Sonata concertata Paganini_

 _Key A major_

 _Mov'ts 3_

 _Piece style: romantic_

Dia memutuskan begitu saja.

Keluarga Kim menyukai permainan Kyungsoo, mereka bilang itu bukan sumbang, hanya saja Kyungsoo belum menyesuaikan diri untuk bermain violin secara solo. Gadis itu masih menginginkan pengiring.

Kyungsoo akui itu, komentar mereka sangat benar.

"Kakek?"

Entah sejak kapan Kyungsoo memanggil pria tua ini dengan sapaan yang begitu hangat dan penuh kerinduan. Kakek Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo, menggeleng melarang gadis itu melanjutkan latihannya.

"Jangan terlalu giat berlatih, kau bisa melukai jari-jarimu. Sebentar lagi orang-orang akan datang. Tidakkah sebaiknya kau bersiap sayang?"

Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya sudah payah. Oh astaga. Dia terlalu giat berlatih hingga melupakan permintaan ayahnya.

Seharusnya sekali-kali Kyungsoo perlu menengok ke area perkebunan di belakang, dimana halaman yang tidak ditumbuhi anggur kini penuh dekorasi penyambutan. Sebuah pesta kecil akan dilakukan di sana.

Pesta tahunan keluarga Kim sekaligus pertunangan Kyungsoo dan Kai.

Dia benar-benar lupa akan hal itu. Pandangan Kyungsoo tertuju pada beberapa orang yang mencoba mengeluarkan _barrel_ dan botol -botol berisi wine untuk digunakan dalam pesta.

Yixing bilang jika tahun ini pesta akan sangat meriah. Bahkan perempuan hamil itu telah membuat _wis_ _h_ _list_ karena sebagian pesta diadakan memang untuk menyambut kelahiran bayinya. Kakek Kai bahkan sudah menyiapkan nama untuk calon bayi mereka.

Kyungsoo tidak terkejut menerima kabar jika ayahnya mungkin tidak bisa sampai lebih cepat. Ada beberapa hal di rumah sakit yang harus diselesaikannya. Padahal jika harus dipikiran, ayahnya sendiri yang menawarkan pesta pertunangan bersamaan dengan perayaan akan kelahiran bayi Yixing serta pesta tahunan keluarga Kim. Sudah satu minggu dia tidak melihat ayahnya. Anehnya Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak merasa sedih, dia sudah terlalu sering diperlakukan seperti ini.

Masih terpikir oleh Kyungsoo apa yang sebenarnya telah disampaikan Kai hingga ayahnya tidak protes walau mengetahui prihal kompetisi Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, namanya juga terdaftar dalam peserta tes skolastik tahun ini.

Dia tidak memikirkan bagaimana cara dia harus menghindar, kakek Kai bilang dia hanya harus fokus pada kompetisi.

Kini Kyungsoo memandang dirinya dari pantulan cermin. Ada Baekhyun yang duduk di sisi ranjang, gadis itu datang bersama keluarga Park.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menerima pertunangan yang direncanakan Ayahmu. Aku iri denganmu Kyung,,, aku harus menyelesaikan kuliah barulah aku diizinkan menikah."

Kyungsoo berbalik badan. "Aku lebih iri padamu Baek."

Saat itu Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengintip. "Wahhh saudara kembarku benar-benar cantik! Kau siap untuk pertunangan ini Kyung?"

Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Sepertinya ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan. Aku akan keluar menemenami orang tuamu. Aku tinggal kalian."

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun, memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat dan berbisik yang entah Kyungsoo tak bisa mendengarnya.

Setidaknya Baekhyun tahu jika Kyungsoo tidak terlalu terbuka pada dirinya, Kyungsoo hanya terbuka pada Chanyeol. Dia merasa Baekhyun baik namun tidak terlalu dalam menyimpan rahasia, jadi Baekhyun memaklumi itu. Chanyeol sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Sekarang keduanya duduk berhadapan.

"Kyung~ kau sangat cantik malam ini. Apa kau yakin tentang keputusanmu kali ini? Kau bilang pria itu tidak menyukai pemusik."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala. "Aku mau kau percaya padaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa cerita disini alasannya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolah kedokteran?"

Cukup lama Kyungsoo terdiam. "Tidak Chan. Tidak untuk sekolah kedokteran. Aku tidak akan menjadi seperti ayah maupun Kai. Aku akan kembali ke kota sebelum kompetisi, bisa kau urus nomor penampilanku?"

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali saja ke Kota?" Chanyeol melayangkan protes. Menurutnya Kyungsoo sangat aneh memilih tinggal di rumah calon ahh sebentar lagi akan menjadi tunangannya.

"Disini aku bisa berlatih dengan tenang. Keluarga Kai menerimaku walau pria itu menolak keputusanku. Ayah tidak banyak protes saat Kai yang memintanya dan pria itu terlalu penurut pada kakeknya "

"Maksudmu?"

"Kakek Kai mendukungku untuk menjadi pemusik. Bukankah terdengar bagus untukku?"

Chanyeol tampak sedih dengan pikiran singkat Kyungsoo. Bagaimana gadis ini bisa merelakan kehidupannya. Oh. Dia hampir lupa jika hidup Kyungsoo telah menjadi seperti daun kering di atas genangan air.

"Jika ada waktu kuharap kau mau memeriksakan diri ke dokter."

Sesungguhnya perkataan Chanyeol adalah sebuah cibiran namun Kyungsoo menganggapnya sebuah candaan.

Mereka tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bercanda, Nyonya Kang telah memanggil Kyungsoo, berkata jika ayahnya telah tiba dan pesta akan segera dimulai.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Mungkin terdengar gegabah tapi Kyungsoo telah memikirkan semuanya dalam waktu yang terbilang sangat singkat.

 _No music no life_

Itu benar-benar berlaku untuk Kyungsoo.

Sejak Ibunya meninggal dia hanya memiliki analog musik untuk memberitahunya jika Kyungsoo masih hidup. Sejak dua tahun lalu, setiap hari dia menggesek busur pada senar violin. Kyungsoo menguasai cukup banyak nada-nada tapi tidak untuk teknik panggung. Dia tidak pernah tampil di panggung, seingat Kyungsoo sejak kecil ibunya adalah orang yang mengamati Kyungsoo bermain violin.

Ibunya seorang pianis, sesekali ibunya juga tampil di panggung pertunjukkan. Beberapa kenalan Ibunya pernah mengadakan resital musik dan jika Ibunya ikut terlibat maka Kyungsoo sudah dipastikan akan duduk di bangku depan seorang diri. Sebab ayahnya terlalu sibuk untuk menghadiri acara semacam itu.

Jika mengingat moment masa kecilnya, dia benar-benar kesepian tanpa sang ibu dan juga musik.

Sampai hari itu tiba, saat dimana kesadaran Kyungsoo atas keberadaan ayahnya memuncak.

Sejak hari-hari dimana dia habiskan di rumah sakit...

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu melamun."

Suara Kai

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya, dilihatnya Kai telah berpakaian rapi, sedikit lebih baik walau tampak lelah. Pria ini menempuh perjalanan panjang hari ini untuk tiba dengan selamat.

"Kemarilah," Kai memanggilnya dan begitu saja Kyungsoo mendekat. Keluar dari pintu belakang untuk mendekati Kai yang berdiri di dekat tumpukkan kayu bakar keluarga Kim.

Diluar ternyata telah banyak perbincangan yang diciptakan oleh keluarga Kai. Beberapa orang tampak mengambil minuman dan memakan kue kecil yang hari ini tiba dalam porsi cukup besar.

Pesta belum dimulai, tampaknya sebentar lagi karena di atas panggung dua orang berpakaian rapi sedang mengatur posisi mikrofon. Pemain band telah disiapkan.

Kyungsoo ingat jika Suho pernah berkata mereka bisa menikmati musik sepenuhnya ketika pesta tahunan keluarga. Saat dimana panen anggur lebih banyak dan Kai biasanya akan menghindari pesta itu. Berdiam diri di ruang penyimpanan wine atau benar-benar kabur dari suasana pesta.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" Kyungsoo bertanya. Sesekali pandangannya memperhatikan orang-orang yang tiba. Mereka perpaiakan sangat rapi, semi formal, menawan dan begitu akrab. Sebagian adalah teman dekat dan rekan kerja ayahnya, Kyungsoo yakin pada orang-orang yang berdiri di dekat sang ayah.

"Bisakah aku mendapat perhatianmu Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo memindahkan arah tatapannya setelah mendengar ucapan Kai. "Ya?"

Tadinya Kyungsoo akan tersenyum namun kemudian dia terdiam. Oh dalam jarak yang begitu dekat Kai sangatlah tampan. Kemeja putih dan celana dasar hitam. Rambut gelap yang disisir ke atas memperlihatkan semua bagian wajahnya. Pria ini memiliki tatapan yang tajam, hidung yang tidak terlalu macung, bibir tebal nan _kis_ _s_ _able_ dan jangan lupakan rahang tegas yang terpahat sangat indah. Wajah seorang aristokrat.

Bersyukurlah Kyungsoo karena Baekhyun memperbaiki sedikit penampilannya untuk disesuaikan dengan suasana pesta. Gadis itu tampil cantik dengan gaun hitam selutut yang terbuka pada bagian bahu. Rambut kelamnya yang dibiarkan terurai setengah sedikit berpindah pada bagian depan.

Kyungsoo berdiri berhadapan dengan Kai, membuat pria itu harus sedikit mununduk karena perbedaan tinggi mereka.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya.

Tanpa bicara pemuda itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah kalung yang kini akan dilingkarkan pada leher Kyungsoo. Reflek gadis itu bersiap hendak menolaknya. Kai berhenti dalam gerakannya. Pandangannya penuh tanya.

"A-aku. Tidak, tapi terima kasih Kai."

Kai tersenyum membuat Kyungsoo merasa malu karena menolak pemberian Kai.

"Aku memberikannya karena kau berlaku sangat baik pada keluargaku," dengan kata terakhir dia benar-benar memasangkan kalung itu. Tampak berkilauan pada leher yang sebelumnya sangat polos.

"Daripada memberiku kalung, lebih baik kau memberiku kesempatan untuk melakukan pembelaan pada Ayah."

"Hei. Bisakah kita tidak membahasnya sekarang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, matanya menatap tangan Kai yang bertengger pada saku celana setelah pria itu memasangkan kalungnya.

Sadar dengan tatapan Kyungsoo pria itu tersenyum, "Mau bergandengan memasuki pesta bersamaku?"

Kyungsoo pikir Kai berlaku sangat baik untuk menutupi penolakannya. Hanya saja, kenapa pria ini bisa begitu tenang padahal ini adalah pintu menuju masa depannya. Kyungsoo bisa saja mengacaukan hidup Kai. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pria itu tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada kakeknya. Dia sudah tahu bagaimana keluarganya menerima Kyungsoo begitu cepat.

Dan Kai ingat percakapan singkatnya bersama dokter Do seminggu yang lalu, saat itu...

* * *

To Be Continue...

* * *

Sekarang aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan, akan kuingatkan kembali jika cerita ini konsisten dan penuh. Untuk musik yang dimainkan Kyungsoo, kalian bisa mencarinya di Youtube atau perlu aku membaginya? Mungkin aku bisa mengupload video-audio di instagram. Beberapa instrumen memang benar-benar kurekomendsikan untuk menenangkan diri ^^

 _Ini hari yang indah, matikan lampu dan pergi tidurlah ^^_

Preview Chapter 5

 _"Aku penasaran. Apa benar kau ini gay?"_ –Kyungsoo

 _"Apa ini diskusi tentang masa depan kita?"_ –Kyungsoo

 _"Kalau begitu menikah denganku dan berhenti bermain musik!"_ –Kai

Thank You.

.

 **RoséBear**

[Part 1 : VOICE of Love 170811]


	6. 2nd Part, Get in TOUCH Chapter 05

Tittle: Complementary

(5th **Chapter** )

Author: **Ros** é **Bear**

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Content: GS. Companionship. Family. Contact

* * *

 _ **The Paradox of Lost Complementary**_

* * *

Aroma khas malam musim gugur, berpadu dengan meriahnya pesta malam hari.

Sepasang anak manusia itu tidak melepaskan tautan tangan mereka selama perbincangan dengan orang-orang yang menyapa keduanya. Kyungsoo memperhatikan bagaimana Kai bicara pada beberapa keluarga jauhnya, mereka bicara dalam topik yang Kyungsoo tidak pahami.

 _Kebun anggur_

 _Wine_

 _Pernikahan_

 _Kelahiran_

Kyungsoo menerima tawaran Kai saat pria itu mengajaknya mengambil beberapa kue. Duduk di salah satu kursi dan menyaksikan bagaimana pembawa acara kini menjelaskan beberapa agenda pesta. Tepuk tangan meriah dan sambutan yang begitu hangat.

Kyungsoo merasa iri pada Kai, bukankah pria ini memiliki segalanya. Saudara-saudara jauh yang sangat ramah dan terasa dekat, kehangatan dalam sebuah candaan, dan jangan lupakan kasih sayang berlimpah.

Kakek Kai maju menyampaikan kata sambutannya, selang beberapa saat Suho dan Yixing juga naik ke atas panggung. Menyampaikan prihal kehamilan Yixing lalu tiba saat nama Kai dipanggil.

Pria itu melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. "Aku akan ke sana lebih dulu."

Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini dihampiri Yixing dan Suho.

Di atas sana, Ayah Kyungsoo juga ikut naik. Menyampaikan berita pertunangan putrinya dengan dokter muda Kim.

Ketika Kyungsoo naik, Kai yang mengulurkan tangan. Tepuk tangan dan pujian terdengar sangat baik oleh telinga Kyungsoo. Di atas panggung dia bisa melihat keluarga Park juga bertepuk tangan.

 _'Hahh~ bisakah aku melewatinya?'_

Gadis itu melirik ke arah Kai yang begitu tenang, membiarkan Kai bicara. Sungguh Kyungsoo tidak mengira jika di dalam saku celana lelaki itu terdapat kotak cincin. Cincin Perak berlapis _rhodium_ tanpa ada kristal, cincin yang polos namun begitu indah.

Secara pandangan, orang-orang melihatnya sangat bahagia. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu mengerti, rasanya masih ingin melompat dari bangunan tinggi membuat tubuhnya menjadi ringan menerpa udara. Benarkah dia bisa melanjutkan pertunangan ini menjadi sebuah pernikahan? Membayangkan dirinya menikah, memiliki anak dengan Kai.

Tunggu! Apa dokter muda ini benar-benar gay atau ada seseorang yang dicintainya namun tidak disukai sang kakek. Kyungsoo harus bertanya sebelum sandiwara ini semakin menjadi. Bukankah mereka belum sampai pada kata sepakat.

Terlambat Kyungsoo. Kai telah memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manisnya.

Ayahnya mengatakan ucapan terima kasih atas pesta malam ini, terima kasih yang luar biasa dan dalam beberapa saat kemudian mereka turun.

Kini saatnya pesta benar-benar dimulai. Musik mulai coba dialunkan, pembawa acara menjadi orang pertama yang akan bernyanyi.

"Kau tidak akan menyukai acara selanjutnya. Sebaiknya ikut aku ke _underground cellar_."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, pria tan menarik Kyungsoo menjauhi kerumunan. Entah Kyungsoo tidak yakin kapan Kai mendapatkan kunci berantai itu. Dia menarik Kyungsoo ke bagian depan rumah menuju ruang sempit yang harus dimasuki melewati pintu kayu.

Pintu kembali dikunci, ruangan temaram dengan hanya diterangi lampu pijar. Keduanya menuruni tangga dan benar-benar tidak ada suara ribut-ribut dari luar yang mengusik ketenangan ruang bawah tanah ini. Beberapa rak hanya menyisahkan wine dengan kode-kode tertentu sebab sebagian besar digunakan untuk perjamuan pesta malam ini.

"Kau bisa duduk di sofa Kyungsoo."

Kai sedikit mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo. Ruangan ini cukup luas, rak-rak wine disusun sangat rapi seperti buku-buku di perpustakaan, barrel berisi olahan wine diletakkan pada beberapa bagian. Terdapat sebuah mini bar dengan wastafel pencucian pada bagian ujung. Lalu dua sofa hitam berhadapan dengan hanya satu meja panjang sebagai penghalang. Bagian yang cukup luas diantara sofa dan tempat pencucian, disana biasanya Kyungsoo berlatih. Dia meletakkan partitur, menggantungkan di atas meja mini bar yang menempel pada dinding.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Kai membuka lemari pendingin, mengeluarkan beberapa makanan ringan lalu satu botol wine dari rak yang sepertinya itu satu-satunya rak yang memiliki bagian terpenuh susunan botol wine.

Dia kembali dalam beberapa saat dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Kau suka tinggal di rumahku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ya. Tentu saja. Kakek dan saudaramu mengizinkan aku berlatih."

"Kumohon jangan bermain lagi ketika aku di rumah."

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Kai. "Bukankah waktu itu kau mendatangiku karena alunan violinku dr. Kim?"

Pria tan menghela nafasnya. "Karena kau memainkan begitu banyak kesalahan."

"Itu bukan kesalahan. Itu improvisasi."

"Oh ya. Alunan musik yang kau giring mengikuti _romantisme_ dirimu sendiri _. I see_."

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya ke senderan sofa. Pria ini bajingan, bagaimana dia bisa berkata kasar setelah bantuan Kyungsoo. Alih-alih marah Kyungsoo memilih mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Aku penasaran. Apa benar kau ini gay?"

"YAK!"

Satu teriakan itu Kyungsoo yakin jawaban yang disampaikan melalui emosi pria ini. "Sudah kukatakan aku terlalu sibuk bekerja."

"Owhh bagaimana dengan wanita yang kau sukai?" Sekali lagi Kyungsoo bertanya. "Kau takut membawanya kehadapan kakekmu? Kulihat kakekmu sedikit pemilih. Dia menyukai wanita pemusik. Aku benar? Sebab dia begitu saja menerimaku."

" _Stop_ Kyungsoo! Aku lelah! bisakah kau tidak banyak bertanya? Aku membawamu kemari agar bisa beristirahat."

Kyungsoo memang diam sejenak.

"Kenapa tidak kau tinggalkan saja aku disana. Aku bisa mencoba hasil latihanku di hadapan tamu undangan."

 _Chup_

Kyungsoo terdiam. Gerakannya terlalu cepat tanpa bisa ia pikirkan kapan Kai telah menempelkan bibirnya. Memang hanya sebuah ciuman ringan, menekan bibir Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya. Tidak hanya membuat area wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah, namun hingga ke telinga gadis itu tampak kemerahan.

Kai menarik kepalanya dari hadapan Kyungsoo. "Kau harus mulai terbiasa dengan sentuhanku."

"Yakk Kim! Kau tidak sadar itu ciuman pertamaku! Bagaimana kau bisa mengambilnya tanpa permisi!"

Kai menerima satu pukulan kuat. Gadis itu bersedekap tangan, membalikkan tubuhnya menjauhi Kai. Wajahnya merasakan hawa panas dan menambah rona kemerahan disana. Sementara pria tan hanya terdiam.

 _'Yang benar saja. Ciuman pertamanya?'_

Kai meneguk salivanya susah payah. Apa yang sudah pria ini perbuat, dia membuat Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah. Membuat ciuman pertama gadis itu segampang dia mencium anak kecil di rumah sakit, tanpa kesan dan apa yang baru saja dia katakan. _Meminta Kyungsoo terbiasa dengan sentuhannya? Kemana saja gadis ini? Bagaimana cara dia tetap menjaga bibir hati itu? Apa dia tidak pernah tertarik pada pria atau apa tidak ada pria di luar sana yang tertarik dengannya_ _?_

Pelan, Kai menarik Kyungsoo untuk kembali berbalik, memegang kedua sisi pundak gadis itu agar menghadapnya.

Jemari panjang Kai menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo, mengangkat dan betapa terkejutnya Kai melihat Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup kuat. Pria itu menyesal tidak meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Dengan lembut ia sentuh bibir Kyungsoo.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu lagi? Aku janji akan melakukannya dengan hati-hati."

"Kyungsoo~ lihat aku," daripada sebuah permohonan, perkataan Kai lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

Kyungsoo tak kunjung memberikan jawaban membuat Kai mendekatkan wajahnya, merasakan hembusan nafas pendek-pendek Kyungsoo namun gadis itu tidak bisa menghindar kala Kai memegang bahu kanan dan masih menahan dagunya.

"Kau akan berikan ciuman pertamamu pada siapa?"

Kyungsoo sudah menutup matanya, mendengar ucapan Kai dia membuka kedua matanya. Merasakan kedekatan mereka, mata kelam yang menatapnya fokus, hidung Kai yang bersentuhan dengan hidung Kyungsoo, bibir tebal yang memberikan getaran saat dia bicara.

Susah payah Kyungsoo menahan dirinya agar tidak takut. "Su-suamiku. O-orang yang berjanji akan menjagaku dalam ikatan pernikahan."

Kai memejamkan matanya. Menarik wajahnya sedikit menjauh. Melepaskan Kyungsoo dan menggeser tubuhnya ke sudut sofa. Pria itu berbaring dengan menggunakan paha Kyungsoo sebagai bantalan. Tangannya merambat mencari tangan Kyungsoo, menuntunnya ke rambut Kai yang cukup tebal tanpa bicara.

"Bisa kau membelainya? Aku ingin tidur dengan tenang," perlahan mata Kai terpejam menikmati tangannya yang menggerakkan jemari Kyungsoo.

"Dua hari aku tidak tidur menggantikan jam kerja temanku agar mendapat hari libur."

Kai berhenti bergumam, dia melepaskan tangan dari Kyungsoo dan membiarkan jemari lentik itu meneruskan pekerjaannya sendiri. Merasakan hangat jemari Kyungsoo yang terkadang menyentuh area wajahnya. Dalam hitungan detik pria tan sudah terlelap dengan mudah.

Kyungsoo tak bisa bangkit, hingga satu jam dia merasa pegal namun Kai masih berpangku pada pahanya. Kyungsoo harus menahan diri dengan kebosanan ini. Ia telah berhenti membelai rambut Kai sejak lama, kini benar-benar membosankan.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo sudah berusaha menahan kantuknya, baru saja mata bulat itu akan tertutup tiba-tiba suara deritan pintu mengejutkan Kyungsoo. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati kakek Kai tersenyum dengan nampan berisikan piring penuh potongan _beef, fowl, fish_ dengan _barbecue sauce_.

Yah, bukankah pesta itu mengumpulkan anggota keluarga dan juga para tetangganya, tentu saja pesta _barbecue_ menjadi acara andalan sembari bermain musik.

"Oh dia tertidur? Tidak perlu membangunkannya Kyungsoo. Aku menghawatirkanmu karena belum makan sejak siang."

Kakek Kai sendiri mengantarkan makanan yang tampak lezat di mata Kyungsoo. Gadis itu terlihat bersemangat, dia berusaha bergerak pelan meraih sumpit dan mencoba satu potong daging. Rasanya sungguh nikmat.

Kakek Kai duduk di sofa hadapan Kyungsoo, menuangkan wine dalam satu _bowl_. "Anggur menjadi teman terbaik _barbecue_ ," Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Aku minum ini saja."

Segera ia ambil air mineral di atas meja walau sedikit kesulitan karena keberadaan Kai menyusahkannya. Jika tidak ada pria tua ini, kemungkinan Kyungsoo menggulingkan Kai ke lantai sangatlah besar. Alih-alih membangunkan Kai, ia memilih membelai rambut pria tan itu kembali membuatnya semakin terlelap tidak menyadari keadaan sekitar.

"Dia tampak sangat lelah," kakek Kai sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya, ikut membelai rambut Kai membuat aroma _vanilla_ menguar menyentuh indera penciuman Kyungsoo. "Dia sangat suka jika seseorang membelai rambutnya, membuat Kai tidur dengan tenang."

"Kalian akan tidur di sini? Akan kuambilkan selimut untuk kalian. Bangunkan dia agar tidak membuatmu pegal _oke_?"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo protes pria tua itu beranjak segera meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau sangat suka jika seseorang membelaimu? Sekarang kau tampak seperti bocah tiga tahun dr. Kim!" Gadis itu terkikik kecil memperhatikan wajah damai Kai dalam tidur lelapnya.

Sejak kapan jantung ini berdegup kencang jika Kai begitu dekat dengannya?

Ini jelas bukan hanya karena cemas, gugup, ataupun khawatir. Hanya saja, benarkah ini semacam kemesraan? Dia jatuh cinta pada Kai? Sejak kapan?

Kyungsoo terlalu larut dalam pikirannya tanpa sadar kakek Kai telah kembali membawa satu selimut tebal. Ia selimutkan pada cucu tersayangnya membuat Kyungsoo kaget.

"Maaf mengejutkanmu Kyungsoo."

Lalu menyerahkan satu selimut berbahan wol yang sama namun dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil. "Pakailah untuk menghangatkanmu. Dia sudah bekerja keras agar besok tidak pergi bekerja."

Kyungsoo mendongak, otaknya mencoba memahami ucapan kakek Kai, mengaitkannya dengan perkataan Kai beberapa waktu lalu. Jadi pria ini bekerja lebih awal untuk mendapatkan libur.

"Ayahmu ingin langsung pulang. Perlu kupanggil dia kemari?"

"Tidak perlu. Sampaikan salamku pada Ayah."

Pria tua itu tersenyum. "Jika Kai sudah bangun, kau harus segera pindah Kyungsoo. Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk pria ini."

Terdengar sedikit godaan pada kalimat kakek Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Dia mengangguk dan membiarkan Kai tetap pada posisinya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 _Kita mampu mencintai, tapi belum tentu kita mampu melindungi_

Kira-kira seperti itulah yang Kai takutkan dari jatuh cinta ataupun sebuah pernikahan. Untuk itulah dia tidak bisa membawa satu wanita 'pun pada kakeknya.

Tentang Kyungsoo, Semua terjadi begitu saja. Seperti berusaha menghindari takdir, pada akhirnya takdir itu juga yang menuntun dia melangkah.

Kai terbangun dan menyadari Kyungsoo masih memangkunya. Menggenggam jemari Kai dan meletakkan kedua tangan mereka di dada bidang Kai. Pria tan itu berusaha bangun tanpa membuat Kyungsoo terusik. Sayangnya saat dia baru mengangkat kepala, Kyungsoo sudah mengerjapkan mata.

Mereka bangun dalam rentang waktu yang hampir sama. Kai segera bangkit, duduk bersila membuat selimut di tubuhnya merosot.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Pria tan terkesiap mendengar suara serak Kyungsoo. Bagaimana caranya pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir hati Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku? Sudah berapa lama kau memangkuku!?"

Kyungsoo melotot mendengar pertanyaan Kai dengan intonasi yang sedikit tinggi. "Kau bilang butuh istirahat! Kenapa jadi marah padaku?"

Kai menghela nafasnya. "Ya terima kasih. Sepertinya sudah pagi. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumah," ia berkata setelah memperhatikan jam tangannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo melingkarkan selimut ke tubuhnya, masih merasa kedinginan saat keluar dari ruang penyimpanan. Ternyata di luar matahari telah merangkak naik. Beberapa pekerja sangat sibuk membereskan sisa-sisa pesta semalam. Keduanya masuk dan di sambut Yixing serta kakek Kai. Pria itu tidak menemukan Suho, dia hanya menemukan kakak iparnya yang mulai hari ini tidak akan bekerja lagi di taman kanak-kanak karena ketakutan saudaranya akan kelelahan yang diterima sang istri.

"Sudah bangun? Makanlah terlebih dahulu."

Kai mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo menuju meja makan. "Kau makanlah. Aku mau mandi lebih dulu."

Pria itu mengabaikan tatapan tidak mengerti Kyungsoo. Ya ampun! Kyungsoo bahkan masih bergelung dalam selimut dan kini dipaksa duduk di hadapan sarapan paginya.

"Ya Kyungsoo, kau kedinginan? Makanlah sup krim ini," Yixing mendorong mangkuk berisikan sup krim.

Percayalah, bahkan Kyungsoo belum menyikat giginya. Bukankah dia benar-benar jorok pagi ini? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kai telah melangkah ke kamarnya. Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo ikut menyusul juga.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya Kyungsoo berpamitan menyusul Kai, ia rasa Kai telah selesai. Tebakannya benar, saat mengintip ke dalam Kyungsoo melihat Kai duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Masuklah, sebaiknya kau mandi lebih dulu. Setelah itu kita harus bicara."

"Bicara?" Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa pakaiannya yang tidak seberapa dan tersusun rapi di dalam lemari yang sama dengan pakaian Kai di rumah ini. Kai telah memberi izin selama Kyungsoo tidak mengacak barang pribadinya.

"Ada hal yang perlu kita bicarakan setelah pertunangan tadi malam."

"Apa ini diskusi tentang masa depan kita?"

Kai diam. Tidak memberikan jawaban untuk Kyungsoo. Dia berdiri dan melangkah hendak melewati Kyungsoo. Berhenti sejenak lalu mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. "Kuharap kau mau mendengarkan rencanaku."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 _Kyungsoo can't say anything. It's really amazing and she can't believe it. But is real._

Saat masuk ke kamar mandi dia menerima air hangat yang sudah Kai siapkan untuknya. Di dalam, gadis itu menenangkan diri beberapa saat. Dia keluar setelah mengenakan _dress_ hijau selutut dengan bahan bulu yang lembut.

Mendapati Kai ketika melangkah ke ruang perapian. Pria itu telah menunggunya. Kai beranjak dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Mau berjalan-jalan denganku?"

"Hah?" Kyungsoo terperangah sejenak. Namun Kai sudah mengaitkan jemari mereka. Menyapa Yixing yang terlihat akan meminta bantuan Kyungsoo namun Kai memintanya menunggu kepulangan mereka nanti.

"Kita harus bicara tapi tidak di rumah ini."

"Bagaimana dengan ruang penyimpanan?"

"Kakek sudah mengeluarkan kunci cadangan ruangan itu," ya Kyungsoo ingat tadi malam kakek Kai masuk sudah pasti menggunakan kunci lain.

"Lalu kemana kau akan membawaku?"

"Rahasia."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Bukankah air itu tampak menyegarkan, lalu pohon tua yang tumbuh di sebelahnya bersemangat sekali menggugurkan daun-daunnya ke tanah.

Kai membawa Kyungsoo melewati para petani, melewati barisan anggur di perkebunan kakeknya. Rasanya sepuluh menit lebih mereka hanya berjalan kaki dan kini Kyungsoo menyaksikan danau buatan terbentang di hadapannya.

Kai tak melepaskan tautan jemari mereka, ia meminta Kyungsoo melepaskan sepatunya, duduk di akar pohon dengan kaki menjuntai ke atas air. Rasanya tidak dingin, terasa hangat dan Kai katakan danau ini memiliki sumber air panasnya sendiri.

Tidak banyak yang datang kemari di saat musim panas berlangsung ataupun awal musim gugur seperti saat ini.

Daun-daun jatuh tertiup angin seperti alunan musik gesek yang begitu merdu. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, kepala mendongak untuk menikmati suasana pagi yang menyenangkan.

"Tentang pertunangan ini."

Sayangnya ucapan Kai mengacaukan kenikmatan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu langsung membuka matanya, memilih menikmati warna air danau yang sedikit hijau. Membiarkan Kai melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ayahmu berjanji memberiku waktu untuk memikirkan kapan pernikahan akan dilangsungkan. Aku pikir kau juga ingin agar pernikahan ini diperlambat selama mungkin."

Kyungsoo segera mengangguk setuju.

"Kita hanya memiliki satu kesempatan untuk itu Kyungsoo."

"Apa?" Akhirnya Kyungsoo bicara. Mulai tertarik dengan perkataan Kai.

"Kau harus mengikuti ujian masuk sekolah kedokteran. Dalam artian tes skolastik bulan November ini."

"Kau Gila! Sudah kukatakan aku tidak mau menjadi dokter!"

"Kalau begitu menikah denganku dan berhenti bermain musik!"

 **Degh**

Kyungsoo kehabisan kata-kata. Kaki-kaki yang sebelumnya berayun di antara air dan udara kini terkulai setelah mendengar ucapan Kai.

 _Menikah? Mereka sedang membicarakan masalah itu?_

 _Berhenti bermain musik?_

"Aku lebih tidak bisa," ucapannya lebih terdengar seperti bisikan. Kyungsoo menunduk dalam.

"Kau hanya perlu hadir dalam ujian, jika lolos kau tinggal mengikuti proses belajar."

Kai menjeda ucapannya

"Dengar, jika kau lolos ujian tahun ini. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas izinmu mengikuti seluruh kompetisi musik. Ayahmu tidak akan mempermasalahkannya selama nilaimu diatas rata-rata. Bukankah kau seorang jenius?"

"Ya. Aku memang jenius dan aku menyesal kenapa genetika ini turun dengan baik padaku!"

Kyungsoo menggeser posisinya, kini ia sedikit menghadap pria tan. "Dengar Kai! Aku berterima kasih kau membuatku mengikuti kompetisi pertamaku. Tapi aku tidak ingin mengikuti banyak kompetisi. Cukup satu kali. Tidak baik untukku berada dalam kompetisi musik secara trus menerus, aku ingin belajar dengan seorang guru, mengadakan konser, resital."

Kyungsoo menarik lututnya, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Jika kau mengambil musik dariku. Itu sama saja kau mengambil sisa hidupku."

Kyungsoo jujur tentang apa yang dia sampaikan.

Lambat-laun suasana menjadi hening. Lama mereka bergelung dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kai menarik napas, dia tahu telah melukai perasaan Kyungsoo.

"Tinggal mengikuti ujian. Apa susahnya Kyungsoo? Sekolah kedokteran bukan berarti kau akan menjadi dokter. Kau pikir mudah menjadi seorang dokter?"

"Mungkin menjadi begitu mudah ketika kau di kelilingi bayang-bayang kekuasaan Ayahmu."

Kai kembali terdiam. Kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo mematahkan pendapatnya.

"Baik! Kau tetap mengikuti ujian tahun ini. Mengikuti kompetisi yang kau inginkan, jika kau butuh pelatih aku akan bertanggung jawab akan itu. Jika kau merasa tidak senang setelah diterima kau bisa mengikuti ujian masuk pergurun tinggi tahun berikutnya. Kau bahkan bisa tetap tinggal di rumahku. Hanya berhenti bermain ketika aku ada di rumah. Satu tahun aku usahakan Ayahmu memberikan izin apapun caranya. Hanya saja, jangan sampai bicara aneh-aneh pada kakekku. Tetap menjadi tunanganku. Aku merasa dia begitu menyukaimu, jika dia sadar yang sebenarnya, aku takut kesehatan kakek memburuk atau bahkan dia membenciku karena tidak jujur padanya."

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Kai dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kau masih ingin menolak tawaranku?" tanya Kai cepat.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Sebagian dirinya terpikat oleh tawaran Kai. Rencananya singkat, hanya perlu mendapatkan izin dokter Do apapun caranya. Jika Kyungsoo tersiksa selama satu tahun apa mungkin ayahnya akan tega? Lalu tinggal di rumah Kai? Terdengar menjadi tawaran yang paling menyenangkan. Dia bisa berlatih setiap pagi. Keluarga Kim juga memanjakannya walau saat ini faktanya Yixing yang sedang hamil.

"Setuju."

* * *

Mereka meninggalkan tempat itu, dimana Kyungsoo berjalan satu langkah di belakang Kai. Membuat tubuh mungilnya terhindar dari angin kencang musim gugur. Dia mendapatkan kehangatan karena keberadaan Kai.

Duk

"Aww..." Terlalu hanyut dalam lamunan tidak sadar jika Kai berhenti berjalan. Kyungsoo baru saja akan protes namun kemudian dia mengintip tentang apa yang membuat Kai berhenti.

"Kai~" suara seorang wanita.

"Aku sudah mendengar tentang pertunanganmu tadi malam. Maaf tidak bisa hadir, mama masih harus di jaga."

Dan suara itu semakin mendekat. Saat mengintip dari balik tubuh Kai, ia melihat sosok seorang wanita cantik. Ya. Sangat cantik seperti seorang model. Kulit putih, wajah mungilnya menggunakan _dress cream_ selutut dengan syal merah terlilit di lehernya. Kyungsoo mengamatinya, sejenak terkagum.

"Hay... Apa kau Kyungsoo? Aku dengar tunangan Kai telah tinggal di rumah keluarga Kim selama seminggu."

Kyungsoo tampak canggung. Dia mengangkat tangan dan membalas sapaan gadis cantik itu.

"Luhan," gadis itu menyerahkan tangannya. Masih dengan canggung Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangan yang terasa begitu lembut.

"Kyungsoo," ucapnya pelan.

"Kau cantik Kyungsoo. Apa kau masih berkuliah?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Dia baru akan mengikuti ujian masuk tahun ini. Maaf Lu kami harus kembali ke rumah."

Kini Kyungsoo merasakan Kai menautkan tangan mereka. Hanya saja tidak seperti tautan mereka tadi malam atapun pagi ini. Tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit terhuyung karena kecepatan Kai walau Kyungsoo masih sempat menunduk berpamitan pada Luhan.

Sepanjang jalan kembali Kyungsoo masih kesulitan menyeimbangkan langkah dengan Kai. Gadis itu bahkan meringis sakit ketika Kai tidak lagi menautkan jemari mereka melainkan meremas pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Namun tetap membiarkan dirinya ditarik hingga sampai di pagar belakang rumah, barulah Kai melepaskan pegangannya.

Kyungsoo menarik tangannya menjauhi Kai. Dia memutar pergelangan tangannya berkali-kali untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit. Kai meninggalkan Kyungsoo secepat angin yang berhembus di musim gugur. Tidak peduli jika gadis itu kini mendengus kesal.

 _'Siapa gadis itu? Kenapa Kai tidak mau bicara? Apa dia akan cerita jika aku meminta? Dan lagi mengapa Kai mendadak menghindar? Apa perlu kutanyakan?_ _A_ _hh Kyungsoo,,, Kai tidak akan bicara. Gadis itu bisa saja orang yang dia sukai. Tapi gadis itu cantik, suaranya juga terdengar merdu. Kemungkinkan itu pasti ada, apa dia juga pemain musik? Makanya Kai menahan diri? Do Kyungsoo! Ini bukan urusanmu.'_

Dia sudah berusaha meyakinkan diri tapi tetap saja terasa sesak di bagian dada. Itu menyiksa Kyungsoo.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Yixing telah menunggu Kyungsoo, wanita cantik itu merasa bosan dan dia menemukan gulungan benang dalam satu keranjang besar. Mungkin itu milik kakek Kai, pria tua Kim terkadang mengisi hari-hari dengan banyak sulaman pada musim dingin ketika dia tidak memiliki banyak pekerjaan.

"Kau bisa merajut Kyungsoo?"

Ia terdiam sejenak memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Yixing. "Tidak pernah ada yang mengajariku."

Yixing tersenyum lalu menepuk bagian kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Mereka duduk di beranda lantai dua menghadap ke belakang, dimana kebun anggur terhampar cukup luas. Selama ini kakek Kai telah berjuang keras, namun kini karena keberaaan Suho dan Yixing, dia mendapat sedikit bantuan walau tidak banyak.

"Duduklah. Aku akan mengajarimu."

Kyungsoo duduk dan menerima dua jarum khusus menyulam.

"Lakukan seperti ini Kyungsoo," Yixing memberi contoh dan Kyungsoo memperhatikan dengan baik. Memasukkan jarum ke dalam lubang agar bisa menarik buntut benang, dia berhasil mendapatkan benang, lalu Yixing memintanya memasukkan buntut benang baru ke bagian kiri.

Kyungsoo pikir dia butuh waktu cukup lama untuk berlatih, lihatlah bagaimana gadis itu membuat simpul mati dan mengacaukan ajaran Yixing.

"Jarimu memiliki banyak luka Kyungsoo?"

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat saat mendengar pertanyaan Yixing. Dia memperhatikan jari-jarinya. Memang memiliki beberapa bekas luka, itu karena dia berlatih sangat giat. Jari tangan kirinya yang menekan senar ternyata lama kelamaan tergores.

"Mau aku bantu obati?"

Tanpa sadar dia mengangguk.

Yixing melakukan banyak hal yang membantu Kyungsoo. Hari ini dia tidak bisa berlatih karena Kai melarangnya, padahal jika berlatih di ruang penyimpanan anggur seperti biasa dia tidak akan mengganggu orang lain. Tapi Kai tetap melarangnya.

Rasa hangat ketika Yixing mencelupkan jari Kyungsoo ke air hangat, lalu mengelapnya hingga kering. Sentuhan Yixing benar-benar lembut penuh kasih sayang.

"Dari dulu aku ingin sekali memiliki adik perempuan, tapi baru sekarang dia datang padaku."

Sepersekian detik Kyungsoo terperangah. "Ya Kyungsoo. Aku sudah tinggal di sini cukup lama bersama dua pria paling romantis, menyenangkan dan penuh perhatian."

"Berapa lama?"

"Lima tahun."

"Apa sebelumnya Kai tidak tinggal di sini?"

Yixing menggeleng, kini ia mengoleskan beberapa _balm_ pada jari Kyungsoo.

"Dia bahkan hanya pulang sebulan sekali, kadang dua bulan sekali atau pernah hingga enam bulan sekali."

"Tapi dia bilang akan pulang seminggu sekali."

"Karena kau kekasihnya ada di sini. Dia itu sangat protektif. Percayalah, kedua Kim bersaudara menuruni sifat kakek."

Jawaban spontan Yixing membuat Kyungsoo merona mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat untuk bertanya sesuatu.

"Apa sebelumnya Kai tidak memiliki kekasih?"

Yixing berpikir lama. "Sepertinya dulu pernah, dia seperti remaja yang jatuh cinta. Saat itu aku telah menjadi kekasih Suho dan beberapa kali datang berkunjung. Tapi kau gadis pertama yang dibawanya ke rumah ini."

"Apa itu gadis yang tinggal di dekat sini?"

Yixing selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Dia mengembalikan tangan Kyungsoo ke pangkuan gadis itu, menepuknya pelan.

"Percayalah dia akan menjadi suami yang baik untukmu nanti. Baik Kai maupun Suho, mereka menuruni sifat kakek. Jadi kau cukup percaya dan jangan khawatir adik kecilku yang manis. Ahh Kyungsoo aku ingin memelukmu. Boleh?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan dia langsung menerima pelukan Yixing. Saat itu Kyungsoo melihat Kai berdiri di ambang pintu masuk. Buru-buru dia melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menerima tatapan bingung Yixing.

"Ka-Kai? Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?"

"Aku mau bicara. Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Yixing menoleh dan dia tersenyum pada Kai. "Bicarakan di sini. Aku akan ke bawah menemui nyonya Kang."

"Tidak. Aku akan mengajaknya ke kebun anggur."

Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Yixing pelan. "Aku akan kembali untuk belajar lagi nanti."

Dia mendapat persetujuan dan kemudian mengekor pada langkah Kai.

Kyungsoo pikir mereka belum tiba di kebun anggur bahkan baru saja melewati koridor lantai dua dan Kai menariknya ke dalam kamar. Pria itu bergerak menutup pintu dan mengunci dengan cepat tanpa ada suara bedebum yang kencang. Menghimpit Kyungsoo di daun pintu, membuat gadis manis itu merapatkan tubuhnya ke pintu.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" cicitnya kecil.

"Aku pernah bicara padamu agar terbiasa dengan sentuhanku."

"Ya Kai!"

"Jangan berteriak atau seisi rumah akan panik."

Kyungsoo menunduk berusaha untuk tenang. Kai tidak mungkin melecehkannya, pria ini dari keluarga terhormat, cukup terhormat untuk menyadarkan Kai.

"Kau bilang ingin bicara,"akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali bersuara. Jantungnya kembali menggila dengan dada yang naik turun.

Kai mengangguk lalu melepaskan Kyungsoo, pria tan kemudian berpindah, berjalan menjauh dan duduk di kursi kayu.

"Duduklah di ranjang. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Awalnya Kyungsoo ingin menolak. "Ini tentang Luhan, gadis yang kau temui pagi ini," namun kemudian mendengar perkataan Kai dia memalingkan wajah namun kakinya melangkah mendekat. Semudah itukah pikiran Kyungsoo di tebak atau pria ini memang seorang cenayang.

"Ekspresimu mengatakan begitu saat bicara dengan Yixing _noona._ Dengar Kyungsoo, aku hanya tidak ingin ada salah paham nantinya. Jadi duduklah."

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo menurut. Dia duduk berhadapan dengan Kai. Posisinya yang duduk di ranjang menjadikan Kyungsoo lebih kecil lagi.

"Gadis yang kau temui pagi ini bernama lengkap Xi Luhan. Dia tinggal tidak jauh dari rumah ini. Kami telah berteman sejak kecil."

* * *

 _To be continue_ _..._

* * *

WOHOO! Seperti wanita yang menghabiskan sebotol _vodka_ dan menggila di malam hari. Kita memasuki bagian kedua dan sesuai janji aku telah memperkenalkan cerita lainnya. Hmmm sebenarnya cerita lainnya itu adalah bagian yang hilang dari cerita ini. Hanya saja dia memiliki bagian sendiri dengan persoalaan yang lebih mendetail. Aku harap kalian tidak keberatan.

Preview chapter 6

 _'Kurasa saat itu aku masih di kandungan ibu atau baru saja lahir.'_ –Kyungsoo

 _"Dengar! Itu terjadi setelah kita menikah. Sebelumnya kau bisa bermain musik sesukamu. Aku tidak akan melarang. Kau belum jadi istriku._ " –Kai

 _"Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaanku Kai?_ " –

 _"Kau dimana? Segeralah kemari! Henry sudah di sini sejak lima belas menit lalu."-_ Chanyeol

Thank You.

.

 **RoséBear**

[Part 2 : Get in TOUCH 170818]


	7. 2nd Part, Get in TOUCH Chapter 06

Complementary (6th **Chapter** )

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Main cast: Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Content: GS. Companionship. Family. Friendship

* * *

 _ **The Paradox of Lost Complementary**_

"Gadis yang kau temui pagi ini bernama lengkap Xi Luhan. Dia tinggal tidak jauh dari rumah ini. Kami telah berteman sejak kecil. Dia dan ibunya pindah kemari saat aku berusia lima tahun."

 _'Kurasa saat itu aku masih di_ _kandungan ibu atau baru saja lahir_ _,_ _'_ batin Kyungsoo mengutip.

"Luhan berasal dari China. Ayahnya bunuh diri karena perusahaan mereka bangkrut. Saat itu kakek sedang berkunjung ke China dan dia membawa serta mereka kemari. Sempat ibu Luhan bekerja di kebun anggur kakek, makanya kami menjadi cukup dekat. Tapi kini tidak lagi, ibunya telah menikah dengan seorang pegawai pemerintah. Mereka tidak tinggal di sini lagi, sesekali kemari hanya untuk berlibur. Seperti katanya, Ibunya sakit jadi harus dijaga dengan baik."

Kai tidak mengerti, kenapa dia harus menjelaskannya pada Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mendengarkan dengan baik, tidak terlihat seperti seorang pembangkang. Wajah polos dan ia menyadari Kyungsoo memiliki pikiran yang mudah di tebak. Lihatlah bagaimana dia kini ingin meninggalkan percakapan barusan. Terlihat jelas dari pergerakan kecil Kyungsoo.

 _'Ahh Kai. Kau hanya takut Kyungsoo bertindak di_ _luar kendali. Hanya itu.'_ Pria tan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Gadis itu bertanya dan Kai segera mengangguk. "Kenapa kau harus menjelaskannya padaku?"

Sesaat Kai terdiam tidak menyangka dengan pertanyaan selanjutnya. Ia melihat Kyungsoo bangkit membuat perbedaan tinggi mereka berubah. Kai mendongak. "Jika tidak ada lagi aku akan kembali menemani Yixing karena hari ini kau melarangku bermain musik."

Kai tidak mengerti, kenapa dia menahan Kyungsoo untuk pergi. "Tinggal sebentar saja denganku," membuat gadis itu menoleh padanya. Kai merasakan tatapan tidak mengerti Kyungsoo. Jelas saja bingung, ini hanya terlalu mendadak.

"Bisakah kau memelukku sebentar?"

Kerutan di dahi Kyungsoo semakin tercetak sempurna. Namun kemudian tubuhnya tertarik membuat Kai bisa mencium perutnya. Kai bisa merasakan Kyungsoo hendak mendorong menjauh, namun pria tan itu menahan pinggang Kyungsoo. "Sebentar saja."

 _'Karena aku_ _sangat_ _ingin berharap sekali lagi dalam hidupku untuk menunjukkan kepedulian, kepekaan dan perhatian terhadap orang-orang di_ _dekatku.'_

Dia menerima belaian pada rambut hitamnya. Merasakan lembut jemari Kyungsoo cukup lama. Gadis ini memanjakan Kai dengan gerakan yang terbilang ringan.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau seperti ini. Kau membuatku bingung Kai. Maksudku, bisakah kita bicara seperti orang normal saja? Terkadang kau mengancamku, lalu kemudian memerintahku, meminta bantuanku."

"Jangan berlebihan Kyungsoo, itu memang caraku bicara," Kai mendongak menatap Kyungsoo, tersenyum dan pria itu merasakan belaian Kyungsoo terhenti. Dia menenggelamkan kembali wajahnya pada perut Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Kyungsoo tersinggung dengan perkataan Kai. Dia memilih diam dan benar-benar tidak mengambil tindakan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo melamun. Malam tadi Kai tidur di ruang penyimpanan wine seorang diri. Membiarkan Kyungsoo menggunakan kamar sepenuhnya, dan ketika bangun Kyungsoo mendapat kabar jika Kai telah pergi menumpang mobil Suho. Pagi ini mereka sarapan bertiga. Tidak ada Suho dan tidak ada Kai. Hanya percakapan singkat bagaimana keluarga Kim telah memulai hari-hari mereka seperti biasa. Memiliki obrolan hangat seperti bagaimana kabarmu? Apa tidurmu nyenyak? Ohhh sepertinya bayi itu merasakan kedatangan paman mudanya. Terkadang terdengar menggelikan, tapi jika meluangkan waktu sedikit akan terasa sangat menyenangkan bagaiamana sebuah keluarga mempertahankan kedekatan mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengerti musik tapi aku sangat menikmati saat kau memainkannya, sedikit berbeda dari karya yang pernah kudengar pada rekaman. Oh ya Suho memberiku beberapa rekaman pemain violin solo dan coba kau tebak perbedaan apa yang kutemukan dengan permainanmu Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo yang sedang beristirahat duduk di lantai dingin ruang penyimpanan, dia bersender pada dinding, tepat pada sela-sela rak loggar yang memuat tubuhnya. Gadis itu memangku violinnya. Ia memperhatikan pria tua Kim sedang mengisi wine ke dalam botol, memindahkannya dari dalam barrel lalu memberi kode pada tiap botol.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya penasaran.

"Permainanmu terdengar bebas, emosional yang meluap. Kupikir memang tidak simetris dan tidak mengikuti partitur tapi terdengar begitu nikmat. Seperti ada magnet yang menarik benda-benda disekitarnya."

Kakek Kai akan berpindah, dia menarik keranjang berisikan botol wine sembari mempertahankan percakapan mereka. Melihatnya kesulitan Kyungsoo segera bangkit, membantu menarik keranjang jalinan itu.

"Terima kasih," kakek Kai tersenyum dan Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan menganggukkan kepala. Dia duduk kembali di lantai, bersila memperhatikan bagaimana kakek Kai menyusun botol secara horizontal.

"Kakek tahu kenapa Kai tidak menyukai musik?"

"Hm?"

Kyungsoo sedang menunggu jawabannya namun terdengar agak ragu atau memang pria ini tidak memiliki jawaban yang tepat.

"Kai tidak cerita padamu? Kulihat kalian begitu dekat."

Kyungsoo jadi salah tingkah, dia menggaruk kepalanya. Oh tidak, dia tidak boleh salah bicara dan membuat kecurigaan tentang pertemuan singkat dengan Kai. Tidak seperti yang para anggota keluarga harapkan, mereka pikir baik Kai maupun Kyungsoo telah mengenal sangat lama. Memiliki hubungan istimewa yang luar biasa.

"Tidak untuk bagian itu. Dia melarangku bermain musik tapi..."

"Ya. Kuperhatikan dia sedang berusaha Kyungsoo. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, kurasa dia bisa membiarkanmu bermain di hadapannya."

Dia mendapatkan sebuah sentuhan ringan pada lengan atasnya setelah ucapannya terpotong untuk beberapa saat. "Kakek yakin Kai akan bercerita sendiri padamu. Saat itu jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan dia."

Entah perasaan Kyungsoo atau ini seperti sebuah pesan. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala pelan. Ponsel Kai yang dititipkan pada Kyungsoo bordering -sebuah pesan dari Chanyeol.

 _'Seniorku akan kembali dari Kanada satu minggu lagi. Dia pemain violin berbakat, kuharap kau bisa kembali ke kota dan bertemu dengannya. Kupikir dia bisa menjadi gurumu untuk satu minggu sebelum perlombaan. Ada 2_ _0_ _peserta yang harus kau kalahkan.'_

Matanya membulat lucu membaca pesan Chanyeol. Temannya dari Kanada? Henry Lau? Chanyeol pernah membicarakan beberapa kali tentang pemain violin dari kampus mereka. Seorang pria keturunan China-Kanada yang setahun lalu menyelesaikan pembelajarannya dan karena sebuah alasan pribadi dia kembali ke negara kelahirannya, Canada. Kini pria itu kembali.

 _'Aku sudah meminta bantuannya dan dia setuju untuk melatihmu.'_

Pesan kedua masuk membuat Kyungsoo segera mengetik balasan. Setengah _shock_ tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa menghilangkan kebahagiaan kecil yang baru saja menghampirinya secara terus menerus.

 _"Oke! Aku akan kembali sebe_ _l_ _um_ _dia_ _tiba. Tapi bisakah aku berlatih di rumahmu?"_

 _'Tidak bisa. Rumah sedang direnovasi. Tapi kau bisa berlatih di tempat tinggalnya. Tenang! Aku atau Baekhyun akan bergantian menemani karena dia seorang lelaki.'_

 _"Oke!"_

Dia telah berkirim pesan beberapa kali seperti seorang idiot yang terpaku pada layar ponsel hingga membuat lelaki tua itu hanya memandang Kyungsoo menunggu waktu untuk mengeluarkan sebuah pendapat.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo?" Kakek Kai bertanya setelah Kyungsoo menyimpan kembali ponsel ke dalam saku. Kyungsoo tersenyum, dua kemungkinkan dalam satu senyuman. Dia menyesal namun juga senang.

"Aku harus kembali ke Seoul satu minggu sebelum kompetisi. Seorang teman akan melatihku, dia pemain violin berbakat."

Kakek Kai tersenyum. "Apa kompetisi itu dibuka untuk umum? Jika saat kompetisi nanti, bolehkah aku melihatmu di atas panggung?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja."

"Ya. Jangan beritahu Kai, dia akan marah jika tahu aku pergi ke Kota seorang diri."

Kyungsoo bingung. "Kenapa harus pergi seorang diri?"

Pria tua itu menggeleng. "Kau ingin aku pergi bersama Kai? Tidak ingat malam itu dia menyeretmu keluar dari pesta saat pertunjukkan musik di mulai?" Telunjuk kakek Kai berputar menolak di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Suho akan terlalu sibuk karena aku yakin kompetisi itu bukan malam hari."

Kyungsoo terkikik kecil lalu mengangguk setuju. "Dan Yixing? Pergi bekerja saja dia sudah di larang."

Kini tawa kecil Kyungsoo benar-benar meluncur mendengar pembelaan kakek Kai. Pria ini memiliki selera humor yang sangat baik, tapi pada kenyataannya, semua perkataan barusan adalah sebuah kebenaran.

"Kakek bisa pergi bersama temanku. Mereka akan menemani kakek nantinya."

Teman yang Kyungsoo maksudmu tentu saja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sudah pasti mereka akan menonton kompetisi Kyungsoo.

Bersama kakek Kai, Kyungsoo tidak hanya menemukan sosok baik hati, lebih pada menjadi teman yang begitu akrab. Bahkan ini masih dalam hitungan minggu mereka tinggal bersama. _Tapi seberapa dekat seseorang bisa menjadi begitu akrab hanya dalam hitungan menit? Tidak ada yang tahu akan semua kejadian itu._

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah percakapan itu berlangsung, saat seseorang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. Membawa Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam ruang penyimpanan. Rumah ini sedang sepi, Suho dan kakek Kai menemani Yixing melakukan _check up_ , sementara nyonya Kang yang terbiasa membantu membereskan rumah meminta izin. Hanya ada dia di rumah dan baru saja akan berlatih setelah mengunci rumah.

"K-Kai?"

Pria yang menarik Kyungsoo masuk menghimpit gadis itu ke pintu kayu. Dia telah mengurung keduanya di dalam, di bawah ruangan yang temaram. Kyungsoo semakin terhimpit namun kemudian tubuhnya tertarik.

"Aku ingin memelukmu."

Kyungsoo larut dalam pelukan pria itu cukup lama.

 _'Aku hanya ingin kau terbiasa dengan sentuhanku.'_

Ya. Kyungsoo mengingat ucapan Kai. Jika dia tiba hanya di akhir pekan dan ini sudah di akhir pecan kembali, sudah sewajarnya dia bertemu pria ini lagi.

"Kai! Apa kau tidak pernah bercukur."

Kai terkikik kecil mendengar protes Kyungsoo saat dagunya menyentuh leher gadis itu. Membuat Kai kesulitan menahan pelukan Kyungsoo. Pada akhirnya dia melepaskan gadis itu. "Aku terlalu sibuk. Beberapa operasi terjadwal mengalami masalah tiba-tiba. Mau mencukurnya untukku?"

Kai berguling ke samping dan bersender salah satu barel yang ia yakin berisi fermentasi anggur agar bisa menahan tubuhnya.

"Bukankah kau tunanganku?"

Kyungsoo berbalik badan. Dia hendak turun ke ruang bawah tanah dan mendelik pada Kai. "Kau mau menggodaku? Tidak akan berhasil."

"Oh. Apa harus kulakukan di depan keluargaku agar kau mau melakukannya? Baiklah. Mereka harusnya kembali sebentar lagi bukan?"

Dia baru saja berjalan hendak membuka pintu dan Kyungsoo menahannya sebentar. "Baik! Ikut aku!"

Kai mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo yang menariknya kembali ke rumah dan menuju lantai atas, tepatnya kamar mandi di kamar yang kini digunakan Kyungsoo. Sejenak Kai terperangah dengan kondisi kamarnya. Hanya satu minggu sejak terakhir dia ada di ruangan ini.

"Kau mendekornya?"

Kyungsoo berhenti. Dia mengikuti arah pandangan Kai. "Aku tidak tahu kau kembali secepat ini. Akan kukembalikan ke tempat semula nanti siang."

Kai menggeleng. Kamarnya jadi lebih luas karena Kyungsoo menumpuk beberapa barang Kai dalam jenis vertikal. "Tidak perlu, biarkan seperti ini. Jadi... Apa kamarmu di rumah juga seperti ini?"

Dia memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sekarang seperti mencari sesuatu di dalam laci meja, kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan gadis itu keluar dengan cepat. Dia berkacak pinggang memandang Kai.

"Kau tidak memiliki _pre shave oil_? Krim cukur ataupun pisau cukur?"

Kai mengangguk membenarkan saat mengatahui apa yang di cari Kyungsoo. Jadi itukah yang dia cari hingga mengabaikan keberadaan Kai? Pada akhirnya tidak menemukan apapun.

"Kurasa keluargaku pernah bercerita aku jarang berkunjung apalagi tidur di kamar ini."

Kini ia melihat Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya kesal. "Jadi aku tidak akan mencukur kumis dan jenggotmu Kai. Bisa biarkan aku berlatih? Aku janji tidak akan mengusikmu. Kompetisiku satu minggu lagi."

Kai menggeleng. "Aku memang tidak memilikinya. Tapi aku yakin Suho memiliki semua yang kau tanyakan tadi. Tunggu di sini."

Dia menahan Kyungsoo dengan gerakan tangannya. Pria tan bergegas keluar, menuju kamar pribadi kakaknya dan kembali dengan benda yang Kyungsoo butuhkan.

Mereka membiarkan pintu kamar dan pintu kamar mandi tetap terbuka.

Kai bersender di wastafel tepat menghadap pintu yang terbuka. Menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan sementara Kyungsoo membasahi bagian bawah wajahnya. Pria itu sadar jari kiri Kyungsoo terasa lebih kasar daripada jari tangan kanannya. Dia tahu itu efek penekanan senar violin. Gadis itu pasti sedang berusaha, kakeknya beberapa kali bercerita saat menghubungi Kai. Ada alasan kenapa Kai kembali lebih cepat, pertanyaan kakeknya mengundang kehadiran Kai.

 _'Kakek tidak ingin kau menyakiti Kyungsoo, kakek menyukainya. Dia mengingatkan kakek pada_ _wanita yang pernah memasuki rumah ini_ _. Bagaimana menurutmu?'_

Kai ingat percakapan terakhir mereka. Kakeknya sangat berharap pada Kyungsoo, Suho juga bilang kakeknya menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Kyungsoo dan Yixing. Mereka bertiga terkadang memiliki obrolan yang Suho tidak mengerti.

Kai merasakan krim dingin telah dioleskan Kyungsoo menggunakan kuas pada sebagian wajahnya.

"Kau sering melakukannya?"

Kai tidak bisa menahan pertanyaan barusan.

"Beberapa kali ketika Ayah pulang ke rumah setelah tidak kembali hingga berminggu-minggu."

"Jadi ayahmu jarang di rumah?"

Ia melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk, gadis itu mencuci kuas yang ia gunakan. Menunggu beberapa menit agar rambut halus itu melembut dan memudahkan proses bercukur Kai nanti.

Kai menarik Kyungsoo semakin mendekat membuat tangan Kyungsoo reflek menahan jarak tubuh mereka, ia menekan dada Kai.

"Lebih baik dari sebelumnya Kyungsoo," bisik Kai pelan. Ia yakin melihat rona merah pada wajah Kyungsoo barusan.

"Kurasa semua dokter seperti itu."

Kini ia tidak bisa menghindar dari perkataan Kyungsoo. "Hampir semuanya, pada saat-saat tertentu saja."

Mereka hening dalam beberapa menit tetap pada posisi yang sama.

Kyungsoo membasahi pisau cukur, posisi Kai yang lebih tinggi memaksa Kyungsoo mendongak.

Dari atas sini Kai lebih dekat menatap Kyungsoo. Sepasang alis tebal dengan mata bulat yang begitu fokus. Dia harus sangat baik pada Kyungsoo, Kai menyangi keluarganya. Tanpa ia duga keluarganya begitu mencintai Kyungsoo, terutama kakeknya.

Hidungnya menahan napas saat bekerja, bibir hati yang tidak tertutup sempurna. Lihatlah betapa Kyungsoo segera mendapatkan fokus untuk sebuah pekerjaan yang terlihat sangat manis. Kai tidak akan menciumnya seberapapun dia sangat ingin.

Kyungsoo sudah selesai, Kai merasakan lembutnya handuk yang membersihkan sisa-sisa pekerjaan Kyungsoo. Dia tahu Kyungsoo begitu hati-hati dan telaten lalu mengoleskan balm khusus cukur.

"Aku boleh memelukmu?"

Kai bertanya dan dia mendapat tatapan bingung dari Kyungsoo.

 _'Ada kakek di depan pintu.'_

Kai berbisik dan lalu menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya sebelum mendapat sebuah jawaban. Gadis itu terperanjat tapi Kai tidak melepaskan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kakek? Sejak kapan disana?"

Dia akhirnya melepaskan Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo merapikan pakaiannya, berbalik badan dan benar-benar mendapati pria Kim tua di ambang pintu kamar. Tampak acuh dan ingin mengabaikan keduanya.

"Aku senang melihat kalian begitu. Kai, apa kau mau membukakan satu botol _red wine_ untuk pria tua ini?"

Kai terkekeh. Dia mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit kesamping, mencium pipinya lembut. "Aku akan segera kembali sayang. Kakek pasti butuh bicara denganku."

Sandiwara yang luar biasa dr. Kim. Jantung kakekmu pasti sedang bekerja dengan sangat baik melihat cucu keduanya menampilkan kebahagiaan yang tidak terukur. Sementara jantung Kyungsoo kau buat sesangsara mengartikan semua perbuatanmu yang dalam hitungan menit.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kai mengikuti langkah kakeknya, mereka menuju ke ruang penyimpanan. Beberapa rak mulai terisi kembali hanya dalam waktu satu minggu. Kakeknya pasti bekerja sangat giat.

"Aku meminta Suho menemani Yixing membeli beberapa perlengkapan. Bayi mereka diperkirakan akan lahir dalam dua bulan lagi," kakeknya mengambil satu botol red wine dari jenis rak kayu pohon ek. Satu-satunya rak yang memiliki lebih banyak susunan wine. Di sana hanya untuk obrolan para pria Kim saja. Mungkin beberapa orang pernah mendapatkannya dari kebaikan hari kakek Kai. Sebab itu adalah wine khusus dari tuangan pertama barrel.

Dia mengambil dua bowl dan meletakkannya ke meja. Kakek Kai duduk bersender, menunggu cucu keduanya menuangkan wine.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Itu pertanyaan basa-basi yang tidak akan membosankan. Kai siap menjawabnya dan bertanya balik.

Kai memandang sekeliling _underground cellar._ Entah perasaannya atau memang bagian tempat duduk menjadi lebih luas. Apa mungkin Kyungsoo mempengaruhi kakeknya mengubah susunan rak mengingat kamarnya juga menjadi luas. Bukankah kakeknya menolak setiap waktu pergeseran rak?

"Cukup lancar. Bagaimana dengan kakek sendiri?"

"Tidakkah kau merasa anggur ini menjadi lebih nikmat?"

Kai terkejut. "Benarkah?" Dia mengesap kembali anggurnya. Menikmati setiap teguk dari red wine produksi keluarga. Beberapa saat dia berpikir namun tidak menemukan kenikmatan yang baru saja dikatakan sang kakek.

"Setiap hari Kyungsoo berlatih di sini. Wine saja menikmati permainannya. Bagaimana denganmu?" Kakek Kai mencondongkan tubuh rentanya sedikit maju, meletakkan bowl minuman kosong.

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita pada Kyungsoo tentang alasanmu menghindari musik? Oke! Jangan melotot pada kakekmu Kai. Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk mendengar suara teriakan. Itu tidak hanya menyakiti telinga, tapi juga hatiku."

" _I see_ ," Kai bergumam pelan. Dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk memahami kalimat panjang barusana. Sebuah sindiran yang seharusnya tidak perlu Kai pedulikan.

"Apa kau sedang berusaha agar dia tidak meninggalkanmu? Kau benar-benar mencintainya? Tidak mau bercerita bagaimana pertemuan kalian?"

 _'Kakek akan terkejut jika mendengarnya. Aku takut jantungmu tidak baik mendengarkan cerita sebenarnya jika Kyungsoo tidak menyukaiku. Kakek pasti akan kecewa. Lalu siapa yang harus kuakui sebagai kekasihku lagi? Tidak ada yang sesuai kriteria kakek,'_ Kai membatin frustasi. Otaknya melemah setiap kali obrolan ini datang.

"Kai? Kau masih di sini?"

"Oh?"

Pria tan tergagap mendapat lambaian tangan kakeknya.

"Oh ya. Nanti aku akan bilang padanya. Apa tadi kakek juga _check up_ jantung?"

Pria tua itu mengangguk. "Sebentar. Mereka bilang dalam kondisi baik. Bahkan dokter menggodaku kenapa bisa begitu stabil dalam hitungan minggu. Kau mau tahu jawabannya."

 _'Kyungsoo.'_ Kai membatin lagi. Dia benar-benar berusaha menahan pikirannya agar tidak mencelos keluar.

"Kau Kai."

Sayangnya jawaban sang kakek berbeda dengan pikiran Kai.

"Kau dan Kyungsoo. Apa malam ini kau akan menginap?"

Kai mengangguk. "Besok pagi aku kembali ke Kota. Biarkan aku tidur di sini malam ini."

"Apa kau akan tidur di ruangan ini terus menerus? Tidakkah kau akan mencoba tidur di dalam rumah? Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo bertanya tentangmu. Sekali saja cobalah tidur di dalam rumah Kai."

Kai menggeleng, namun kakeknya memotong. "Coba pikirkan saran kakek. Kita punya sofa panjang di ruang perapian dan ruang tamu, kasur lipat yang bisa kau gunakan di ruang TV. Tapi terserah padamu, kakek harus membagikan uang pekerja. Bawa botol ini ke rumah, tadi Suho memintanya pada kakek."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Permasalahannya sering kali terjadi, Kai melangkah mengikuti sumber suara dari pendengarannya. Alunan violin yang lebih halus dan sedikit mengikuti nada sebenarnya. Dia berdiri di daun pintu geser yang ada di beranda lantai dua, tepat di ujung koridor. Kyungsoo sedang disana, bermain violin menghadap ke arah perkebunan.

"Mau jus?"

"Akh?" Gadis itu terlonjak kaget.

Kai tertawa. Ia berjalan mendekat dan menghentikan permainan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu meletakkan violinnya ke atas meja agar bisa menerima pemberian Kai.

"Terima kasih. Kau mendengarkan permainanku? Oh Maaf."

Kai menghela napasnya bukankah tadi suara Kyungsoo terdengar sangat manis. Tapi kemudian dia menunduk dan meminta maaf. Apa tatapan Kai semenakutkan itu? Rasanya biasa saja. Pasien dan keluarganya sering kali memuji ketampanan, kesopanan, dan kebaikan hati Kai.

"Kai. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Dia mengikuti kemana Kyungsoo. Duduk di kursi menghadap perkebunan anggur. Tempat dimana gadis itu sering menemani Yixing bersantai.

"Besok aku akan kembali ke Seoul.

"Ya?"

"Senior Chanyeol kembali dari Kanada. Dia bersedia melatihku untuk persiapan kompetisi itu."

Kai tidak memberi jawaban. Pria itu menimbang dengaan memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Wajah gadis itu meminta sebuah persetujuan.

"Ya. Lakukanlah."

"Benarkah?"

Dia terdorong ke belakang karena pelukan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo. Gadis itu beranjak dari kursi santai dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas Kai. Sedikit sesak karena terkejut namun Kai tertawa mendapat kebahagiaan Kyungsoo.

"Maaf Kai."

Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin turun namun Kai menahan. "Kita bisa seperti ini sebentar saja?"

Tidak ada maksud tertentu. Terkadang Kai sadar otak dan tubuhnya berpikir diluar jangkauan emosi. Dia seorang pria, tak mungkin menarik kata-katanya namun hal seperti ini mulai sering terjadi. Dari ingin membahagian kakeknya malah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan.

"Aku berterima kasih kau meminta izin dariku sebelumnya. Itu tandanya kau menghormati keberadaanku."

Kai membelai rambut Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu tersenyum saat Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kai."

"Hmm?"

Pria itu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan jemari tangan masih mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dengan gerakan lembut.

"Apa kita benar-benar akan menikah?"

"Humm."

Dia merasakan helaian napas Kyungsoo membelai perpotongan lehernya.

"Apa aku harus berhenti bermain musik?"

"Dengar, itu terjadi setelah kita menikah. Sebelumnya kau bisa bermain musik sesukamu. Aku tidak akan melarang. Kau belum jadi istriku."

"Kai. Setidaknya beri aku alasan kenapa harus berhenti."

"Karena aku tidak menyukainya. Sudahlah Kyungsoo, aku lelah dan biarkan aku istirahat sebentar saja. Setiap bertemu kita selalu membahas ini dan jawabanku akan tetap sama."

Sebenarnya Kai merasakan detak jantung Kyungsoo yang berdetak cukup cepat. Itu artinya pertanyaan barusan sangat berarti untuknya.

"Apa kita akan berpisah nantinya?"

"Jika kakek tidak mempermasalahkannya. Setelah itu kau bisa bermain musik sesukamu."

"Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaanku Kai?"

Kai masih mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, namun enggan untuk memberikan jawaban. Seolah bibir hati itu tidak akan menghentikan sesi tanya jawab di antara mereka. Dia tetap mempertahankan posisinya walau dirasa tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit berat.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Malam hari Kyungsoo terbangun, ketika memandang sekeliling dia merasa sedikit panas. Oh. Kyungsoo menyalakan pemanas ruangan dalam suhu yang cukup tinggi. Keringatnya tidak bisa dibilang sedikit, bahkan tenggorokkan Kyungsoo terasa kering. Gadis itu bangun, menapakkan kaki ke lantai kayu dan menyalakan lampu kamar. Dia berjalan keluar dari kamar, menuruni anak tangga.

Saat meneguk air Kyungsoo rasa pendengarannya mungkin menangkap sesuatu. Lebih banyak rasa penasaran daripada rasa takut dia mencoba membawa kakinya ke ruang perapian, tidak ada pencahayaan memadai. Hanya kayu bakar yang mulai padam membentuk arang dan abu. Dahinya berkerut menyadari seseorang bergelung dalam selimut.

"Kai?" Kyungsoo bergumam pelan. Segera ia mendekat dan mengguncang pundak pria itu. Dia pasti bermimpi buruk sampai bergumam tidak jelas dan sedikit berteriak. Tubuh Kai berkeringat sangat banyak padahal perapian telah padam.

"HAH!"

"Akhirnya kau bangun," tubuh Kyungsoo melorot ke lantai. Napasnya pendek-pendek dan tiba-tiba saja Kai memeluknye begitu erat.

Dia membalas pelukan Kai. "Tidak apa Kai. Aku disini, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Rasanya mungkin sepuluh menit sudah mereka dalam posisi berpelukan. Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai untuk melepaskan pelukannya tapi pria tan menolak.

"Kai..."

Akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil, diraihnya tangan Kai dan memijat satu persatu jari tangan kanan Kai. Lalu beralih pada telapak tangan lelaki itu.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?"

Kai memandangi Kyungsoo, tidak bisa di pungkiri pria tan itu memandangi sekeliling ruangan dan merasa sedikit takut.

"Kai aku disini," panggilan Kyungsoo menyadarkan Kai.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur lagi. Ini masih jam satu malam Kai."

"Kau akan kembali ke kamar?" setelah mendapatkan kesadaran, Kai bertanya pada Kyungsoo dan tentu saja gadis itu mengangguk.

"Kembalilah. Aku akan tidur di ruang penyimpanan."

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat, dahinya berkerut mendengar perkataan Kai. Ruang penyimpanan, kenapa begitu mendadak?

"Kenapa kau harus tidur di sana?"

Kai memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo. Pria itu bergegas akan berdiri.

"Aku sudah terbangun. Akan sulit untuk tidur lagi. Kau temani aku menonton TV."

Lama Kai memandangi Kyungsoo yang berharap. Akhirnya lelaki itu mengangguk dan Kyungsoo segera berdiri. Menarik Kai ke ruang keluarga.

Kai duduk di atas karpet berbulu sementara Kyungsoo menyalakan TV dan mengatur dalam volume yang kecil.

Baru saja Kyungsoo akan duduk di sebelahnya, tapi Kai menarik gadis itu agar duduk dihadapannya.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu Kyungsoo."

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak cepat jika Kai memperlakukannya begitu baik. Gadis itu bahkan tidak fokus pada acara apa yang dimunculkan pada layar. Sesekali ia merasakan tangan Kai bergerak di area perutnya.

"Kai," akhirnya Kyungsoo bersuara.

"Hum?" Deheman Kai terasa bergetar di area leher Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau selalu tidur di ruang penyimpanan?"

Sungguh. Dia hanya punya rasa penasaran. Tapi terlalu kuat dan sulit di tahan. Jika Kai tidak mau memberi jawaban maka Kyungsoo tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh. Nyatanya Pria itu melepaskan kedua tangannya, menyerahkan tangan kiri dan membuat Kyungsoo bingung menerima pemberian Kai.

"Mau memijat tanganku seperti tadi?"

"Te-tentu," Kyungsoo meraih jemari yang jauh lebih lebar dari miliknya. Terasa lembut walau berotot.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tiap kali tidur di rumah aku merasa akan di tinggalkan. Tapi jika tidur di ruang penyimpanan aku merasa tenang. Jadi aku tidak perlu takut."

"Sejak kapan kau tidur di sana?"

"Sejak Ayah meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku masih bersekolah, tiba-tiba saja guru memanggilku, ia berkata Ayah terlibat kecelakaan lalu lintas. Tapi aku pikir Ayah bunuh diri."

"Sssttt... Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Sejak itu aku sering bermimpi buruk jika tidur di rumah. Kakek sudah pernah melakukan terapi tapi tidak berhasil." Ia mengatakan sebagian kebenaran dalam hidup yang telah ia jalani. Kakeknya benar, tidak selamanya dia bisa menyembunyikan perasaan seperti ini dari Kyungsoo. Setidaknya secara perlahan Kyungsoo harus tahu agar tidak ada perdebatan di antara mereka. Tapi peristiwa ini hanya dua persen dari apa yang telah dia sembunyikan selama ini.

"Lalu kenapa malam ini kau memaksakan tidur di sini?"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarnya. Bukankah minggu lalu juga lelaki ini tidur di ruang penyimpanan.

"Karena kakek memintaku memikirkanmu. Tidak mungkin selamanya aku tidur di sana sementara kau ada di dalam."

 _'Oh. Jadi kau berusaha untuk meyakinkan kakekmu terhadap_ _hubungan kita_ _?'_

Kyungsoo terdiam memikirkan alasan Kai. Cukup masuk akal namun sedikit menyesakkan.

Kyungsoo pikir sudah lima belas menit dia mengurut telapak tangan Kai dan pria itu terdengar sudah tidur. Kyungsoo ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kai, tapi ia terlalu takut mengusik pria tan ini.

"Kini kau bisa tidur dengan tenang. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

Besok paginya Kai mengerutkan dahi melihat Kyungsoo hanya menyandang tas violinnya. Gadis itu berkata akan kembali ke Seoul bersama Kai dengan menggunakan bus.

Setelah berpamitan, Suho mengantar keduanya ke stasiun terdekat.

Dan selama perjalanan itu juga Kai tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Seingatnya tadi pagi dia bangun masih dalam posisi memeluk Kyungsoo namun gadis itu telah bangun lebih dulu.

 _'Mulai sekarang aku mau kau tidak memiliki rahasia apapun padaku.'_

Kira-kira itulah kata-kata yang diucapkan Kyungsoo pagi ini.

Saat duduk bangku bus. Kai mengambil alih tas violin Kyungsoo.

"Biar aku yang memegangnya. Kau bisa tidur tenang selama perjalanan."

Dia melihat Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepala, langsung memeluk lengan Kai. Menjadikannya sebagai sebuah bantalan.

Entahlah, Kai tidak sadar kenapa dia melakukan itu. Anggap saja untuk istirahat yang menyenangkan tadi malam. Setelah mimpi buruk dia benar-benar bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Tidak yakin tentang memeluk seseorang, Kai pernah melakukannya terhadap Suho maupun kakeknya, hasilnya tidak berhasil.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sudah berapa lama dia meninggalkan rumah ini? Cukup lama ternyata namun pelayan di rumahnya tetap membersihkan kamar Kyungsoo.

Dia tiba di kota tiga jam yang lalu. Supir ayahnya menjemputnya di stasiun, diantar oleh Kai langsung ke rumah gadis itu tidak tahu apa Kai ke asrama untuk istirahat atau langsung bekerja. Rasanya pria itu akan langsung pergi bekerja.

Dirasa sudah bersih setelah mandi. Kyungsoo meraih ponsel di atas nakas. Rasanya dia terus saja menggunakan ponsel Kai dan pria itu tidak pernah meminta benda itu kembali. Dia juga menyentuh lehernya, tepatnya kalung yang melingkar, Kai memberinya saat pesta malam itu lalu cincin yang melingkar di jemari tangannya.

"Setidaknya aku harus memberikannya sesuatu," pikir Kyungsoo sedikit bingung.

Gadis itu berniat membuka ponsel Kai, selama ini dia hanya menggunakan ponsel itu untuk menghubungi Chanyeol atau Kai. Dayanya pun akan di charge hingga tiga hari kemudian. Itu karena Kyungsoo bukan _type_ yang bersosialisasi melalui ponsel. Dia tidak pernah melewati privasi Kai.

Kamera terbuka dan Kyungsoo mengambil gambarnya lalu mengambil sebuah rekaman.

"Selamat pagi. Dengan Do Kyungsoo di sini. Senang bertemu denganmu, dr. Kim Kai yang membingungkan! Tapi bagaimana aku bisa menolak pesonamu?"

Video itu dia akhiri dan dia ingin menghapus gambar serta video tersebut karena merasa begitu bodoh melakukan hal kekanakan seperti ini. Namun ternyata _gallery_ Kai terkunci. Kyungsoo mulai panik.

Drrtt

Sebuah panggilan mengejutkan Kyungsoo dalam kepanikan.

"Kau dimana? Segeralah kemari! Henry sudah di sini sejak lima belas menit lalu."

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget.

"Ya! Aku akan segera berganti pakaian. Tahan dia sampai aku tiba Chan!"

Tanpa bertanya apapun lagi Kyungsoo mengakhiri panggilannya. Dia harus bergegas tapi kemana?

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti di depan pintu rumah. Ia menghubungi Chanyeol ulang, seingatnya rumah keluarga Park sedang direnovasi. Lalu mereka akan bertemu di mana?

* * *

 _To be continue..._

* * *

Ketika berdialog kita mendapat banyak jawaban. Untuk itu _beberapa bagian_ akan penuh dengan percakapan, aku menyukainya. Aku harap kalian tidak keberatan hanya untuk beberapa bagian ^^ untuk karakter Luhan nanti di munculkan lagi.

 _Enjoy your day._

 _Preview chapter 07_

 _"Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika pelatihmu seorang lelaki?"_ –Kai

 _"Saat dewasa nanti kau akan mengerti."_ –Kai

 _"Maafkan aku. Harusnya aku menjaganya. Harusnya aku bicarakan ini padamu. Maafkan aku_ _Kai_ _."_ -Kyungsoo

 _It's not very easy to grow up into a woman or man too_

Thank You.

.

 **RoséBear**

[Part 2 : Get in TOUCH 170931]


	8. 2nd Part, Get in TOUCH Chapter 07

Complementary (7th **Chapter** )

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Main cast: Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Content: GS. Companionship. Family. Friendship

* * *

 _ **The Paradox of Lost Complementary**_

Antara masa lalu dan masa depan, seperti sebuah kedipan mata dan momen sekejap itu yang kita sebut sebagai sebuah kehidupan.

 _It's not very easy to grow up into a woman or man too_

Kyungsoo terperangah, dia telah berdiri di depan sebuah kafe yang tertutup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepatlah masuk."

Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu. Kafe itu berdiri tidak jauh dari rumah sakit milik keluarganya. Tidak ada pengunjung, tidak juga memiliki jam kunjungan.

Chanyeol tidak seorang diri menyambutnya, seorang pria berkulit putih, pipi sedikit _chubby_ dengan bibir merah juga ikut menyapa.

"Kemarilah. Henry sudah menunggu cukup lama karenamu."

Kyungsoo memberi salam sesopan mungkin. Dia masih berdiri sampai Chanyeol menariknya agar duduk.

Chanyeol memperkenalkan keduanya. Baik! Tidak hanya secara penampilan, pada pertemuan pertama pria ini tampak _easy_ dan dewasa selain itu suaranya juga merdu.

"Tempat ini di bangun bukan untuk mencari keuntungan. Saudaraku yang memilikinya untuk bersenang-senang. Lalu aku menggunakannya untuk berlatih."

Penjelasan singkat dari Henry yang cukup untuk dipahami Kyungsoo ketika gadis itu membawa matanya berkeliaran pada bagian dalam bangunan kafe. Terdapat beberapa kursi kayu tinggi dengan meja bulat, lalu meja bar di sepanjang bagian pinggir menuju sebuah panggung pertunjukkan.

Henry membawa keduanya untuk duduk dengan mengambil posisi kursi di dekat panggung pertunjukkan berukuran empat kali dua meter. Dua gelas es jeruk untuk kedua bocah itu terlihat sangat cocok.

"Jadi? Permainan apa yang akan kau tunjukkan pada kompetisi pertamamu Nona Do?"

"Kyungsoo. Kuharap kau bisa memanggilku begitu," tanpa sadar dia memberitahu dengan segera. Ketika dia telah memiliki kesempatan, maka gadis itu menggunakannya dengan segera. Namun tidak melupakan bagaimana etika berterima kasih pada seorang penolong sebelumnya, ia tersenyum sangat manis seperti bunga menanti lebah menghampiri.

Sementara itu Henry memahami maksud perkataan Kyungsoo barusan. Ia memberi jawaban persetujuan, "baiklah Kyungsoo. Jadi? Apa yang akan menjadi bagian pertunjukkan pertamamu?" lelaki itu kembali mengulang pertanyaan untuk mendapat jawaban pasti sekalipun Chanyeol sudah memberitahunya pagi ini.

"Sonata concertata, Paganini. Key A Major."

Henry mengangguk lalu membaca partitur yang Kyungsoo miliki. "Kalau begitu kau bisa memperlihatkan padaku permainamu Kyungsoo?"

Gadis itu mengangguk semangat. Ia tidak akan menyerah untuk melakukan hal ini, sudah berapa banyak yang terlewati? Sudah berapa lama waktu yang menambah kesedihan Kyungsoo? Sekali saja musik telah menjadi bagian dari Kyungsoo yang menahan dirinya untuk menetap di dunia.

Ibu adalah wanita yang memperkenalkan musik pertama kali kepada Kyungsoo, membawanya duduk di barisan terdepan menghadap panggung pertunjukkan. Membawakan pengajar dan memperlihatkan betapa panggung pertunjukkan sangat memukau penglihatan.

Seketika Violin menjadi pilihan pertama. Ada rahasia kecil tentang pemilihan alat musik violin itu. Setelah sekian lama sejak kematian ibunya, Kyungsoo akan mendatangi gedung pertunjukkan lagi. Tidak duduk di barisan depan tapi sekali saja untuk benar-benar mencoba berada di atas panggung yang sesungguhnya. Merasakan perasaan ibunya ketika tampil di atas panggung. Maka dia telah bertekad untuk melakukan semuanya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 _Hari ini Chanyeol menemaninya._

 _Besok Chanyeol datang bersama Baekhyun._

Bukankah pertemanan mereka terikat dengan sangat kuat? Ahh teman, dia masih mengakui jika dirinya memiliki jarak yang sedikit jauh dengan Baekhyun. Tentu saja semua karena masa lalu, bukankah masa ini masih terhubung dengan masa lalu.

* * *

Kembali kemana dia berlatih, Henry benar-benar pemain violin berbakat. Tidak ada satupun komentar pria itu yang dilewatkan Kyungsoo. Dia mendengarkan dengan sangat baik. Tidak hanya pandai berkomentar, tapi Henry juga menunjukkan kemampuannya.

Mereka baru saja berlatih selama lima hari dan tidak hanya Kyungsoo yang merasakan perubahan pada permainan dirinya sendiri. Tapi Chanyeol serta Baekhyun juga mengakui itu.

"Wahh jika menang dalam kompetisi boleh kusebut kau _violinist_ berbakat? Bisa kuminta tandatanganmu lebih dulu?"

Hanya sekedar candaan Chanyeol. Dia menunjukkan kedekatan mereka saat berlatih di kafe milik saudara Henry. Selama masa pelatihan, tidak sekalipun Kyungsoo melihat tempat ini dibuka untuk umum. Pintu akan terbuka jika mereka datang, suara musik terlau mendominasi. Entah itu permainan Violin Henry dan Kyungsoo atau ketika Chanyeol menggunakan drum di sana. Sesekali juga terdengar desisan sosis goreng ketika Henry membuatkan makan siang untuk mereka.

"Kau menunggu pesan seseorang Kyung?"

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Chanyeol. Temannya itu membawakan gelas berisi minuman soda. Di atas panggung pertunjukkan kafe terlihat Baekhyun mencoba memainkan gitar setelah Kyungsoo mengambil jeda istirahat.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan atas pertanyaan Chanyeol. Tapi apa yang kemudian keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Jangan mencoba menipuku. Sejak kemarin kau sering kali memperhatikan ponsel itu. Jika aku boleh berpendapat kau belum mengembalikan ponsel lelaki itu?"

"Ponselku hilang Chan. Kai juga tidak mempermasalahkannya."

Kyungsoo berkilah. Tapi pada kenyataannya, memang Kai tidak mempermasalahkan kepemilikan benda persegi itu. Dia membuat Kyungsoo memiliki ponsel itu agar mudah dihubungi.

Sekarang pukul enam petang saat langit mulai gelap, ketika mereka akan mengakhiri sesi latihan. Tiba-tiba pintu kafe di buka. Sosok pria tinggi dan berkulit putih. Dimana wajahnya perpaduan sempurna Amerika dan Asia.

"Ahh Kris. Kau sudah tiba? Mau kubuatkan makanan?"

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol serta Baekhyun hanya diam di tempat mereka saat lelaki itu masuk dan lewat begitu saja.

"Kakak laki-lakinya," Chanyeol berbisik pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo secara bersamaan. Ia memberitahu prihal siapa pria yang baru saja melangkah di depan mereka.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Aku juga membawa seorang teman."

Lelaki yang baru saja di panggil Kris itu menjawab pertanyaan Henry. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk.

"Dimana?" Henry bertanya pada saudara lelakinya sementara tiga anak manusia itu masih berdiri memperhatikan interaksi mereka.

"Kau bermain-main lagi heuh? Wahh kali ini seleramu sangat baik. Kedua gadis itu sangat cantik. Yang mana kekasihmu Henry?"

Ketiga anak itu saling bersitatap. Sebuah pertanyaan ataukah pernyataan yang membuat mereka sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Kris. Tapi Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun menghimpitnya. Itu karena tatapan Kris yang duduk dua meter dengan mereka tampak membahayakan.

"Tidak ada Kris. Aku hanya melatih Kyungsoo. Dia akan mengikuti kompetisi violin."

Kris mengangguk lalu menerima sup hangat yang diberikan Henry sementara pria China-Kanada itu menghampiri ketiganya.

"Ya. Kalian pulang dan istirahatlah. Kembali besok siang karena besok pagi aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

Henry mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Kyungsoo, baru saja ingin berbisik sesuatu saat tiba-tiba tubuh gadis itu terhuyung ke belakang karena sebuah tarikan.

 **Kai**

Semua mata di sana menatap ke arah lelaki tan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kafe tanpa menimbulakn suara dan menarik perhatian ketika mereka membelakangi pintu masuk kafe.

Kyungsoo tersentak karena tarikan kuat itu, sedikit bingung dan secara reflek tangannya berpegangan pada jaket yang Kai gunakan agar tidak jatuh terduduk. Kini pemuda itu berdiri menghalangi tubuh mungilnya. Sementara pandangan Kai begitu tajam pada Henry.

"Kai? Kau lama sekali di luar. Kemarilah. Adikku menyiapkan makanan untuk kita."

Kai menatap Kris sekilas.

"Maaf. Aku punya urusan dengan gadis ini."

Chanyeol yang mengetahui prihal pertunangan Kai dan Kyungsoo segera memberi jalan. Membiarkan teman dekatnya di bawa keluar.

Tidak sampai satu menit pria tinggi itu juga berpamitan pada Henry dan Kris.

"Kau mengenal pria itu?"

Kris terlihat tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Henry, adiknya berjalan mendekat dan duduk berhadapan.

"Kekasih kyungsoo?" ia kembali bertanya.

"Uhuk!" Sang kakak terbatuk. "Kurasa Kai tidak memiliki kekasih. Dia terlalu dingin."

Pria itu benar-benar tidak peduli dan fokus pada sup labunya. Tapi sebenarnya kata-kata Kris menyimpan sebuah kekecewaan besar.

"Aku bertanya serius Kris."

"Aku juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pria itu adik Suho, dia seorang dokter bedah dan dia tidak mau dekat denganku. Aku memaksanya kemari karena perlu membicarakan pembedahan seorang pasien yang sudah kutangani selama dua tahun. Sekarang dia pergi dan tidak tahu kapan akan kembali."

Henry hanya menatap pintu, tadinya dia ingin meminta bantuan Kyungsoo menemaninya ke suatu tempat. Sayangnya gadis itu telah pergi, begitu cepat tanpa sempat meninggalkan salam perpisahan.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Orang-orang yang tersesat sering kali terperangkap dalam kegelapan. Lalu mereka menengadah dan menyadari jika bintang di langit adalah petunjuk jalan yang disediakan Tuhan.

Langkah pendek Kyungsoo sedikit kesulitan mengikuti Kai. Dia memaksa berhenti setelah berjalan hampir dua menit lamanya. Cukup jauh untuk menghindar dari keramaian. Awan abu-abu tampak merepotkan, angin musim gugur benar-benar tidak bersahabat untuk _dress_ tanpa lengan yang sedang Kyungsoo gunakan. Dia meninggalkan mantelnya di dalam tas milik Chanyeol. Sementara dia tidak tahu dimana kedua temannya itu sekarang.

"Kai!"

Berkali-kali Kyungsoo memanggil tidak ada balasan dari Kai. Pria itu terlalu sibuk dengan napas pendek-pendeknya. Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan pada pedestrian setelah Kai berbaik hati membalikkan badannya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sana?"

Kyungsoo maju selangkah untuk menghindari badan jalan. "Henry adalah pelatihku. Rumah Chanyeol sedang direnovasi jadi kami berlatih di kafe milik saudaranya," itu adalah jawaban yang sesungguhnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika pelatihmu lelaki?"

Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat mendengar pertanyaan Kai. Ia mendongak memastikan pendengarannya. Oh. Apa pria ini cemburu?

Tidak!

Kyungsoo menepis pikiran itu. Kai terlalu baik untuk cemburu.

"Kurasa kau tidak akan keberatan. Lagipula Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu menemaniku berlatih. Oh ayolah Kai, jangan mengacaukan latihanku yang hanya tiga hari lagi."

Kai berkacak pinggang, ia sedang berpikir dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menebak apa yang pria tan pikirkan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa berlatih sendiri?"

"Tidak. Henry adalah pemain violin yang berpengalaman. Tidak hanya bermain, tapi dia sangat pandai melatih."

Dia kembali diam dan berpikir membuat Kyungsoo ragu dan juga bingung mengenai apa yang sedang dibentuk lelaki ini.

"Besok jam berapa kau berlatih?"

"Siang hari. Kurasa jam dua aku akan berangkat."

"Baiklah. Sekarang aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Jalan pikiran pria ini benar-benar tidak bisa di tebak. Dia bahkan tidak mau meminjamkan jaketnya pada Kyungsoo Padahal gadis itu sudah menggosok kedua lengannya yang mulai menggigil ketika mereka mencari halte bus terdekat.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sejujurnya Kai sadar Kyungsoo mulai kedinginan. Gadis ini tidak terbiasa dengan angin malam, ia juga tahu akan prihal itu. Akhirnya ia menyerah dengan egonya. Melepaskan jaket dan meninggalkan kaos biru polos di tubuhnya.

Tanpa penawaran dia menerima ucapan terima kasih Kyungsoo. Butuh sekali perjalanan dengan bus dan berjalan kaki beberapa menit untuk sampai di rumah Kyungsoo.

 _Mengenai kejadian tadi. Apa d_ _ia merasa cemburu?_

Mungkin saja, Kai tidak suka sebuah penghianatan.

 _Tapi Kyungsoo tidak berkhianat._

Ya. Tapi pria tadi berkemungkinan menginginkannya.

 _Kai protektif?_

Lebih buruk lagi, dia menjadi sangat posesif.

Napasnya berhembus, jemari menggosok satu sama lain karena merasa dingin. Satu yang Kai sadari ketika tiba, di rumah Kyungsoo tidak ada orang.

"Kau sendirian?"

Dia melihat Kyungsoo kembali dengan gelas berisikan coklat hangat. Menyerahkan pada Kai lalu duduk di sebelah pria tan.

Kai hanya mengesap sekali lalu meletakkan cangkir ke atas meja. Dia menatap Kyungsoo yang kini mengambil tangan kanannya, mengurutnya seperti hari itu.

Ini yang Kai sukai. Kyungsoo benar-benar polos, sejujurnya dia gadis yang sangat baik.

"Ayah akan kembali nanti malam."

"Jam?"

Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak namun Kai mengayunkan tangannya membuat gadis itu melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Aku tidak tahu."

Hati Kai terasa sesak melihat eksprsi Kyungsoo. "Apa sebaiknya aku pindah di dekat rumahmu?"

Ia melihat keterkejutan Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum. Tangan yang bebas mengelus rambutnya.

"Aku kembali bekerja jam sembilan malam. Aku bisa menemanimu selama tiga jam. Tidakkah kau mau memasakkan makan malam untukku?"

Alasan Kai! Percayalah, pria itu bahkan kesulitan mengontrol ucapannya. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang mendongakkan kepala lalu perempuan itu mengangguk semangat.

"Bisakah aku mandi sebentar? Sejak pagi aku sudah berada di luar."

Kai memberi persetujuan atas permintaan Kyungsoo.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Lalu selama Kyungsoo membersihkan diri, pria tan berjalan memperhatikan lantai pertama rumah ini. Dia hanya membayangkan kehidupan Kyungsoo selama ini tanpa sang ayah? Ya. Kai sudah sering mendengar kabar dokter Do yang sering berada di UGD walau jabatannya bukan kepala bagian. Oh ayolah, pria tua itu luar biasa untuk dijadikan bahan perbincangan. Semua pasien menyukainya, tim dokter menghormatinya, termasuk Kai. Tapi kenyataannya, dia meninggalkan anaknya sendirian di rumah.

Lama matanya berkeliaran, kini pandangan Kai membawanya menaiki anak tangga. Tepat di belokkan dia benar-benar berhenti memperhatikan photo keluarga Kyungsoo. Dia yakin gadis berkepang dua itu adalah Kyungsoo. Sangat manis dengan mata bulat dan bibir hati. Disana dokter Do terlihat lebih muda, tersenyum sembari merangkul seorang wanita cantik.

"Itu ibuku."

Dia terkejut karena suara Kyungsoo. Saat berbalik badan Kai benar-benar mengakui Kyungsoo itu sangat cantik. Entah bagaimana dia telah merawatnya tubuhnya.

Oh dr. Kim! Buang semua pikiran kotormu.

"Kau mau makan apa? Kulkas di rumah ini memiliki banyak bahkan makanan."

Kini dia mengikuti kemana kaki Kyungsoo melangkah. Menuruni tangga dan menuju dapur. Gadis itu berkata akan membuat nasi campur.

Kai sama sekali tidak bisa membantu, memasak bukanlah keahliannya. Tangan Kai hanya dia gunakan untuk membedah dan menyusun botol wine. Mungkin jika menikah dengan Kyungsoo tangannya akan memiliki fungsi lain lagi.

Cukup lama pria tan itu duduk bosan hingga akhirnya ia putuskan mendekati Kyungsoo yang kini baru selesai menumis dan merebus sayuran untuk menjadi _topping_ bibimbab.

"Aaaa," Tanpa sadar Kai membuka mulutnya karena perintah Kyungsoo barusan. Gadis itu memasukan beberapa sayuran yang ia gulung di dalam _nori._

Mulut pria itu penuh dan menyulitkannya dalam berbicara sementara Kyungsoo menunggu pendapatnya. Tidak lama bagi Kai untuk menelan dan menganggukkan kepala cepat. " _Mashita~"_ gumamnya segera.

Kyungsoo menyusun semua bahan bibimbab ke dalam _hot pot_ yang telah ia panaskan terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu menata meja dan meminta Kai segera duduk.

"Wahh aku mendapatkan pelayanan VIP darimu heum? Apa jika menikah nanti kau akan memasak setiap hari?" ia bertanya ketika menarik kursi untuk duduk.

"Jika kau mengizinkan aku bermain musik," menjadi sebuah komentar tidak terduga dari Kyungsoo ketika gadis itu ikut duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Tidak Kyungsoo."

"Tapi Kai. Beri aku alasan kenapa kau melarangku?"

Kai mengaduk semua bahan bibimbab. Dia tidak menatap Kyungsoo. "Dengar Kyungsoo. Kita tidak akan menikah dalam waktu dekat. Kita tidak saling mengenal dengan baik."

"Tapi Kai? Kau juga tidak berniat membatalkan pertunangan ini?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa, dan bisakah aku memakan makananku dengan tenang? Kita sudah berkali-kali berdebat dalam satu topik yang sama."

Kyungsoo menjulurkan tangannya ke atas meja, menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas sana. Sesering apapun dia bertahan maka saat itu juga dia merasa jatuh dan tak bisa membela diri.

Kai sangat sadar akan hal itu. Kyungsoo terlalu baik, sangat keterlaluan sebenarnya ketika mengingat betapa ayahnya memaksakan kehendak lalu kini Kai juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kapan kita bisa berdebat dengan adil menggunakan logika? Melewatkan deretan numerik, cerita panjang, garis lurus yang menenangkan. Sekali saja aku ingin kalian mendengarkan aku."

Jantung Kai serasa di remukkan ketika mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Dia meletakkan sendok dan mengelus rambut yang setengah basah itu.

"Saat dewasa nanti kau akan mengerti."

Saat itu tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala, air mata telah berlinang membuat Kai sangat terkejut. Ini bukan pertama kali dia melihat Kyungsoo menangis, namun tetap saja.

"Aku berjanji. Jika kita menikah nanti, aku memberimu satu permintaan yang tidak akan kupertimbangkan lagi. Aku akan langsung menyetujuinya selama itu bukan tentang bermain musik."

Kai benar-benar harus menahan diri melihat Kyungsoo menggigiti bibir baawahnya lagi, jemarinya melepaskan tautan paksa itu. "Jangan menyakiti dirimu lagi Kyungsoo."

"Bawa ke wastafel agar aku bisa mencucinya."

Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya. Ia bangkit, berjalan menuju wastafel pencucian yang dipenuhi peralatan masak kotor. Gadis itu mulai menggunakan apron bersih dan sarung tangan karet.

Tidak lama kemudian Kai datang meletakkan _hot_ _p_ _ot_ untuk dicuci Kyungsoo. Pria tan itu berguling ke samping tidak membantu apapun. Dia hanya memperhatikan bagaimana kini Kyungsoo membilas satu persatu peralatan yang kotor.

Gadis itu kemudian mengelap beberapa piring dan mangkuk untuk disusun pada lemari yang berada di atas kepalanya.

Kai mengernyit memperhatikan Kyungsoo berjinjit karena tidak sampai untuk meletakkan piring yang sebagian masih terusun rapi.

"Sekali-kali mintalah bantuan padaku Kyungsooo."

Pria tan mengambil alih piring dari tangan Kyungsoo, berdiri tepat di belakang untuk meletakkan piring pada tempatnya.

Posisi yang begitu intim mengejutkan Kyungsoo. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari Kai, Sayangnya menyentuh gelas kaca yang masih setengah basah.

 **Prang**

"Jangan sentuh!" Kai sedikit berteriak menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Pria itu menghela napasnya pelan. Tubuhnya mengangkat Kyungsoo dengan sungguh mengejutkan. Menjauhkan gadis itu dari pecahan kaca.

"Biar aku yang bereskan."

Dengan kata-kata terakhir, dia benar-benar membereskan kekacauan itu. Meminta Kyungsoo untuk duduk tenang.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kai itu sebenarnya baik hati dan tidak egois. Hanya saja dia tidak bisa jujur dengan perasaan sendiri. Sebab dia tidak bisa mengakui kelemahan itu. Bagaimanapun dia meyakinkan diri, ketakutan nyatanya lebih menguasai dirinya. Ketika bicara, dia berusaha sesopan dan sepelan mungkin agar tidak menyakiti hati siapapun, namun ada saat dia kesulitan mengontrol diri.

Besok hari, Kai tidak hanya bertanya tentang kapan waktu berlatih Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu telah mengetuk pintu rumah dan mengejutkan Kyungsoo. Dia berkata akan menemani Kyungsoo berlatih. Walau Kai tahu Kyungsoo kemudian menjadi canggung saat membawa Kai ke tempatnya berlatih.

Hari itu Baekhyun memilih menitipkan Kyungsoo pada Kai, dia bergegas pulang dan memberi kabar pada Chanyeol. Awalnya pria tinggi terkejut namun dia menenangkan kekasihnya dengan berkata _'semua baik-baik saja. Semua pria pasti tidak suka jika wanitanya didekati lelaki lain.'_

Kembali lagi pada Kai, esok hari dia menemani Kyungsoo, - _lagi_.

Walau selama sesi latihan Kai terlihat duduk dan membaca buku, nyatanya sesekali pria itu melirik pada tempat dimana Kyungsoo berlatih dan Henry duduk memperhatikan.

Tepat pada hari terakhir Kai benar-benar kelelahan. Dia hanya tidur dua jam perhari selama tiga hari ini.

Seperti malam sebelumnya, Kai mengantar Kyungsoo dahulu lalu dia akan kembali ke rumah sakit untuk berjaga malam.

"Apa besok kau akan melihat kompetisiku?"

Kai berjalan di sebelah Kyungsoo, membiarkan gadis itu menyandang tas violinnya. Ia hanya melirik sebentar lalu menggeleng. "Tidak. Sudah kukatakan aku tidak menyukai musik."

Kini gadis itu mempout bibirnya lucu, "Tapi tiga hari ini kau mendengarkan permainanku."

Sejujurnya masih ada pernyataan lain namun Kyungsoo seperti menyadari sesuatu. "Kai! Ponselnya tertinggal! Tunggu di sini. Aku akan segera kembali."

Tanpa sempat melayangkan protes. Kai memandang bagaimana punggung Kyungsoo berlari menjauh. Pria itu terlalu lelah, dia berjalan pelan mengikuti Kyungsoo. Memperhatikan bagaimana gadis itu kemudian membuka pintu kafe sementara dia masih berjalan dengan pelan.

Dahinya berkerut menyadari Kyungsoo terlalu lama untuk sebuah ponsel yang tertinggal. Kaki panjang Kai bergerak cepat namun langkahnya kembali terhenti saat melihat pintu terbuka. Kyungsoo keluar dan di belakangnya Henry ikut menyusul.

Pria tan itu segera menarik Kyungsoo ke sebelahnya. "Kita benar-benar pulang sekarang."

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Tidak apa."

Rasanya Kyungsoo mulai jengah dengan sikapnya Kai yang dinilai keterlaluan. Tapi Kyungsoo terlalu takut untuk bertanya apakah Kai cemburu. Jadi dia memilih diam sepanjang perjalanan.

* * *

Malam hari, Kyungsoo mendapat panggilan dari kakek Kai. Dia bilang besok benar-benar akan datang seorang diri, sejujurnya tidak seorang diri. Suho telah meminta seorang supir perkebunan mengantar kakeknya hingga bertemu Chanyeol. Kyungsoo akan membantu pertemuan mereka besok pagi, dia berjanji untuk itu.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Lagu yang Kyungsoo mainkan adalah salah satu lagu khusus, dia telah berlatih menggesek dengan busur serta memetik dengan jari.

Tampak cantik dengan gaun hitam tanpa lengan, Kyungsoo benar-benar gugup menunggu pemanggilan peserta. Dia akan melakukan pada urutan ke delapan belas. Tepat setelah hampir semua peserta selesai. Gadis itu telah berada di _backstage_ cukup lama, beberapa kali bahkan dia mengunjungi toilet.

Jemarinya bergerak gelisah hingga Baekhyun datang dan memberinya sebotol minuman dingin.

"Aku gugup Baek."

Bisiknya kini bersender pada dinding. Sudah urutan ke lima belas. Jeda istirahat sepuluh menit dan kompetisi akan dilakukan kembali.

Sudah hampir sore hari ketika dia menunggu gilirannya. Rasanya jika orang -orang tidak mengenal Kyungsoo, dia seperti seorang pemula yang sedang mengingat-ingat metode walau Baekhyun sudah mengingatkannya untuk bermain secara reflek. Ketika nomor urutnya di panggil, Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas kuat.

Langkah pertama yang ia lakukan benar-benar terlihat gugup. Di pegangnya erat violin berukuran kecil itu.

 _'Kyungsoo~ kau bisa mengandalkan pendengaranmu. Baca not musik dengan baik, fokus Kyungsoo~'_

Mata bulat itu terpejam, dia mulai memainkan keempat senar dengan nada pembukaan yang sangat baik. Bunyi alunan violin Kyungsoo memiliki resonasi akustik dari perpaduan jari dan juga keempat senarnya.

Dari awal penampilan dia menunjukkan betapa mahirnya dia sebagai pemain violin solo.

 _Sayangnya_

.

.

.

Hanya dari menit terakhir ketika tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit bergerak dan pandangannya tidak tertuju pada partitur melainkan bagian kosong panggung. Dia kehilangan nada dengan begitu cepat, kejadian itu seperti tragedi terburuk dalam sejarah kompetisi. Nada yang dihasilkan selanjutnya menjadi tidak jelas, tidak cocok dengan bagian melodi musik. Ketika sadar dia benar-benar telah kehilangan nadanya. Gadis itu menjadi panik, satu auditorium menampakkan kebingungan.

 _'Kyungsoo~ ingat kau adalah pemain solo.'_

Seketika ucapan Henry saat dia mengambil ponsel yang tertinggal menyadarkan Kyungsoo, dia kembali ke nadanya pada detik-detik terakhir. Napas gadis itu terasa pendek-pendek. Suara tepuk tangan dan ia segera menunduk. Kakinya melangkah meninggalkan _stage._

Oh tidak hanya _stage,_ melainkan tempat kompetisi.

"Kau tidak mau menunggu hasil pengumuman untuk babak final?"

Suara Baekhyun menginstrupsikan langkah Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Aku kembali mengacaukannya Baek. Kupikir selamanya akan sulit bermain solois."

Mereka tiba di bagian luar gedung. Ketika itu kakek Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo. Dia meminta waktu untuk bicara dengan anak perempuan tersayangnya.

"Hai.. Aku membawakanmu wine yang bahkan Kai dan Suho sendiri belum mencobanya."

Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku taman kampus. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menerima begitu saja.

"Terima kasih kakek. Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak bisa minum alkohol."

Pria tua itu mengangguk paham.

"Penampilanmu sangat baik."

"Hah~ nyatanya aku pasti didiskualifikasi karena tidak mengikuti partitur musik."

"Tapi kau menunjukkan perasaanmu saat bermain. Harusnya kau melihat bagaimana seisi auditorium bertepuk tangan karena menyukai penampilanmu Kyungsoo. Itu nada teromantis yang pernah kudengar."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kaku.

"Awal yang bagus Kyung. Ingat! Masih ada bagian lain dari violin yang harus kau pelajari lagi. Kompetisi ini hanya bagian kecil saja."

Itu suara Chanyeol. Pemuda itu menyusulnya dan memberikan sebuah rangkaian bunga pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidakkah ini terlalu dingin? Bagaimana jika kutraktir kalian makan siang."

Sebuah tawaran dari pria tua Kim untuk memberikan sedikit dukungan. Tapi nyatanya sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir hati Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah kakek harus kembali? Sudah terlalu lama berada di luar. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

Kyungsoo melayangkan protesnya, ia membantu kakek Kai untuk berdiri. Udara dingin membuat persendiannya sulit digerakkan. Mantel yang digunakan lelaki tua itu ternyata tidak berfungsi terlalu baik.

"Apa kau lupa aku selalu bekerja setiap hari? Aku masih sangat kuat Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mencibir mendengar pengakuan kakek Kai.

"Kalau begitu kakek bisa mentraktir kami di kedai 551. Kyungsoo sangat suka makan disana."

Akhh percakapan para lelaki dimulai lagi. Kyungsoo harus melepaskan kakek Kai agar dia bisa berjalan bersama Chanyeol di belakang mereka sementara dia dan Baekhyun menjadi penunjuk jalan. Gaun yang dikenakan Kyungsoo harus segera mendapatkan ruang hangat jika dia tidak ingin terkena flu karena memaksakan diri di tengah udara dingin.

Kyungsoo menyandang tas violinnya, saat itu mereka baru saja akan menyebrang. Kejadiannya tidak terduga, begitu saja membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

 **"Kakek!"**

Mereka benar-benar terkejut saat sebuah motor melaju kencang. Tidak menyerempet namun mengejutkan. Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang menerima panggilan dari ayahnya yang bertanya prihal kompetisi Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak memegang kakek Kai. Pria tua itu tersungkur ke badan jalan. Dengan sigap Kyungsoo berlutut di dekatnya, tidak peduli jika aspal kasar telah melukai lututnya. Gadis itu benar-benar panik. Dia ingat tentang penyakit jantung yang selalu dikatakan Kai. Kekhawatirannya bertambah saat melihat kakek Kai meringis memegangi dadanya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 _Heart attack_ adalah pada saat kondisi jantung tidak cukup mendapatkan darah mengakibatkan sedikitnya jumlah oksigen. Penyakit serangan jantung bisa terjadi tanpa bisa dipredikisi, karena itu serangan jantung termasuk dalam kondisi darurat yang membutuhkan penanganan cepat, karena jika penangannya lambat sedikit saja bisa mengakibatkan kematian, jikapun selamat berkemungkinan menimbulkan penyakit jantung yang baru lagi.

Sebelum terjadi komplikasi, Chanyeol bergegas membawa pria tua itu ke rumah sakit terdekat. Rumah sakit tempat Kai dan Ayahnya bekerja adalah yang paling terdekat dengan mereka. Kyungsoo menghubungi Kai segera. Terdengar kepanikan yang begitu menyakitkan, bahkan saat tiba di rumah sakit Kyungsoo bisa melihat Kai menunggunya dengan cemas.

Pria itu melewati Kyungsoo begitu saja. Ya. Kyungsoo memang bersalah untuk hal ini, jika saja di lebih berhati-hati. Tapi semua telah terjadi.

Pria tua itu telah ditangani oleh para dokter.

 _-L_ _ama_ _, m_ ereka menunggu sangat lama untuk semua dokter benar-benar keluar.

Hingga Kyungsoo yakin di luar sana telah gelap, dia hanya duduk di kursi tunggu bersama kedua temannya.

Dalam hitungan jam, Suho segera tiba tanpa Yixing. Terlihat kepanikan pria itu yang sama saja dengan Kai. Begitu saja melewati Kyungsoo ketika tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka.

Semuanya mengalihkan perhatian, namun senyum sang dokter membuat napas mereka sedikit lebih relax.

Dokter berhasil menyelamatkan kakek Kai dari serangan jantung itu, mereka telah memberikan obat untuk mengencerkan darah hingga darah kembali mengalir ke jantung.

Ayahnya yang telah menyelamatkan kakek Kai sedang bicara dengan kedua Kim bersaudara.

Meminta mereka menemui pria tua itu secara bergantian. Barulah dia menghampiri Kyungsoo, memeluk bahunya pelan.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Ayah akan pulang. Kau mau pulang?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Dia masih terlalu syok dengan kejadian hari ini.

"Kalau begitu ayah hanya akan mengambilkan pakaian untukmu. Sementara pakailah ini, kau kedinginan sayang."

Dia menerima jaz putih kebanggaan ayahnya. Ya. Kyungsoo memang kedinginan. Di saat seperti ini di merindukan pelukan Kai. Namun lelaki itu terlalu menakutkan untuk didekati.

Kyungsoo kembali duduk, menarik kedua kakinya untuk naik ke atas kursi saat Suho keluar dari ruangan. Kim tertua itu bicara sebentar dengan Kai, sepertinya berpamitan untuk menyiapkan beberapa keperluan. Sementara Kai bergantian masuk.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Kai dengan kakeknya di dalam sana. Dia masih menunggu bersama kedua temannya dengan menyimpan semua pikiran mereka.

Sampai ketika Kai keluar dan langsung menatap Kyungsoo. Berjalan cepat membuat Kyungsoo reflek menarik diri, Kai terlalu menakutkan. Tubuhnya diangkat begitu mudah oleh Kai. Membawa kaki Kyungsoo menapak lantai di koridor rumah sakit yang sepi.

Baru saja Chanyeol akan protes tapi terdengar suara Kyungsoo telah meminta maaf lebih dulu.

"Maafkan aku. Harusnya aku menjaganya. Harusnya aku bicarakan ini padamu. Maafkan aku Kai."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala.

Tapi apa yang dirasakannya. Tangan Kai perlahan turun merambat dari bahu menuju lengan lalu menarik kedua jari tangan Kyungsoo ketika pria itu berlutut di hadapannya.

"Menikahlah denganku Kyungsoo."

Degh

"K- Kai..."

Dilihatnya Kai menunduk seperti anak lima tahun yang baru kembali dari hari pertama sekolahnya.

"Aku mau kau menikah denganku segera."

Saat ini musim gugur sedang berlangsung, suasana rumah sakit yang sedikit sepi pada lantai dua. Koridor yang hanya diisi beberapa pasang mata terasa begitu sunyi apalagi setelah pernyataan Kai dan Kyungsoo tak kunjung memberikan jawaban.

Kai menjatuhkan kepalanya memeluk paha Kyungsoo. Pria itu tampak begitu putus asa. Seperti lelaki yang kehilangan tujuan hidup. Tapi jika Kyungsoo menyetujuinya, dia juga akan kehilangan hidupnya.

Menikah, artinya tinggal bersama Kai. Maka tidak akan ada musik selama dia masih bersama pria tan ini. Kyungsoo tahu betapa keras kepalanya Kai. Tapi...

* * *

 _To be continue..._

* * *

Sudah sampai mana kalian menebak alurnya? Owhhh ini bahkan belum menyentuh setengah bagian cerita.

Kalau kata Thomas Jefferson itu ' _Every generation needs a new revolution.'_

Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menginstropeksi diri. Aku melakukan beberapa perbaikan jadi aku mau kalian bersabar untuk cerita lainnya ^^ Nothing Preview for Chapter 08

Thank You.

.

 **RoséBear**

[Part 2 : Get in TOUCH 170908]


	9. 2nd Part, Get in TOUCH Chapter 08

_"Menikahlah denganku Kyungsoo."_

 _"_ _K-_ _Kai..."_

 _Dilihatnya Kai menunduk seperti anak lima tahun yang baru kembali dari hari pertama sekolahnya._

 _"Aku mau kau menikah denganku segera."_

* * *

Complementary

(8th **Chapter** )

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Main cast: Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Content: GS. Companionship. Family. Friendship. Musik

* * *

 _ **The Paradox of Lost Complementary**_

Tangan Kai terlepas dari Kyungsoo membuat jemari bebas itu menyentuh untaian rambut Kai. Ia sedikit terkejut mendengar suara tangis Kai. Dibelainya helaian halus itu, berkali-kali Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya. Sejauh mana dia memandang, maka hanya wajah keterkejutan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bisa ia lihat dengan jelas.

Lalu beberapa perawat yang berlalu lalang menatap penasaran pada mereka.

Tempat itu menjadi hening, seperti dilingkupi kabut tebal yang menciptakan jarak pandang pendek pada beberapa sudut rumah sakit. Tidak pernah terbayang oleh Kyungsoo sebelumnya tentang apa yang dikatakan Kai saat ini. Tidak juga untuk memikirkan apapun yang akan membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari permasalahan.

"Ka-i."

Panggil Kyungsoo sedikit gugup. Ia takut tentang apa yang akan dikatakan nanti menyakiti perasaan seseorang. Entah itu Kai atau dirinya sendiri.

"Biarkan aku memikirkannya," Kyungsoo masih sangat gugup. Jelas sekali dia kebingungan. Ingin melepaskan diri tapi Kai menahannya begitu kuat dimana kedua tangan lelaki itu meremas ujung pakaian Kyungsoo. Rasanya ingin menangis saat berada di posisi seperti ini. Ia telah memandang Chanyeol meminta bantuan namun hanya sebuah anggukan yang pria tinggi itu berikan.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat. Dia mengelap air matanya sendiri, menarik Kai untuk kembali berdiri. Mendekatkan wajah memastikan Kai akan mendengarkan apapun yang dia katakan nanti.

"Apa harus benar-benar menikah secepat ini?"

Kai mengangguk, merasakan sentuhan lembut jari Kyungsoo kini menangkup kedua pipinya, jempol tangan Kyungsoo berusaha menghapus air mata Kai.

Ini pertama kali untuknya melihat Kai begitu kacau. Tidak terkendali dan begitu menyedihkan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Bahkan lebih buruk dari mimpi di malam hari ketika dia masih berada di rumah keluarga Kim.

Kai menarik napas dalam. Memandang Kyungsoo seolah harapan terakhirnya ada pada wanita ini.

"Kakek ingin aku segera menikahimu. Serangan jantungnya bisa kembali tanpa diprediksi. Kakek takut tidak bisa melihat pernikahan kita."

Suaranya terdengar begitu lembut namun menyesakkan dada Kyungsoo. Wanita itu telah berusaha menekan egonya agar tidak mempersulit situasi, tapi apapun yang dia pikirkan semua terlihat sangat buruk. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Kyungsoo membutuhkan seseorang namun seseorang itu telah membawanya ke dalam keadaan dimana situasi menjadi semakin sulit.

"Bisakah aku memikirkannya terlebih dahulu?"

"Kyungsoo! Bagaimana kau masih sempat berpikir lama saat kakek dalam kondisi kritis?"

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan perkataan Kai yang setengah berteriak, pria itu terdengar benar-benar frustasi.

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai sedikit menjauh. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat menahan isakan yang hampir saja meluncur. Gadis itu menarik napas dalam, "Bisakah aku masih bermain musik saat menikah denganmu? Maksudku... Ini diluar rencana kita sebelumnya Kai. Aku... Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik."

Lama.

Semakin buruk ketika Kyungsoo berusaha jujur dengan perasaannya.

"Bisakah kita bicarakan itu nanti?"

Terdengar sangat tidak baik ketika Kai yang mengatakannya. Bagaimana caranya? Ya dr. Kim! Kau membuat Kyungsoo serasa di ujung papan lompat di mana air kolam sedang dikeringkan. Jika memaksa terjun, dia sama saja mencoba bunuh diri. Perkataanmu yang tanpa memikirkan perasaannya membuat Kyungsoo merasa sangat bodoh.

"Kyungsoo."

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada pintu ruangan. Kakek Kai berdiri di bantu seorang perawat. Pria itu masih dengan infus, selang oksigen dan semua hal yang membuat Kai segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Kakek kenapa berdiri? Kumohon kembalilah berbaring di ranjangmu," sekeras apa Kai berusaha tetap saja gagal. Kakeknya menepuk pundak Kai pelan. Diguratan tua pada wajahnya masih ada setitik cahaya penuh harapan. Masih terlihat tampan dan menunjukkan kasih sayang luar biasa. Dia tersenyum pada cucu keduanya, mencoba meyakinkan Kai semua baik-baik saja selama dia tidak melakukan kesalahan.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Kyungsoo."

Saat itu Kyungsoo mendongak mendengar namanya di sebut, segera dia berjalan mendekat. Melewati Kai dan membawa pria tua itu kembali masuk ke dalam. Dibantu seorang perawat dan Kai yang menyusul di belakang membaringkan kembali pria tua itu ke ranjang. Tapi tangannya tak melepaskan Kyungsoo, berhasil ia menahan kepergian Kyungsoo yang ingin menghindar dari percakapan panjang tak berujung.

"Duduklah. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian berdua."

Kai mengangguk pada perawat itu membuatnya mengerti dan segera pergi. Bunyi _handle_ pintu menandakan ruangan telah ditutup kembali.

Diam beberapa saat, Kyungsoo memperhatikan bagaimana wajah lelaki tua ini masih bisa tersenyum seperti biasanya. Dia pria baik, sangat ramah dan begitu menghormati wanita. Dibelainya pipi gembil Kyungsoo, menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di sana.

Jemari renta itu menepuk pelan punggung tangan Kyungsoo. "Kau mau kan menikah dengan Kai secepatnya?"

Kyungsoo mendongak. Memandang Kai yang memalingkan wajahnya. Pria itu berdiri, dadanya nain turun. Terlihat sekali kesulitan mengatur emosinya.

Mereka sama-sama tidak bisa menanggapi rencana pernikahan yang mendadak ini.

"Kai. Jika menikah kau akan mengizinkan Kyungsoo tetap bermain musik? Kakek sadar itu akan sulit bagimu, tapi perlahan kau juga harus menerima hidup Kyungsoo. Ekhhh.."

Kyungsoo dan Kai panik bersamaan ketika melihat lelaki itu memegang dadanya.

"Kakek?"

Kyungsoo sedikit bergeser membiarkan Kai menangani kakeknya. Tapi lelaki tua itu langsung tersenyum. "Tidak apa Kai. Sungguh... Semua baik-baik saja."

Dari jarak yang begitu dekat dia bisa mendengar napas kelegaan Kai. Hanya serangan kecil.

"Kyungsoo, menikah denganku besok pagi. Kumohon."

Kyungsoo menunduk, ia menggigitnya bibir bawahnya. Otaknya tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik. Semuanya menjadi sangat kacau karena kecerobohan bercampur keegoisannya.

Di luar sana udara dingin menyapa namun membiarkan daun-daun berguguran. Musim gugur benar-benar telah datang. Dari satu sisi melompat ke bagian lain. Di mana sesuatu yang buruk mendatangi mereka. Apapun yang dikatakan, tidak ada jawaban yang akan memberi jaminan.

"Ya Kai."

Gadis itu tersentak oleh pelukan Kai yang begitu tiba-tiba. "Terima kasih Kyungsoo." Dia melepaskan Kyungsoo dan menatap kakeknya. "Kakek dengar? Aku akan menikah. Jadi jangan khawatir lagi. Sekali saja kumohon khawatirkan kondisi kesehatan kakek."

Bahkan setelah mendengar jawaban itu, lelaki ini tidak memastikan kondisi Kyungsoo. Sementara pria Kim tua berusaha tersenyum menutupi kondisi tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir jika kau belum menikah juga. Siapa yang akan mengurusmu nanti? Kau tidak mungkin menyusahkan Suho setiap saat. Tapi sekarang kakek senang Kai..."

Mata keduanya menatap Kyungsoo, gadis itu tersenyum canggung.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Kyungsoo berdua saja. Bisakah kau keluar?"

Dengan berat hati pria tan itu menghela napasnya. Ia harus memberi keduanya waktu untuk bicara. Tapi sebelum benar-benar keluar ia menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih banyak."

* * *

Tidak lebih dari lima menit, Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan. Bergantian dengan perawat yang masuk. Gadis itu itu menutup pintu, berseder dan membawa tubuhnya merosot ke bawah.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih di sana segera menghampiri Kyungsoo. Namun nyatanya tarikan tangan Kai lebih cepat.

"Aku perlu bicara dengannya. Tolong kalian tetap di sini. Tidak akan lama, aku berjanji."

Tanpa menerima jawaban Kyungsoo, Kai menuntun gadis itu dari keluar dari lorong rumah sakit. Membawanya ke taman rumah sakit tepatnya tempat pertama mereka bertemu. Masih sama seperti pagi itu, tempat ini memang sepi. Lokasinya yang tidak startegis untuk dikunjungi serta menyulitkan pasien ketika harus menuruni beberapa anak tangga membuat tempat ini tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

Pria itu tampak gelisah. Di satu sisi dia ingin menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya, namun di bagian lain ia terlalu pengecut. Pada akhirnya membawa Kyungsoo untuk duduk di bangku taman. Duduk bersebelahan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Terlalu banyak kemungkinkan bodoh yang harus mereka pikirkan. Tentang hari ini, bagaimana menjalankan hari esok. Bahkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan beberapa saat lagi.

"Aku minta maaf menyeretmu sejauh ini. Kau boleh memukulku sampai puas, aku tidak akan menghindar. Tapi kumohon jangan meninggalkanku Kyungsoo."

"..."

"Kakek pasti bicara sesuatu di dalam sana bukan? Hah~"

"..."

Dia telah bicara sendiri ketika gadis itu mengurung diri dalam kebisuan karena kejadian demi kejadian yang menyulitkan hidupnya.

"Dia memintamu untuk memahamiku? Ya Kyungsoo, hidupku sangat sulit jika seseorang mendengar kisahnya."

Pandangan Kai lurus ke depan. "Pada akhirnya kakek menyerah, untuk itulah aku sangat jarang kembali ke rumah. Aku pun tidur di ruang penyimpanan karena ketakutanku sendiri. Tapi tidak bisa kupungkiri aku menghawatirkannya. Sudah seharusnya kakek menikmati hidup. Aku tidak mau menjadi bebannya, dia sering kali menghubungi hanya untuk bertanya prihal pasangan hidup. Sebab kakek telah hidup seorang diri sejak istrinya meninggal setelah melahirkan ayah. Tidak ada wanita yang pernah masuk rumah itu, sampai akhirnya Ibu kami menjadi istri Ayah..."

"Kai," lelaki tan menghentikan ucapannya. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang kini mendongakkan kepala.

"Ya?"

Dengan suara tertahan ia berkata, "Memalukan mengatakan ini dengan mulutku sendiri. Tapi aku sangat kedinginan. Bisakah kau memelukku sebentar saja?"

Dia tidak serta merta menjadi begitu bodoh karena Kyungsoo memotong ucapannya, terlebih karena permintaan yang terdengar aneh. Namun Kai menghela napas leganya, pria itu segera menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Ini pertama kali Kyungsoo meminta dipeluk. Dia benar-benar merasakan tubuh dingin Kyungsoo. Pria itu mengeratkan jaz putih milik ayahnya.

"Kurasa kau akan mengerti Kyungsoo."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Musim gugur tahun ini terasa begitu menyiksa. Karena apapun yang dia lakukan membuatnya sangat frustasi.

Beberapa orang begitu antusias, beberapa lainnya biasa saja, sementara sebagian kecil dari mereka merasa begitu tersiksa. Atau barangkali kesulitan untuk memahami semua kejadian ini. Hanya dalam setengah musim semua berubah.

 _Mozart, Beethoven, Bach, Mandelsshon, Tchaikovsky, Schubert, Haydn, Verdi, Puccini, Chopin, Mahler, Wagner, Handel, Brahms, dan ibunya sendiri._

Kyungsoo mulai bertanya bagaimana jika mereka menjalani hidup tanpa musik?

Dilihat pantulan dirinya menggunakan gaun Pengantin turun temurun milik keluarga Kim. Gaun itu pertama kali digunakan oleh nenek Kai, lalu Ibunya. Yixing melewatkan kesempatan itu karena orang tuanya memiliki gaun sendiri, dan kini gaun itu digunakan Kyungsoo.

"Kau begitu cantik Kyungsoo."

Dia tersenyum canggung saat Yixing memujinya. Upacara pernikahan dilakukan di bangunan tua dekat rumah Kai. Gedung pernikahan sederhana dimana kakek dan neneknya dulu mengikat janji. Hanya akan ada upacara pernikahan tanpa sebuah pesta dengan dihadiri beberapa orang terdekat.

Semua berjalan sesuai permintaan kakek Kai yang memaksa keluar dari rumah sakit ketika pagi menjelang. Melakukan perjalanan pada musim gugur, dia telah mempersiapkan diri untuk kemudian membawa serta anggota keluarga melewati jalan setapak yang menuju ke lapangan.

 _'Ibu, aku_ _akan_ _menikah_ _._ _Aku akan h_ _idup bersama pria yang tidak mengizinkanku bermain musik karena alasan yang tidak kumengerti.'_

Hari ini Kyungsoo bisa melihat betapa berwibawanya seorang Kim Kai. Pria berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun, seorang dokter muda yang menganggap musik merusak hidup masa remajanya.

Namun Kyungsoo tidak memiliki alasan apapun lagi untuk menolak. Dia telah menjebak diri sendiri dari awal pertemuan mereka. Hari itu dia hanya ingin bertemu ayahnya yang tidak kembali ke rumah, nyatanya sang Ayah terlalu sibuk dengan operasi pagi hari. Lalu melarikan diri ke taman rumah sakit yang sepi dan pertemuan pertama mereka berlangsung begitu cepat.

Lalu lubang itu semakin lama semakin dalam menelan Kyungsoo hingga menyeretnya pada kegelapan.

 _'Aku bisa berjanji padamu. Kai tidak akan menyakitimu. Pada dasarnya dia anak yang sangat baik, dia mencintaimu Kyungsoo_ _._ _Kai masih berusaha mengatasi ketakutannya sendiri. Suatu hari saat dia terlepas dari ketakutan itu, kau bisa bermain musik kembali, tapi sebelum itu kumohon untuk bersabar. Hanya perlu menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa_ _agar_ _membuatnya menuruti kamauanmu. Jangan tinggalkan dia, Kyungsoo.'_

Masih terngiang oleh Kyungsoo pesan kakek Kai saat mereka berdua di dalam kamar.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Satu malam saja, Kyungsoo ingin tinggal di rumah keluarga Kim setelah melewati upacara pernikahannya. Mereka juga telah membuat kesepakatan untuk membawa kembali kakek Kai agar melakukan perawatan di rumah sakit beberapa waktu. Kondisinya masih belum stabil, sangat menbahayakan jika sewaktu-waktu serangan kembali terjadi dan tidak bisa mendapat penanganan dengan cepat.

Semua terlihat lelah, terutama Yixing yang kini sedang mengandung. Wanita itu dibuat sibuk dan saat tiba di rumah Suho langsung memintanya untuk istirahat sementaran kedua orang itu tidak keluar dari kamar mereka.

Ayah Kyungsoo bertanggung jawab langsung mengurus kakek Kai, dia juga meminta bantuan seorang perawat untuk ditempatkan disisinya.

Makan malam yang terasa begitu ramai. Ini seperti sebuah keluarga besar, nyonya Kang harus memasak makanan lebih banyak dari biasanya. Tapi satu yang Kyungsoo sadari, wajah ayahnya dan kakek Kai tampak begitu bersinar.

Saat semua anggota keluarga menikmati wine, Kyungsoo memilih ke beranda di lantai dua. Menikmati angin malam yang terasa begitu menyesakkan. Ketika itu langkah kaki seseorang mendekat. Memeluknya dari belakang dan Kyungsoo segera membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ayah?"

"Ayah senang akhirnya kau memutuskan menikah. Hanya saja Kyungsoo sayang, bisakah kau pertimbangkan kuliah kedokteran?"

Dia tidak mungkin berdecih di hadapan ayahnya sendiri. Bagaimanapun, lelaki ini adalah harta berharga Kyungsoo. Pada akhirnya dia memberanikan diri, ada saat dimana dia benar-benar berusaha bersikap lebih baik dengan bertanya.

"Setidaknya beri aku alasan. Ayah memang tidak melarangku bermain musik. Tapi ayah memaksaku belajar ilmu kedokteran dan melarangku berada di panggung pertunjukkan. Sampai sekarang aku merasa seperti katak bodoh, tidak tahu tentang apapun yang terjadi di luar tempurung kotor ini."

Pria tua itu mengelus rambut Kyungsoo, menghapus air mata yang mulai mengalir dari mata bulat anaknya. "Ayah berjanji. Sedikit lebih dewasa lagi dan kau akan mengerti semuanya."

Sekali lagi seseorang menginginkan agar dia menjadi lebih dewasa. Membuat jalan pikiran Kyungsoo di hantam ombak keras. Dewasa yang sesungguhnya ternyata sangat menyiksa untuk dirasakan.

"Jika hanya untuk meneruskan rumah sakit itu. Bukankah Kai saja sudah cukup?"

Dokter Do menggeleng. Dia menekan hidung Kyungsoo lembut. "Kau putri Ayah." Tangannya merambat ke perut Kyungsoo, "Suatu hari nanti kau juga akan mengerti maksud Ayah. Ayah menyayangimu, sebaiknya kau temui suamimu."

Sebuah ciuman di dahi yang terasa begitu menyiksanya.

Sebegitu penting rumah sakit itu untuk ayahnya? Inikah alasan kenapa dia harus memilih sekolah kedokteran atau menikah.

Mencari seseorang untuk menjalankan rumah sakit itu. Sebuah garis yang tidak boleh terputus pada zaman sekarang.

Dengan susah payah ia langkahkan kakinya ke kamar. Menemukan Kai yang telah berganti pakaian kasual.

"Kau akan tidur dimana?"

Butuh beberapa saat agar pria itu menyadari kedatangan sadar Kyungsoo bertanya. Lelaki itu jelas terlihat bingung. Terakhir kali dia bermimpi buruk dan Kyungsoo telah membantunya.

"Kemarilah," panggil Kai duduk di atas ranjang. Pria itu bersender di kepala ranjang. Walau sedikit ragu Kyungsoo melangkah mendekat. Tarikan Kai terlalu cepat membuat tubuhnya terhuyung menaiki tubuh Kai.

Pria itu menatapnya sebentar. Mengelap bibir Kyungsoo.

"Maaf tadi menciummu."

Dia tersipu malu mengingat ciuman mereka siang ini. "Walau bagaimana pun kau suamiku. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

"Anak manis. Ya. Aku suamimu, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan menahan diri untuk menciummu. Tapi Kyungsoo, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu jika kau tidak menginginkannya. Aku tahu kau belum siap untuk itu."

Kai benar, Kyungsoo masih sangat takut. Berada di atas ranjang berbeda dengan pelukan di atas sofa. Ini terlalu intim bagi Kyungsoo.

"Malam ini kau akan tidur di mana?" hanya sebuah pertanyaan singkat untuk memastikan apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Mau memijat tanganku seperti waktu itu?"

Kyungsoo terdengar bingung dengan pertanyaan Kai yang mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Ia membuat jarak dan duduk di atas ranjang setelah melepaskan pelukan Kai, tangan gadis itu menarik tangan Kai ke atas pangkuannya. Memijat satu-persatu.

Cukup lama dalam keheningan hingga ia baru sadar Kai tertidur.

"Hah~ lalu aku harus tidur di mana?"

Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi Kai. Menyelimuti pria tan dan saat akan beranjak, tarikan Kai menjatuhkan tubuhnya

"Woahhh."

Rasanya mungkin Kai setengah sadar. Buktinya setelah menarik Kyungsoo dia tidur dan menganggap gadis itu seperti sebuah guling. Lantas Kyungsoo ingat jika Kai tidak bisa tidur di dalam rumah. Apa itu sebuah kebohongan?

Tidak Do Kyungsoo. Itu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. Pria ini bahkan tidak suka dibohongi, untuk itu dia tidak ingin berbohong. Pengecualian hari itu ketika dia membawamu ke rumah ini untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi jika dia bersamamu di dalam rumah ini, membawa Kai ke alam mimpi bukanlah sebuah masalah lagi.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Mengekang rasanya saat pagi menjelang melihat para pria tertawa lepas sementara gadis itu tidak mendapat tidur yang menenangkan. Kai tidak melepaskannya sepanjang malam, beberapa bagian tubuh Kyungsoo merasakan pegal yang teramat.

"Jadi, kakek akan menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit?"

Suho yang bertanya.

Pria yang paling tua itu mengangguk.

"Mengejutkan," gumaman Kai ternyata mengundang perhatian semua orang.

"Mengejutkan apanya?" Tanya kakek Kai sambil mengangkat alis hitamnya.

Senyum terus terbentuk di bibir Kai, namun jawabannya terdengar masam. "Bagaimana bisa begitu tiba-tiba setelah memintaku menikah dengan... "

"Kau sudah sangat dewasa Kai. Saatnya aku menikmati hidupku."

Ucapan Kai terpotong dan dia kesulitan membalas kalimat berikutnya.

"Kakek akan meninggalkan kebun anggur ini?"

Kakek Kai mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan cucu pertamanya. "Aku akan kemari jika dokter mengizinkan. Selebihnya kau bisa mengurusnya Suho. Selain itu, pak Jeon akan membantumu. Aku juga sudah meminta nyonya Kang untuk tinggal di rumah ini agar bisa menjaga Yixing menjelang hari kelahiran anak kalian."

Kapan?

Kapan pria ini melakukan itu semua. Kenapa seperti semua adalah rencananya yang berjalan begitu mulus. Mulut Kai sedikit terbuka mendengar semua rencana kakeknya. Dia kesulitan memahami setiap kata yang terucap.

* * *

Dia telah dibebani sebuah tanggung jawab besar setelah bergabung menjadi anggota keluarga ini. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan terbangun sendirian kemudian menemukan sarapannya telah tersaji bahkan terkadang mendingin di atas meja makan. Ditemani suara denting sendok yang menyentuh piring. Jikapun ingin mendapatkan teman sarapan maka dia harus keluar dari rumah. Keluarga Park selalu menerima kedatangan Kyungsoo.

Ketika daun maple berguguran Kyungsoo selalu menikmati pedestrian di mana dia bisa berdiri dengan violin yang digesek sehingga memunculkan alunan lembut. Seperti angin musim gugur yang menerbangkan daun-daun maple itu.

"Aku sangat iri tinggal di dalam lingkaran keluargamu Kai."

Lelaki itu menoleh ke sebelah. Tepat di mana Kyungsoo selesai membilas semua peralatan makan mereka dan kini tinggal Kai yang menyusunnya ke rak bagian atas. Dia hanya berdehem pelan, setidaknya Kai ingat Kyungsoo lebih sering tinggal sendirian di rumah.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan. Aku mau mengantarmu ke makan ibumu. Liburku masih berlaku hingga besok pagi."

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap seisi dapur keluarga Kim yang terasa hangat. Ia mencoba membayangkan bagaimana kedua Kim kecil berlarian di dalam rumah. Tawaran Kai membuat Kyungsoo menikmati beberapa tahun kebersamaannya dengan sang Ayah sebelum semua menjadi lebih buruk.

"Ibu meninggal saat aku baru memasuki sekolah dasar. Saat itu aku bahkan belum bisa memasang pakaian sekolah dengan benar."

Mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo yang sepertinya akan cukup panjang membawa tubuh lelaki itu berguling dan bersender memperhatikan apa yang Kyungsoo lihat. Dia ikut bersender pada sisi _kitchen set._

"Ketika aku benar-benar membutuhkan Ayah di sampingku, Ayah bahkan tidak kembali ke rumah hingga berminggu-minggu lamanya. Bahkan untuk mengecek pekerjaan rumahku saja Ayah tidak memiliki waktu. Dia meminta supir pribadinya mengantar kemanapun aku ingin selain ke rumah sakit. Sejak saat itu aku bertekad untuk menjadi sangat pintar agar bisa pergi ke rumah sakit dan menemui Ayah. Tapi itu menyakitiku, ayah terus saja menolak keberadaanku sampai akhirnya aku menemukan musik dan mencoba memainkannya lagi. Kemudian tawaran Ayah datang. Memintaku menjadi dokter ketika aku memiliki musik untuk hidupku, rasanya begitu menyakitkan Kai."

Dengan susah payah lelaki itu mengatur ekspresi wajahnya agar tidak disalah artikan Kyungsoo. Dia mengerti kebencian Kyungsoo, jika saja Kyungsoo mau bicara dengan ayahnya kemungkinan mereka bisa memiliki hubungan yang baik akan terjadi. Sayangnya ego manusia itu begitu tinggi. Dia sudah melewati tahapan itu, di mana kemudian Kai kehilangan sebagian hidupnya.

"Jangan sampai kehilangan Ayahmu baru kau menyesal dengan keinginanmu Kyungsoo."

Kai sadar ucapannya akan menyakiti sebagian kecil hati Kyungsoo, tapi dia tidak menyesal mengatakannya. Segera ia raih Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya, tubuh gadis itu menegang dan ia segera sadar Kyungsoo tidak suka dengan jawaban yang ia berikan.

"Kai, kakek ingin bicara denganmu."

Suara pria itu diikuti langkah elegan yang ia ciptakan ketika masuk ke dalam dapur, memaksa Kai melepaskan pelukannya. Dia masuk tanpa pemberitahuan. Pria tua itu hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Sebaiknya aku bersiap."

"Bersiap?" Kakek Kai bertanya pada Kyungsoo setelah mendengar gadis itu bicaran sangat pelan.

"Ya. Aku sudah berjanji menemani Kyungsoo ke makam ibunya," Kai berusaha memberi penjelasan kepada kakeknya.

Karena sudah memutuskan jadi Kyungsoo berpamitan. Meninggalkan kedua pria itu di area dapur.

"Kita bicara di ruang penyimpanan Kai."

Pakaiannya biasa saja, dia baru menyelesaikan sarapan bersama keluarga yang semakin bertambah saat ini. Membereskan bagian kecil dari rumah ini bersama sang istri. Tentu saja istrinya. Mereka benar-benar telah resmi menikah, mengikat diri dalam sebuah janji.

Kini ia mengikuti langkah sang kakek menuju satu-satunya tempat yang membuat Kai sangat nyaman. Ruang penyimpanan anggur ini tidak pernah berubah, hanya perluasan yang dilakukan kakeknya dua minggu lalu saja. Itu benar-benar mengejutkan untuk diketahui.

Mereka duduk berhadapan seperti biasa, dengan sebotol wine dan dua _bowl._

"Berjanjilah kau harus menjaga Kyungsoo."

"Hm?"

Tidak ada percakapan basa basi seperti biasa jika sang kakek yang memulai. Ini seakan Kai yang memulai percakapan.

"Bukan karena dia mengingatkan aku pada ibu kalian, tapi juga pada nenekmu. Kau tahu sendiri Kai. Mudah saja bagi kita untuk mencintai, tapi akan sangat sulit untuk melindungi orang yang kita cintai."

Kai melempar pandangannya pada deretan barel di dekat pencucian.

"Jika kau ingin melindungi Kyungsoo, mulailah membuka diri. Katakan tentang ketakutanmu, apa yang tidak kau sukai dan jangan membuatnya bingung karena tidak mengerti."

 _'Kakek sadar aku belum siap. Lalu kenapa memaksaku menikahinya?'_

Ingin sekali rasanya pria itu megeluarkan isi hatinya. Namun dia ingat penyakit sang kakek. Akan lebih baik jika Kai menelan kembali ucapannya.

Pria itu memandang kunci berantai yang diberikan sang kakek. Terdapat sebuah kunci baru di sana.

"Sebenarnya awal tahun kemarin kakek membeli mobil untukmu dengan bantuan Suho. Berharap kau mau kembali tapi kau tidak berkunjung, sekalinya kembali kau mengejutkanku hari itu. Lalu tiba-tiba membawa Kyungsoo kemari."

Pria Kim tua tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Sesuatu yang kemudian mengubah kehidupan mereka semua.

"Ruangan ini, sebenarnya Ayahmu ingin aku menyerahkan ruangan ini kepadamu. Kau bisa menggunakan sesukamu, menatanya semaumu. Maaf dua minggu yang lalu kami sedikit mengubah bentuk awalnya, kakek harap kau tidak akan masalah."

Kai memilih diam dengan pengakuan sang kakek jika sudah membahas orang tuanya."Ayahmu menyayangi kalian berdua. Kakek sadar dia melakukan kesalahan karena begitu mencintai ibu kalian. Ayahmu hanya terlambat menyadari kebodohannya Kai. Kau benar, kecelakaan hari itu disengaja. Ayahmu ingin melakukan bunuh diri, aku benar-benar merasa gagal menjadi ayahnya. Tapi..."

"Kakek, kumohon. Aku baik-baik saja."

Yang Kai khawatirkan adalah kondisi jantung kakeknya. Dia segera menenangkan pria tua itu dengan berpindah tempat duduk. Mengelus punggung renta itu dengan sangat pelan.

"Kakek ingin aku menerima musik Kyungsoo bukan? Akan kucoba." Pada akhirnya Kai menyerah pada kebisuan dalam percakapan mereka. Dia masuk dengan sebuah pernyataan yang tidak memiliki kepastian.

"Ya. Kau harus berusaha mencobanya, dia bermain sangat baik. Semua dirinya menyatu ke dalam alunan biola. Sebenarnya, hari kompetisi itu Kyungsoo didiskualifikasi."

"Hng? Kenapa? Bukankah dia hadir?"

Satu hal yang baru saja Kai pahami dari cerita kakeknya. Kyungsoo sudah tentu didiskualifikasi karena memainkan violin bukan untuk solois, dia mengacaukan nadanya di bagian akhir. Seolah mengizinkan alat musik lain masuk dalam permainannya. Ini bukan duet apalagi pertunjukan _orchestra_. Dia tidak memiliki konduktor, perlu ditegaskan jika dia adalah pemain solo. Dari awal Kai sudah tahu tentang permaianan Kyungsoo. _Tapi dia_ _sudah_ _tidak tertarik kepada musik, sama seperti dia tidak tertarik membahas kedua orang tuanya._

* * *

Mereka berdua tampak serasi kala berjalan berdua. Memasuki sebuah rumah pemakaman. Berjalan beberapa meter melewati rak-rak penempatan abu, dia melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap sebuah figura lama.

Wanita yang sangat cantik.

Sama persis dengan wajah yang Kai lihat pada figura photo di rumah Kyungsoo.

Memiliki senyum yang sama dengan Kyungsoo, lalu di sisi lain Kai melihat sebuah mangkuk berisikan beberapa kertas-kertas bergulung. Barulah ia sadari Kyungsoo yang meletakkan kertas-kertas itu. Gadis itu menutup kaca lalu menempelkan setangkai bunga mawar putih yang telah diberi seloptip agar menempel di kaca.

Jemarinya menyentuh tempat penyimpanan itu.

"Minggu pertama Ayah tidak kembali membuatku kabur dan menghabiskan malam di sini. Tapi Chanyeol kemudian menemukanku, dia membawaku ke rumahnya. Sejak saat itu ketika Ayah tidak pulang aku meminta supir ayah mengantarku ke rumah keluarga Park.

Kai segera memeluk Kyungsoo. Dia menyadari dengan memeluk gadis ini ia merasakan kehidupan Kyungsoo, _detak jantung gadis ini adalah suara kehidupan Kai._

"Mulai saat ini, berlarilah kepadaku." Kepalanya jatuh menggesek rambut Kyungsoo yang beraroma citrus.

Gadis manis itu menarik napas dalam, menggenggam erat sisi kemeja yang Kai kenakan dalam kunjungan mereka siang ini.

"Bagaimana aku melakukannya saat kau melarangku bermain musik?"

"Kyungsoo. Kumohon jangan memulainya dengan sangat buruk. Lakukan permintaanku..."

"Aku sudah memikirkannya Kai."

Kai melonggarkan pelukannya ketika mendengar Kyungsoo memotong perkataannya. Apa yang telah gadis ini pikirkan? Dia tidak harus bertanya karena Kyungsoo sudah siap menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Aku bersedia menikah denganmu, menjalani hidup bersamamu, mengikuti ujian satu bulan lagi, namun jika aku mendapatkan tawaran akademi musik kumohon jangan melarangku, dan aku mohon kau mau terbuka padaku."

Dia diam untuk beberapa saat. memahami perkataan Kyungsoo dengan segera.

"Hahh," pada akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas berat.

"Tidak ada pilihan Kai. Kau sudah menjadi waliku."

Sepertinya kali ini dia harus mengalah pada Kyungsoo. "Aku berjanji di hadapan ibumu."

Keduanya menatap figura wanita yang tersenyum sangat cantik. Seperti memberi kehangatan di musim gugur.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Setelah menjalani _one day care_ di rumah sakit beberapa hari lalu, kemudian kembali ke rumah untuk satu malam. Pria tua itu mengikuti saran dokter Do. Memilih melakukan proses rawat inap yang lebih lama di rumah sakit setelah hasil observasi mengenai jantungnya keluar. Hanya dia dan dokter Do yang mengetahui prihal itu.

Ayah Kyungsoo sebelum kedua orang tuanya meninggal adalah kepala bedah di rumah sakit, dia spesialis jantung. Sangat banyak memahami kondisi yang dialami kakek Kai yang sudah ia anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri.

Kondisinya semakin parah saja.

Setelah satu hari kembali ia menjalani proses pemasangan _stent._ Kemudian di tempatkan di ruang khusus. Lelaki tua itu memilih kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menjalani proses pengobatan agar bisa mengurangi rasa sakit dan nyeri serta mengurangi kecemasannya. Walau Kai sudah menikah dengan wanita yang sangat baik, pria paruh baya itu nyatanya masih khawatir tentang cucunya.

Dia menolak tawaran dokter Do untuk melakukan operasi pemasangan jantung buatan. Sangat ia ketahui betapa hebatnya dokter Do dalam mengatasi pasien. Tapi ia tidak menginginkan itu.

"Umurku sudah sangat tua. Aku sudah sangat lama berpisah dengan istriku. Anakku meninggalkan aku. Lalu kedua cucuku menemukan wanita yang bisa mereka lindungi. Biarkan aku menikmati sisa hidup tanpa memaksakan kehendak."

Bukankah terdengar sangat bijaksana saat rangkaian kata itu terucap dari seorang pria Kim.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

"Dokter memanggilku?"

Suara Kai memasuki ruang kerja dokter Do. Pria di hadapannya kini adalah ayah mertuanya, Ayah dari istrinya namun dia tetap kepala rumah sakit yang masih dihormati Kai.

"Duduklah Kai."

Lelaki itu segera duduk.

"Bagaimana operasi mahasiswa tingkat akhir itu?" Dokter Do melepaskan kacamata bacanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari tumpukan dokumen pada wajah tampan Kai. Sedikit tersenyum seperti biasa untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan.

"Dia melewati meja operasi dengan baik."

"Ya. Jangan biarkan siapapun meninggal di meja operasimu Kai."

Akan sangat sulit memenuhi permintaan itu. Menjadi dokter bedah itu adalah tantangan yang sangat sulit. Mungkin pria di hadapan Kai ini memang membuktikan, tidak ada pasien yang boleh meninggal di meja operasinya.

"Tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kau sudah memikirkan akan tinggal dimana? Aku harap kalian memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah."

"Tidak. Jika dokter ingin membicarakan kami, maka aku akan mengatakan jika aku dan Kyungsoo sudah memutuskan akan membangun rumah kami sendiri. Sementara ini kami akan mencari apartemen di dekat rumah sakit, itu akan memudahkanku ikut memantau perkembangan kakek. Dia juga sudah bersedia mengikuti ujian masuk hanya saja..."

"Ya?" Dokter Do tentu penasaran.

"Aku terlanjur menjanjikan sesuatu padanya."

"Apa itu?"

"Dia bisa melepaskan sekolah kedokteran jika berhasil mendapat tawaran akademi musik."

Kai pikir orang tua di hadapannya ini akan sangat marah nyatanya pria itu tertawa mendengar pengakuan Kai.

"Dia... Sama keras kepalanya dengan Ibunya. Kita para lelaki akan kesulitan memahaminya. Untuk sementara biarkan saja."

 _'Dokter bisa bicara begitu karena tidak tahu apa yang saya rasakan tentang musik. Musik ibu merenggut sebagian hidupku.'_

"Dan Kai, kupikir daripada menyewa apartemen bagaimana jika aku memberi kalian sebuah rumah di dekat sini untuk ditempati sementara waktu hingga pembangunan rumah yang kau katakan itu selesai?"

* * *

To be Continue...

* * *

Selamat pagi, Rosiebear in here ^^

Terima kasih banyak telah sampai pada bagian ini. _Please corect me if you find some typo and mistake in my stories ^^_

[Part 2 : Get in TOUCH 170923]


	10. 2nd Part, Get in TOUCH Chapter 09

" _Dan Kai, kupikir daripada menyewa apartemen bagaimana jika aku memberi kalian sebuah rumah di dekat sini untuk ditempati sementara waktu hingga pembangunan rumah yang kau katakan itu selesai?"_

* * *

 **Complementary** (9th Chapter)

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Main cast: Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Content: GS. Family. Friendship. Marriage life. Musik. Surgery

* * *

 _ **The Paradox of Lost Complementary**_

"Kai bangun."

Kai merasakan seseorang menepuk pipinya. Ya ampun. Itu Kyungsoo, ia segera bangun dan tersenyum pada gadis manis yang duduk di pinggir ranjang. Tubuhnya sedikit condong ke depan karena berusaha membangunkan Kai.

"Kau harus bekerja pagi ini Kai."

Kyungsoo mengingatkan. Mereka telah tinggal di sebuah rumah berukuran kecil. Sebuah rumah sementara yang mereka tempati berdua.

Dengan sedikit gerakan lambat pria itu bangkit, dia tersenyum walau sadar rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Ini sudah dua minggu sejak setiap pagi Kyungsoo selalu membangunkannya.

"Selamat pagi sayang."

Hal yang paling Kai sukai setiap pagi selama dua minggu ini adalah rona merah pada wajah Kyungsoo. Gadis itu selalu tersipu dengan semua perbuatan manis yang Kai lakukan.

"Ayah akan tiba sepuluh menit lagi, dia akan sarapan bersama kita."

Masih sulit pria itu membuka mata, namun kemudian ia mengangguk.

Chup

Sebuah kecupan singkat pada bibir hati Kyungsoo.

Mereka telah berjanji menjalani pernikahan ini sebaik-baiknya. Kai berusaha menerima keinginan Kyungsoo setelah mendengar cerita sebenarnya dari dokter Do. Tapi pria itu masih kesulitan, sementara Kyungsoo berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memainkan violinnya saat Kai di rumah.

Toleransi.

Keduanya mencoba memahami dan mengerti tujuan dari pernikahan ini terutama untuk kesehatan kakek Kai serta keinginan Kyungsoo.

Mereka perlu mendapatkan keturunan, namun tidak dalam waktu dekat. Baik Kyungsoo maupun Kai sudah memutuskannya. Lima atau enam tahun lagi itu bukanlah masalah. Umur Kyungsoo masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ibu dan melahirkan seorang anak.

Sementara Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktunya dengan belajar menjadi seorang istri, di saat yang sama Ayah Kyungsoo mengajari Kai banyak hal mengenai rumah sakit dan juga pasien.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 ** _Waktu itu,_** ketika rumah masih diisi oleh seorang ayah, ibu dan anak perempuannya. Semua tampak sangat bahagia dengan aktivitas yang mereka miliki, anak perempuan itu masih berumur tiga tahun, masa di mana dia masih belajar merangkai kalimat pendek untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik bersama orang-orang di sekitar.

Ketika dia masih mendapatkan pelukan sang Ayah tiba-tiba saja telepon rumah berdering. Panggilan dari rumah sakit memberi kabar jika sebuah mobil mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Satu korban meninggal di tempat dan satu lagi dalam keadaan kritis.

Anak perempuan itu tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba sang Ayah yang menerima panggilan meningalkannya ke rumah sakit waktu itu juga.

Ibunya bilang semua akan baik-baik saja. Mereka perlu menyelesaikan makan malam lalu menyusul sang Ayah. Diketahui jika kakek dan neneknya telah mengalami sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas di mana sang nenek meninggal malam itu juga sementara kakeknya masih kritis.

Satu minggu setelah itu korban kritis di nyatakan meninggal. Sejak saat itu Ayah anak perempuan mulai sangat sibuk. Selesai acara pemakaman, ayahnya didatangi beberapa orang berpakaian rapi. Ayahnya yang seorang kepala bedah adalah satu-satunya penerus dari rumah sakit yang sebelumnya di pimpin oleh kakeknya. Di umurnya yang masih terbilang muda dia harus mengurus satu-satunya warisan keluarga.

Tidak banyak yang langsung setuju dengan surat wasiat pimpinan sebelumnya atas pimpinan baru yang masih sangat muda.

Dokter Do

Saat itu bekerja sangat keras untuk mendapat pengakuan Dewan direksi yang belum setuju untuk menggantikan posisi ayahnya. Benar-benar bekerja keras hingga ia lupa bagaimana kabar keluarga kecilnya.

Pria itu menjadi sering di rumah sakit dan hanya pulang untuk beristirahat. Hari pertama anaknya masuk ke taman kanak-kanak dia terburu-buru pulang ke rumah namun tidak mendapati anak perempuannya lagi.

Dengan susah payah menyusul ke sekolah. Anak itu marah? Tentu saja. Tapi ibunya yang cantik menjelaskan jika ayahnya terlambat untuk menyiapkan makan siang.

Itu sebuah kebohongan. Istri yang sangat baik tidak ingin anaknya membenci sang Ayah.

Hanya setengah tahun sejak anak perempuan itu, -Kyungsoo kecil belajar di taman kanak-kanak.

Ibunya jatuh sakit, dirawat di rumah sakit untuk waktu yang sangat lama." _istriku menolak melakukan operasi. Dia dan aku tahu operasi itu hanya menyisahkan_ _lima_ _persen keberhasilan. Istriku tidak ingin meninggal di meja operasi. Saat dia dalam masa kritis aku malah melakukan operasi untuk pasien lain. Tadinya Kyungsoo masih mau bicara denganku, setiap hari dia menungguku pulang, tapi tiap kali melihatnya mengingatkan aku pada istriku. Aku merasa begitu bodoh, harusnya kulakukan operasi itu walau kemungkinan hanya satu persen saja. Lalu kupikir tidak mengganggu Kyungsoo akan membuatnya lebih baik, tapi anak itu terlalu baik, ternyata dia berusaha menarik perhatianku. Kyungsoo belajar dengan sangat giat, aku selalu memperhatikannya melalui supir keluarga. Saat dia sakit, ketika itu aku mulai panik. Namun aku takut untuk bersamanya, bukankah aku ayah yang sangat bodoh karena meminta dokter lain merawat putriku_ _?_ _Kai, kumohon padamu untuk menjaganya. Aku akan mengatur jam kerjamu, aku juga akan mengajarimu banyak hal. Jika waktunya tiba tolong kau jelaskan pada Kyungsoo. Aku hanya tidak ingin Kyungsoo ataupun kau mendapat masalah oleh Dewan direksi yang sampai saat ini masih menunggu waktu untuk merebut posisi ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti kalian."_

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kai memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang menyusun meja makan. Tersedia empat piring membuat pria tan mengerutkan dahi. Dia berjalan mendekat, sementara tangannya masih menggesek handuk pada rambut basahnya. Kai membawa kepalanya di sebelah wajah Kyungsoo, sedikit menunduk membuat bibirnya berada di dekat telinga Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa ada empat?"

"Woahh!"

Sayangnya sapaan Kai yang terlalu dekat mengejutkan Kyungsoo. Hampir saja _poci_ di tangannya akan jatuh jika Kai tidak segera menahan _poci_ kecil itu.

"Hati-hati Kyungsoo. Jangan sampai menimpa kakimu."

Dia menempatkan benda itu ke atas meja. Memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sekarang memandang dengan bibir _terpout_ dan mata mengintimidasi.

"Ayah bilang kakekmu juga akan kemari," dia bicara pelan. Kembali bekerja seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya.

Sementara Kai hanya memandangi bagaimana Kyungsoo melanjutkan pekerjaan paginya. Mengatur meja makan sedemikian rupa sampai meletakkan sebuket bunga potong di tengah-tengah meja.

* * *

Pagi itu, Kai sadar Kyungsoo terlihat begitu kikuk. Tentu saja karena dokter Do memberinya tatapan yang begitu dalam. Bahkan hampir sepenuhnya seperti menelanjangi Kyungsoo. Kai tahu tatapan itu adalah perasaan rindu yang masih tertahan. Ayah dan anak ini harusnya bicara dan saling mendengarkan, namun ego mereka seperti anak tangga menuju langit saja. Tidak menemui ujungnya.

Suasana melebur karena percakapan kakek Kai mengenai masakan Kyungsoo yang lebih baik daripada masakan di rumah sakit. Pria tua itu tidak berhenti memuji masakan Kyungsoo, seperti _'sangat menyenangkan bisa sarapan di sini.'_ Atau ' _andai aku bisa menginap di rumah ini.'_

Mendengar itu, Kai mulai tidak memahami kondisi kakeknya. Bagaimana pria tua itu dengan sangat mudah mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin terus menerus dia dapatkan jika kondisinya tidak menunjukkan perkembangan yang lebih baik.

Hari ini Kai berangkat kerja seperti biasa, pagi hari. Semua terjadi setelah jadwalnya diatur ulang oleh pihak administrasi rumah sakit atas perintah dokter Do. Hanya saja beberapa kali dia pulang malam saat mendapat pelatihan khusus dari dokter Do di ruang operasi. Sepertinya pria tua itu benar-benar serius ingin menyerahkan kepemimpinan rumah sakit kepada Kai. Dalam dua pekan ini saja sudah dua kali Kai ikut serta dalam rapat direksi. Itu merupakan waktu yang luar biasa panjang bagi Kai.

* * *

Seperti pagi ini, Kai mengendarai mobil pemberian kakeknya. Sebuah mobil sederhana yang membawanya ke pergi bekerja sementara di akhir minggu dia akan menemani Kyungsoo berbelanja bahan makanan. Mereka hidup layaknya suami istri pada umumnya.

"Ya! Ternyata kau menikah dengan putri direktur heoh?"

Suara Kris yang begitu menyebalkan. Datang membawa berita pernikahan Kai. Oh astaga, berita itu harusnya tidak tersebar sekarang. Kai belum siap, seperti apa yang dokter Do katakan sebelumnya.

 _'Tidak sekarang Kai._ _Jangan mendapatkan perhatian karena pernikahan kalian._ _Mereka tidak akan menyukaimu_ _jika_ _menganggap kau menggunakan putriku_ _sebagai tangga pijakkan_ _._ _Karena kau_ _butuh pengakuan terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak ingin kau mengalami apa yang pernah terjadi padaku.'_

Tidak masuk akal untuk menempatkan Kai pada posisi seperti ini. Dia masih orang asing di dalam keluarga Do. Sementara Kyungsoo benar-benar menjadi bagian dari keluarganya sendiri.

Bahkan setelah percakapan seminggu yang lalu hampir satu hari di akhir pekan Kai memperhatikan Kyungsoo secara mendetail. Lelaki itu hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya, memandang sedikit tidak mengerti. Kyungsoo seperti anak perempuan pada umumnya, meringis ketika jarinya terjepit bahkan berteriak jika Kai tidak sengaja menginjak kakinya. Mengomel saat pria tan menjatuhkan cemilan ke lantai yang baru saja dia bersihkan atau bertanya dengan wajah penuh harap setiap kali selesai menyajikan sarapan ataupun makan malam untuk Kai.

Kembali lagi pada Kris yang tiba-tiba Kai abaikan keberadaan pria tinggi ini. Pria tan hanya tidak suka pada teman seangkatan kakaknya ini, Kris adalah _playboy_ dan dia bahkan pernah berusaha merayu Yixing ketika wanita cantik itu jelas-jelas menjadi kekasih Suho. Ahh bajingan! Pria tinggi ini juga mempunyai adik dari Ayah yang berbeda, Henry Lau. Bukankah dua minggu lalu Kai bertemu dengan adik dari ayah yang berbeda itu. Tatapan adiknya hampir sama dengan sang kakak. Membahayakan.

"Kau menyembunyikannya? Wanita hari itu ternyata putri direktur? Bagaimana kau berkenalan dengannya? Ceritakan padaku Kai."

Lebih baik berfokus pada data pasien pembedahan daripada Kai harus menjawab pertanyaan tidak berarti Kris.

"Aku terkejut mendengar beritanya. Suho sulit sekali memberiku informasi, namun teman istrimu memberitahu juga."

Masih saja Kai membolak balik berkasnya, dia mendengarkan secara samar-samar, selebihnya otak Kai fokus pada berkas di tangannya.

"Bagaimana malam pertama kalian? Apa dia masih perawan atau..."

Kai mulai kesal sendiri mendengar celoteh Kris. "Apa kau ini seorang pengangguran hingga punya waktu untuk datang bermain ke departmen bedah saraf?"

Hanya satu kalimat panjang dan dia kembali fokus pada berkasnya.

"Heii!" Pria itu berseru pelan. "Tidak perlu menyebutku pengangguran jika tidak mau membahasnya. Aku kemari untuk meminta bantuanmu. Mulai mendesak karena tertunda dua minggu. Akibat pernikahanmu dan kau tidak lagi bekerja di malam hari, sulit menemuimu Kai."

Kai menoleh setelah dia selesai.

"Ya?"

Jika tidak membahas keluarga kecilnya maka Kai akan mulai mendengarkan Kris. Mungkin sesuatu yang benar-benar mendesak atau mungkin...

"Mengenai permintaanku dua minggu yang lalu. Tentang pasien _skizofrenia_..."

"Aku tidak tertarik."

Kai bicara cepat untuk memotong perkataan Kris. Seharusnya dia paham maksud permintaan Kris.

"Bagaimana kau tidak tertarik, dia menjadi pasienku selama dua tahun Kai. Bayangkan dua tahun. Obat-obatan dan psikoterapi sudah tidak bisa menyembuhkannya. Aku sudah bicara pada orang tuanya dan saat dia tidak mengalami semester aku sudah menjelaskannya mengenai _psychosurgery_. Mereka semua setuju Kai."

Kai menghela napasnya, kenapa harus dia? Apa Kris tidak bisa membiarkan keluarga pasien mencari dokter bedah saraf lain. Tentu saja dia bisa, tapi kenapa harus memaksa Kai?

"Dengar! Ini operasi bedah saraf otak untuk mengatasi kelainan psikis dan kau bisa meminta dokter lain melakukannya. Secara teori maupun jurnal yang kubaca, Kemungkinkan keberhasilan _psychosurgery_ cukup tinggi Kris. Jangan memaksaku."

Kai menatap tajam pria yang lebih tinggi ini. Dia mulai tidak nyaman dengan percakapan mereka sekarang.

"Aku tidak percaya pada dokter bedah saraf selain kau. Kumohon Kai, lakukanlah untukku, sekali saja kau harus membantuku."

Brak

Kai menghempaskan berkas di tangannya ke atas meja. Ia berkacak pinggang menatap pria yang lebih tinggi secara fisik dan juga umur di hadapannya kini. Mereka beruntung ketika Kris berkunjung ruang istirahat para dokter sedang sepi.

"Aku tidak merasa berhutang budi padamu. Untuk apa aku membantumu? Kau bisa mengajukan pasien itu ke rumah sakit, pihak manajemen akan mengatur operasinya. Tunggu dan lihat saja siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab."

"Tapi aku ingin kau yang melakukannya Kai. Aku... Pasien ini adalah cinta pertamaku."

"Sudah kukatakan daftarkan saja dia ke... Apa? Cinta pertamamu?"

Alis Kai naik satu tingkat, dia bersidekap tangan memperhatikan wajah merona Kris. Ya ampun. Cinta pertama? Romantis? Tidak! Ini seperti cerita picisan bagi Kai.

Bagi Kai cinta pertamanya adalah hal yang harus dilupakan.

Sementara untuk urusan ini Kai memang menjadi sedikit pemilih dalam mengatasi pasien.

"Ya. Jadi aku butuh dokter yang bisa kupercaya. Aku tidak mau otaknya dirusak oleh para dokter itu, aku butuh orang yang berkompeten Kai."

"Tidak!"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau melakukannya?"

Saat itu ponsel Kai berdering. Panggilan dari UGD membebaskannya dari Kris.

"Tidak ada. Karena aku tidak mau melakukannya selama rumah sakit ini masih menyediakan dokter bedah saraf lainnya."

Ia berlari tergesa-gesa setelah mengambil jaz putih kebanggaannya. Menjelang siang hari rumah sakit terkadang benar-benar berisik namun menyadarkan para dokter jika pasien butuh mereka. Terkadang Kai rindu tentang tugas berjaga malam.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo memandang posel yang sebenarnya milik Kai. Tapi pria itu sama sekali tidak peduli.

Lama dia memandangi ponsel itu dan menghela napas saat ingin menyerah.

"Bagaimana caraku menghapus data itu? Aku tidak memiliki laptop untuk kusambungkan."

Ia mempout lucu, terkadang Kyungsoo bosan, maka dia akan mengeluarkan violinnya dan bermain seorang diri. Dua minggu sejak tinggal bersama Kai dia tidak berkeliaran seperti biasanya.

Menghabiskan cemilan, membaca buku, mengerjakan soal latihan yang dititipkan ayahnya melalui Kai lalu belanja bersama suaminya.

Drrttt

Ponselnya bergetar. Kyungsoo buru-buru meraih ponselnya. Itu adalah panggilan dari Chanyeol.

"Ya! Kenapa baru menghubungiku sekarang? Pergilah ke rumahku bersama Baekhyun karena aku bosan sendirian. Setidaknya datang dan berceritalah padaku."

Terdengar suara tawa ringan dari seberang panggilan. "Maaf nona Do.. Upsss Nyonya Kim. Kami baru melewati ujian. Kau mau mendengarkan kabar terbaru yang kudapatkan?"

"Apa Chan?" Kyungsoo terlihat antusias.

"Kami akan tiba sepuluh menit lagi jadi siapkan makan siang untuk kami Kyungsoo."

Gadis itu memberengut mendengar permintaan Chanyeol.

Ya ampun, apa dia pelayan sekarang yang tugasnya menyediakan makanan bagi para tuan? Tapi Kyungsoo tidak menolak, terakhir kali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang saat mereka pindah ke rumah ini.

Tidak banyak yang berubah dari rumah pemberian ayah Kyungsoo. Mereka masih menunggu renovasi rumah yang telah dibeli Kai dengan tabungannya sendiri.

Rumah ini sungguh sederhana, tidak ada halaman depan. Jarak pintu masuk ke pagar pembatas hanya satu meter setengah. Hingga Kyungsoo harus menanam beberapa bunga di dalam pot untuk kemudian ia letakkan di dekat tempat pencucian.

Dia sedang bersiap-siap. Tidak banyak yang ia siapkan, nasi goreng, mengeluarkan kimchi, gorengan telur lalu nori.

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut mendapati Henry ikut bergabung dalam daftar tamu yang dibawa Chanyeol. Ia pikir hanya akan ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saja.

Sungguh Kyungsoo benar-benar malu menyiapkan makanan sederhana.

"Wahh terima kasih Kyungsoo."

Saat itu Chanyeol segera masuk dan menyerbu ke meja makan dengan menarik Baekhyun.

Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Henry yang berjalan di belakang. "Jadi kau benar-benar sudah menikah ya?"

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak karena ucapan Henry. Dia memang tidak mengundang siapapun, hanya keluarga Park dan keluarga inti Kai saja yang datang. Karena Pernikahan itu sangat mendadak.

"Ya. Maafkan aku Henry. Tapi aku akan mengirimkan kartu undangan jika resepsi akan dilangsungkan."

Lelaki manis itu berhenti membuat Kyungsoo ikut terdiam karena bingung. Henry mencondongkan wajahnya memperhatikan pergerakan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menjadi kikuk.

"Dengan dokter itu?"

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk.

"Tapi dia terlihat kasar saat menarikmu keluar. Apa kau benar mencintainya? Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Ayahmu? Kudengar dari Kris dia bekerja di rumah sakit Ayahmu."

"Kalian jangan hanya bicara berdua. Kemarilah! Kita makan lalu membahas hal penting bersama-sama."

Chanyeol sedikit berteriak. Pria tinggi itu sedikit risih jika Kyungsoo - _mereka-_ walau sudah memiliki suami di dekati oleh pria manapun. Sistem pelindung Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja berfungsi, walau dia yang membawa Henry kemari tapi itu sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

Namun pada akhirnya mereka duduk dan makan bersama.

"Masakanmu tidak pernah berubah Kyung. Pergi dan belajar masaklah pada ibuku. Bagaimana perasaan Kai menerima makanan semacam ini setiap hari? Dia harus bekerja dengan awww!"

Perkataan Chanyeol terhenti saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyikut perutnya.

"Jika sudah selesai segera bawa piring di wastafel. Aku akan mencucinya."

Baekhyun yang pertama bangkit di susul oleh Kyungsoo. Kedua wanita itu berdiri berdua saja. Tepat setelah para lelaki meninggalkan mereka menuju ruang tengah, Baekhyun sedikit menggeser tubuhnya mendekat.

"Bagaimana dokter Kim? Dia memperlakukan denganmu dengan baik kan?"

Mendadak saja pipi Kyungsoo merona mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Oh. Apa wanita ini jatuh cinta pada suaminya sendiri?

"Dia baik Baek."

Tapi Baekhyun sadar Kyungsoo masih sedikit tertutup padanya. Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Meletakkan sarung tangan karet dan memaksa tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berbalik menghadapnya.

"Dengar Kyungsoo. Aku temanmu, aku seorang wanita. Ada hal yang tidak bisa kau bagi dengan teman lelaki, maka katakan padaku. Kumohon lupakan masa lalu kita. Aku mau kau percaya padaku lagi Kyung. Rasanya sangat canggung ketika..."

"Aku sudah melupakan itu. Tapi masih sulit untuk percaya Baek. Kumohon kau mengerti, ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kuberitahu padamu."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Memang kesalahan Baekhyun pada waktu itu.

Semua hanya karena ambisi dan ego yang bersarang di pikiran anak-anak.

Saat itu mereka masih delapan tahun. Ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan ambisinya tentang belajar dan mendapatkan peringkat demi menarik perhatian ayahnya. Kyungsoo yang waktu kecil masih berniat menjadi seorang dokter agar bisa bersama ayahnya.

Namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengatakan itu pada teman-temannya sekelasnya membuat Kyungsoo ditertawakan. Dia masih anak delapan tahun yang tak biasa menerima ejekkan teman-temannya.

Karena umurnya masih begitu labil, tidak bisa berpikir lebih baik. Dia mengatakan membenci Baekhyun.

Lebih buruknya lagi, satu minggu setelah itu Baekhyun pindah dari Kota ini.

Tidak ada yang lebih buruk daripada kedatangan Baekhyun beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada ambisinya yang pernah menginginkan menjadi seorang dokter hanya untuk mengejar keberadaan Ayahnya.

"Sungguh aku sudah melupakannya Baek. Tapi beri aku waktu untuk kembali percaya padamu."

"Apa dua tahun begitu lama Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo terdiam di ambang pintu. Mereka menyelesaikan masalah cucian dan hendak bergabung dengan para pria di luar sana.

"Ini bukan masalah waktu Baek. Hanya ada beberapa hal yang benar-benar tidak bisa kujelaskan padamu. Dua tahun itu bukan waktu yang lama. Maaf jika aku bersikap begitu kekanak-kanakkan."

Baekhyun mendekat memeluk Kyungsoo membuat kedua pria yang tidak sengaja melihatnya nenautkan alis bingung.

"Tidak apa. Aku akan menunggu Kyungsoo. Aku temanmu."

Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari sebuah pelukan penenang. Pelukan Baekhyun masih saja sama, begitu hangat dan bersahabat. Tapi Kyungsoo masih memiliki masalah dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia telah mecoba lebih terbuka pada Baekhyun namun nyatanya sulit sekali.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

"Kompetisi violin tingkat national. Mencakup dua tingkatan anak-anak dan umum dengan empat tahapan seleksi. Pemenang tiga besar akan mendapatkan uang tunai atau bisa di tukar dengan beasiswa dari salah satu akademi musik yang ada di negara ini. Seleksi pertama satu bulan lagi."

Kyungsoo terdiam, beberapa saat dia menunduk menatap karpet di bawah sofa. Jemarinya bertautan. Kompetisi violin tingkat national.

Di lain sisi dia harus bersiap untuk ujian skolastik, di sisi lain dia menantikan kompetisi ini. Lama mereka bertiga menunggu keputusan Kyungsoo.

"Lupakan tentang pertunjukkan terakhirmu. Diskualifikasi karena kau tidak mengikuti di bagian tengah partitur. Seleksi pertama melihat kemampuanmu. Kau hanya akan bermain satu menit saja Kyungsoo."

Mata bulatnya menatap penjelasan Henry.

"Ya. Henry adalah juara pada kompetisi lima tahun lalu dan menerima beasiswa dari perguruan tinggi kami."

Dia menatap seisi rumahnya. "Tapi Kai..."

"Heii kau bisa berlatih di rumahku Kyungsoo. Rumah sudah direnovasi. Ayah memberiku studio kecil."

Chanyeol memotong ucapan Kyungsoo disusul anggukan Baekhyun.

"Atau kau bisa menggunakan kafe milik saudaraku Kyungsoo. Terserah padamu mau memilih di mana?"

"Aku ingin mendaftar. Tapi bisakah aku memikirkan tempat latihanku nanti?"

"Ya Kyungsoo. Aku akan melatihmu kembali."

Semua mata mengarah pada Henry. Pria berkulit putih itu mengambil cangkir dan mengesap teh hangatnya.

"Bukankah aku pelatih terakhirmu?" Dia sedang berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berbisik pada Chanyeol. Membuat pria itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Ya. Besok kita bisa memulainya."

"Hah? Besok? Besok aku masuk ke kelas persiapan. Ini memang mendadak, tapi Kai telah mendaftarkannya. Aku akan mengikuti simulasi tes."

Kening semuanya berkerut kembali. Memang sulit mengatur waktu.

"Sebenarnya aku juga bekerja dari pagi hari, kita berlatih tiga jam setiap harinya. Aku akan menunggumu jam dua siang Kyungsoo."

Dengan susah payah wanita itu mengatur senyumnya. "Bagaimana jika jam empat?"

"Ya. Jam empat kami juga tidak memiliki kegiatan jadi bisa menemanimu."

Baekhyun memutuskan setelah mendengar penawaran Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kau mengambil kelas persiapan di mana Kyung?"

"Tidak begitu jauh. Sepuluh menit berjalan kaki dari sini."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu kami harus pulang."

Kyungsoo harus mengantar mereka ke depan pintu. Saat itu Chanyeol berbalik dan memeluk Kyungsoo. "Bicarakan dengan Kai sebelum kau memutuskan. Persetujuannya akan sangat penting Kyungsoo. Aku berharap Kai tidak melarangmu. Lalu kau bisa bicara..."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pada pesan Chanyeol. Tapi Ia sedikit meneguk salivanya kasar mendengar bagian akhir pesan teman lelakinya ini ketika Chanyeol berbisik dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Rasanya Kyungsoo melihat Henry tidak suka ketika Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo barusan. Entahlah, itu hanya perasaannya saja karena ekspresi lelaki itu sulit dimengerti

Tapi Kai lebih sulit lagi. Kadang pria tan itu bersikap sangat baik, mendadak dingin, kemudian kembali bersikap manis.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Chanyeol tidak langsung mengantar Baekhyun pulang, setelah mengantar Henry mereka pergi ke rumah Chanyeol. Rumah ini terlihat baru, beberapa bagian menjadi lebih luas. Tinggi lantai juga disesuaikan dengan penghuninya. Yaitu tuan Park yang mulai menua.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau ke rumah?"

"Aku mau belajar masak pada ibumu?"

Percakapan singkat mereka saat Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun ke bagian belakang di mana Ibunya menikmati sore hari.

"Masak? Mengenai ucapanku pada Kyungsoo? Kau mau menikah..."

Plak

Lelaki itu mendapat sebuah tepukan pada bahunya karena Baekhyun.

"Bukan. Hanya beberapa variasi coklat. Aku ingin membuatnya untuk Kyungsoo. Dua tahun lalu Kyungsoo membuat coklat sendiri untuk kita. Jadi aku mau belajar untuk membuatkannya."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Tentu saja berkaitan dengan ujian Kyungsoo. Nilai sekolah anak itu sangat baik, hanya membutuhkan nilai yang baik pada ujian agar dia bisa mencoba sekolah kedokteran. Koneksi ayahnya pasti akan sangat membantu.

Berharap Kyungsoo mendengarkan pesannya. Sebenarnya usulan untuk bicara dengan Kai adalah dari Baekhyun. Walau bagaimana pun, kekasihnya sangat khawatir terhadap teman mereka.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Seoul merupakan salah satu Kota yang diramaikan oleh gedung-gedung pencakar langit, berlomba-lomba mencapai langit. Namun tidak semua daerah seperti itu, beberapa tetap merendah dan menikmati alam yang telah tersaji. Menanti sunset yang mengubah bangunan seperti kubah emas di senja musim gugur. Lalu putih biru ketika musim dingin, berkeliaran kembali saat musim semi dan menikmati terik matahari musim panas.

 _'-Konon dikatakan, musim gugur sangat cocok untuk mencari pasangan.'_

"Kupikir bacaan romantis itu sangat cocok untukmu."

"Oh. Kau sudah pulang?"

Kyungsoo segera bangkit setelah dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Kai yang tiba-tiba. Ia memandang jam di dinding. Dua jam berselang setelah kepergian teman-temannya.

Pria itu mengangguk. Ia melonggarkan dasinya, memilih untuk duduk di mana merupakan tempat Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

"Duduklah, aku ingin berbaring di pangkuanmu."

"Tidakkah kau ingin mandi terlebih dahulu Kai?"

Kyungsoo tidak menolak sepenuhnya. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dan telah mengatakan pada Kai. Selama pria ini mengizinkan Kyungsoo menyimpan violinnya, ia akan menjadi istri yang baik. Kai tidak keberatan tentang itu, selama Kyungsoo tidak mengganggu jam istirahatnya di rumah.

"Mau memijat tanganku?"

Seperti biasa. Kyungsoo tidak menolak.

"Kai, ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu?"

"Hmm? Tentang persiapan dua minggu ini? Aku juga akan membantu ketika di rumah agar kau mendapat nilai yang memuaskan Kyungsoo."

Gadis itu menggeleng. Samar-samar Kai memastikan gelengan Kyungsoo. Ia membuka sebelah matanya. Dengan tangan yang bebas Kai menekan bibir Kyungsoo, melepaskan gigitan kecil itu.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan gigit bibirmu. Bicaralah Kyungsoo, aku akan mendengarkan."

Jika ada yang melihat mereka dalam posisi ini, sudah dipastikan betapa irinya orang-orang itu terhadap satu sama lain.

"Aku... Bisakah aku mengikuti kompetisi violin tingkat nasional?"

"Hng?" Kai hanya bergumam. Dia masih menikmati pijatan Kyungsoo dengan mata tertutup.

"Kompetisi violin national. Ada empat tahapan dengan seleksi pertama satu bulan lagi." Kyungsoo mencoba menjelaskan dengan hati-hati.

"Aku mau kau fokus belajar Kyungsoo."

"Tapi Kai..."

Pria itu beranjak bangkit mengejutkan Kyungsoo. Dia duduk bersila berhadapan, jemari telunjuknya mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo agar wanita itu menatapnya.

"Ya. Aku pernah berkata akan mengizinkan. Hanya saja tidak berdekatan dengan waktu ujianmu."

Kyungsoo kembali mengigit bibir bawahnya. Tanpa sadar wajah pria itu maju mengejutkan Kyungsoo.

Kai merasakan wajah Kyungsoo menegang, bibir kenyal nan lembut itu terlepas dari gigitannya. Rasanya tertarik oleh bibir tebal Kai.

Hanya sebuah ciuman singkat, tadinya.

Kai semakin menekan bibir kyungsoo, ia mengecup, menjilati bibir Kyungsoo bergantian.

Ciuman itu mengalir begitu saja, bagi Kyungsoo yang bahkan tidak pernah belajar melakukannya harus menerima ciuman yang begitu lembut dari Kai, membuatnya menginginkan lebih.

Kai sama sekali tidak ingin mendominasi Kyungsoo, selama ini ia hanya memberikan kecupan selamat pagi yang begitu singkat, Ia sadar Kyungsoo sangat jarang melakukan sebuah ciuman. Tapi oh ayolah, dia suami Kyungsoo. Dia tidak berdosa jika melakukannya. Ia memberi kesempatan untuk wanita itu membalas lumatan kecilnya, merasakan bibir Kyungsoo mengecup bibir tebalnya. Dengan sadar Kai menarik diri, dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang terengah-engah. Betapa meronanya wanita ini sekarang.

"Jangan memaksaku Kyungsoo. Fokuslah pada ujianmu terlebih dahulu."

"..."

"Jangan gigit bibirmu lagi."

Jari lembut berotot itu kembali melepaskan tautan Kyungsoo. Menarik Kyungsoo dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. "Kumohon jangan membuatku memaksamu Kyungsoo."

"Kai... Apa kau mau menghabiskan malam ini denganku?"

* * *

to be Continue...

* * *

Hallo ^^ Akhirnya kita sampai pada bagian ini. please corect me if yu find some typo and mistake. ask me if you confused ^^ Aku tidak dapat memberitahu lebih banyak hal lagi.

Good night and sleep well after read this chapter ^^

-nothing preview for next chapter-

[Part 2 : Get in TOUCH 171001]


	11. 2nd Part, Get in TOUCH Chapter 10

_"Kumohon jangan membuatku memaksamu Kyungsoo."_

 _"Kai... Apa kau mau_ _menghabiskan malam ini_ _denganku?"_

* * *

(10th **Chapter** )

Present by **Ros** é **Bear**

Main cast: Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Content: GS. Family. Friendship. Marriage life. Musik. Surgery. Semi Mature

* * *

 _ **The Paradox of Lost Complementary**_

 _"Bicarakan dengan Kai sebelum kau memutuskan. Persetujuannya akan sangat penting Kyungsoo. Aku berharap Kai tidak melarangmu. Lalu kau bisa bicara pada malam hari,_ _k_ _uberitahu jika lelaki lebih penurut seusai kegiatan ranjang. Kau seorang istri. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah melayani suamimu di ranjang. Sekali saja cobalah tuntaskan gairahnya Kyungsoo."_

Wanita itu memandang Kai dengan mata bulatnya yang mencoba menghipnotis. Dia tidak hanya mengingat ucapan Chanyeol sore ini, tapi juga pesan kakek Kai tadi pagi. Bagaimana percakapan singkat mereka saat Kyungsoo selesai membereskan beberapa barang kemudian kakek Kai menghampirinya di dapur.

 _"Kau sudah mencicipi wine yang dikirim Suho? Aku memintanya mengirimi kalian."_

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Seingat Kyungsoo, dia sudah mengatakan tidak me_ _ngkonsumsi_ _alkohol. Wine termasuk dalam daftar lara_ _n_ _gan_ _untuk dikonsumsi_ _tubuh Kyungsoo_ _karena_ _takut_ _kehilangan kendali jika mabuk_ _. Apalagi sepengetahuan Kyungsoo orang mabuk bicara omong kosong_ _, t_ _erlalu banyak ketakutan dalam dirinya._

 _"Satu teguk_ _atau_ _dua teguk wine tidak akan membuatmu mabuk. Aku belum pernah menemukan orang mabuk karena seteguk wine Kyungsoo."_

 _Kyungsoo tidak membenarkan_ _perkataan kakek Kai karena_ _dia adalah contoh nyatanya. Pengecualian, mungkin tidak satu teguk tapi Kyungsoo memiliki kecendrungan aneh. Dia benar-benar bisa mabuk hanya dengan satu bowl wine._

 _Efek kelaparan_ _ **pada pagi itu**_ _di tamba_ _h_ _seteguk wine membuatnya hilang kesadaran dalam hitungan detik. Kyungsoo mengingat bagaimana dia menjadi cukup dekat dengan Kai._

 _"Kau sudah memasang kontrasepsi Kyungsoo?"_

 _"Uhuk!" Kyungsoo tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. Malu-malu dia me_ _n_ _gangguk. Ayahnya t_ _en_ _tu sudah mengatur semua itu. Kyungsoo masih terlalu dini untuk menjadi ibu muda._

 _"Mau kuberitahu Kyungsoo?"_

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Menurut studi ilmiah, red wine bisa meningkatkan libido pada perempuan. Dia memperbaiki fungsi seksual perempuan. Kau harus mencobanya Kyungsoo."_

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 **Sekarang,** yang di hadapan Kyungsoo adalah seorang lelaki. Tepatnya suaminya. Tidak akan ada yang salah jika dia melakukannya, dikemudian hari nanti bukankah mereka akan melakukannya. Hanya menunggu kapan waktu untuk memulai itu sebelum benar-benar terjadi perpisahan? Sepertinya tidak akan terjadi. Pikir Kyungsoo seperti itu.

Ia menarik napas dalam sekali lagi.

"Kai?" Suaranya mengalun begitu lembut memanggil nama suaminya.

Tapi lelaki itu sama sekali tidak bergeming dalam beberapa waktu yang cukup panjang. Terlalu terkejut dan apa yang barusan Kyungsoo lihat? Kai tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai. Oh ya Tuhan. Apa Kyungsoo salah waktu saat mengeluarkan kalimat barusan? Bukan sekarang? Tapi Kyungsoo membutuhkan persetujuan Kai. Walau bagaimana _'pun_ mereka telah mengingat janji satu sama lain. Kyungsoo merasa malu dengan penolakkan Kai malam ini saat pria itu tidak memberi jawaban apapun hingga dia berasumsi Kai telah menolaknya.

Perlahan Kyungsoo lepaskan tangan dari Kai. Menurunkan kakinya ke lantai dan memandang lurus ke depan, menghindari tatapan Kai.

"A-aku akan ke dapur."

Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tatapan Kai mengisyaratkan sebuah penolakkan. Kyungsoo sudah cukup malu jika terus berada di dekat pria ini.

"Ya. Aku akan mandi lalu sebaiknya kita istirahat Kyungsoo. Besok aku memiliki jadwal kerja pagi hari."

Digenggamnya tangan sekuat tenaga mendengar ucapan Kai pada langkah pertama Kyungsoo akan ke dapur.

Oh ya Tuhan. Yang dia butuhkan secepatnya tidak sadarkan diri agar bisa melupakan penolakkan Kai barusan.

Gadis itu berdiri di balik _kitchen set._ Tangannya bertopang pada _kitchen set_ danmenyisahkan napas putus-putus. Ia meraih gelas dan meminum air mineral cukup banyak. Barulah Kyungsoo berani melangkah ke kamar saat terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia yakin Kai telah pergi lebih dulu.

* * *

Tebakkan Kyungsoo benar, bahkan Kai telah memasuki kamar mandi.

Tiba-tiba dia menjadi gugup jika harus bicara lagi dengan Kai nanti. Di bagian nakas yang memiliki laci tanpa pintu, tergeletak botol _red wine._ Kyungsoo tak pernah menyentuhnya, itu adalah barang yang dikirimkan Suho beberapa waktu lalu. Jantungnya berdegup cukup cepat, Kyungsoo meraih botol itu, menggunakan garpu untuk membuka busa penutup.

Tegukkan pertama yang membuatnya mengernyit. Dia masih sadar, lalu tegukkan kedua mulai membuat mata Kyungsoo berkabut. Rasanya _red wine_ itu mulai bereaksi pada tubuhnya, muncul semburat merah, saat mencoba berdiri segera Kyungsoo bertopang pada sisi ranjang.

"Wahhh," bahkan nada suaranya terdengar sedikit kacau. Ia memandangi botol gelap di tangannya, kembali meneguk lebih banyak cairan. Sedikit kasar Kyungsoo meletakkan botol itu di atas nakas. Ia mulai menaiki ranjang namun rasanya panas, Kyungsoo benar-benar kesulitan menguasai diri karena efek alkohol yang terkandung di dalam _red wine._ Seharusnya dia memastikan berapa lama proses fermentasi wine itu. Kemudian terdengar pintu kamar mandi berbunyi, berhasil menarik perhatian Kyungsoo.

Ia mendongak mendapati raut terkejut Kai secara samar-samar.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Jika dipikiran, bukankah dunia ini begitu luas? Lalu kenapa rasanya begitu sempit hanya memikirkan perkataan Kyungsoo beberapa saat yang lalu. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kyungsoo ingin menghabiskan malam bersama dengannya, tentu saja Kai bisa mengartikan kalimat tersebut. Terdengar sedikit aneh hingga memaksa Kai mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Ia memilih melewatkan makan malam daripada memiliki perbincangan yang panjang dengan Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya lelaki ini hanya tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo menyesal di kemudian. Ia tahu Kyungsoo telah menggunakan kontrasepsi untuk mencegah kehamilan yang di rencanakan tuan Do dalam waktu dekat. Tapi menyentuh Kyungsoo dalam waktu dekat, meninggalkan rasa sakit itu terdengar sedikit tidak menyenangkan. Lalu apa yang diinginkan Kyungsoo sebenarnya?

Ia menyudahi mengguyur tubuhnya. Namun lelaki itu terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo memandanginya. Kyungsoo menunggu Kai di atas ranjang. Susah payah Kai ingin menghindar dari tatapan Kyungsoo, ia berjalan menuju ruang ganti namun tiba-tiba tangan dingin dan begitu lembut itu melingkarkan diri dari belakang.

"Kyungsoo?" Kai sedikit menegur.

"Kau menolakku? Tidakkah kau tahu ini pertama kalinya aku meminta seseorang bercinta denganku. Kau bodoh Kai."

 _'Ya. Aku memang bodoh karena mengabaikanmu dalam banyak hal.'_

Kai hanya diam. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran naifnya. Sementara Kyungsoo masih mempertahankan posisi keduanya.

"Kau suamiku, kita tidak akan berdosa melakukannya Kai."

Rasanya penciuman Kai masih sangat baik. Buru-buru ia membalikkan badan. Memegang erat kedua lengan atas Kyungsoo. Ia menghela napas berat menyadari napas berat Kyungsoo, mata memerah berkabut dengan merona, semakin memerah saat menyadari tatapan dalam Kai.

Kyungsoo menunduk, jemari tangannya yang bebas merayap ke perut berotot Kai di balik _bathrobe_ biru yang ia kenakan. Mengelus hingga membuat Kai susah payah menahan dirinya. Telapak tangan Kyungsoo terasa hangat dan itu membuat adik kecilnya hampir menegang.

Kyungsoo maju menempelkan tubuhnya, mencoba mendengar detak jantung pria itu. Ia mendongak dengan senyum jahil.

"Kau menginginkannya juga Kai?"

Sekarang Kai yakin Kyungsoo telah mabuk. Tatapannya mendapati botol _red wine_ yang masih terbuka. Tergeletak begitu saja di atas nakas.

Lelaki itu diam saja, memikirkan apa yang telah Kyungsoo lakukan selama dia menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi.

* * *

Kini ia kesulitan bergerak karena Kyungsoo telah menginjak kedua kakinya. Berjinjit dan mulai mencium bibir Kai dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak mau menciumku Kai?" Kyungsoo menarik kepalanya membuat ekspresi seimut mungkin.

Mati-matian Kai berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak menyakiti Kyungsoo tapi perempuan ini yang lebih dulu menggodanya. Sekali lagi Kyungsoo berjinjit menekan kaki Kai, menempelkan bibir hatinya.

Dengan sadar Kai merambatkan tangannya ke punggung Kyungsoo. Menarik kepala istrinya semakin mendekat. Ia membalas ciuman Kyungsoo. Memberikan tekanan lembut pada bibir hati itu, dia tidak mau menghancurkan bibir hati itu. Tentu saja Kai tahu Kyungsoo benar-benar payah dalam hal berhubungan badan bentuk apapun. Ia mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan pelan.

Tapi hasrat bercinta Kyungsoo sepertinya semakin memuncak, perempuan itu tidak mau mengakhiri ciumannya, jika Kai akan melepaskan maka Kyungsoo akan menahannya. Sepertinya efek _red wine_ itu membuatnya benar-benar _relax_ menikmati setiap sentuhan Kai.

Perempuan itu menerima ketika Kai mengangkat kakinya, membawa kedua kaki itu melingkarkan di pinggang tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Hanya perlu maju beberapa langkah sampai Kai menjatuhkan tubuh Kyungsoo ke atas ranjang. Melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya, menyaksikan bagaimana napas Kyungsoo terputus-putus.

Kai menahan tubuhnya dengan lutut yang bersimpuh di sisi tubuh Kyungsoo. "Jadi? Kau benar-benar ingin aku bercinta denganku?"

Samar-samar Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia menggigit jemarinya menyaksikan bagaimana Kai melepaskan _bathrobe_ biru di tubuhnya, menampilkan kulit tan yang begitu _sexy_. Lelaki itu mengikat tangan baju handuk mandi pada pinggangnya masih menutupi kejantanan Kai.

"Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu dimana?" Ia merunduk. Membawa jemari tangan menyingkap kaos tidur Kyungsoo. Mengelus kulit putih selembut kulit bayi. Kai terkesiap sejenak, ini pertama kali dia menyentuh Kyungsoo begitu intim.

"Di sini?"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat. Tubuhnya melengkung hanya dengan sentuhan yang begitu ringan.

Kai membawa tangannya sedikit turun melewati karet celana piyama Kyungsoo.

"Atau disini?"

"Ssssshhhhh."

Kini ia mendengar Kyungsoo berdesis. Sekali lagi perempuan itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Menyetujui saran Kai barusan. Tangannya meremas seprai tak bersalah ketika Kai menyentuh pakaian dalam Kyungsoo.

Membawa wajah mereka berhadapan. Ia mencium ujung hidung Kyungsoo begitu lembut, membiarkan tangan bebasnya berkeliaran di bawah sana membuat Kyungsoo bersusah payah menahan gairah di tubuhnya. Ekor mata Kai menyaksikan bagaimana usaha Kyungsoo bertahan dengan meremas seprai semakin kasar.

"Jadi yang mana lebih dulu Sayang?"

Kyungsoo mengerang frustasi karena Kai menekan miliknya. _Oh shit!_ Rasanya benar-benar menyiksa. Gelenyar panas membuat Kyungsoo mencoba bangkit namun lelaki itu melarangnya.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya."

Percayalah, Kai bahkan belum siap untuk bercinta dengan Kyungsoo, ia tahu istrinya dalam pengaruh alkohol. Mata Kyungsoo masih tampak berkabut, tapi hasratnya begitu tinggi.

Untuk pertama kali Kai menarik celana piyama Kyungsoo turun hingga ke lutut. Menyisahkan pakaian dalamnya yang tanpa renda. Lelaki itu membuka selangkangan Kyungsoo, mencium paha dalam Kyungsoo begitu seduktif, dari balik bulu matanya ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo tampak tidak nyaman.

Sekali waktu Kai mengeram sakit ketika Kyungsoo menarik rambutnya kasar. Menekan kepala lelaki itu untuk merasakan miliknya.

Kai merangkak menaiki tubuh Kyungsoo. Menghembuskan napas hangat pada wajah istrinya, tampak berkeringat, kabut di mata Kyungsoo tak kunjung hilang. Dibelainya lembut wajah Kyungsoo guna menyingkirkan helaian rambut setengah basah karena keringat.

"Ini pertama kalinya untukmu?"

Kai berani bertanya begitu karena dia merasakan reaksi tubuh Kyungsoo ketika mencium paha dalam perempuan itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia tidak pernah disentuh oleh pria manapun.

"Jangan malu padaku sayang. Bagaimana jika aku mengajarimu perlahan?"

Ia dekatkan wajahnya. Menekan bibir Kyungsoo dan mendapatkan balasan untuk ciuman lembut Kai.

 _'Di bibirmu terdapat kemanisan yang tidak pernah habis.'_ Pikir lelaki itu pelan.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Kai untuk bercinta dengan perempuan dalam menuntaskan gairahnya, ia sering mengikuti _one night stand_ yang menjamin pasangan bercintanya dalam semalam. Tapi ini pertama kali baginya untuk mengajari seseorang bercinta, dia tidak pernah bercinta dengan perawan sebelumnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengerti apapun tentang berhubungan intim. Dia menjaga tubuh untuk suaminya, Kai.

Pelan Kai membawa Kyungsoo untuk kembali berbaring di kepala ranjang setelah dia bergerak-gerak gelisah akibat sentuhan yang membasahi bagian bawahnya.

"Ka-Kai."

Jemari Kyungsoo tampak gemetar. "Aku ingin bercinta denganmu."

"Ya. Aku mengerti sayang."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Suara denting jam yang teratur, perempuan itu masih bergerak gelisah di balik selimut tebal. Bersembunyi dari hawa dingin musim gugur. Ia telah mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk kembali tidur namun kemudian ia terbangun, rasa pening segera mendera.

Kyungsoo.

Menyentuh keningnya yang terasa dingin, terdapat handuk basah di dahinya, sebuah kompres. Ia menjadi linglung untuk beberapa saat. Mata bulatnya hanya setengah terbuka, mencaritahu keberadaan dirinya sekarang. Ini kamarnya bersama Kai.

Kai?

Kyungsoo terkesiap. Ia menyingkap selimutnya, tidak ada sakit di manapun. Ya walau beberapa bagian tubuh pegal dan pening mendera. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian, tapi bukan kaos polos dengan celana piyama seperti biasanya. Melainkan kemeja putih kebesaran dan celana dalam. Puting payudaranya menekan dasar kemeja karena udara dingin. Dengan sigap ia menarik selimut kembali menutupi bagian bawahnya ketika suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

Dilihatnya Kai keluar dengan celana dasar hitam tanpa pakaian atas.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Pria itu berjalan mendekat masih berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Mengambil posisi duduk di pinggir ranjang. Lalu menjulurkan tangan merasakan suhu tubuh Kyungsoo melalui sentuhan di dahinya.

"Masih pusing?"

Kyungsoo ragu untuk memberikan jawaban apa. Tapi ia menggeleng pelan.

Sepersekian detik ia melihat Kai tersenyum, lelaki itu mendekatkan tubuhnya, mencium dahi Kyungsoo sementara tangannya menarik pundak. Dengan tangan yang bebas Kai menyentuh paha dalam Kyungsoo.

"Apa di sini juga masih sakit?"

Detik itu juga jantung Kyungsoo terasa berhenti, tubuhnya menegang. Kemudian jantungnya berdegup cepat. Kai terlalu dekat dan membuatnya tidak bisa melarikan diri.

"Tidurlah lagi. Di luar sana masih cukup gelap," jemari tangan lelaki itu mengancingkan kancing atas kemeja miliknya yang dikenakan Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan coba menyiapkan sarapanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa menemanimu pagi ini, aku punya jadwal pemeriksaan pasien. Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat bimbingan belajar setelah pekerjaanku selesai."

Kai baru saja akan beranjak ketika tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menarik tangan suaminya.

"Kai?" Terdengar kegugupan luar biasa pada panggilannya.

"Kita benar-benar melakukannya semalam?"

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak berkedip. Ia mendapatkan perhatian Kai beberapa saat. Pria itu kembali duduk di sisi ranjang. Membawa tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh wajahnya.

"Lain kali jangan mabuk agar kau bisa mengingatnya." Suaranya bakan terdengar begitu lembut.

Kyungsoo terlihat ragu tapi dia meyakinkan diri, "sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Alis Kai naik satu tingkat. Jadi ada yang ingin Kyungsoo bicarakan? Apakah begitu penting hingga dia menawarkan tubuhnya pada Kai?

"Ya. Aku punya 30 menit untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan mendengarkanmu."

Napasnya tergelincir begitu saja, masih membiarkan Kai memegang tangannya.

"Apa kau mengizinkan aku ikut kompetisi? Aku akan tetap mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi untuk fakultas kedokteran."

Kyungsoo sudah bertekad. Namun dia juga membutuhkan dukungan dari pria ini.

"Kau memang harus melakukannya Kyungsoo," tentu Kai bicara tentang perguruan tinggi.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu, aku akan berlatih di luar rumah." Sekali lagi dia mencoba meyakinkan Kai.

"Hm?"

"Aku akan membereskan rumah sebelum kau pulang. Jadi kau tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang berubah. Hanya tiga jam dalam satu hari. Kumohon Kai..."

Kai menghela napasnya. "Apa kau sedang berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untukku?"

Mendengar ucapan Kai membuat Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menunduk dan benar-benar terlihat lemah. Jadi Kai tetap tidak mengizinkan bahkan setelah dia memberikan apapun yang dia miliki.

"Kyungsoo, kita masih bicara bukan?" Kai bertanya bukan tanpa sebab, dia melihat wanita ini hanya diam tidak memberikan respon apapun lagi.

"Ya Kai."

"Ya?" Kai menuntut penjelasan Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 _Shit!_ Wajah itu benar-benar sebuah godaan yang sulit diabaikan.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat ia mencium Kyungsoo, memberi tekanan penuh gairah pada wanitanya.

Lama hingga ciuman itu terlepas, Kai menahan kepala Kyungsoo agar menatapnya. "Kemarin aku sudah melarangmu. Tapi akan kupertimbangkan lagi. Apa kau akan menunggu jawabanku?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang tanpa sadar ia menarik Kai, memeluk pria itu erat.

"Ya. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu." Serunya cepat.

"Apa kau merasa berhasil dengan seks tadi malam Kyungsoo?"

Tubuh Kyungsoo kembali menegang mendengar perkataan vulgar Kai. Wajahnya merona. Jadi benar mereka melakukannya semalam?

"Istirahatlah akan coba kusiapkan sarapan untukmu."

Kai meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat apapun. Tapi ia masih ingat penolakkan Kai semalam. Samar-samar ia juga mengingat ciuman panas keduanya. Dimana Kai membawanya menaiki ranjang dan dada telanjang pria tan itu. Bagaimana kecupan basah Kai pada paha dalamnya. Semakin nyata ketika dengan sadar ia melihat beberapa tanda kemerahan di tulang depan dadanya pada cermin rias yang menampilkan tubuh Kyungsoo di atas ranjang, setelah wanita itu membuka kancing atas kemeja yang sebelumnya di kancingkan Kai. Tidak terlalu banyak hingga Kyungsoo bisa menyimpulkan Kai tidak bermain kasar, apa itu artinya kenapa dia tidak merasakan sakit pada kewanitaannya?

Jadi? Kyungsoo telah melakukannya dengan Kai?

Tapi kyungsoo masih ragu, pria itu juga meninggalkan kemeja wangi pada tubuh Kyungsoo, tidak ada aroma sex, tidak ada rasa lengket.

 _'Dengar Kyungsoo. Aku temanmu, aku seorang wanita. Ada hal yang tidak bisa kau bagi dengan teman lelaki, maka katakan padaku. Kumohon lupakan masa lalu kita. Aku mau kau percaya padaku lagi Kyung.'_

Ucapan Baekhyun kemarin sore seperti kunci untuk membuka pintu kecanggungan diantara keduanya. Apa Kyungsoo yakin harus bercerita pada Baekhyun? Tapi jikapun dia melakukannya dengan Kai, seharusnya dia tidak perlu khawatir, Kai adalah suaminya. Hanya saja lain hal jika mereka berniat berpisah atau Kai tidak melakukannya? Kyungsoo benar-benar malu pada pria itu.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Fajar menyingsing. Kai berbohong tentang 30 menit itu. Dia bahkan bisa meminta orang lain menggantikan tugasnya pagi ini. Alasan pemeriksaan pagi ini hanya untuk menghindari keinginan Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu bersiap seorang diri, ia mengalami kesulitan untuk kembali ke kamar. Dengan tangan yang tidak di latih untuk membuat makanan ia memaksakan diri memilih menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kyungsoo lalu beranjak mengambil kunci mobil. Rumah ini memang sangatlah kecil, tapi masih memiliki ruang untuk garasi mobilnya yang kecil. Kai hanya mengeluarkan mobil itu ke pinggir jalan. Ia turun lalu hendak menutup kembali garasi rumahnya yang terdapat di samping. Lelaki itu berdiri cukup lama di depan garasi, ia berbalik untuk memastikan sesuatu. Di balik gang sempit berjarak tiga rumah dari hunian mereka. Tapi Kai terlalu malas untuk memastikan. Ia memilih masuk ke dalam mobil. Tidak menjalankan mobil itu begitu saja.

Pandangan Kai masih tertuju pada gang sempit di sana melalui kaca spion. Pria tan itu tersenyum, ia kembali turun dari mobil dan masuk ke rumah segera.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kai membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan istrinya baru saja selesai mandi. Perempuan itu keluar dengan handuk melingkar di tubuh. Ia terkejut oleh kehadiran Kai yang mendadak.

"Y-ya?" Kyungsoo bahkan terlihat gugup atas kehadiran Kai.

Ia hanya mengamati Kyungsoo, kemudian tersenyum begitu tulus.

"Mau menemaniku sarapan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Tapi.. Kupikir tadi kau telah mengeluarkan mobil."

Kai mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi aku berubah pikiran. Apa kau mau mengunjungi kakek?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk semangat. "Aku mau. Bisakah kau menungguku di luar?" pintanya kemudian.

Dengan kepala dimiringkan Kai memastikan. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah, tangan perempuan itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri mempertahankan handuk di tubuhnya membuat tawa Kai tidak bisa di tahan lagi.

"Kenapa aku harus menunggu di luar? Apa kau malu berganti pakaian di hadapanku? Aku sudah melihat semuanya Kyungsoo."

Ia benar-benar melepaskan tawanya saat Kyungsoo menunduk menahan malu. Rasanya jantung Kai berdebar dan hangat dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tidakkah Kyungsoo begitu polos? Kemana anak perempuan yang dulu pernah memakinya di pertemuan pertama mereka?

"Y-ya. Terserah padamu."

Kini Kai seperti melihat Kyungsoo di pertemuan pertama mereka. Bagaimana cara perempuan itu berjalan melewati Kai menuju ke ruang ganti. Kai masih saja setia bersender di daun pintu. Membawa ekor matanya mengikuti setiap gerakan Kyungsoo.

* * *

"Kau sudah selesai? Aku berubah pikiran? Ayo sarapan di rumah sakit. Kita bisa membawakan kakek beberapa roti panggang dan _cream sup_ _."_

Alis Kyungsoo bertautan. Mempout bibirnya lucu saat Kai memintanya membungkus makanan di atas meja. Lelaki itu juga menggandeng pundak Kyungsoo saat keluar rumah. Membukakan pintu hingga membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Ya. Perlakukan manis Kai selalu sukses membuat pipi istrinya merona.

Kai melajukan mobil. Mengabaikan sosok bayangan yang bersembunyi di dalam gang gelap itu. Mengabaikan rasa penasaran dan kegugupan luar biasa dari Kyungsoo.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Mereka hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk bisa sampai di rumah sakit. Kai menyetujui untuk tinggal sementara di rumah ini karena jaraknya memang dekat dengan rumah sakit. Memudahkannya dalam melakukan pemantauan langsung pada perawatan sang kakek.

Pria tua itu segera menyambut kedatangan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo? Aku pikir kau akan kemari setelah kelas belajarnya selesai."

Kai memperhatikan bagaimana Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung. Setiap siang hari Kyungsoo memang sering berkunjung. Namun sejak seminggu yang lalu Kai melarangnya dengan alasan agar Kyungsoo bisa belajar dengan baik. Ia membiarkan Kyungsoo mengambil alih tempat duduk menemani kakeknya bicara.

Sementara Kai kini menyiapkan sarapan mereka. Sebagai anggota keluarga, Kai juga tidak bisa terus-terusan melihat kakeknya memakan makanan rumah sakit. Kakeknya sering mengeluh tentang itu. Mereka bisa menikmati _cream sup_ dan roti panggang yang Kai buat pagi ini, lebih sederhana karena pria tan memang tidak terbiasa memasak. Jika dia berada di dapur, bisa dipastikan dua makanan itulah yang akan tersaji.

"Kai? Kau bilang ada pekerjaan pagi ini?" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Hm? Oh. Baiklah. Aku tinggal kau disini. Jam sembilan aku akan kemari menjemputmu."

Kai hanya meninggalkan sebuah ciuman lembut di dahi Kyungsoo, hal manis nan sederhana yang selalu pria itu lakukan. Memperlakukan Kyungsoo sebagai seorang istri yang disayangi. Ya, Kai memang menyayangi Kyungsoo, walau dia masih perlu banyak belajar untuk menerima Kyungsoo.

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

Pagi itu, Kris yang belum pulang kembali mendatangi Kai. Bicara mengenai pasiennya lagi.

"Aku menunggumu. Mari bicarakan tentang pasien yang kuceritakan tempo hari."

Ia mengabaikan pria tinggi itu, tapi rupanya Kris tidak menyerah. Kakinya masuk ke ruang dokter bedah mengikuti Kai.

"Kau harusnya tahu apa yang aku takutkan, akibat buruk dari salah sasaran ketika melakukan operasi. Ini bedan saraf pada otak Kai."

"Itu ketakutan keluarga pasien. Kenapa kau yang harus mengalami nya."

Sekarang terdengar perdebatan kecil di antara mereka.

"Jangan membuatku mengulanginya lagi Kai, terlalu banyak orang yang akan mendengar alasan..." kini Kris terlihat setengah frustasi atas jawaban Kai sebelumnya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kau tinggal daftarkan saja di melalui manajemen rumah sakit."

"Tapi aku ingin kau yang menjadi dokternya."

Sekali lagi mereka telah memaksakan ego masing-masing.

"Hanbin _-ah_ , mari periksa pasien bersamaku."

Dia mengabaikan Kris sepenuhnya, menyudahi perdebatan pagi dan meminta seorang dokter magang mengikutinya. Dokter magang itu sama sekali tidak menolak. Bergegas mengambil buku catatan dan mengikuti langkah Kai. Meninggalkan Kris yang mengerang frustasi akan penolakkan Kai, lagi.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo bercerita banyak hal pada kakek Kai. Mulai dari kondisi di rumah sakit _dan..._

"Sudah lama aku tidak mendengarkanmu bermain violin. Tidak bisakah kau membawanya Kyungsoo?"

Ia tersenyum canggung bagaimana harus menjelaskan bahwa Kai melarangnya karena harus fokus pada ujian masuk.

"Oh ya. Apa kalian sudah pikirkan rencana bulan madu? Bukankah sudah dua minggu sejak pernikahan kalian. Kondisiku juga membaik, ayahmu merawatku dengan sangat baik Kyungsoo."

"Ya. Ayah selalu bersemangat mengenai pasiennya."

Tanpa sadar ia mengatakan itu.

"Dia juga sangat bersemangat tentang pernikahan kalian. Jadi? Ke mana kalian akan berbulan madu?"

Kyungsoo terkesiap.

"Aku belum memikirkannya."

"Anak bodoh itu tidak memaksamu bercinta setiap malam bukan?"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat lucu. Tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan tatapan terkejut atas pertanyaan barusan.

"Ti-dak."

 _'Kupikir tadi malam dia melakukannya dengan sangat lembut. Atau_ _..._ _tidak?'_

Hatinya mulai berperang mencoba mengingat sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Haruskah dia bertanya? Bagaimana jika Kai menertawakannya?

"Kyungsoo?"

"Y-ya?"

Pria Kim tua tersenyum pada kegugupan Kyungsoo. "Kemarilah," ia ingin Kyungsoo mendekatkan telinganya.

"Cobalah bicara dengan Kai saat dia dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Kai selalu menepati janjinya, percayalah padaku."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo terbuka sempurna?

Bagaimana caranya? Jika mengajak Kai minum bersama dialah yang akan mabuk terlebih dahulu. Itu hal yang sangat tidak mungkin.

"Tidak akan bisa. Oh ya,,, kakek tahu aku berencana mengikuti kompetisi nasional violin? Tapi Kai masih mempertimbangkannya." Ia menatap pria Kim tua meminta pendapat.

"Kenapa dia harus mempertimbangkannya?"

"Seleksi pertama satu bulan lagi, Kai tidak mau aku mengabaikan janjiku dalam tes masuk perguruan tinggi."

Keduanya menghela napas berat bersamaan. Seolah memahami di mana pembicaraan mereka saat ini.

"Ya Kyungsoo... Apa kau yakin bisa melewati keduanya?"

Dengan yakin dia mengangguk segera.

"Kalau begitu aku akan coba bicara dengannya."

"Jangan kira karena kakek sakit aku akan mengiyakan begitu saja."

Keduanya terkejut oleh kedatangan Kai. Nyatanya salah satu pasien yang akan diperiksa adalah kakeknya sendiri.

"Kau? Kau bilang datang jam sembilan? Itu masih satu jam lagi Kai." Kyungsoo berseru setelah melihat jam di dinding kamar menyaksikan kedatangan Kai..

"Ya? Aku sedang memeriksa pasienku."

Oh. Kyungsoo hampir lupa jika ayahnya sedang melakukan konferensi sehingga Kai yang bertanggung jawab atas kakeknya sendiri.

 _"Kupikir kau punya banyak pasien lainnya. Kenapa harus kembali ke ruangan ini dengan segera?"_ Kyungsoo bergumam, sayangnya di dengar oleh Kai. Pria itu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar kekesalan Kyungsoo.

Namun pada akhirnya Kyungsoo menyingkir membiarkan Kai melakukan pekerjaannya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Satu jam itu tidaklah lama jika dia menghabiskan waktu berbincang dengan pria Kim tua. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak keberatan ketika Kai mengantarnya ke tempat kursus walau rasanya dua minggu ini dia selalu bersama Kai jika mengingat sebelumnya Kyungsoo selalu berjalan sendiri. Jikapun lelah dia akan meminta supir ayahnya menjemput.

Sepanjang perjalanan kembali mata bulatnya sering kali memperhatikan taman kota. Karena Kyungsoo sedikit merindukan banyak hal dalam hidupnya sebelum bertemu Kai. Tapi dia tidak sepenuhnya menyesal melakukan pernikahan ini. Hanya saja...

"Kai? Apa kau sudah memikirkannya?"

"Hmm?" Lelaki itu hanya berdehem tanpa kehilangan fokus pada jalan. Dalam sekali waktu mereka telah tiba di halaman gedung berlantai dua itu.

Mobil berhenti dan sebelum Kyungsoo sempat melepas sabuk pengamannya. Kai terlebih dahulu telah melakukannya. Tanpa menarik kembali jarak pandang mereka yang hanya beberapa centi saja pria itu tersenyum membuat istrinya menjadi canggung.

"Menurutmu aku akan memberikan jawaban bagaimana?"

Detik itu juga Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas dan menunduk. Dia mulai menyadari arti tatapan lelaki ini. Kai tidak akan mengizinkan sebelum melihat hasil ujian Kyungsoo. Jika perkiraan Kyungsoo benar, pengumuman ujian itu kemungkinkan beberapa hari setelah seleksi pertama.

Pelan ia mendorong tubuh Kai menjauh. "Aku mengerti. Mungkin akan ada lain kali untukku." Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Kyungsoo sangat berharap Kai akan memberikan sedikit dukungan untuknya.

* * *

 _To be continue_ _..._

* * *

Epilog

Pelan Kai membawa Kyungsoo untuk berbaring di kepala ranjang...

"Ka-Kai."

Jemari Kyungsoo tampak gemetar. "Aku ingin bercinta denganmu."

"Ya. Aku mengerti sayang."

Di sinilah mereka, bagaimana lembutnya Kai menautkan jari keduanya. Menjilati jari Kyungsoo satu persatu. Membuat wanita itu menggelinjangkan tubuhnya. Ini benar-benar sentuhan intim pertama kali bagi Kyungsoo. Tiap Kai menggigit ujung jarinya, wanita itu memejamkan mata erat. Dia benar-benar merelakan diri di bawah kekuasaan Kai. Setelah meyakinkan jemari Kyungsoo basah, pria itu menuntun Kyungsoo untuk menyentuh dadanya.

Keras dan begitu padat, namun kulit yang halus dan tidak akan pernah menyakiti siapapun yang ada di bawahnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum setengah terpejam, menggerakkan jemarinya di atas dada bidang Kai. Akan terasa hangat bila dia bisa bersandar pada dada bidang ini setiap saat.

Sementara pria itu menikmati pemandangannya, Kyungsoo yang tampak begitu polos membuatnya tertawa kecil. Beginikah rasanya mengajari seseorang bercinta untuk pertama kalinya? Kai tidak bisa begitu saja menumpahkan gairahnya, dia sudah menahan diri setiap malam karena tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Pikiran kotor terkadang bekerja jika Kyungsoo memijat jemarinya.

Ahhhh~ bisakah malam ini jemari lentik itu meminta miliknya? Nyatanya tidak. Lihatlah gadis itu telah tertidur dengan napas teratur. Kai hanya tertawa kecil meihat Kyungsoo mulai meringkuk mencari kehangatan. Dia hanya menghabiskan sisa malam dengan memeluk Kyungsoo.

Hingga beberapa jam kemudian Kai merasakan pergerakan Kyungsoo, ia segera terjaga dan membantu Kyungsoo yang setengah sadar untuk duduk.

"Huek!"

Kini pria tan hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendapati muntah Kyungsoo pada tubuhnya.

 _Epilog end._

* * *

Well! Aku tidak bisa merekomendasikan kalian tentang banyak hal. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kepada kalian bahwa cerita ini masih cukup panjang. Kurasa satu persatu jawaban atas pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab ^^ terima kasih banyak telah sampai pada bagian ini.

How about next week? Hmmm...

-nothing preview chapter 11-

Terima kasih

.

 **Ros** é **Bear**

[Part 2 : Get in TOUCH 171008]


	12. 2nd Part, Get in TOUCH Chapter 11

Complementary

(11th Chapter)

The Paradox of Lost Complementary

* * *

"Kyungsoo sayang, aku akan sangat senang jika istriku mau menerima keputusanku. Pergilah, aku akan menjemputmu nanti."

Segera Kyungsoo menjauhkan diri dari Kai. Ia keluar dan sekedar melambaikan tangan.

 _'Hah~'_

Sudah berapa lama dia tidak pergi ke pusat pembelajaran? Beberapa kali dia mencoba datang ke perpustakaan daerah setelah lulus sekolah namun rasanya akan berbeda jika memiliki tenaga pengajar.

Jika saja Kai mengizinkan dia segera mengikuti kursus violin, maka akan sangat menyenangkan. Sepertinya Kyungsoo harus memberitahu Chanyeol tidak perlu menjemputnya. Dia tidak akan menyentuh violin hingga ujian berlalu. Bukankah itu masuk dalam kesepakatan bersama Kai menjelang ujian beberapa minggu lagi.

Lelaki itu mengambil sebagian hidup Kyungsoo dan mencoba menggantinya dengan kehadiran pria itu sendiri. Seolah memperlihatkan pada Kyungsoo jika di sekitarnya ada mahluk hidup yang lebih baik daripada musik.

* * *

 _Present by RoséBear_

 _Main cast: Kai x Kyungsoo (KaiSoo)_

 _Content: GS. Family. Friendship. Marriage life. Musik. Sugery_

* * *

Walau sudah diperingatkan tampaknya Chanyeol benar-benar tidak memiliki pekerjaan setelah setumpuk ujian yang dia lakukan. Kini dia datang seorang diri. Tampak begitu dewasa saat duduk di bangku halaman parkir tempat gedung kursus Kyungsoo. Sedikit sibuk dengan ponselnya setelah mengabaikan puluhan anak manusia yang keluar dari gedung. Melewatkan beberapa tatapan terpesona wanita muda tentang wajah tampan serta tubuh atletisnya.

"Woaghh! Kau mengejutkanku!"

Tiba-tiba saja pria itu berteriak ketika mendongakkan kepala mengetahui wajah Kyungsoo begitu dekat dengan layar ponselnya.

 _"Ya Baekhyun-ie... Aku juga merindukanmu._ Mari berken hmphhhhh ya! Ya! Lepaskan aku Chan!"

Kyungsoo meronta ketika Chanyeol menekan kepala dan mulutnya secara bersamaan setelah ia mengejek pria tinggi itu.

"Ya anak ini! Itu malanggar privasi Do Kyungsoo!"

Chanyeol melepaskannya, namun perempuan itu menjadi tidak peduli. Dia melangkah pergi setelah menginjak kaki Chanyeol. Membuat pria tinggi mengikuti langkahnya keluar dari halaman gedung.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan Kai akan menjemputku. Kau tidak seharusnya datang." Kyungsoo setengah mengeram kesal atas kehadiran Chanyeol sore ini.

"Oleh karena itu aku perlu bicara dengannya. Walau bagaimana pun dr. Kim setidaknya harus memberimu alasan yang jelas. Aku sangat mengenalmu Kyungsoo. Setidaknya sampai kau menikah dengan dokter muda itu."

Kini dia menyamai langkah Kyungsoo. Pada kalimat terakhir suaranya terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Makan ramyun denganku? Aku bisa membicarakan kompetisimu dengan dengan dr. Kim. " Chanyeol bertanya pelan namun penuh pemaksaan.

"Tidak. Ahh itu Kai!"

Kyungsoo berseru melihat pria tan telah menunggu di depan. Bersender di samping mobil dan menjadi sorotan beberapa wanita. Ya. Dia memang sangat tampan, rambut setengah gelap yang di tarik ke atas menyisahkan beberapa helai saja, bukankah beberapa waktu yang lalu Kyungsoo juga baru mencukur Kai. Wajahnya menjadi lebih bersih, jangan lupakan setelan pakaian yang pria itu kenakan membuatnya semakin berkharisma.

"Kebetulan. Aku bisa menumpang sampai rumah kalian."

Pernyataan Chanyeol membawa tatapan terkejut Kai. Lebih tepatnya pria itu menyerang Chanyeol dengan pandangan matanya ketika jarak mereka menjadi beberapa langkah saja.

"Apakah kamu pikir aku akan mengizinkan?"

Chanyeol melepaskan tawanya mendengar ucapan Kai yang terdengar sakratis.

"Ya!" Dia setengah berseru. "Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu _"_

"Ya! Ya! Cepatlah masuk ke belakang Chan! Tidak keberatan kan?"

Kyungsoo bertanya pada Kai setelah mendorong Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Bagaimana kau akan membayar tumpangan saudaramu yang satu ini?"

Mereka tidak langsung masuk setelah mengurung Chanyeol di dalam mobil. Pria itu menahan langkah Kyungsoo dengan menghalangi jalannya menuju pintu penumpang depan. Setengah bersender dan kepala di topang oleh jemari tangan yang mana sikunya bertahan pada mobil.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Chanyeol bilang ada yang ingin dia bicarakan denganmu. Kenapa meminta bayaran padaku?"

Tatapan Kai seakan menelanjangi tubuh Kyungsoo. Secara reflek wanita itu menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada membuat Kai tertawa geli.

"Lain kali jika ingin bercinta denganku jangan pernah mencoba mabuk terlebih dahulu."

Perkataan Kai yang setengah berbisik sukses membuat wajah Kyungsoo merah merona. Panas menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Pria itu kemudian memutar jalan menuju ke balik kemudi.

Oh ya Tuhan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Kyungsoo masih mencoba memaksa otak pintarnya untuk mengingat dengan baik.

 _'Apa Kai menginginkan bercinta lagi denganku?'_

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang yang hanya beberapa menit saja membuat Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia terlalu larut dalam pikiran bodohnya.

 _'Jika iya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana jika dia marah kalau aku menolak.'_

* * *

"Arghhh!"

Tanpa sadar ia berteriak ketika Kai hendak melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Mereka telah tiba di rumah. Bahkan Chanyeol sudah turun lebih dulu.

Kai memandang Kyungsoo bingung. Wajah pria tan itu mengernyit kemudian ia tertawa geli dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai harus berteriak begitu?"

Dia mengabaikan Kyungsoo setelah melepaskan sabuk pengaman. Pria itu segera keluar dari mobil.

"Aku hanya akan lima belas menit di rumah. Setelah itu harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Jadi apa yang ingin kamu katakan?"

Kai masuk lebih dulu disusul oleh Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Sementara perempuan itu menyiapkan makanan ringan dan minuman hangat di dapur kecil mereka. Saat itu Chanyeol sibuk menarik perhatian Kai.

Dia tidak bicara bahkan sampai Kyungsoo kembali untuk mengantarkan makanan ringan mereka.

"Bisakah kamu langsung bicara?" terdengar menuntut tapi Kai ingin mengakhiri kunjungan Chanyeol dengan segera.

"Bisakah kita bicara berdua saja? Bicara antar lelaki."

Kai menaikkan alisnya meminta pengulangan ucapan Chanyeol barusan, sayangnya pria tinggi masih mengangguk tanda membenarkan.

Akhirnya Kai beranjak, membawa Chanyeol mengikuti ke dalam ruang sempit di dekat pintu kamar. Ruangan yang disesaki beberapa buku dan dokumen pribadi milik Kai. Itu adalah ruang kerjanya, beberapa bagian bacaan terlihat menempel.

Chanyeol menutup pintu kemudian bersender seolah melarang Kai untuk keluar. Dia mengabaikan sofa yang disediakan di dalam ruangan dangan memilih tetap berdiri.

"Kamu ingin bicara tentang Kyungsoo?" Kai bertanya pelan, lelaki itu bersender di ujung meja kerjanya. Melipat tangan di dada dan memandang Chanyeol.

"Ya. Tentang anak perempuan yang sudah seperti saudariku sendiri dan sekarang dia menjadi wanitamu. Jangan terkejut bila aku meminta tidak bisakah kau mencintainya?"

"Heoh?" Tentu saja Kai terkejut dengan permintaan Chanyeol. Kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol harus bertanya demikian?

"Jangan salah paham. Aku tidak berniat memisahkan Kyungsoo darimu. Sejujurnya aku senang dia memilikimu hanya saja dr. Kim. Dia benar-benar sudah seperti saudariku. Aku tahu kau tidak mengenal Kyungsoo dengan baik, bahkan kesalahpahaman dan pilihan yang harus dia lakukan, aku mengerti Kyungsoo berusaha untuk itu. Tapi peraturan yang kau buat untuknya. Bisakah kau mempertimbangkannya? Bukan hanya tentang kompetisi ini, tapi lebih dari pada itu."

"Apa yang sedang kamu bicarakan tuan Park?"

Kai baru saja akan melangkah untuk membuka pintu namun Chanyeol masih bertahan di sana.

"Karena kau tidak mengenalnya dengan baik. Maka biarkan aku memberitahumu, Kyungsoo tersiksa dengan peraturanmu. Dia menjadi lebih murung dan terlihat begitu lemah karenamu. Dia tidak akan bicara karena dia menjagamu di hadapan orang-orang, tapi aku tahu itu. Bicaranya lebih sedikit, dia juga sering linglung dalam beberapa waktu kunjungan ataupun perbincangan kami di telepon."

Kai benar-benar memerah menahan marah untuk ucapan Chanyeol.

"Ya. Kau bisa sangat marah padaku karena Kyungsoo bercerita tapi tidak banyak setelah pernikahan kalian. Aku mengetahuinya bahkan sebelum pernikahan mendadak itu. Dia sedang berusaha menjadi istri yang baik dr. Kim. Jadi bisakah kau mencoba mencintainya? Bukan hanya Kyungsoo, tapi juga apa yang disukainya, musik. Bila kau menjawab iya maka aku akan lebih banyak memberitahumu untuk mengenal Kyungsoo."

Kai tersenyum meremehkan pada Chanyeol, pria tan tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Dia Mendorong tubuh Chanyeol pelan dan memegang knop pintu.

"Aku cukup banyak tahu tentangnya karena dr. Do telah bercerita padaku. Bukankah sebaiknya kamu pulang? Seorang suami baru saja akan meninggalkan istrinya seorang diri di rumah untuk kembali bekerja. Jadi silahkan pulang tuan Park."

Chanyeol hanya tersulut emosi. Dia menjadi sangat marah pada perkataan Kai. "Kalau kau menolak aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Tapi kusarankan kau memberi izin pada Kyungsoo untuk kompetisi kali ini dan..."

Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan Kai dari knop pintu. "Paman Do tidak mengenal Kyungsoo dengan baik. Aku permisi dr. Kim."

Chanyeol membuka pintu lebih dulu meninggalkan Kai begitu saja.

"Kyungsoo! Aku harus pulang. Jika ada waktu, ibu ingin kau belajar memasak dengannya."

Saat itu Kyungsoo baru keluar dari kamarnya setelah berganti pakaian. Dia mengangguk, "Sampaikan salamku pada Paman dan bibi."

Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Chanyeol di hadapan Kai. Hanya saja Chanyeol tahu reaksi tertahan Kyungsoo membuat pria tinggi itu tertawa geli karena Kyungsoo menahan kebiasaannya.

"Ya. Aku permisi dr. Kim."

Setelah memastikan Chanyeol pergi, Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Kai.

"Bicara apa? Dia membicarakan kompetisi itu? Tadi dia berencana seperti itu."

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut melihat reaksi Kai ketika lelaki ini hanya memandanginya. Benarkah Chanyeol telah membicarakan kompetisi itu? Apa membuat Kai marah atau berubah pikiran? Tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi gugup.

"Kai?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang pasti. Pria tan mencium kening Kyungsoo membuat ia menutup mata merasakan kelembutan itu.

"Aku akan kembali satu jam lagi. Jangan bukakan pintu untuk siapapun. Bersikaplah seolah tidak ada orang di rumah."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. Tidakkah sebaiknya dia membersihkan diri dan menyiapkan makan malam mereka?

Tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, Kyungsoo hanya melambaikan tangan singkat lalu tersenyum saat Kai membalik tubuhnya untuk memastikan keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Namun pria tan itu tiba-tiba saja berjalan kembali dan menahan kepala Kyungsoo. Ia menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya. Pria itu tidak meminta izin, dia ingin menghilangkan esensi spontanitas saat mencium Kyungsoo. Keduanya memejamkan mata, merasa mendapatkan respon penerimaan dari Kyungsoo membuat Kai menekan bibirnya lembut. Tangannya menyentuh leher Kyungsoo, tidak menuntut agar wanita itu mendongak dan memperdalam ciumannya, hanya sentuhan yang akan membuat keduanya merasa nyaman. Dia bahkan tidak melepaskan lidahnya untuk menguasai Kyungsoo, benar-benar sebuah ciuman yang begitu lembut juga mesra.

"Ingat pesanku. Jangan bukakan pintu untuk siapapun."

Chup

Sebuah ciuman singkat dan begitu cepat. Kini dia benar-benar melangkah keluar. Beberapa saat Kyungsoo larut dalam kehangatan yang Kai berikan. Dia sama sekali tidak menolak semua perlakukan Kai. Buru-buru ia mengunci pintu dengan rapat sebelum membersihkan diri dan menyiapkan makan malam mereka.

* * *

~ RoséBear~

* * *

Sementara di rumah sakit, dengan susah payah Kai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia benar-benar-benar ingin cepat pulang dan menemui Kyungsoo. Setelah menitipkan kakeknya pada kepala perawat, pria itu bergegas mengambil mantelnya. Saat berjalan pulang kembali ia berapapasan dengan Kris. Lelaki itu terlihat lebih baik dengan rambut yang baru dirapikan, tapi kantung matanya terlihat memperburuk penampilan sebagai psikiater.

"Kai, aku harus bicara denganmu."

Menghela napas beratnya, sejujurnya Kai mulai kesal dengan Kris. Dia tidak terlalu suka dengan psikiater ini, tidak pernah terpikir di benak Kai untuk menolong Kris.

"Pasien yang kukatakan padamu semakin sering mengalami semester. Itu memperburuk keadaanya. Bisakah kau pertimbangkan tawaranku?"

Tiba-tiba saja ia berlutut mengejutkan Kai. Apa benar pasien itu cinta pertama Kris? Membuat pria ini dalam hitungan dua tahun saja tidak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita manapun. Membuat status playboy yang melekat pada nama belakangnya terasa diragukan. Tapi dahulu Kai benar-benar ingat bagaimana lelaki ini mendekati Yixing dengan begitu agresif. Jika mengingatkan, dia membenci lelaki ini.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak tertarik. Lebih baik kamu meminta dokter lain saja. Aku harus pulang."

"Henry bilang dia menyukai istrimu! Wanita yang dilatihnya waktu itu, dia istrimu bukan?"

Wajah Kai mengeras. Ia memperhatikan sekitar mereka. Beruntung koridor menuju UGD sewaktu itu sepi menjelang malam hari.

"Adik tiriku tidak akan menyerah jika belum mendapatkannya. Dia memiliki sedikit _'masalah'_ karena ayah kandungnya. Aku ingin membantumu menjauhkannya tapi sepertinya kau tidak berminat membantuku."

Bugh

Saat itu juga Kris tersangkur ke lantai karena tendangan Kai yang tiba-tiba. Napas lelaki itu memburu, terputus-putus karena emosi.

"Katakan pada adik tirimu menjauhlah dari istriku! Atau otaknya yang akan dioperasi dalam keadaan sadar."

Tidak ada kata apapun lagi. Kai memilih meninggalkan Kris. Bergegas menuju halaman parkir dan tergesa-gesa tidak peduli pada beberapa orang yang memberi hormat padanya. Pikirannya melayang pada bayangan tadi pagi. Segera ia hubungi ponsel Kyungsoo namun tidak mendapati jawaban. Kai butuh beberapa menit untuk sampai di rumah sementara mereka.

Rumah ini masih menggunakan kunci manual, pria itu menghela sedikit napas lega ketika tahu pintu terkunci. Segera ia membuka pintu dengan kunci yang ia punya. Kakinya melangkah begitu lebar mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

 _'Tidak akan sulit untuk mencintai. Tinggal bersama dalam waktu yang lama, semakin lama saling berbagi, tidak ada keraguan dan saling mengisi, memenuhi kebutuhan masing-masing pasangan. Tapi kenapa sulit sekali untuk melindungi orang yang telah kita cintai?'_

Pelukannya begitu erat. Jantungnya yang tadi berdetak kacau perlahan kembali ke jalur semula. Perasaannya menghangat walau membuat orang yang ia peluk dari belakang terkejut setengah mati.

"Ka-Kai?" Kyungsoo mencoba memanggil pria itu. Ia merasakan bibir lembut Kai menyentuh tengkuknya. Merambat ke bagian leher dan naik ke rahang Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah selesai masak?"

Bicara lelaki itu juga lebih tenang setelah ia berhasil mengatur debaran jantungnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo setengah panik karena kedatangan Kai yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

Lelaki itu menggeleng pelan, membuat helaian rambutnya menyapu leher Kyungsoo berulang kali.

"Kau masak apa?"

Sekarang ia sedikit melonggarkan pekukannya. Membuat Kyungsoo membawa tatapan Kai pada meja makan.

Beberapa makanan berat dan sup labu. Makanan lembut yang Kai suka.

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku akan kembali secepatnya."

Ia melepaskan pelukan dan bergegas berlari ke kamar. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih kebingungan.

Bahkan saat makanpun pria itu memandangi Kyungsoo, membuat pertanyaan yang nampak jelas dari reaksi Kyungsoo. Tapi Kai terlalu enggan untuk bicara. Lelaki itu menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan cepat. Meminta Kyungsoo untuk mengantarkan makanan ringan ke ruang kerjanya. Kalau sudah seperti ini Kyungsoo juga harus ikut menemani Kai, biasanya dia akan sibuk menyelesaikan beberapa soal untuk persiapan tes.

* * *

~ RoséBear~

* * *

Malam itu, sebuah keramaian hanya memenuhi pikiran mereka masing-masing. Menciptakan keheningan di ruangan kecil yang terdapat dua rak buku dengan seperangkat meja kerja. Serta sebuah sofa dengan meja selutut. Kedua anak manusia itu berada di tempat masing-masing, terlalu sibuk dengan kertas mereka masing-masing. Dimana Kai mempelajari beberapa jurnal sementara Kyungsoo mencoba memberikan jawaban pada lembar soal.

"Kyungsoo. Apa kau tidak merindukan violinmu?"

"Heoh?" Ia menghentikan pekerjaannya. Mengetuk pensil mekanik beberapa kali ke atas kembar soal. Tampak sangat bingung dengan pertanyaan Kai yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau benar... Saudara angkatmu memintaku memberi izin untuk kompetisi itu."

Kini Kyungsoo bersemangat mendengarkan. Saudara angkat? Memang begitulah Kyungsoo memperkenalkan Chanyeol pada Kai dulu. Jadi jangan salahkan pria ini jika menyebutnya begitu.

"Jika aku memberikan izin..."

Dia semakin bersemangat. Apapun akan Kyungsoo lakukan? Jika harus bercinta lagi dengan Kai? Owhh kenapa pikirannya menjadi sangat kotor sekarang, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Kai malam itu.

"Maukah kamu berjanji padaku?"

"Ya?" Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo yang duduk di meja terpisah dengan Kai menganggukkan kepala. Wanita itu memandang Kai yang ada di kursi kerjanya, sementara ia duduk di sofa kulit.

"Kemarilah... Aku ingin bicara sembari memelukmu."

Butuh beberapa detik untuk otak cerdas Kyungsoo menyetujui. Tidakkah nada suara Kai seakan lelaki ini kelelahan? Ia tentu tidak mau Kai berubah pikiran. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat. Duduk dalam pangkuan Kai ketika pria tan itu memutar kursi kerjanya. Membawa Kyungsoo tidak hanya dalam pangkuan, tapi juga pelukan. Merasakan bagaimana halusnya rambut terurai Kyungsoo, tubuh yang hangat di pertengahan musim gugur dan kenyamanan yang ia ciptakan.

"Berjanjilah.. Mulai sekarang kau harus memberitahuku segala hal."

"Semuanya? Maksudmu keseharianku?"

"Ya." Kai kembali menarik istrinya dalam pelukan hangat, membiarkan Kyungsoo merasakan detak jantungnya.

"Tapi tidak untuk musik. Aku belum siap mendengarnya. Kau bisa merahasiakan perkembanganmu dariku." Lelaki itu bicara dengan pelan. Dia tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

"Ya Kai, aku akan menunggu sampai kau mau mengatakan alasannya sendiri. Tapi Kai, kau juga akan mengizinkan aku berlatih? Maksudku..." kini Kyungsoo sedikit ragu. Tapi tatapan Kai dalam jarak yang begitu pendek sedang menunggu penjelasannya.

"Keluarga Park baru saja merenovasi rumah mereka. Sebenarnya Chanyeol menawarkan studio kecilnya dan aku juga ingin belajar memasak dari bibi." Dia melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan segera.

"Apakah kafe pertama di mana aku menjemputmu hari itu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan jawaban Kai mengenai rumah keluarga Park.

"Penawaran saudara angkatmu tadi sore hum? Ya. Aku mengizinkan. Aku akan mengantarmu, menjemputmu tapi bisakah kau memulainya setelah tes skolastik selesai? Sampai saat itu aku tidak masalah dengan masakanmu yang sekarang . Aku hanya ingin kau bisa fokus agar lulus dalam tes ini."

Tanpa sadar ia merasakan lengan hangat Kyungsoo melingkar di lehernya.

"Terima kasih banyak."

 _Mungkin akan terasa berat. Tapi keduanya tidak sabar untuk melihat hasilnya nanti ._

Kai pernah berkata pada Kyungsoo, tiap kali mendengarkan alunan musik, bahkan hanya sebuah cerita mendalam. Itu membuatnya tidak tenang. Kyungsoo sudah membuktikan itu, Kai mengalami insomnia beberapa waktu, gelisah ketika tidur lalu terbangun pada malam hari.

* * *

~ RoséBear~

* * *

Monolit-monolit granit di Soraksan dikalungi pohon beech dan maple yang berwarna merah menyala. Mempersiapkan diri menyambutnya musim dingin.

Kedekatan mereka seperti terlarut dalam denting jam, mengingatkan jam biologis Kai ketika Kyungsoo masih bergerak gelisah dalam pelukannya, ia pikir sudah sepuluh menit sejak percakapan terakhir mereka. Kyungsoo belum juga tidur padahal sudah hampir jam sembilan malam. Di luar sana sudah sangat larut dengan angin malam yang berhembus cukup kencang.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan? Bukankah kubilang untuk menceritakan semuanya padaku?"

Ia merasakan Kyungsoo mengangguk membuat helaian rambut halus itu bergerak di perpotongan leher Kai.

"Ya. Tentang malam tadi..."

Kai sedikit menarik wajahnya ketika Kyungsoo mencoba mendongakkan kepala.

"Apa kita melakukannya Kai?"

Lama.

Hingga beberapa detik Kai memikirkan lamunan Kyungsoo yang seperti menghindarinya hari ini.

Barulah ia sadari tentang sesuatu. "Jadi kau masih memikirkannya?" Tanpa sadar lelaki itu tertawa membuat wajah Kyungsoo dilimpahi napas hangatnya.

Sekarang ia tahu, Kyungsoo menjadi sangat malu karena pertanyaan balik Kai. Ia merasakan remasan pada kaos _dark blue_ polos yang ia kenakan. Ditariknya napas perlahan lalu membawa tangan Kyungsoo melingkar di leher, dia mencium bibir istrinya lembut.

"Kau ingin mencoba dalam keadaan sadar agar bisa mengingat bagaimana rasanya?"

Diperhatikannya bagaimana Kyungsoo menelan ludah susah payah. Ia tahu Kyungsoo sangat gugup.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan. Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika kau tidak memintanya."

"Ta-tapi tadi malam aku memintamu melakukannya,"tiba-tiba suara Kyungsoo terdengar begitu gugup.

"Tidak. Kau tidak memintanya Kyungsoo. Lagipula bagaimana bisa aku bercinta dengan orang yang tidak sadarkan diri?"

Kini mata bulat istrinya membulat sangat lucu?

"Lain kali jangan mengkonsumsi alkohol. Aku benar-benar tidak suka kau memaksa dirimu." Ia menyentuhkan hidungnya, melihat Kyungsoo merapatkan bibir segera.

"Maaf."

Suara Kyungsoo menjadi begitu lembut. Membawa Kai ingin mengangkat wajah istrinya yang begitu manis.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin merasakannya? Akan kulakukan dengan sangat lembut."

Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya membuat Kai menggelengkan kepala. Diusapnya bibir itu pelan. "Sudah sering kali kuperingatkan jangan gigit bibir bawahmu."

"Maaf."

Tidak menggigit bibir bawah namun dia menjilati bibirnya. Tanpa sadar terlihat seperti sedang menggoda Kai.

"Oh ya Tuhan. Kyungsoo, bisakah kau memintanya saja agar aku bisa melakukannya tanpa memaksa?"

Tentu saja Kyungsoo bingung. Namun Kai membawa tangannya merasakan pusar gairah lelaki itu dari balik celana piyamanya. Terasa keras dan tersiksa.

"Ka-Kai. Apa kau berjanji akan melakukannya dengan sangat lembut? Maksudku... Ya aku tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal semacam ini sebelumnya. Kau... Kau benar-benar yang pertama bagiku. Aku tidak pernah memintamu karena aku takut pengalaman pertama yang buruk akan merusak pikiranku untuk selanjutnya." Kyungsoo hanya berusaha memberitahu Kai. Pandangannya menyiratkan perasaan takut itu.

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum lembut,"Ya. Jika kau berjanji mau menerimaku?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya membuat Kai segera berdiri. Kyungsoo terkejut dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher lelaki ini.

Kai tidak membawa Kyungsoo ke luar dari ruangan melainkan pergi mendudukkan Kyungsoo di sofa kulit yang ada di ruang kerjanya. Setengah membaringkan wanita itu.

"Aku adalah suamimu, ingat itu terlebih dahulu."

"Ya."

Kai hanya tersenyum. Sedikit memberi jarak untuk bisa melepaskan piyama tidur Kyungsoo. Masih saja perempuan itu tampak malu dengan tubuhnya. Secara reflek Kyungsoo menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Kyungsoo. Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?" dia bertanya pelan membuat Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala.

"Menurutku kau sangat indah. "

Pelan Kai melepaskan silangan tangan Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum saat wanita itu menurut. Ia turun dari sofa lalu berlutut di lantai. Menarik celana piyama Kyungsoo hingga melepas pakaian dalamnya. Membawa juga kedua kaki Kyungsoo. Membuat posisi senyaman mungkin agar Kyungsoo tidak menolaknya. Dari bawah Kai berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo. Membuka lebar-lebar kedua kaki Kyungsoo namun membuat telapak kakinya menyentuh karpet berbulu yang menjadi dasar sofa.

"Aku boleh menyentuhmu?"

Kyungsoo kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya namun segera menganggukkan kepala. Lelaki itu tersenyum cepat. Menahan kedua paha Kyungsoo dengan tangannya, Kai sudah tahu reaksi apa yang akan dibuat Kyungsoo ketika dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke area kewanitaan istrinya. Wanitanya mengerang dan hampir menjepit kepala Kai jika saja kedua tangannya tidak menahan kaki Kyungsoo.

"Hngghhhhh Kaihhhh," Kyungsoo setengah berteriak. Sementara tangannya mencengkram lengan sofa tunggal dengan kuat.

Tapi Kai tidak berhenti. Mencium kedua paha Kyungsoo secara bergantian. Melewati kemaluannya dan hanya dengan sentuhan ringan saja membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar basah. Terasa panas dan menyesakkan.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti Kyungsoo. Setidaknya kau harus merasakannya, percayalah berhubungan seks dengan suamimu sendiri akan menjadi pengalaman yang luar biasa."

Pasrah Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Beberapa detik ia kemudian merasakan Kai mengecup kewanitaannya kembali. Oh astaga. Pria itu benar-benar menggodanya dengan sentuhan ringan. Beberapa kali menyentuh kewanitaannya. Dari kecupan ringan berubah menjadi tekanan yang membuat seluruh saraf Kyungsoo bereaksi. Mati-matian ia menahan diri karena Kai menahan kedua kakinya tetap terbuka. Kaki-kaki Kyungsoo terangkat. Menyisahkan jempol kakinya yang menyentuh ujung karpet bebulu ketika Kai menekan lidahnya kedalam.

"Owhhhh~ Kaihhhhh."

Kyungsoo mulai mendesah. Percayalah, suaranya benar-benar merdu seperti candu bagi Kai.

Cukup lama bagi Kai untuk membuat Kyungsoo terbiasa dengan sentuhannya. Gadis itu mendapatkan sentuhan pertama yang luar biasa dalam waktu singkat. Napasnya pendek-pendek ketika mengeluarkan cairan orgasme untuk pertama kalinya. Ia menunduk dan merasakan lemas sekujur tubuh ketika Kai menjauhkan kepalanya. Lelaki itu berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo. Mengisyaratkan agar istrinya mau merasakan miliknya. Sedikit gugup Kyungsoo baru saja akan menurunkan celana piyama Kai tapi ia menahan lengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Percayalah itu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mendapat ciuman dalam ketika Kai mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Lihat aku Kyungsoo."

Dia benar-benar melihat Kai saat menurunkan piyama lelaki itu. Merasakan ereksi Kai yang telah terbentuk entah sejak kapan. Menyentuh dan merasakan kehangatan dari kejantanan Kai.

"Ahhhh." Lelaki itu mengerang merasakan sentuhan jari-jari lentik Kyungsoo menekan miliknya.

Memejamkan mata erat ketika Kyungsoo mem beranikan diri memajukan mulutnya merasakan milik Kai.

Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Meraih senderan sofa agar bisa menahan sentuhan Kyungsoo. Padahal wanita ini tidak pernah melakuka seks sebelumnya, namun terasa begitu ahli, mungkin karena Kyungsoo sering memegang tangkai dan menekan senar biola.

"Oughhhhh~" ia mengerang tertahan merasakan gigi-gigi Kyungsoo menyentuh miliknya. Gadis itu membasahi milik Kai dengan salivanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Kai menarik kepala Kyungsoo melepaskan miliknya ia melepaskan piyamanya, melempar ke sembarang tempat kemudian menarik Kyungsoo untuk berdiri. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa tunggal barulah Kai meminta Kyungsoo duduk di pangkuannya. Sedikit mengangkang dan benar-benar mengangkang ketika Kai membuka kedua kakinya. Kyungsoo duduk membelakangi Kai, posisi ini membuat kedua kakinya terangkat ke udara tanpa menyentuh karpet berbulu. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo mencengkram erat lengan sofa ketika Kai mencengkram pinggulnya semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka, mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan wanita itu mengerang menahan sakit ketika kejantanan Kai berusaha menembus kewanitaannya.

"Arghhhhh... Kaihhhhh."

"Shhhh sementara jangan banyak bergerak Kyungsoo, ini tidak akan menyakitkan."

Kai berusaha meyakinkan istrinya. Berbisik pelan tepat di telinga Kyungsoo. Ia tidak tahu akan sesakit apa, tapi erangan Kyungsoo membuatnya harus bisa sedikit menahan diri. Dia adalah lelaki pertama bagi Kyungsoo. Tanpa diduga Kai merapatkan kakinya, membuat kejantanan lelaki itu semakin menerobos kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

"Bergeraklah Kyungsoo."

Dengan bantuan Kai maka Kyungsoo mulai bergerak, sedikit memutar. Kepalanya mendongak. Ini pertama kalinya ia dimasuki seseorang. Rasanya perih namun berubah menjadi sebuah kenikmatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Merasakan lidah hangat Kai pada tengkuk lehernya sedikit basah, membiarkan lidah Kai menjelajah hingga leher dan mendapatkan bagian bawah rahang Kyungsoo.

Kai hanya berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo, jemarinya menggenggam payudara Kyungsoo membuat tubuh itu menggelinjang karena sentuhan yang tiba-tiba pada area sensitif yang lain dari tubunya. Mulai menggerakkan wanita itu untuk semakin merasakan penyatuan mereka.

Rasanya ereksi Kai di dalam diri Kyungsoo semakin membesar. Membuat ia mengangkat Kyungsoo keseluruhan. Melepaskan penyatuan mereka dalam beberapa detik sebelum kemudian membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo menghadapnya. Kembali bersatu dan sukses membuat Kyungsoo mencengkram pundaknya kasar, meninggalkan luka gores.

"Arghhhhhhhh~ Kaihhhh sakithhhh." Kyungsoo merintih kesakitan. Kaki Kyungsoo mulai menapak karpet.

"Bergeraklah sayang, kau bisa merasakannya berubah menjadi kenikmatan."

Bagaimana ketika Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Membuat tubuh keduanya semakin rapat satu sama lain.

"Naikkan kakimu ke sofa baru bergeraklah Sayang."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Pelan dengan menahan rasa sakit dan berkedut ia menarik kedua lututnya menaiki sofa tunggal yang cukup lebar.

Perlahan ia mulai bergerak, berjalan untuk penetrasi yang lebih lagi. Keduanya menggerakkan pahanya naik turun menimbulkan gesekkan ereksi Kai pada kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Perlahan lelaki itu mulai merasakan robekan pada kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Tapi wanita itu sama sekali tidak berhenti untuk penyatuan mereka, ia melampiaskan rasa sakit dengan mencakar pundak Kai tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka. Semakin memperdalam penyatuan.

"Arghhh..." Kai benar-benar mengerang merasakan milik Kyungsoo yang mulai terasa sedikit menerimanya.

"Hgnhhhhhh~" sementara Kyungsoo mendesah Kai meraih bibir hati yang tidak pernah kehabisan rasa manisnya.

Ia tentu tidak ingin menyiksa Kyungsoo begitu lama. Wanita itu pasti kelelahan menggerakkan dirinya. Kai mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya seirama dengan Kyungsoo membuat penyatuan mereka semakin dalam setiap kali gerakkan yang ia ciptakan hingga meraih puncak kenikmatan secara bersama-sama.

"Ahhhhhhh~"

Darah Kyungaoo dan juga sperma Kai menyatu, beberapa keluar dari lubang kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Untuk pertama kalinya Kai menumpahkan spermanya pada seorang wanita. Tapi ia sadar, kontrasepsi yang digunakan Kyungsoo tidak akan membuatnya hamil. Tidak saat ini pasti akan ada ketika kontrasepsi itu di lepas. Itu jika keduanya tidak memutuskan untuk berpisah. Bukankah menyenangkan bisa memiliki anak yang bisa di ajari, dirawat hingga dia tumbuh dewasa dan membuat dunia lebih baik.

Ketika itu Kai merasakan napas pendek-pendek Kyungsoo menerpa pundak belakangnya. Istrinya sungguh kelelahan untuk pengalaman pertama. Ia merasakan Kyungsoo semakin berat ketika melepaskan kesadaran.

Bukankah bercinta di sofa menjadi begitu nyaman? Pengalaman pertama yang tidak akan terlupakan, Kai berusaha menanamkan dirinya tidak hanya pada tubuh Kyungsoo, melainkan pikiran wanita ini. Ia sudah berhasil membimbing Kyungsoo merasakan kenyamanan dalam bercinta.

Kai membiarkan Kyungsoo tetap berada di atas tubuhnya. Ia sangat paham jika Kyungsoo pasti sangat kelelahan. Sebenarnya Ia juga lelah setelah bekerja seharian namun perasaannya menjadi menyenangkan ketika bersama Kyungsoo. Mengelus lembut rambut Kyungsoo, merapikan helaian yang menempel pada wajah wanitanya. Sesekali memberikan kecupan pada pipi Kyungsoo. Wanitanya sedang beristirahat dan Kai tidak ingin mengusik Kyungsoo. Tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan mereka tidur di sofa tunggal ini. Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo tertidur pulas , tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka, susah payah pria itu menggendong Kyungsoo seperti membawa anak kecil kembali ke kamarnya. Membaringkan tubuh istrinya di atas ranjang, melepaskan kejantanannya dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Setidaknya ia harus membersihkan diri walau hanya dengan tisu kemudian tidur bersama sembari memeluk Kyungsoo.

* * *

To be continue...

* * *

Oke! Akan ada lain kali ^^

-preview Chapter 12-

 _"Kurasa kau lebih cantik."_ –Kai

 _"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?"_ –Kyungsoo

Thank You.

RoséBear

[Part 2 : Get in TOUCH 171019]


	13. 3th Part, ADVISE Chapter 12

_**The Paradox of Lost Complementary**_

Pernahkah terpikir oleh kalian, apa yang akan terjadi dengan miliaran daun di musim gugur? Bukankah mereka telah menjatuhkan diri ke tanah, memperlihatkan betapa indahnya pemandangan musim gugur. Daun-daun itu menari dengan indah kemudian tergeletak begitu saja. Menunggu waktu agar menjadi humus yang berguna di kemudian hari.

Warna - warni daun pada musim gugur, seperti musik pada zaman _romantisme_ sedang berkembang.

Seperti karya-karya awal beberapa komponis terbaik di dunia. Nada terbuka dimainkan pada bagian musik yang cepat, yang mana suaranya kurang lebih akan sulit dibedakan.

Kai selalu berkata jika dia tidak dekat dengan ibunya. Hanya satu alasan untuk bantahan itu, karena setiap hari dia di paksa memainkan piano dengan latihan yang keras. Tidak sekali dua kali ia menerima pukulan pada jarinya karena salah memainkan nada. Kai dituntut untuk melakukan permaianan yang sempurna seperti yang tertera pada partitur. Dia seperti robot dengan pengendali jarak jauh yang dipegang ibunya. Menyedihkan walau orang-orang tidak tahu tentang perjuangan yang dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan piala-piala kemenangan dalam berbagai kompetisi piano.

 _Ketika itu di mulai,_ dia hanya bocah berumur empat tahun yang kemudian menangis sesegukan, seorang diri di dalam kamar mandi. Bertahun-tahun ia mendapatkan tekanan yang luar biasa.

Hingga libur musim panas ketika berumur tujuh tahun, saat berlibur ke tempat kakeknya ia bertemu seorang anak perempuan yang membawanya untuk berani bicara di depan seseorang. Pertama kalinya Kai kemudian menolak permintaan ibunya dan untuk pertama kali dia memohon agar ibunya berhenti menyiksa. Bahkan berteriak hingga mendapat tamparan dari sang ibu.

Kai membenci Ibunya, membenci musik yang menjadi ambisi ibunya. Karena musik dia harus menerima semua siksaan yang tidak didapatkan oleh anak seusianya.

Saat itu, Suho tidak banyak membantu. Kakak yang lebih tua beberapa tahun itu tinggal bersama kakeknya setelah memasuki sekolah dasar. Butuh perjalanan setengah jam dengan mobil untuk bisa berkunjung satu sama lain.

Kemudian malam itu, Kai mendengar pengakuan ayahnya. Dia bertengkar dengan menggunakan teriakan bersama sang Ayah. Tepat sebulan setelah kematian ibunya. Tidak bisa dikatakan jika dia cukup dewasa, namun dia juga bukan anak-anak lagi. Penyangkalan sang Ayah membuat Kai sangat yakin.

Pria tampan itu mengabaikan kedua putranya setelah kepergian istri yang begitu di cintainya.

* * *

 _Complementary_

 _(12th_ _ **Chapter**_ _)_

 _Present by_ _ **Ros**_ _é_ _ **Bear**_

 _Main cast: Kai x Kyungsoo (_ _ **KaiSoo**_ _)_

 _Content: GS. Family. Friendship. Marriage life. Musik. Sugery_

* * *

Pagi ini Kai yang terbangun lebih dulu, pria itu menarik tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo untuk semakin merapat. Saling menghangatkan satu sama lain dengan tubuh mereka. Dikecupnya kening Kyungsoo dan tersenyum. Wajah damai Kyungsoo ketika tidur adalah _energy_ pagi harinya.

Seperti pohon yang menggugurkan daun di musim gugur untuk bertahan melewati musim dingin agar bisa mekar kembali di musim semi nanti. Dia membuang semua beban itu untuk bisa melihat matahari musim semi bersinar.

Jemari tangannya menyentuh pipi gembil Kyungsoo, menyingkirkan helaian rambut dari wajah wanita manis itu. Sebuah pagi yang begitu tenang.

"Terima kasih banyak kau mau bertahan denganku. Suatu hari nanti aku ingin memberitahumu," Ia mengecup kening Kyungsoo sekali lagi memberitahu betapa dia menyayangi wanita ini. Apapun yang terjadi, satu-satunya yang tidak ingin Kai lakukan adalah menyakiti Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih banyak Kyungsoo. Kau adalah hal termanis yang pernah kurasakan."

Kai ingin kembali terlelap. Rasanya seperti mimpi, bukankah sampai setengah bulan yang lalu di jam yang sama dia akan berkutat dengan pasien-pasien ataupun operasi dadakan di rumah sakit. Tapi sejak menikah, setiap pagi Ia mendapati betapa cerianya pagi hari di musim gugur. Terasa hangat dan saat merasakan jantung seseorang berdetak dalam pelukannya. Itu adalah musik terindah yang pernah Kai dengar.

Jemari tangannya menyingkap selimut, ia meraih ponsel di atas meja lalu mengetik beberapa pesan dan mengirimkan pada seseorang.

Kai kembali tertidur pulas dengan memeluk istrinya. Hanya setengah jam setelah itu Kyungsoo terbangun. Dia ingin merenggangkan tubuh namun mengalami kesulitan karena lengan seseorang memeluk begitu erat.

Berat hati mata bulat itu mulai terbuka dan menemukan wajah Kai yang begitu dekat. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat pagi." Bisiknya pelan.

Dia tidak bisa lepas begitu saja. Kyungsoo menurunkan selimut dan menyadari udara dingin segera menerpa tubuhnya.

Oh astaga. Dia masih telanjang di balik selimut ini. Hangat yang ditularkan Kai kemudian berubah menjadi panas. Menyerang hingga bagian wajah Kyungsoo.

 _'Apa tadi malam mereka benar-benar bercinta?'_ Diraihnya tubuh Kai dengan perlahan. Merasakan tubuh telanjang Kai di balik selimut.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. Baru saja dia ingin mendorong tubuh ke samping untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kai, ia berteriak kecil merasakan kejutan tiba-tiba.

"Arghhh."

Saat itu juga mata Kai terbuka. Lelaki itu kembali terbangun, tidak sekedar membuka mata namun juga segera bangkit.

"Kyungsoo? Ada apa?" Alarm kesadaran Kai berbunyi sangat nyaring hingga membawanya segera menyadari situasi. Kyungsoo berteriak kesakitan dan wajah wanita itu kini mengernyit.

"Perihhh."

Kyungsoo meremas ujung selimut melampiaskan rasa perih yang barusan ia katakan kepada Kai. Lelaki itu terlalu cerdas untuk memperlambat otaknya berpikir. Kai segera tahu sumber rasa sakit yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Sebagai seorang lelaki sejati, ia setengah menunduk. Meraih genggaman tangan Kyungsoo. Hal kecil yang Kai pikir bisa membantu meredakan rasa sakit di alami istrinya.

"Masih sakit?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kembali beristirahat. Mau minum?"

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mengangguk. Lelaki itu segera membantu Kyungsoo bersender pada ranjang. Mengambilkan segelas air yang memang selalu tersedia di atas nakas. Membantu istrinya minum dengan perlahan.

"Terima kasih. Oh astaga Kai. Kau harus bekerja."

Kai mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo. Sudah hampir jam delapan pagi ternyata dan bisa di pastikan Kai terlambat pergi bekerja.

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah menghubungi seseorang menggantikan hingga siang ini. Tapi sebaiknya aku benar-benar izin untuk satu hari. Kau juga tidak perlu pergi ke kelas persiapan. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja."

Untuk kali ini Kyungsoo menggeleng, dia menolak penawaran Kai.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kai."

Lelaki itu mengecek suhu badan Kyungsoo. Membuat mata bulat itu terpejam merasakan hangat telapak tangan Kai.

"Tidak, kau sedikit demam. Sebaiknya kusiapkan sarapan untukmu."

Ia turun dari ranjang. Tidak peduli peda tubuh telanjangnya, Kyungsoo menutup pandangan dengan selimut. Oh Kai benar-benar tidak mengenal malu. Mengambil celana piyama yang baru dari dalam lemari. Lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Rasanya butuh setengah jam bagi Kai menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kyungsoo. Padahal hanya roti panggang dan _cream sup_ saja. Dia kembali ke dalam kamar. Menemukan Kyungsoo masih dalam balutan selimut namun telah kembali berbaring.

Tanpa menimbulkan keributan, lelaki itu duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Kyungsoo. Sebaiknya kau makan, aku akan memandikanmu setelah itu." Bisikan Kai tepat di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Hmmmm?"

Hanya sebuah gumaman pelan sebagai sebuah jawaban.

Tapi Kai tidak menerima penolakan. Ia memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menghabiskan sarapannya lalu membawa tubuh telanjang itu memasuki kamar mandi.

"Apa kau sering memandikan pasienmu sebelumnya?"

Kai yang berada di luar _bathup_ sedikit terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Digosoknya tengkuk gadis itu dengan gerakan yang lembut.

"Kau pasien pertama yang kumandikan. Tapi dulu seseorang sering kali memandikanku dengan cara seperti ini." Dia bicara seolah sedang kembali ke masa lalu.

"Siapa?" dengarlah sekarang bagaimana Kyungsoo mulai penasaran.

Kai mendekatkan diri pada Kyungsoo, ia menampilkan pose berpikir yang cukup lama.

"Kurasa ibuku. Sebelum dia duduk di kursi roda."

"Ibumu sakit?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir hati Kyungsoo.

"Untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Bisakah kita tidak membicarakannya!?"

Kyungsoo mempout bibirnya lucu. Ia bergumam pelan, "bukankah kau yang membawa topik ini padaku. Kenapa membentakku?"

Kai mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dengan sentuhan yang begitu lembut untuk menarik kembali perhatian wanita ini.

"Bukan maksudku untuk membentakmu. Tapi aku tidak ingin membahasnya." Suaranya bahkan masih terdengar begitu tenang.

"Ibumu sangat cantik Kai. Aku melihatnya di dalam album keluarga kalian."

Kai mencondongkan kepalanya mendekati Kyungsoo. Mengamati wajah wanitanya yang masih di dalam _bathup_ penuh busa dan air hangat, "kurasa kau lebih cantik."

Rasanya wajah Kyungsoo memerah karena ucapan pria itu.

.-

Setelah selesai memandikan Kyungsoo, ia bawa kembali gadis itu kembali ke kamar. Mendudukkannya di pinggir ranjang sementara Ia ke ruang ganti mencari pakaian untuk Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo? Bagaimana kalau hari kau menggunakan jubah tidur saja? Jika menggunakan celana kupikir itu akan menyakitimu."

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat mendapati Kai bersender di daun pintu ruang ganti. Wanita itu menggeleng. Dia inginkan celananya, lagian Kyungsoo tidak memiliki jubah tidur. Tapi pada akhirnya Kai hanya membawa kemeja biru miliknya. Ingatan Kyungsoo melayang pada hari sebelumnya. Di mana ia mendapati tubuhnya juga menggunakan kemeja Kai.

"Tunggu sebentar." Pria itu berseru.

Kai keluar dari kamar, kembali dengan membawa handuk kering serta baskom berisikan batu es. Lelaki itu berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo. Membuka lebar pahanya seperti saat di sofa tadi malam.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo mendadak menjadi gugup dengan perlakuan Kai.

"Tenanglah aku tidak punya salep pereda nyeri. Tapi bisa gunakan batu es ini. Tahan sebentar sayang. Maaf karena menyakitkan untuk pengalaman pertamamu."

Kyungsoo mendesis saat handuk dingin itu menyentuh area kewanitaannya. Ia meremas seprai kuat, membuat kakinya reflek terangkat.

"Hsssshhhhhhh."

Kai menahan kaki Kyungsoo sudah payah. Istrinya benar-benar tidak biasa disentuh.

"Hahh!" napas Kyungsoo putus-putus. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya telentang di atas ranjang dengan dada naik turun. Handuk yang Kyungsoo gunakan telah terbuka dari ikatannya. Menampilkan dua payudara yang ikut bergerak.

Tapi Kai segera memasangkan kemejanya. Lalu membantu Kyungsoo untuk kembali duduk.

"Kai?"

"Hm?"

Kyungsoo memeluk erat tubuh atas Kai yang tidak mengenakan pakaian.

"Apa maksudmu pengalaman pertama? Apa kemarin kita benar-benar tidak melakukannya?" dia bertanya karena masih penasaran. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo masih belum yakin apa malam itu mereka benar-benar tidak melakukannya

"Tidak."

Kai mengelus lembut kepala Kyungsoo memberikan kecupan hangat pada dahi istrinya. Kembali Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan malu. Astaga. dia memikirkan itu sepanjang hari nyatanya Kai benar-benar menolak ajakannya malam itu. Ya. Walaupun malam tadi mereka benar-benar sudah melakukannya.

"Jangan malu padaku. Aku sudah menerima permintaanmu untuk bercinta. Hahh! apa yang harus kita lakukan seharian di rumah? Menonton TV?" kini ia bertanya setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Kau tidak akan pergi bekerja Kai?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah menghilangkan perasaan sebelumnya.

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak meninggalkan pasienku tanpa dokter pengganti."

"Apa kakek..."

"dr. Do sudah kembali dari konferensi daerah. Jangan khawatir, keadaan kakek benar-benar stabil belakangan ini." dia memotong ucapan Kyungsoo segera. Lalu berganti dengan sebuah pertanyaan lain."Mau menonton _movie_ bersamaku?"

"Baiklah. Tidak ada pilihan lain bukan?"

Satu hari menjadi begitu menyenangkan. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa sangat bahagia. Kai memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik dalam satu hari penuh.

Walau sekedar duduk di sofa, merangkul bahu lelaki itu dan mendapatkan belaian pada rambutnya. Setidaknya, rasa kesepian Kyungsoo sedikit berkurang karena kehadiran pria ini. Bahkan dia memanjakan Kyungsoo. Memijat punggung dan kaki Kyungsoo sesering mungkin.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

"Ya anak bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

Kyungsoo yang dipanggil anak bodoh oleh Chanyeol hanya menyengir. Ia beranjak dari ranjang Chanyeol dan berlari memeluk teman dekatnya. Tapi gerakan Kyungsoo cepat berhenti, dia masih merasa nyeri di bagian bawah karena seks yang dia lakukan bersama Kai kemarin malam.

"Terima kasih banyak. Karena kunjunganmu dua hari lalu Kai mengizinkan aku ikut lomba."

"Benarkah?"

Tadinya Chanyeol ingin marah karena Kyungsoo menghabiskan cemilan di kamarnya namun tidak jadi setelah mendengar kabar gembira dari Kyungsoo. Apalagi wanita itu kembali duduk ke pinggir ranjang dengan sikap yang aneh.

"Ya," Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala. "Tapi dia bilang aku boleh menyentuh violin jika ujiannya selesai."

Chanyeol membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk sementara dia membersihkan kamarnya dari kekacauan remah-remah biskuit dan keripik kentang.

"Dua hari lagi." Bisik Kyungsoo terdengar parau.

"Apa kau gugup?"

Setelah selesai pria tinggi itu menarik kursi. Mengambil gitar di sebelah meja belajarnya. Ia melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk untuk pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Ya. Sekali lagi aku akan mencoba panggung kompetisi."

Diacaknya rambut Kyungsoo gemas. "Percayalah. Ketakutan itu pasti akan hilang dengan sendirinnya. Jika ibumu masih hidup, dia pasti akan memilih duduk di auditorium menontonmu daripada berada di atas panggung mengiringi permainanmu."

Wajah Kyungsoo menjadi sedih tiap kali mengingat Ibunya. Ya. Setiap kali dia bermain violin. Kyungsoo ingin mendengar permainan piano Ibunya. Setiap kali dia berhasil mendengar itu, permainannya menjadi salah karena mencoba memberi waktu untuk permainan piano Ibunya yang tidak bisa didengarkan orang lain. Lalu tiba-tiba dia sadar dan mengejar kembali ketertinggalan kemudian nada itu menjadi sangat kacau.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan berkunjung kemari?"

Chanyeol melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah terlalu sore untuk Kyungsoo berkunjung. Bukankah Kai membatasi perjalanan Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau tidak pergi ke kelas persiapan?" satu pertanyaan lagi di mana kemudian dia melihat Kyungsoo menatapnya kesal.

"Kelas persiapan selesai dengan cepat hari ini. Kai sendiri yang mengantarku kemari. Dia bilang ada operasi sampai jam sembilan malam. Dia akan menjemputku bila operasinya selesai."

Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kenapa tidak menunggu di rumah sakit saja? Kau bisa menemani kakeknya." pria itu kemudian bertanya karena penasaran.

"Heii! Kakek Kai boleh dikunjungi hingga jam tujuh malam saja. Setelah itu para dokter ingin dia istirahat. Aku berharap kakeknya segera sembuh."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Walau sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa seolah rumahnya adalah tempat penitipan anak?

Mereka telah terbiasa menerima Kyungsoo sebagai tamu tidak diundang ataupun diundang secara resmi ketika ada acara keluarga.

Ibu Chanyeol sangat senang bila Kyungsoo berkunjung, Kyungsoo tidak menyisahkan makanan ketika hati wanita itu merasa senang. Jika duduk berempat seperti ini, rasanya seperti keluarga yang lengkap.

"Apa Ayahmu masih sering menginap di rumah sakit?" itu adalah pertanyaan dari ayah Chanyeol ketika mereka menghabiskan makan malam bersama setelah kesibukan di kafe.

"Ya. Pelayan rumah bilang Ayah bahkan lebih sering berkunjung ke luar Kota sekarang."

Keluarga Park mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak tinggal di rumahmu saja? Kasihan rumah sebesar itu tidak memiliki tuannya."

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar pertanyaan ayah Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisa. Kai tidak mau. Dia bilang terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit. Akan menyusahkan jika harus pulang pergi dalam keadaan mendesak."

Makan malam hari itu menjadi lebih berwarna dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo. Tapi sudah jam delapan malam rumah semakin sepi, Ayah dan ibu Chanyeol telah bekerja seharian membuka kafe mereka. Kedua orang tua itu memilih beristirahat lebih dulu.

Hanya tinggal mereka berdua, menggunakan lantai bawah tempat kafe telah di tutup. Ahh Chanyeol menyediakan panggung kecil untuk menjadi hiburan bagi para pengunjung di mana terkadang pria tinggi itu bermain gitar di sana. Sementara anak-anak muda menggunakannya seolah itu adalah panggung dengan ribuan penonton.

Seperti malam ini, Chanyeol ingin menunjukkan kemampuan bermain gitarnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Mau kutunjukkan lagu baru yang kubuat?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala. Dia tahu Chanyeol ingin menjadi pengubah lagu, beberapa telah dimainkan pada festival sekolah tempo hari. Semakin lama dia mulai memamerkan diri pada Kyungsoo. Temannya ini membuat lagu yang sangat lembut tiap kali dia membayangkan kekasih cantiknya yang sekarang sedang pergi ke luar kota.

"Ya. Kalau begitu tutup telingamu. Aku mau berlatih malam ini tanpa komentar."

Mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol membuat wanita itu mencari tempat duduk di sudut. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari dalam ranselnya, ada beberapa soal simulasi tes yang diberikan gurunya tadi. Kyungsoo pikir lebih baik dia menyelesaikannya sembari menunggu kedatangan Kai.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

11 jahitan di punggung, operasi penyambungan otot tendon pada lengan karena ada saraf yang terputus.

Kai baru saja menyelamatkan seorang korban ledakan. Ia merenggangkan otot tubuhnya, rasanya lelah. Sekali lalu dia mengunjungi kakeknya yang telah terlelap.

Ia berbohong mengatakan pada Kyungsoo kondisi kakeknya sangat stabil. Sungguh dia sangat takut setelah menyadari serangan risiko dan penolakan operasi jantung buatan oleh kakeknya. Dokter Do juga sudah menjelaskan kemungkinkan operasi itu sangat kecil mengingat umur kakek Kai. Lebih buruk lagi, kakeknya menolak melakukan operasi.

Mendengar dengkuran kakeknya, Kai membaringkan posisi sang kakek. Ini adalah tanda _sleep apnea_ , tidak sekali dua kali dia mendengar kakeknya terkadang tersedak ketika tidur. Tapi lelaki tua ini bersikeras menolak ditemani.

"Pulanglah, aku akan tidur di sini menemani kakekmu."

Kai mengangguk pada dokter Do. Dia menunduk memberi penghormatan dan rasa terima kasih yang dalam.

"Kai _-ah_. Berikan ini pada Kyungsoo. Dua hari lagi dia mengikuti ujian."

Ia menerima _paper bag_ dari Dokter Do. Dianggukakkan kepala. "Ya. Dokter." Kai membalikkan tubuhnya hanya setelah membuat langkah kedua akan pergi dari ruangan.

"Apa nyonya Do adalah pemain musik yang sangat handal?"

Dokter Do sedikit terkejut mendengar seseorang menanyakan mengenai istrinya. Selama ini tidak ada yang bertanya seperti itu.

"Ya. Dia sangat pandai memainkan beberapa alat musik, terutama piano. Terkadang dia ikut resital milik temannya atau bergabung dalam orkestra. Sebenarnya dia adalah seorang dokter tapi sejak mengandung Kyungsoo dia berhenti bekerja dan memilih mengurus putri kecil kami."

Kai berpikir sejenak. "Apa dia yang mengajari Kyungsoo bermain violin?"

Dokter Do menggelengkan kepala.

"Teman istriku yang mengajarinya selama dua tahun kemudian dia pindah mengikuti suaminya bekerja di luar negeri. Sejak itu Kyungsoo berlatih seorang diri."

"Terima kasih banyak dokter. Aku permisi."

Kai menembus jalanan kota. Dia menuju kafe di pinggir jalan milik keluarga Park. Lampu bagian bawah masih menyala namun lelaki itu sedikit terkejut karena disambut oleh alunan gitar Chanyeol. Pria tinggi berhenti bermain dan menyapa Kai.

"Kau sudah datang? Istrimu tidur di sana. Kau terlambat lima belas menit dr. Kim."

Sementara Chanyeol meletakkan gitarnya, dilihatnya Kyungsoo tidur di atas tumpukkan soal simulasi. Kai berjalan mendekat sedikit menunduk memastikan Kyungsoo benar-benar tidur.

"Tidak perlu di bangunkan. Dia baru tidur lima belas menit yang lalu."

Instrupsi Chanyeol didengarkan Kai.

"Biar aku yang bereskan. Kau pindahkan saja dia ke mobilmu," sekali lagi pria tinggi itu memberi Instrupsi dan Kai menurut saja.

Dengan hati-hati ia pindahkan Kyungsoo. Membiarkan Chanyeol membereskan semua peralatan Kyungsoo, pria tinggi itu lalu berlari keluar dengan segera untuk membukakan pintu mobil dan meletakkan semua barang Kyungsoo pada kursi belakang.

"dr. Kim? Terima kasih banyak. Kyungsoo bilang kau telah memberinya izin. Hari ini dia menghabiskan makan malamnya. Apa kau mau minum sekaleng soda denganku?" Chanyeol bertanya, pria itu tersenyum pada Kai.

"Apa kamu mau membicarakan sesuatu lagi? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Kai hendak menolak namun ucapan Chanyeol menarik perhatiannya.

"Baiklah. Tidak perlu minum. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih dan mengatakan sesuatu padamu," diliriknya Kyungsoo yang terlelap di dalam mobil.

"Adik kecilku ini mengalami masalah pribadi. Dia bilang terkadang mendengar alunan piano Ibunya. Itulah yang membuatnya menjadi kacau ketika memainkan violin. Bukan karena tidak percaya diri, tapi seperti tidak bisa melupakan keinginan lamanya. Jangan berpikir dia menderita masalah yang serius, ini tidak seperti itu. lebih tepatnya sebuah kegugupan. Kyungsoo memilih violin karena ingin seseorang memainkan piano untuk mengiringi permainannya. Dan itu adalah Ibunya." Chanyeol telah memberikan sebuah penjelasan yang cukup panjang.

"Kenapa kamu memberitahuku hal seperti ini?"

"Kupikir dia mendengarkan ucapanmu dengan sangat baik. Jika saja kau mau memberitahu Kyungsoo jika dia bermain di panggung itu sendirian sementara orang - orang menjadi penontonnya. Mungkin itu akan berhasil. Kompetisi bukanlah _prelude,_ Kyungsoo harus bisa menjadi pemain solo jika ingin lolos."

Kai menghela napasnya pelan. Kini ia mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengatakan permasalahan Kyungsoo. "Akan kucoba mengatasi rasa gugupnya. Terima kasih telah memberitahuku."

Malam itu dia menyadari satu hal. Membuat Kai ingin ikut campur dalam kehidupan Kyungsoo. Dia ingin mengetahui lebih banyak lagi tentang istrinya. Chanyeol berjanji memberitahu jika ia menunjukkan perasaan cintanya untuk Kyungsoo.

 _"Sebenarnya, untuk apa kau bermain musik? Tidakkah itu juga menyakitimu?"_

~ **.oOo.**

Ketukan pelan sepatu pantofel Kai memasuki rumahnya sembari menggendong Kyungsoo bridal. Lelaki itu membaringkan Kyungsoo di ranjang. Ia duduk beberapa saat di pinggir ranjang.

"Apa kau mencintaiku Kyungsoo?"

Dia berbisik pelan. Segera saja dia menyeka beberapa bagian tubuh Kyungsoo dan menggantikan pakaiannya. Bersiap diri lalu menyusul Kyungsoo ke atas ranjang. Wanita itu segera meringkuk dalam pelukan Kai.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Setelah berjuang beberapa minggu melewati banyak proses. Pagi ini Kai bergegas mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke tempat ujiannya. Jalanan begitu ramai, dipenuhi peserta ujian _skolastik_ nasional. Gerbang masuk mulai dipadati peserta yang lain. Saat turun dari mobil Kyungsoo disambut kedatangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Coklat untukmu, aku membuatnya sendiri." Kyungsoo tersenyum menerima pemberian Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih banyak. Akan kumakan sebelum ujian di mulai."

Dia baru saja akan memeluk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, namun Kai menariknya lebih cepat menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari keduanya.

"Makan siangmu. Aku akan menjemput nanti sore."

Sorot mata keduanya saling bertemu, angin sedikit menerbangkan daun-daun, suara langkah kaki terburu-buru memasuki halaman gedung.

Lelaki itu memberikan ciuman singkat pada bibir istrinya. Mendorong tubuh mungil itu memasuki gerbang. Ia melambaikan tangan diikuti kedua temannya. Sampai saat tubuh Kyungsoo menghilang di antara kerumunan Kai berbalik badan. Ia mendapat sorotan tajam dari Chanyeol serta Baekhyun. Tapi pria tan terlihat tidak peduli. Memilih segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju pergi ke rumah sakit. Dia akan menyampaikan pesan pada kakeknya jika hari ini Kyungsoo ujian. Sementara tes itu adalah salah satu bagian terpenting agar dia bisa masuk universitas.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Wanita itu melangkah dengan pakaian yang diberikan oleh ayahnya. Lucunya lagi sebuah pensil mekanik bertuliskan nama rumah sakit milik keluarganya. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mengingat bagaimana pagi ini Kai memberinya _paper bag_ berisikan pakaian serta peralatan tulis, pesan dari ayahnya.

Kyungsoo sangat yakin bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ujian dengan sangat baik. Namun sesungguhnya dia lebih gugup lagi untuk menghadapi pelatihan setelah ujian ini.

Henry tidak muncul setelah beberapa hari lalu dia bertanya pada Chanyeol dan pria tinggi itu mengatakan Kyungsoo akan berlatih di rumahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak melihat lelaki itu.

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

Di bagian terpisah rumah sakit. Kai baru saja keluar dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Menarik lehernya ke atas dan "Errrr... Dingin sekali."

Hembusan angin menerpanya. Ia merapatkan jas yang ada di tubuh dan memandang sekeliling rumah sakit. Ramai di beberapa bagian, sepi pada sudut tertentu dan dia berdiri diantara UGD dan taman rumah sakit.

"Wahh hujan?"

Orang-orang berseru kemudian melewati Kai. Seorang keluarga pasien menabrak tubuh dokter muda itu namun Kai yang menunduk hormat meminta maaf.

Dia menyingkir ke sisi koridor menghindari orang-orang. Dilihatnya jam di pergelangan tangan. Setengah jam lagi Kai harus melapor dan bergantian _shift._ Dia harus kembali menjemput Kyungsoo. Memikirkan wanita itu membuat hatinya menghangat. Oh astaga, dia benar-benar berpikir bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo di sana.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini dokter Kim?"

Kai setengah terkejut mendengar seseorang berseru di dekatnya, ia menoleh dan matanya menyipit tajam memandang seorang pria berkulit putih dengan pipi _mochi_ melangkah mendekat. Lelaki itu menegakkan tubuhnya.

Henry Lau

Adik tiri dari Kris, seorang psikiater dari departemen psikiatri. Bukankah Kris sendiri memperingatkannya jika lelaki yang kini di hadapan Kai memiliki _'masalah.'_

Dia berhenti satu meter di hadapan Kai. Pria itu tersenyum menyapa Kai dengan tenang.

"Selamat sore dr. Kim. Kebetulan aku berkunjung dan sedikit tersesat."

Kai tidak membalas sapaan Henry, ia memperhatikan gerakan Henry yang terlihat mencurigakan. Untuk orang yang tersesat dia terlalu tenang.

"Kudengar Kyungsoo mengikuti ujian agar bisa masuk perguruan tinggi. Kau memaksanya mendaftar menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran. Apa memang begitu caramu dr. Kim?"

Alis Kai terangkat sebelah, ia sedikit menunduk membalas sapaan seorang dokter yang melintas di antara mereka. Hening beberapa saat ketika Henry kembali menarik perhatiannya.

"Oh, aku tidak bertemu Kyungsoo untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Bisakah kau menyampaikan pesan..."

"Dia adalah istriku. Sebaiknya kau menjauh dari Kyungsoo!"

"Woaghh.." Terdengar suara seruan serta tepuk tangan mengejek. "Apa kau benar-benar selalu seperti ini dr. Kim? Tidakkah kau tahu Kyungsoo mencintai musik. Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa musik, jika benar kau suaminya tidakkah seharusnya kau memberikan dukungan lebih untuk keinginan Kyungsoo?"

Kai tersenyum mengejek membuat Henry tampak panik dengan ekspresinya barusan. "Tidak perlu mengguruiku. Sebaiknya kau menjauh dari Kyungsoo."

"Permainan Kyungsoo sangat menawan. Harusnya dia berada di panggung pertunjukkan, bukan menjadi istri orang sepertimu."

Napas berat Kai meluncur begitu saja. "Apa kau sedang mencari perhatianku? Dengar Henry Lau..."

"Kau menginginkan rumah sakit ini? Cukup luas dan bagus untuk sebuah bisnis." Kali ini Henry memotong perkataan Kai.

Kai menoleh pada Henry, pada tatapannya terkumpul perasaan marah "Terakhir kali aku peringatkan padamu. Menjauhlah dari istriku!" kini dilihatnya wajah Henry berubah tegang. Kalimat penuh penekanan atas kepemilikkan Kyungsoo ternyata mampu membuat lelaki itu terdiam. Kai berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Henry, dia memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih penting daripada berurusan dengan pria itu.

 _'Masalah?'_

Masalah kejiwaan?

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Ia harus kembali ke ruang kerjanya untuk mengambil beberapa laporan kemudian memastikan ke UGD. Saat berjalan menuju UGD Kai didatangi oleh Kris, pria itu benar-benar tidak menyerah.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti. Adikmu baru saja mendatangiku dan membuatku kesal. Sebaiknya kau tidak menemuiku untuk membahas operasi itu lagi. Atau aku akan menendangmu seperti terakhir kali."

Bukannya merasa terhina, Kris hanya tertawa namun kemudian dia terkejut mengingat kalimat pertama Kai.

"Adikku menemuimu?"

"Ya. Dia bilang tersesat. Tapi sepertinya memang mencariku." Kai membritahu lelaki itu.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya untuk berbisik. " _Dia benar-benar menginginkan putri direktur. Berhati-hatilah, masalahanya pada genetika dari ayahnya."_

Dia menarik kembali wajahnya menjauh dari Kai. "Aku ingin menemui kakekmu. Kudengar dari Suho dia sudah lama di rawat di sini."

Kai memutar bola matanya kesal. "Berhentilah memanfaatkan kakek untuk urusan kalian. Aku tidak mau melakukan operasi itu."

"Ya! Kenapa kau pemilih sekali dalam menangani pasien!"

Mendengar Kris setengah berteriak Kai menatapnya tajam. "Kau ingin mempermalukan aku heoh? Aku tidak pemilih. Bukankah sudah kukatakan kau serahkan dia pada manajemen rumah sakit. Tapi aku akan menolak untuk menanganinya." Ia telah mencoba memberi penjelasan berulang kali.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti bocah amatiran Kai? Kuharap putri direktur bisa memberi pencerahan padamu. Kudengar dia sangatlah baik, aku penasaran bagaimana dia bisa mengenalmu." Kalimat panjang yang lebih terdengar sebuah sindiran karena Kai menolak membantu Kris.

"Ya! Ya! Jangan pedulikan aku. Menyingkirlah dari jalanku Kris."

Kris masih menahan Kai. "Katakan kamar kakekmu. Aku ingin bertemu sebelum jam kunjungan habis."

"Lantai tiga 306."

"Oke!" baru saja Kai akan meninggalkan Kris tapi panggilan seakan tidak ada habisnya.

"Kai... Jika kau mencintai Kyungsoo berhati-hatilah pada adikku. Aku mengatakan ini karena menghormati kakekmu yang bijaksana," Kris sedikit berkata pelan tidak ingin orang-orang mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Apa kau sedang mencari cara agar aku membalas budi padamu?"

Kris segera mengangguk semangat. "Ya! Tapi aku masih cukup waras untuk memaksakan kehendak padamu."

Kai menarik napas berat, ia memilih mengantarkan dokumennya daripada berdebat dengan Kris.

Bukankah dia harus segera menjemput Kyungsoo. Dia sedang berusaha melindungi Kyungsoo. Bayangan kelam yang ia lihat pagi itu, Kai sangat yakin itu adalah Henry. Dia sudah mengecek cctv di dekat gang. Walau hanya siluetnya saja, Kai bisa mengenal bentuk tubuh itu. Sudah berminggu-minggu dia menjaga Kyungsoo agar tidak seorang diri walau akhirnya banyak merepotkan keluarga Park. Tapi keluarga itu benar-benar menerima Kyungsoo seperti anak mereka. Kai tidak perlu khawatir jika Kyungsoo di sana, selama ini dokter Do juga mempercayakan Kyungsoo berada di keluarga itu. Keluarga yang masih lengkap cendrung sangat bahagia.

* * *

To be Continue...

* * *

 _Yeyyy part 3th 'ADVISE' chapter 12th in here! I hope you all enjoyed. As always, feedback is welcome and much appreciated. Seriously, thank you very much to everyone who has taken the time so far. I'll keep writing and editing away. I'am always happy to hear from you about this story. To guest that reviewed, Sorry that I can't reply to you, but if you don't have an account I can't PM you ^^_

 _Sorry it it was a bit boring_ _See you guys next chapter ^^_

Thank You.

.

 **RoséBear**

[Part 3th : ADVICE 171103]


	14. 3th Part, ADVISE Chapter 13

**Thanks for waiting patienly, here's chapter 13th update. Everyone exited? Go on and read ^^ Please keep in mind.**

* * *

 _ **The Paradox of Lost Complementary**_

* * *

Di antara hari-hari yang telah disediakan, pagi hari ketika angin berhembus dengan lembut, menerbangkan helaian daun hingga jatuh ke tanah. Hujan beberapa jam dalam satu fajar menyisahkan genangan air di beberapa bagian jalan. Tanah menjadi basah, aromanya menguar dengan nikmat, burung menciap di pagi hari.

Akhir pekan bisa membuat Kai sedikit bersantai setelah serangkaian pekerjaan yang begitu banyak di lakukannya, - _s_ _etidaknya hari ini dia bisa pergi ke rumah sakit siang hari._

Tapi lelaki itu masih bergelung di balik selimut. Sinar matahari yang memaksa masuk melalui sela-sela jendela tidak mampu mengalahkan rasa lelah.

Tangan pria itu terlihat keluar dari selimut. Memukul beberapa kali ke atas ranjang kemudian mengusap ranjang, ia bangkit dengan cepat menyadari sesuatu. Secara mendadak matanya terbuka.

"Kyungsoo!?"

Rambut lelaki itu berantakan, penampilannya khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. Suara serak memanggil nama sang istri. Menyisahkan keheningan di dalam kamar. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Kyungsoo sudah pasti tidak ada di sana. Pintu ruang ganti juga terbuka namun gelap.

"Kyungsoo!?"

Sekali lagi ia mencoba memanggil nama Kyungsoo tetap tidak ada jawaban. Matanya melirik ke arah jam. Masih jam delapan pagi, Kyungsoo tidak mungkin ke supermarket seorang diri. Kai telah berjanji menemaninya. Oh astaga. Dia menjadi panik mengingat pertemuan dengan Henry beberapa waktu lalu.

 _'Jangan katakan lelaki itu kemari.'_

Kakinya melompat membawa serta tubuh keluar dari kamar. Suara langkah kaki tergesa-gesa Kai terdengar sangat jelas di rumah minimalis itu. Pintu kamar terbanting, dapur menjadi area pertama yang dilihat namun hasilnya juga tidak ada.

"Kyungsoo!"

Sekali lagi Kai memanggil nama Kyungsoo dan hasilnya pintu depan rumah mereka berbunyi. Seseorang baru saja memasuki rumah.

"Selamat pagi. Kau sudah bangun?"

 _"Hyung?"_

Sayangnya yang dia nanti tidak datang, wajah tersenyum Suho menyambut kepanikan Kai.

Lelaki itu muncul dari balik pintu rumah Kai. Wajah bingung mendapati adiknya panik. Lelaki tan itu berjalan mendekat, melewati Suho kemudian melangkah keluar rumah.

Kai tidur tidak mengenakan pakaian atas, dia terlalu panik mencari Kyungsoo tanpa sadar udara dingin pagi hari segera menampar tubuhnya, tapi Kai sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia kembali masuk bertatapan dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya Suho.

"Di mana Kyungsoo? Kenapa _hyung_ ada di sini?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku baru saja tiba dan rumah kalian tidak terkunci."

Kakaknya itu berusaha jujur. "Sudahlah Kai. Mungkin Kyungsoo membeli bahan untuk sarapan kalian dan dia lupa mengunci pintu. Kemarilah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

Kai mengecek sekali lagi keluar rumah namun kemudian dia menghela napas. Suho memanggil sekali lagi. Walau kakinya melangkah masuk, tapi perasaan cemas masih berada di luar.

"Ini mengenai kakek dan juga istriku."

"Ada apa lagi?"

Suho menunggu hingga Kai duduk di hadapannya. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu mengehela napas berat.

"Jadi begini Kai. Aku sudah bicarakan ini dengan kakek sebelum kemari. Dia sangat setuju dan aku harap kau mau membantuku." Suho memulai percakapan pagi itu dengan sedikit tenang. Tidak banyak yang akan dia sampaikan, hanya satu hal yang sangat penting.

"Membantu apa _hyung_?" Kemudian dengan merendahkan suaranya Kai bertanya.

"Yixing ingin melahirkan di rumah sakit yang sama dengan tempat kakek di rawat. Perkiraan kelahirannya adalah satu bulan lagi. Seminggu sebelum itu aku pikir akan berusaha membawanya kemari. Sedikit menyusahkan dan sangat membahayakan ternyata." Pengakuan Suho dibenarkan oleh Kai.

"Itu sangat membahayakan baginya. Bagaimana jika terjadi masalah di perjalanan?" Pria itu segera memikirkan risiko untuk keinginan itu. Sesuatu yang sudah pasti tidak akan dilakukan Kai.

"Untuk itulah kakek ingin aku bicara denganmu. Bagaimana jika kakek dipindahkan sementara waktu ke rumah sakit di Gyeonggi."

"Yak!" Tanpa sadar Kai berseru.

"Kai." Suho tampak bingung harus mengatakan apa. Pada dasarnya dia juga sudah menyadari hal semacam ini.

"Kakek juga memaksa ingin melihat anak itu setelah dia lahir."

"Kalian bisa menggunakan _video call?_ Kau juga bisa mengirimkan gambarnya," Kai mendesis menolak tawaran Suho.

Jantung Kai terasa berdenyut keras karena emosi di pagi hari. Dia masih memikirkan Kyungsoo dan tiba-tiba Suho memberi tambahan kabar buruk.

"Aku harus mencari Kyungsoo. Kita bicarakan nanti saja."

Lelaki itu kembali ke kamar, mengambil kaosnya dan baru saja dia ingin mendorong pintu, benda itu tertarik ke bagian luar.

Sosok Kyungsoo muncul setengah terkejut karena kemunculan Kai.

"Heoh!? Kau mengejutkanku."

"Kyungsoo? Kau sudah kembali?"

Kyungsoo sedikit miring untuk mengetahui siapa yang barusaja menyapa. Mata Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Suho, menemukan pria itu berdiri dari tempat duduk, tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat pagi _oppa_."

"Kau dari mana saja?" Tanpa sadar Kai bertanya dengan suara yang terdengar berat.

"A-aku?" Kyungsoo tergagap karenanya.

"Aku membuang sampah."

"Hanya membuang sampah? Kenapa begitu lama?"

Kyungsoo menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau tampak ingin memarahi istrimu Kai? Dia baru saja kembali. Jadi apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang atas pembelaan Suho. "Aku menemukan dia di jalan. Anak kucing itu tidak mau lepas dari langkah kakiku. Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

Kai melihat ke balik pintu yang setengah tertutup. Benar saja, seekor kucing liar berdiri disebelah Kyungsoo.

 _"Ngeong~"_

"Tinggalkan dia Kyungsoo. Segeralah masuk."

Kai berseru dan menarik Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah, ia menutup pintu cepat tanpa memperhatikan kucing itu lebih lama. Sementara suara tawa menggelegar dari ruang tamu mereka. Itu suara Suho. Ada alasan kenapa dia harus tertawa melihat reaksi Kai barusan.

"Kau membawa kucing pulang ke rumah Kyungsoo?"Suho bertanya di sela tawanya. Membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit tidak mengerti sementara Kai menatapnya tajam.

"Kemarilah biar kuberitahu sesuatu."

Tangannya melambai memanggil Kyungsoo.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi lalu kita belanja keluar."

Mereka berdua melirik sekilas ke arah Kai. Pria tan itu kembali ke kamar. Meninggalkan Suho dan juga Kyungsoo.

Pria berkacamata itu mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati telinga Kyungsoo, "Kai alergi pada bulu kucing. Jadi jangan salah paham jika dia bersikap sedikit kasar."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Walau terlihat kecewa dia mencoba memahaminya. "Akan kubawa kucing itu ke tempat Chanyeol."

Dia beranjak cepat. " _Oppa_ mau sarapan di sini?"

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya mampir karena ingin membeli sarapan untuk kakek. Kau tahu kakek tidak terlalu suka makanan rumah sakit, dia memintaku keluar. Sudah terlalu lama dia menunggu. Katakan pada Kai aku menunggunya di rumah sakit. Oh Kyungsoo. Mau kubawa kucing itu pergi untukmu?" penjelasan Suho kepada Kyungsoo rasanya cukup panjang.

" _Oppa_ sudah membeli sarapannya?"

Suho menggeleng memang sulit mencari tempat makan yang buka di pagi hari mengingat ini adalah akhir pekan. Namun wanita itu tersenyum kemudian menyarankan pergi ke tempat Ayah Chanyeol. Dia pernah membawakan kakek Kai makanan dari sana dan pria tua itu menyukainya. Dia menitipkan sekalian kucing yang selalu menempel padanya.

Kyungsoo pikir Chanyeol tidak akan menolak walau pada akhirnya dia berpendapat jika anak kucing itu pasti akan berakhir di tempat tinggal Baekhyun. Akan sangat buruk jika seekor kucing berada di sebuah tempat makan. Beberapa pelanggan terkadang memiliki alergi atau kecenderungan terhadap binatang mungil itu.

* * *

 **Complementary**

 _Present by_ _ **Ros**_ _é_ _ **Bear**_

* * *

 _[Part 3 : ADVISE 171112]_

 _13th Chapter - KaiSoo_

 _Content: GS. Family. Friendship. Marriage life. Musik. Surgery_

* * *

Beberapa saat dia habiskan waktu untuk menunggu Kai keluar dari kamar mandi. Kyungsoo beranjak saat terdengar suara pintu.

"Ya?" pria itu keluar dengan masih mencoba mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Dia memberikan pertanyaan singkat ketika menemukan Kyungsoo sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Kau menghawatirkan aku? Maaf. Lain kali aku akan keluar dengan pesan singkat di atas meja."

Kai terkejut dengan pelukan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya masih setengah basah karena hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggang, akibatnya ikut membasahi pakaian yang dikenakan Kyungsoo.

"Kai?"

Suara berat Kyungsoo terdengar begitu seksi. Apa yang terjadi sampai wanita itu menempel begitu dekat? Tidak mungkin karena _sex_ pertama mereka mengubah Kyungsoo begitu agresif kan? Dia lebih suka melihat Kyungsoo yang polos dengan tatapan mata bulatnya yang lembut. Walau Kai juga tidak menolak kedekatan yang Kyungsoo ciptakan seperti saat ini, tapi tetap saja ada yang aneh.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku?" dia bicara masih dengan melangkah mendekati ruang ganti, membawa serta Kyungsoo yang tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

Ia merasakan Kyungsoo berjinjit dan bertahan pada bahu kokohnya. "Aku sudah boleh mendapatkan violinku kembali?"

Kai berhenti melangkah. Diliriknya Kyungsoo beberapa saat. Ya. Memang dia menyimpan benda itu. Kyungsoo sudah menyelesaikan ujiannya sejak dua hari lalu. Sudah sewajarnya jika dia menginginkan miliknya. Kai tidak berpikir lebih lama, tapi dia hanya ingin menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak ingin menciumku? Bagaimana jika kita tidak perlu berbelanja tapi menghabiskan beberapa jam di atas ranjang hingga siang hari?"

Pegangan Kyungsoo tertahan. Beberapa saat dia terdiam karena mendengar kalimat Kai. Bibir hati Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya setengah terbuka kini menutup perlahan. Menurunkan kakinya yang setengah berjinjit dan memberi jarak pada Kai.

Lelaki itu menahan tawanya melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo berusaha payah menghindar. Ya ampun.

"Hilangkan pikiran bodohmu itu. Aku hanya bercanda," Kai mencondongkan wajahnya ke hadapan Kyungsoo. "Apa kau takut jika aku melakukannya lagi?"

Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya. Mengintip bagaimana kedekatan mereka saat ini. Matanya kemudian berputar menjauhi tatapan Kai.

Tanpa ia sadari lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan perlahan, hidung mereka bersentuhan, kemudian kepala Kai sedikit miring, ia mencium bibir hati Kyungsoo dengan begitu lembut. Meskipun kering dan tanpa permainan lidah. Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Bersihkah dirimu terlebih dahulu. Saat kau selesai segera temui aku di luar. Kau akan berjumpa dengan violinmu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Terima kasih dr. Kim."

Ia membiarkan Kyungsoo berlari memasuki kamar mandi. Entahlah, setiap kali melihat Kyungsoo merona, hati Kai menjadi hangat. Kyungsoo yang polos dan begitu baik.

Kai harap Suho sudah mengatakan perihal alerginya terhadap bulu kucing jadi Kyungsoo tidak meminta untuk memelihara kucing liar itu. Jika dia memaksa bagaimana Kai harus menolak? Semua permintaan Kyungsoo terlalu sering ditolaknya. Bisakah dia dikatakan suami yang baik? Sebentar lagi saja, Kai masih sangat berjuang untuk melawan dirinya sendiri agar bisa membuat Kyungsoo nyaman. Memang sangat sulit namun dia menjadi tidak sabar untuk waktu yang akan datang.

~oOo~

"Woaghhh! Aku merindukanmu!"

Kai tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo berseru mendapatkan violin itu kembali. Benda itu sebenarnya disimpan Kai di dalam mobil. Tampaknya Kyungsoo tidak menyadari karena Kai meletakkan di bagian belakang. Bagian di mana mereka berdua tidak sering membukanya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pada pukul sembilan pagi ketika Kai membawa Kyungsoo ke supermarket. Lelaki itu mendorong troli yang kini mulai diisi beberapa bahan makanan.

Mereka berjalan seperti biasanya. Tiba-tiba setelah menyusun semua belanjaan di bagian belakang mobil Kyungsoo menarik kemeja Kai membuat lelaki itu setengah menunduk.

"Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo masih menarik mantel Kai. Sementara tangannya yang bebas menunjuk sebuah kedai di pinggir jalan.

"Ayo pergi ke kedai itu membeli kue ikan?"

Dia tidak segera memberi persetujuan. Hanya menutup mobil kemudian menawarkan tangannya.

"Mau bergandengan denganku?"

Kyungsoo hanya menatap jari kosong Kai di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk saat menautkan kedua jari mereka.

Kai membawa tangan Kyungsoo memasuki kantong mantelnya. Memberikan rasa hangat disana. Udara hari ini masih sangat dingin. Beberapa minggu lagi musim dingin benar-benar akan tiba. Orang-orang mulai bersip.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang wanita itu hanya duduk memegangi kantong kertas berisikan kue ikan. Sesekali dia memandangi Kai, dia telah membeli banyak namun ternyata lelaki yang kini menyetir tidak menyukai kue ikan. Kyungsoo mengeram kesal karena Kai memaksa menghabiskan semuanya.

"Apa aku boleh ke tempat Chanyeol hari ini?"

"Untuk?"

"Kau ingin makan malam apa? Aku akan minta bibi mengajariku."

Kai tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. "Apapun yang kau masak aku akan memakannya."

Dia benar-benar tidak bercanda. Kai tidak menolak makanan yang Kyungsoo sediakan. Tidak ada maksud tertentu, tapi lelaki ini berusaha dengan caranya sendiri.

* * *

Sesampai di rumah 'pun Kai masih membantu Kyungsoo menyusun semua belanjaan mereka. Dia menemukan kantong kertas berisikan kue ikan yang masih tersisa banyak. Ia masih ingat bagaimana senangnya Kyungsoo mengambil setiap potongan itu, ia pikir Kai akan ikut memakannya tapi pria itu menolak dengan cara lain.

Rasanya terlalu lama dia sendirian di dapur, semuanya telah dibereskan. Kaki panjang dokter muda itu melangkah kembali ke ruang tengah menemukan Kyungsoo sedang duduk memunggunginya. Lelaki itu menyipitkan mata memastikan apa yang Kyungsoo kerjakan.

"Ada apa dengan violinmu?"

"Hah?"

Wanita itu terkejut oleh pertanyaan Kai, dia mengangkat biolanya dan memperlihatkan pada Kai segera. "Hanya membersihkannya."

Sejenak Kai mulai berpikir betapa Kyungsoo menyayangi benda itu. dr. Do bilang jika violin yang Kyungsoo gunakan saat ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun darinya. Tapi itu sudah sangat lama, bahkan ketika istrinya masih hidup. Sudah sewajarnya jika Kyungsoo memperlakukan benda itu dengan sebaik-baiknya.

"Ayolah, aku ingin ke rumah sakit." Lelaki itu tanpa duduk telah memanggil Kyungsoo.

"Oh ya. Tadi Suho _oppa_ berpesan dia menunggumu di sana. Maaf aku lupa menyampaikannya."

Kai sama sekali tidak marah. Dia menunggu Kyungsoo mengemasi violin itu. Kemudian mengunci rapat rumah agar mereka bisa pergi dengan tenang.

Kai harus mengambil jalan memutar untuk bisa sampai ke rumah Chanyeol. Mengantar Kyungsoo dan barulah dia bisa pergi bekerja.

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh. Kau boleh makan malam di sini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham."Ya. Hati-hati. Sampaikan salam pada kakek. Besok aku akan berkunjung."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Ketika sampai di rumah sakit. Yang lelaki itu temui bukan hanya Suho dan kakeknya, melainkan sosok Kris di ruang yang sama. Mereka bertiga menanti kedatangan Kai.

Pria itu berjalan masuk setelah menghilangkan rasa canggung di antara para pria yang lebih tua darinya. Di tangannya terdapat papan yang menampung beberapa kertas. Ia mulai mendekat dan mengecek kondisi kakeknya. Semua terlihat stabil namun juga tidak membaik dari sebelumnya.

"Aku punya sepuluh menit untuk mendengarkan. Kurasa kalian memiliki pertanyaan masing-masing. Tolong sampaikan segera dan jangan terlalu banyak berharap dari anak kecil sepertiku."

Ucapan Kai mengundang tawa kakeknya. Pria paling tua itu bersender di kepala ranjang. Ia menatap ketiganya secara bergantian lalu berhenti pada Kai.

"Kenapa kau yang memeriksaku? Kemana dokter Do?"

"dr. Do melakukan operasi. Maaf kalau aku mengecewakan untuk menjadi dokter pengganti sementara kakek." Jawabannya cukup untuk memuaskan pertanyaan sang Kakek.

"Kai _-ah,_ kenapa kau menolak permintaan Kris?"

Namun setelah pertanyaan kedua Kai mendelik pada Kris sementara pria itu mengangkat bahu mengabaikan tatapan tajamnya. Dia butuh udara segar untuk menenangkan diri dari pertanyaan kakeknya. "Aku sudah memberitahunya untuk mengajukan ke manajemen rumah sakit. Kurasa kakek mengerti prosedur di rumah sakit. Dia harus mematuhi itu. Hanya kakek saja yang bertanya?"

Saat itu Suho tersenyum. Dia mengerti maksud ucapan adiknya. "Bisakah kau keluar Kris? Ada yang perlu kami bicarakan. Ini masalah keluarga."

Lelaki tinggi itu memandangi mereka satu persatu dan tampaknya dia memang di usir dari sana. Pada akhirnya dia memilih pergi setelah berpamitan.

Pada tiga lelaki yang telah menikah ini, mereka saling tersenyum canggung satu sama lain. Terutama pria yang berbaring di kepala ranjang itu.

Kai melangkah mendekat. Tatapannya tetap tajam pada Suho dan kakeknya.

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo?"

"Dia akan berkunjung besok. Hari ini dia memulai latihan pertamanya."

Sesungguhnya hanya pertanyaan basa basi ketika anggota keluarga berkumpul. Mereka telah terbiasa untuk awal percakapan seperti ini.

Kakek tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kai. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan. "Kau mulai mengizinkannya?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Yang mereka tahu Kai mencintai Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihnya dan kini berubah menjadi seorang istri. Kemungkinkan apapun yang diminta Kyungsoo, pria ini akan berusaha. Tanpa mereka sadari apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya.

"Apa kau sudah mengatakan alasan sebenarnya pada Kyungsoo?"

Kali ini Suho yang mengajukan pertanyaan. Kai menggeleng lemah. "Aku terlalu takut dia tidak bisa menerima alasanku. Bukankah akan terdengar konyol?"

"Ya. Tapi mulailah memikirkan jawaban untuk Kyungsoo atau aku bisa membantu." Suho menarik kursi kayu dan memilih duduk untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"Tidak! Jangan ikut campur urusan rumah tanggaku _hyung!"_

Dia memang seorang adik yang lebih muda beberapa tahun, tapi Kai begitu tegas. Sejak kecil Suho sudah memahami itu, dia juga tidak akan melakukan jika Kai sendiri berkata jangan.

"Jadi? Kakek tetap ingin pindah perawatan dari rumah sakit ini? Bagaimana jika dr. Do tidak memberi izin?" Kai hanya berusaha kembali ke topik pembicaraan mereka. Dia sudah sadar dengan apa yang terjadi pada kunjungan Suho sejak kemarin sore.

"dr. Do sudah memberi izin Kai. Hanya kau saja yang tidak mengizinkan. Jika memungkinkan. Beberapa hari lagi kakek bisa dipindahkan." Kali ini penjelasan Suho terdengar lebih rinci. Di mana dia menjelaskan pokok permasalahan yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Lalu siapa yang akan berjaga di sana?"

Dia tetap mengeluarkan berbagai bentuk protes yang melintas di kepalanya. Tapi kakek maupun Suho memiliki jawaban mereka. Memastikan Kai tidak mengeluarkan protes lagi. Di mana Suho menjelaskan jika Dokter Do bahkan telah membantu untuk menemukan dokter yang cocok, Ayah Kyungsoo juga sudah berjanji akan berkunjung setiap minggu. Kondisinya juga akan dilaporkan pada dokter Do maupun Kai.

Sejujurnya Kai sangat khawatir karena dia membaca laporan dr. Do mengenai kondisi kakeknya yang selama ini ia sembunyikan bersama sang dokter. Jantung itu semakin hari makin memburuk. Serangan terakhir membuatnya harus menggunakan kursi roda.

"Kai _-ah,_ tidakkah kau harus mendatangi pasien yang lain?"

Dia mendapat teguran langsung dari Suho. Sekarang dia hanya harus kembali bekerja agar kakeknya percaya jika Kai adalah lelaki dewasa yang sudah bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Tidak seharusnya menghawatirkannya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sementara di tempat lain. Ruangan itu tampak ramai, entah itu hanya tepuk tangan tak berkelas, suara protes ataupun persetujuan.

Ketiga anak manusia itu masih mencoba menentukan lagu apa yang akan dimainkan Kyungsoo pada seleksi pertama.

Baekhyun baru saja kembali dari tempat pendaftaran dengan membawa data mengenai lagu yang bisa dimainkan oleh peserta. Sejak kemarin Kyungsoo sudah resmi menjadi peserta umum dan sekarang mereka berdebat seperti biasanya.

Mereka bertiga duduk di lantai kayu studio Chanyeol. Ahh mungkin mereka berusaha namun lihatlah bagaimana Baekhyun bermain bersama kucing yang pagi ini tiba di kediaman keluarga Park.

Bahkan aroma cat masih cukup menyengat di ruangan ini tidak mengurangi kegiatan mereka. Ada panggung kecil berisikan _drum_ dan beberapa gitar pribadi milik Chanyeol. Sebenarnya pria ini memiliki kelompok kecil dalam perjalanan hidupnya. Anggota band yang sekarang sedang ' _bersolo_ _'_ karier seperti yang Chanyeol katakan sebagai pembelaan karena ketiga temannya yang lain sedang mengambil libur mereka. Terakhir Chanyeol bermain gitar untuk mengiringi penampilan Baekhyun dalam beberapa sesi pertunjukkan kampus maupun secara umum.

Kyungsoo?

Dia pecinta musik klasik yang sedikit memasuki jalur _romantisme._ Tidak terlalu cocok dengan musik pop zaman sekarang sepert Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menyukai musik gesek, seperti Violin.

Jadi sewajarnya mereka berdebat dalam menentukan sebuah lagu.

"Bukankah ini seperti yang dibawakan _Batch_ dalam _G on the string_?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah membaca kolom terakhir dari lembar kedua.

"Ya memang benar. Tapi gesekkan violin _B_ _atch_ agak tidak sesuai dengan Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo melotot mendapati tatapan Chanyeol yang mengisyaratkan sebuah sindiran. "Orang yang gugup di atas panggung tidak bisa bermain musik dengan tenang. Sebaiknya cari aman saja dulu untuk seleksi pertama. Keputusan juri bahkan keluar dalam satu menit setelah permaianan selesai. Kompetisi ini mengerikan," lelaki itu setengah berteriak.

Kedua wanita itu menghela napasnya berat. Kyungsoo memilih menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai. Kepala bertumpu pada lengan, ia bisa menatap langit-langit studio kecil milik Chanyeol. Lukisan langit biru dan sedikit awan bergelombang membuat kesan luas. Ruangan ini menggambarkan Chanyeol yang bebas. Menerawang jauh meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sibuk membalik-balik lembaran kertas bersama kucing dalam pelukan wanita cantik itu.

"Kyungsoo! Bagaimana jika Caprice no.24 Paganini?"

Kyungsoo bangkit dan mengambil lembaran kertas dari Chanyeol.

"Terselip sendiri di lembar terakhir," Chanyeol memberinya petunjuk.

"Caprice no. 24? Aku pernah mendengar permainan memukau Alexander Markov. Kurasa itu akan cocok untukmu."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala untuk pendapat Baekhyun barusan. "Sudah kuputuskan. Caprice no. 24."

Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju sebuah rak penuh buku dan juga berkas pribadi miliknya. "Apa yang sedang kau cari sayang?" Baekhyun hanya setengah penasaran.

Lelaki itu membalik badannya. "Tidak ada."

"Apanya yang tidak ada?" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menjadi bingung dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu kembali lagi mendekat. Mengatakan ia kehilangan partitur karya Paganini yang seharusnya Chanyeol memiliki.

"Heiii! Aku tinggal kembali ke rumah saja, aku punya partiturnya Chan. Jangan khawatir," wanita itu kembali berbaring lagi. Namun sedikit lebih tenang dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Ya. Kupikir aku bisa membantu"

Lagi, kedua wanita itu kompak. Mereka menertawakan Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu mencarinya. Aku memilikinya, sudah kuduga kau akan memulai dengan karya Paganini."

Mereka serentak menoleh ke arah pintu. Mendapati sosok Henry kini berjalan mendekat. Buru-buru Kyungsoo bangkit. Mengambil posisi duduk menemukan pria berkulit putih itu melangkah mendekat.

"Henry? Bagaimana kau tahu kami disini?"

Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti berkomentar. Dia sangat penasaran dengan kedatangan pria ini. Seingatnya sudah memberitahu jika benar-benar ingin melatih Kyungsoo, datang setelah mereka menentukan lagunya. Jadi kedatangan mendadak ini mengejutkan mereka.

"Hai. Lama tidak bertemu," Henry melambaikan pada Kyungsoo yang merasakan setengah kecanggungan.

"Oh hai."

"Kebetulan membeli beberapa untuk makan malam dan bertanya pada Ayahmu. Dia mengizinkan aku kemari." Henry berusaha memberi penjelasan kepada ketiganya.

"Oh ya bergabunglah..."

Mereka hanya bicara beberapa hal. Mengenai musik, penampilan Henry ketika di luar negeri. Lelaki itu adalah seorang pemusik, dia dicintai karena musiknya. Bahkan menawarkan pada Kyungsoo tentang resital yang sedang direncanakan Henry. Tujuan kenapa lelaki itu kembali ke Korea adalah untuk mengadakan pertunjukan perdana di negara ini.

Chanyeol hanya pergi sebentar keluar dari ruangan. Lelaki itu kembali lagi menyapa mereka. "Ibu meminta kalian berdua ke belakang sekarang." Pintanya pada kedua wanita.

"Oh? Sudah hampir jam makan malam? Wahh aku harus kembali."

Henry mengingat makanan yang dia beli. Tanpa berpikir dia segera bangkit dan menepuk debu dari pakaiannya.

"Kyungsoo. Kapan kau mulai berlatih? Waktumu hanya 20 hari saja."

Ia melirik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian. "Mungkin tidak besok. Aku ingin berkunjung ke rumah sakit."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kai bilang dia akan menjemput Kyungsoo jam tujuh malam. Nyatanya sudah jam sepuluh dia tak kunjung datang. Kyungsoo terlalu lelah, bahkan dia mandi dan bergantian pakaian dengan kaos yang baru dibeli Chanyeol kemarin sore tanpa sempat pria tinggi itu mengenakannya lebih dulu.

"Tidur saja di sini. Biar kututup kafe agar dia bisa belajar menghargaimu. Bagaimanapun lelaki itu sulit sekali dihubungi."

Chanyeol hanya emosi karena Kai tidak menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo. Tapi temannya itu menolak. Bahkan sampai Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun pulang dan dia masih mendapati Kyungsoo menunggu.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol menyalakan laptopnya. Menemani Kyungsoo menunggu kedatangan Kai. Jam di atas pintu kafe masih berdenting dengan pelan, menjadi musik malam yang terdengar begitu menenangkan.

Suara pintu dibuka dan langkah kaki tergesa-gesa memaksa Chanyeol mengangkat kepala, ditatapnya tajam sosok Kai, lelaki itu mengatur napasnya yang masih tersenggal.

 _'Apa dia baru saja berola_ _h_ _raga malam?_ ' Pikir Chanyeol mendapati keringat pada Kai.

"Ada kecelakaan lalu lintas saat akan kemari. Jadi aku membantu dan kembali ke rumah sakit untuk membawa korban."

Oh. Lelaki itu sepertinya tidak ingin Chanyeol mengumpat padanya. Jadi sebuah alasan kemanusiaan dirasa bisa digunakan.

"Ya. Kyungsoo tertidur menunggumu. Jangan salah paham. Aku bahkan belum memakai kaos ini. Dia bilang tubuhnya lengket karena pekerjaan hari ini."

Kai mengangguk paham. Ia tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Berjalan mendekat dan menyingkirkan helaian rambut dari wajah Kyungsoo.

"Dia baru tertidur. Biar aku saja yang memindahkannya ke mobilmu." Sebuah saran yang sudah pasti akan di tolak lelaki itu.

"Tidak. Kamu pasti lelah menemaninya. Terima kasih banyak tuan Park. Aku masih bisa mengurus istriku."

Hanya dengusan kesal. Namun Chanyeol tidak bisa berniat apa-apa. Kai adalah suami Kyungsoo. Dia berhak penuh atas diri teman baiknya.

"Lain kali beri kabar agar aku bisa mengantarnya pulang."

Kai tidak berkomentar atas protes Chanyeol. Dia memilih membawa Kyungsoo berjalan ke luar kafe. Di belakangnya Chanyeol membawakan tas violin Kyungsoo.

"Caprice no. 24 karya Paganini."

Setelah meletakkan Kyungsoo, lelaki itu menoleh pada Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kami baru memilih lagu untuk seleksi pertamanya. Dia mengalami kegugupan sampai berpikir ibunya juga ada di panggung untuk menenangkannya. Suatu hari aku ingin Kyungsoo menyadari jika dia adalah pemain violin solo."

"Kenapa kamu mengatakan hal itu lagi padaku?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah."

Kai terkejut melihat mimik muka Chanyeol yang kemudian menjadi tidak peduli.

"Hanya... Kupikir kau berhak diberikan kesempatan."

Bibir tebal Kai memandang sebagaimana dia tersenyum kaku. "Ya terima kasih untuk kesempatannya, aku permisi."

Dia mengambil jalan memutar untuk menuju kemudi. Kemudian membawa laju mobil menjauh dari kafe keluarga Park. Kai bersusah payah memindahkan Kyungsoo. Ia harus melepaskan jeans panjang yang dikenakan Kyungsoo. Pasti sangat tidak nyaman bagi wanita ini tidur dengan pakaian ketat. Tapi ia tidak melepaskan kaos di tubuh Kyungsoo.

Sesungguhnya Kai lelah. Pekerjaan tidak terduga yang menyita waktunya. Lelaki itu memilih mengguyur tubuh. Beberapa darah korban kecelakaan memercik ke celana dasar yang dia pakai. Dia juga harus menghilangkan aroma tidak sedap dari pekerjaan hari ini.

Tadinya Kai ingin langsung berbaring, namun dia ingat belum makan sejak siang. Lelaki itu melangkah menuju dapur. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan Kyungsoo hanya untuk mengisi perut laparnya. Wanita itu juga tampak lelah walau Kai sedikit penasaran pekerjaan apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan hari ini.

"Kau masak?"

"Aku membangunkanmu?"

Kai bertanya ketika menemukan sosok Kyungsoo berdiri di ambang pintu. Ternyata ia bangun dan berjalan dengan kaki telanjang menuju dapur.

"Maaf terlambat menjemputmu. Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit untuk membawa korban kecelakaan."

Dia memberi Kyungsoo alasan tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya sendiri. "Aku tidak membangunkanmu. Aku tahu kau lelah," Dia menambahkan penjelasan.

Kyungsoo tidak berkomentar. Berjalan mendekat, dari balik punggung lebar Kai ia berusaha mengintip dengan berjinjit. "Apa yang kau siapkan?"

Begitu Kai menyelesaikan masakannya dia berbalik. "Nasi campur. Mau mencoba?"

Berjalan melewati Kyungsoo menuju meja makan. Hanya ada satu mangkuk besar berisikan nasi yang ia campur dengan sayuran dan potongan sosis.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo tidak berkomentar. Ia mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan Kai. Memperhatikan bagaimana lelaki ini memasukkan beberapa garam dan lada ke dalam mangkuknya. Sekali lagi dia mengaduk-aduk _'nasi campur'_ itu.

"Apa kau lapar? Cobalah... Aaah."

Tanpa sadar Kai mengangkat satu sendok pertama dan mengarahkan pada mulut Kyungsoo yang diterima dengan baik.

Malam itu masih diliputi oleh keheningan. Beberapa kali Kai menyuapkan nasi campur untuk Kyungsoo. Walau tampak ada kecanggungan tapi hati keduanya menjadi hangat.

Lelaki itu tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo menawarkan diri untuk mencuci mangkuk tempat makan mereka. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana wanita manis itu berdiri membelakanginya dengan kaos kebesaran menampilkan sebagian besar paha mulusnya.

Oh Kai! Luruskan otakmu. Kyungsoo masih canggung untuk sentuhan-sentuhan intim. Namun mengajari Kyungsoo adalah tugasnya sebagai seorang suami. Pada akhirnya lelaki itu beranjak. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang membuat wanita itu terkejut.

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu. Boleh?"

Apa yang harus Kyungsoo katakan? Lelaki ini meminta izin tapi dia sudah melakukannya. Bagaimana cara Kyungsoo menghindar jika sudah begini?

"Apa kau lelah?"

Lada akhirnya pertanyaan singkat itu meluncur.

Kai mengangguk membuat helaian rambutnya menggelitik leher Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Jadi biarkan aku mengisi tenagaku sebentar."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan perasaan senangnya. Dia tersenyum tanpa Kai bisa melihat itu.

"Besok aku ingin mengunjungi kakek."

"Ya, Aku sudah sampaikan pada kakek."

* * *

 _To be continue..._

* * *

Terima kasih

 **Ros** é **Bear**


	15. 3th Part, ADVISE Chapter 14

_**The Paradox of Lost Complementary**_

* * *

Kyungsoo mulai berlatih di rumah Chanyeol dengan bantuan Henry lelaki itu sangat banyak membantunya dalam berbagai teknik permainan. Kyungsoo benar-benar mempelajari ulang dasar bermain violin.

Namun kabar tidak terlalu baik ia terima. Kakek Kai akan dipindahkan ke rumah sakit Gyeonggi untuk sementara waktu karena permintaan lelaki tua itu sendiri.

* * *

 _Complementary_

 _Present by_ _ **Ros**_ _é_ _ **Bear**_

* * *

[Part 3 : ADVICE 171125]

 _14th Chapter - KaiSoo_

 _Content: GS. Family. Friendship. Marriage life. Musik. Surgery_

* * *

Pagi itu Kai sedang bersiap akan berangkat bekerja sementara Kyungsoo menyiapkan sarapan mereka. Harusnya setelah mengenakan pakaiannya sendiri lelaki itu bergegas pergi. Tapi langkah kakinya berhenti di depan lemari pakaian Kyungsoo tangannya, sedikit tidak sopan membuka lemari pakaian itu. Terusun sangat rapi bahkan berdasarkan warna yang membuat Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukankah Kyungsoo begitu rapi dan juga _detail_?

Sudah beberapa hari ini dia juga mengantar Kyungsoo ke rumah keluarga Park. Istrinya berkata semua baik-baik saja.

Cukup lama dia mengamati lemari pribadi milik Kyungsoo. Bibir lelaki itu tertarik menyadari beberapa hal yang dia lupakan sebagai seorang suami.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

"Aromanya enak."

"Kau menyukainya?"

Kai mengangguk. Dia menyerahkan diri pada Kyungsoo. Hari ini ada rapat direksi dan lelaki ini akan ikut serta. Dia wajib berpenampilan sangat rapi dan dengan telaten jemari Kyungsoo mengikatkan dasi Kai. Menepuk beberapa kali bagian pundak Kai dan dia tersenyum.

"Haruskah hari ini kau pergi memotong rambut? Bukankah ini sudah cukup panjang?" Kyungsoo berkomentar mengenai rambut Kai yang bila di tarik ke belakang maka sebagian akan kembali ke bagian depan. Sepertinya lelaki itu menyetujui komentar Kyungsoo barusan.

"Bagaimana jika siang ini kau menemaniku?"

Ia lihat wajah terkejut Kyungsoo. "Aku setengah memaksa Kyungso," yakinlah dia hanya bercanda untuk memaksa Kyungsoo tapi Kai tahu itu akan memiliki manfaat.

"Ya. Aku akan menumpang pada Chanyeol untuk menemuimu di rumah sakit."

 _And look_? Itu benar-benar bekerja cepat.

"Kau memang harus ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu. Hari ini kakek akan dipindahkan ke Gyeonggi."

"Bolehkah aku mengantarnya?" Pandangan mata Kyungsoo menunjukkan harapan yang cukup besar untuk permintaan barusan.

Namun Kai, lelaki itu memiliki cara tersendiri menolak keinginan Kyugsoo. "Besok aku mendapatkan libur. Kita bisa seharian di sana Kyungsoo."

Tidak berpikir lama wanita itu menyetujui.

Mereka makan dengan tenang, mungkin hanya Kyungsoo tidak untuk Kai. Dia berkali-kali menatap Kyungsoo. Seperti memastikan sesuatu dan keraguan itu tidak bisa di tutupi dengan rapat.

Tiba ketika Kyungsoo akan mengantarkan Kai ke depan pintu. Sementara ini masih terlalu pagi bagi Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke rumah sakit maupun ke rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun akan menjemputnya satu jam lagi lalu mereka pergi bersama. Dia sudah menjelaskannya pada Kai pada malam sebelumnya.

"Bisakah aku meminta sesuatu kepadamu?"

"Ya?" Secara reflek kepala Kyungsoo maju untuk mendengarkan. Tapi yang ia rasakan tubuhnya terpundur ke belakang saat Kai memeluknya begitu erat.

"A-ada masalah?" Suaranya terdengar ragu untuk bertanya. Hanya saja apa yang telah Kai lakukan membuatnya kebingungan?

"Aku sangat lelah."

Bagaimana pun Kai benar-benar lelah. Tapi apakah dia lelah dengan pernikahan ini? Atau hal lain lagi? Itu membuat Kyungsoo mendadak merasa takut. Tangannya baru saja akan mengelus punggung belakang Kai namun di tarik kembali. Membiarkan tubuh kecilnya berada dalam pelukan lelaki itu.

Kai sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. Menahan kepala Kyungsoo membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan. Ia menempelkan bibirnya, lumatan yang begitu lembut dan terasa manis.

"Sampai bertemu siang ini."

Mereka mengatakan kebahagiaan senantiasa mengikuti kebaikan yang kita lakukan. Ada banyak hal yang kita sukai tapi tidak mengatakannya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja. Sudah hampir siang hari setelah dia membantu di rumah keluarga Park. Sesungguhnya wanita itu masih memikirkan perkataan Kai pagi ini.

"Untukmu."

"Hm?"

Kyungsoo mendongak pada bibi Park yang memberinya keranjang berisikan makanan ringan.

"Lusa pengumuman kelulusan bukan? Bibi berikan hari ini. Bibi yakin kau akan lulus."

Dia tidak hanya menerima keranjang berisikan makanan ringan namun buket bunga dengan tulisan selamat.

"Kenapa bibi sangat yakin aku bisa lulus?"

"Karena Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengecewakan."

Ia tertawa geli mendengar pujian serta gelitikan pada area dagunya. Pada saat seperti ini Kyungsoo sangat merindukan orang-orang yang telah bersamanya.

"Boleh aku naik ke atas panggung?" Dia bersiap mengeluarkan violinnya. Melihat wanita tua itu mengangguk. Tanpa ragu Kyungsoo maju ke depan. Hanya ada beberapa pelanggan yang makan di tempat.

 _Caprice no. 24 karya Paganini_

Dia memulai gesekkan pertama lebih baik. Dia telah berlatih secara terus - menerus untuk sebuah lagu hingga jari tangannya secara otomatis menekan pada nada yang diinginkan. Kyungsoo hanya perlu berkonsentrasi, menanamkan pada ingatannya jika dia pemain solo. Hanya akan ada dia di panggung. Kyungsoo mengandalkan reflek ketika bermain violin.

"Ya! Kau akan di sana sampai kapan? Kau bilang ingin ke rumah sakit siang ini."

Permainannya terganggu ketika teriakan seseorang masuk ke pendengaran Kyungsoo, suara nyaring Chanyeol dan lelaki itu berdiri menghadapnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung. Menghentikan permainan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Kalian akan kemana?"

 _Henry._

Lelaki itu baru saja masuk ke dalam kafe. Chanyeol membalik badannya dan tersenyum, sebagaimana dia bertemu dengan seorang pelanggan. Atau mungkin pelanggan kali ini memiliki sedikit kelebihan.

"Sudah datang? Tapi sepertinya hari ini Kyungsoo tidak bisa berlatih. Kami akan ke rumah sakit." Begitulah cara Chanyeol bersikap untuk Kyungsoo. Dia akan menjadi pembicara maupun penyampai yang sangat baik.

"Oh baiklah. Aku boleh ikut menumpang? Aku ingin menemui saudaraku."

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol saling pandang kemudian mengangguk. "Ya. tentu saja bisa."

Perjalanan mereka menempuh beberapa menit. Meninggalkan rumah keluarga Park untuk bisa keluar menuju jalan. Sepanjang jalan Kyungsoo memperhatikan taman Kota yang mereka lewati. Sudah sangat lama dia tidak pernah berada di sana. Taman bermain yang sering ia kunjungi dan bermain seorang diri. Mendengarkan alunan violinnya sendiri. Terkadang dia merindukan semua itu. Hanya saja Kyungsoo sudah berjanji pada kakek Kai, pada ayahnya terutama pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa ia sadari sosok Henry memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Apa kau bahagia dengan pernikahanmu Kyungsoo?"

"Uhuk."

Baik Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo keduanya terbatuk. Terlalu terkejut dengan pertanyaan Henry barusan. Sedikit privasi dan... tidak sopan.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Henry tapi apa yang dia lihat. Sebuah kertas brosur.

"Masih rencana. Mau bergabung dalam pertunjukkanku? Aku berencana mengakhiri musim dingin nanti dengan acara ini."

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Lelaki itu juga penasaran dengan kertas yang kini dipegang Kyungsoo. Mereka bahkan melupakan pertanyaan Henry sebelumnya. Lelaki China itu menawarkan mereka berdua untuk bergabung. Oh ayolah. Pertujukkan music?

"Bagaimana?"

"Simpan saja dulu. Fokus pada kompetisimu."

Chanyeol mengambil alih kertas brosur dari tangan Kyungsoo. Menyimpannya ke dalam _dashboard_ mobil lalu kembali melaju. Dengan begitu Henry harus memakluminya.

"Aku masih mencari orang. Awal Januari baru aku akan memastikan siapa saja yang bergabung. Kalian bisa memikirkannya lagi."

Mereka berdua mengerti. pertunjukkan itu membutuhkan persiapan yang cukup matang. Latihan rutin dan penampilan luar biasa, namun sepertinya bukan pertunjukkan besar. Akhir musim dingin? Artinya akhir january atau mungkin pada awal february nanti akan di pertunjukkan.

"Tapi Kyungsoo. Akan sangat disayangkan jika kau menolaknya. Jika kau mau kita bisa berada di panggung yang sama."

Tawaran yang akan sulit di tolak. Berada di atas satu panggung bersama Henry. Bermain violin dengan orang sehebat ini.

"Pertama melihat caramu memainkan violin aku benar-benar terkesan. Sangat mengagumkan."

Entahlah, Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan mata dan menahan bibirnya agar tersenyum. Tidakkah Chanyeol terlalu mengebut dalam berkendara kali ini? Itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit takut.

Mereka tiba dan Chanyeol segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat dr. Kim."

"Jadi Kau mau menemui dr. Kim? Kalau begitu terima kasih atas tumpangannya. Aku akan pergi ke departemen Psikiatri."

Lelaki itu melangkah menjauh setelah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memberi hormat.

"Apa Henry menyukaimu?" pertanyaan itu terlalu mengejutkan.

"Hah?"

"Ya bodoh! Jangan melotot begitu padaku!"

Chanyeol menepuk pelan kepala Kyungsoo membuat ringisan kecil keluar dari bibir hatinya.

"Jangan menyebutku bodoh. Nilai ujianku selalu di atasmu! Bibi juga bilang aku lebih pandai darimu."

Kyungsoo mengelus kepalanya. Membiarkan Chanyeol membuka kembali pintu mobil. Mengambil tas violin Kyungsoo, lalu melempar benda itu pada teman tersayangnya. Oh jangan lupakan dua keranjang berisi makanan ringan dan buket bunga yang ia bawa ke rumah sakit. Ibu Chanyeol memberinya banyak ucapan selamat hari ini. Dengan tubuh kecil itu Kyungsoo harus membawa semua barang-barang ini.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak menemui Kai. Aku harus ke kamar kakek. Kau boleh langsung pulang." Ia memberitahu Chanyeol segera.

"Ya. Ya. Sampaikan salamku."

"Selamat berkencan tuan Park."

Lelaki itu setengah mendesis menjawab ucapan Kyungsoo. Sebuah pelukan singkat dan mereka berpisah.

Dari kejauhan sosok itu hanya bisa mengangumi wanita manis itu. Matanya fokus pada lambaian tangan yang begitu lembut. Perasaannya menghangat setiap kali melihatnya bergerak.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pembicaraan mereka berlangsung seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo memainkan Caprice no. 24 karya Paganini dihadapan kakek Kai. Dia mendapat pujian. Permainannya sempurna, mengikuti partitur yang ditempelnya pada dinding kamar. Bahkan perawat yang menjaga kakek Kai juga memberi _applause_ atas permainan Kyungsoo. Wajahnya merona mendapat pujian semanis ini. Sungguh Kyungsoo sangat senang dengan hasil latihannya. Dia sudah berlatih sangat keras. Walau sangat ingin membahasnya bersama Kai tapi ia berusaha menahan diri.

Mereka bercerita tentang kerinduan kebun anggur milik kakek Kai. Suho bilang mereka merawatnya kebun anggur itu dengan sangat baik.

"Kyungsoo _-ah."_

"Ya?"

Saat ini ia sedang mengupas buah apel. Wanita itu duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Kau ingat kotak yang kita temukan saat menggeser rak di _underground cellar_?"

Sejenak Kyungsoo harus mengingat dan hanya dalam sepersekian detik dia mengangguk.

"Sebelum kemari aku menyimpannya kembali di tempat kau menemukannya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Dia tidak membuka kotak itu karena merasa sangat tidak sopan. Saat itu kakek Kai juga terkejut Kyungsoo menemukan benda itu.

"Bisakah kau memberikannya pada Kai ketika kompetisimu selesai? Aku sangat yakin kau bisa lolos sampai tahap akhir."

Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat, memikirkan hal lain.

"Besok kami berencana menginap di Gyeonggi. Kenapa tidak memberikannya besok saja?"

Lelaki tua itu menggeleng. "Selesaikan kompetisimu, itu akan lebih baik."

Pada akhirnya dia mengangguk.

Hanya beberapa menit setelah percakapan itu ayahnya masuk, mengecek semua persiapan kepindahan tuan Kim. Ia tersenyum mendapati Kyungsoo dan juga rangkaian selamat yang diberikan pada keluarga Park. Sebenarnya rangkaian bunga itu titipan dokter Do. Tapi dia terlalu gugup memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. Selama ini ayahnya tampak tidak peduli tapi dia selalu mengawasi Kyungsoo. Hanya saja tentang kedekatan Kai dan Kyungsoo, dia merasa melupakan bagian itu. Tapi menjadi begitu senang tanpa mengetahui kebenaran yang sebenarnya.

"Ayah? Ada apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya menyadari tatapan ayahnya yang kemudian sedikit terkejut.

"Ahh boleh Ayah memelukmu?"

Sesaat Kyungsoo terkesiap. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya lalu mengangguk. Membawa lari tubuhnya memeluk sang Ayah. Masih sama, terasa hangat, seperti benteng pertahanan yang begitu kokoh. Ayahnya adalah pria yang sangat Kyungsoo rindukan.

"Oh. Maaf aku menganggu."

Suara berat itu. Kai baru saja masuk membuat mereka berdua melepaskan pelukannya.

"dr. Kim? Hari ini kerjamu sangat bagus. Kau sudah mengurus semuanya?"

"Ya. Sebentar lagi perawat akan membawa kakek pindah."

Kai berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Memberikan sebuah kecupan hangat pada dahinya.

"Kau sudah siap?" Lelaki tan itu bertanya singkat dan hanya Kyungsoo yang tahu apa artinya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan biar aku saja yang mengantar kakekmu. Kau bisa beristirahat dr. Kim."

Kai hanya tersenyum pada ucapan Ayah Kyungsoo. Ia mungkin mengerti jika ayah Kyungsoo mengalami salah pengertian atas pertanyaan Kai berusan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak istriku membeli beberapa pakaian jadi untuk calon keponakkan kami. Besok kami akan berkunjung ke Gyeonggi."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kembali ke dalam sebuah perjalanan yang tidak terduga. Kyungsoo pikir hanya akan menemani Kai memotong rambutnya. Lelaki itu kini tampak lebih segar dan juga menawan. Walau pada dasarnya dia memang sudah sangat tampan. Tapi potongan rambut barunya membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan senyum. Wajar saja jika ayahnya terkesan dengan lelaki ini. Tidak hanya cerdas dan dari keluarga baik-baik, tapi dia sangatlah mempesona.

Kyungsoo telah melihat apa maksud ayahnya berterima kasih pada Kai. Tentang proyek bangunan rumah sakit. Sebuah pusat rehabilitasi untuk para orang tua, Kai memikirkan semua itu sangat matang. Hanya saja masih butuh perjuangan panjang. Jadi inilah yang Kai kerjakan hingga malam hari di dalam ruang kerjanya. Mengenai rencana bangunan baru rumah sakit untuk memanfaatkan lahan di daerah sub urban.

Tapi hari ini sedikit tidak terduga, Kai mengajaknya ke pusat perbelajaan. Bukan untuk berbelanja bahan makanan seperti biasa tapi pakaian. Tadinya Kyungsoo ingin menolak tapi Kai memaksa, dan Kyungsoo sangat tahu jika lelaki itu begitu keras kepala.

"Aku memiliki banyak uang walau tidak sebanyak ayahmu. Tapi seharusnya kau belajar cara untuk menghabiskan uang suamimu."

Awalnya Kyungsoo kesal mendengar ucapan Kai. Tapi dia tidak bisa menolak. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran Kai berkeliling pusat perbelajaan. Tapi pada akhirnya dia mulai mengeluh sakit pada pergelangan kakinya. Dua jam lebih dia berdiri tanpa istirahat. Tidak sepenuhnya untuk membeli beberapa barang keperluan Kyungsoo maupun calon bayi Yixing. Tapi bermain di _game centre_ dan di sana Kyungsoo tahu Kai benar-benar pandai dalam banyak hal.

Pada lukul empat sore, ia terpikir untuk mengakhiri perjalanan hari itu. Kai bilang harus kembali ke rumah sakit sebentar mengambil beberapa dokumen. Dia benar-benar sebentar. Tapi bukan hanya map yang ia bawa kembali, melainkan sebuket bunga.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini." Ucapnya diiringi sebuah senyuman.

"Oh kukira kau juga memberiku ucapan selamat karena lulus."

Mata lelaki itu membuka lebar. "Masih dua hari lagi Kyungsoo. Kita tidak tahu kau lulus atau tidak."

"Ya. Kau satu-satunya orang yang masih tidak percaya aku bisa melewati ujian itu."

Kai meringis mendapat pujian ringan itu. Pandangannya menatap pada keranjang bunga yang terhimpit di antara belanjaan mereka

"Ayahmu memang ingin menjadi yang pertama mengucapkan selamat karena dia sangat mengharapkanmu," Kai mulai melajukan mobil.

"Ayah?"pandangan Kyungsoo menatap keranjang bunga di belakang, "itu semua dari bibi Park."

"Benarkah? Tapi kemarin aku melihat Ayahmu meminta seseorang membeli rangkaian bunga yang sama. Kurasa mereka punya selera yang sama."

Mereka masih melaju untuk sampai di rumah sebelum malam.

"Kurasa Ayah menitipkannya." Ucap Kyungsoo mencoba memahami situasi yang sebenarnya dengan cepat.

"Heii. Apa kau belum memperbaiki hubungan dengan ayahmu?"

Kyungsoo mendelik pada Kai. Bagaimana caranya? Mereka telah lama tidak memiliki waktu bersama, walau terlihat baik-baik saja tapi dinding pembatas itu terlalu jelas. Siapapun yang mencoba mengalah pada akhirnya malah membuat jarak yang semakin jauh. Mereka tidak pernah bicara lebih dari lima menit atau mungkin selalu berakhir dengan emosi.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku malam ini?"

Secara reflek Kyungsoo menyilangkan tangannya di dada ketika mobil berhenti di depan rumah dan Kai hendak membuka sabuk pengamannya.

"Ya!" Kepala wanita itu terdorong kebelakang karena dorongan telunjuk Kai beserta seruannya. "Hilangkan pikiran kotormu itu. Sudah kukatakan aku hanya akan menyentuhmu jika kau memintanya."

 _'Tapi malam itu kau yang menawarkan diri.'_ Batin Kyungsoo mengingat. Hanya saja pandangan matanya begitu tajam pada Kai. Pria itu turun lebih dulu dari mobil, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini kesulitan membawa dua buket bunga dan sekeranjang makanan ringan secara bersamaan. Ia melewati Kai yang membukakan pintu rumah. Membiarkan lelaki itu kemudian mengekor di belakang.

"Mau memijit tubuhku? Rasanya sakit hampir seluruh badan."

Lelaki ini rupanya sedang mengeluh. Tapi Kyungsoo sangat maklum. Dia telah bekerja hingga sepanjang malam. Pada kahirnya dia melakukan apa yang Kai minta setelah meletakkan semua barang yang dia bawa.

"Sebelum aku. Apa ada orang lain yang melakukannya?" Ragu tapi Kyungsoo setengah penasaran. Ia duduk di atas sofa di mana Kai bersender di sofa beralaskan karpet berbulu. Pria itu meminta Kyungsoo memijitnya, tapi dia juga bekerja pada beberapa lembar kertas di atas meja.

Kai berpikir sebentar, "Beberapa kali kakek melakukannya untukku."

"Oh Kai. Kenapa kau sangat manja pada kakekmu?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menjadi sangat cerewet? Tapi mengingatkan aku pada Kyungsoo yang pertama kutemui."

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar protes Kai. Kalimat terakhir cukup untuk membungkam mulutnya agar berhenti bicara.

Kai hanya duduk di karpet berbulu menghadap televisi tanpa mengenakan pakaian atas. Pria itu benar-benar menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo setelah menyingkirkan pekerjaan singkatnya. Membiarkan jemari lentik itu menyentuh setiap inchi tubuhnya. Memberikan pijatan yang teratur dan sesekali dia harus bersendawa.

"Bagian belakangmu memerah Kai."

"Humm."

Tapi tiap kali Kyungsoo melayangkan protes, dia hanya berdehem. Tidakkah Kyungsoo tahu lelaki itu juga menahan gairahnya dengan meremas bagian karpet.

Astaga!

Kini jari lentik itu merambat ke leher, menyentuh rahang tegasnya, semakin naik untuk memijit bagian kepala.

 _'Kai_ _!_ _Kau bisa melewati ini.'_

Ia bahkan berdebat dalam hati. Membentengi gairah yang hampir meledak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo bertanya dan reflek Kai memutar kepalanya, sedikit mendongak agar bisa menatap Kyungsoo. Sejujurnya dia tampak ragu dan keraguannya itu membuat Kyungsoo gugup.

"Ka-Kai?"

Lama sebelum Kyungsoo mendapat jawaban. Dia menerima jari keras Kai membelai pipi gembilnya, mata wanita itu secara reflek terpejam rapat.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Percayalah."

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo membawa turun tubuhnya. Memeluk lelaki itu dari belakang.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memelukmu. Apa lagi?"

Susah payah Kai menelan ludahnya. Astaga, wanita ini benar-benar memberinya ujian terberat. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang berkata dengan memelukku energimu bertambah?"

Kai tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo. "Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan? Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan menyimpan apapun dariku?" namun dia memahami sesuatu mungkin telah terajadi pada istrinya.

Ia merasakan kepala Kyungsoo mengangguk. Lengan wanita itu mengerat pada perutnya.

"Menurutmu, Ayahku bagaimana? Maksudku, kau sudah bekerja cukup lama dengannya. Mungkin kau lebih mengetahuinya daripada aku."

Tanpa mengubah posisinya Kai mulai membayangkan pertemuan pertama dengan dr. Do.

"Ayahmu sangat baik, dia mengajariku banyak hal. Bahkan lebih banyak lagi setelah kita menikah." Kai rasa Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku dan para dokter lain sangat menghormatinya, dia tidak hanya pekerja keras. Tapi sangat sabar, juga memiliki selera humor yang terkadang diluar ekspetasiku."

"Humor?" Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. Ya. Dia membenarkan bagian itu. Kadang candaan ayahnya memang mengejutkan.

"Menurutmu dia Ayah yang luar biasa?"

Kai menganggukkan kepala, ia menggenggam punggung tangan Kyungsoo pada perutnya.

"Kyungsoo?" Kai bertanya karena wanita itu kemudian diam.

"Terkadang aku merindukan Ayahku. Sangat merindukannya. Terkadang dia lupa memberi kabar untuk tidak kembali ke rumah."

"Lalu kau melarikan diri ke rumah keluarga Park?"

Kyungsoo terkesiap mendengar ucapan Kai. Tanpa sadar ia membawa tubuhnya untuk maju, sedikit membuat jarak melihat wajah yang kini balas tersenyum.

"Dia banyak bercerita tentangmu. Percayalah, dr. Do selalu memikirkanmu."

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan gigit bibir bawahmu Kyungsoo."

Dia melepaskan bibir itu, tapi berubah menjadi jilatan canggung.

"Tidakkah terbayang olehmu betapa aku tergoda untuk menyentuhmu?" Kai menyampaikan.

Kehidupan rumah tangga pada umumnya adalah hal yang seharusnya menyenangkan. Dan kini keduanya membayangkan hal yang sama, hanya saja terlalu cepat.

Ada perasaan masing-masing yang tidak bisa tersampaikan, perlahan dan membutuhkan jalan panjang. Tanpa diduga waktu memaksa dengan segera.

"Kai? Bukankah besok kita harus berangkat pagi?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo mendapat persetujuan langsung dari Kai. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menghindar. Dia tidak ingin memaksa Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan ikut bangkit saat Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa pengalaman pertamamu benar-benar menyakitkan Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai dengan kepala sedikit condong mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo.

Sekarang Kyungsoo menjadi ragu. Kai bahkan tidak menyakitinya, dia tidak terganggu oleh percintaan itu. Hanya saja...

"Bagaimana jika aku menyentuhmu sekali lagi? Apa kau akan percaya padaku?"

Kyungsoo baru saja akan membuka pintu kamar tapi lelaki itu menahannya. Mendekatkan wajah keduanya, menyentuh hidung masing-masing dan sebuah ciuman singkat.

"Ayo tidur. Aku tidak akan memperkosamu. Jadi kau bisa tenang Kyungsoo."

Kai beranjak lebih dulu. Berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih tampak ragu mengekor di belakangnya. Wanita itu kemudian melarikan diri ke dalam kamar mandi. Lama dia di dalam sana hingga keluar telah menemukan Kai memakai kaos polos dan terbaring di balik selimut. Gerakannya begitu pelan tidak ingin membangunkan Kai. Berbaring memberi jarak.

Kyungsoo terlalu banyak bergerak karena dia gelisah. Tiba-tiba saja lengan kekar itu melingkar membuatnya diam seketika.

"Begini akan lebih baik."

Suara berat yang mampu menghiopnotis Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu kini berbaring dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Yixing sangat senang akan kehadiran mereka berdua. Hanya saja, alis Suho berkerut melihat Kai menurunkan satu persatu benda dari mobilnya. Setelah Kyungsoo bertanya di mana kamar calon bayi mereka dan pria tan segera mengangkat barang-barang itu masuk. Membuat Suho harus berteriak menghentikannya.

Pagi itu rumah dengan dua lantai dipenuhi protes dan kenekatan dari dua kakak beradik Kim. Kai memaksa memasukkan tempat tidur bayi, karpet berbulu berwarna biru, pakaian bayi, beberapa mainan dan perlengkapan yang sebenarnya masih membutuhkan waktu satu hingga dua tahun untuk bisa digunakan.

Yixing bertanya pada Kyungsoo kenapa mereka membawa begitu banyak barang yang pada akhirnya dikeluarkan dari kamar dan diletakkan begitu saja di lantai dua.

"Kubilang anak kalian laki-laki tapi Kai memaksa anak pertama perempuan. Dia bilang Suho _oppa_ menginginkan seorang _noona_ untuk anak lelakinya nanti."

"Kyungsoo yang membeli banyak barang."

Kai mengeluarkan komentar saat bergabung bersama Yixing dan Kyungsoo di ruang tamu. Keringatnya mengucur setelah mendapat sedikit olahraga pagi.

"Kau bilang aku harus belajar menghabiskan uangmu."

Kini Yixing dan Suho tidak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar komentar Kyungsoo.

"Jadi kalian belanja berdua heum?"

Tidak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaan Suho barusan jadi dia melanjutkan, "Yeah, terima kasih banyak _aunty, uncle_."

"Jadi bayinya laki-laki atau..."

"Laki-laki," Yixing memotong pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Wanita manis itu segera menunduk, ia meminta izin mengelus perut Yixing yang semakin membesar. Terakhir dia bertemu Yixing tidak sebesar ini.

" _Annyeong~"_ hanya sebuah sapaan yang terdengar begitu imut. Kai melirik Kyungsoo, di mana masih saja istrinya bermain dengan perut Yixing.

"Aku akan langsung menemui kakek memastikan kondisinya." Kai memberitahu Suho.

"Nanti malam kalian menginap di sini?"

"Siapa yang menjaga kakek?" Kai bertanya alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Suho.

"Paman Choi memutuskan untuk menjaga kakek. Dia bilang kakek yang memintanya sendiri."

" _Hyung_ _,_ terkadang aku merasa menjadi cucu yang kurang ajar pada kakek karena mematuhi permintaanya," Kai melayangkan protes pada Suho. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pria tua itu melarang mereka menginap di rumah sakit.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Itu keputusannya. Lagipula jarak dari rumah ke rumah sakit hanya sepuluh menit Kai. Sekarang jangan memperburuk keadaan kakek."

Kyungsoo baru akan kembali duduk di kursi dan menerima tarikan tangan Kai membuatnya kebingungan.

"Mau ke kebun anggur sebelum kita ke rumah sakit?"

Walau sedikit ragu Kyungsoo tidak menolak.

Mereka hanya keluar dengan membawa keranjang berukuran kecil. Kebun anggur yang tidak terlalu luas ini masih terawat seperti biasanya. Suho dan Paman Shin benar-benar mengelolanya seperti masih ada lelaki Kim tua di sini. Para pekerja juga bekerja seperti biasanya. Keduanya memutuskan untuk tidak berjalan keluar hingga ke danau buatan. Hanya memotong beberapa runtun anggur merah dan... _strawberry._

"Wahh aku baru tahu di sini ada strawberry."

"Aku yang menanam mereka."

Mereka tiba di bagian sudut kebun yang tidak pernah didatangi Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Itu karena dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di ruang penyimpanan.

"Tapi kenapa dibiarkan membusuk?" Wajahnya sedikit sedih melihat tanaman yang terawat namun tidak pernah dipanen.

"Karena hanya aku yang boleh memanennya."

Jemari Kyungsoo terhenti untuk memetik buah yang matang. Bibir hatinya membulat lucu dan dia menarik kembali tangannya.

"Ya Kyungsoo!" Kai setengah berteriak. "Jika kau menginginkannya ambil saja," ia menambahkan membuat Kyungsoo hanya memelototinya kesal

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Rasanya jika dilewati begitu saja, bukankah waktu membentang panjang tapi karena jalan lurus, kita melesat tanpa ingin menarik tuas agar melaju lebih pelan.

Dari bawah sini hanya dengan duduk dan mendongakkan kepala, melihat bagaimana angin meniupkan daun-daun itu agar berguguran. Semakin hari, semakin banyak daun yang berguguran. Meninggalkan ranting untuk pempertahankan kehidupan pohon itu selama musim dingin. Sinar matahari ketika musim gugur terlihat begitu menawan, seperti sosok Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan bagaimana Kai menyusun botol-botol anggur ke dalam rak. Hanya mereka berdua di sore hari ketika selesai berkunjung. Tidak ada yang bisa dikeluhkan ketika kakek Kai memperlihatkan tawa lebarnya. Bercanda dengan bilang menantikan cucu yang bisa dilahirkan Kyungsoo juga. Keduanya hanya tersenyum canggung tidak bisa mengatakan apapun setelah itu.

"Kau akan tidur di sini?" Kyungsoo memberanikan diri bertanya. Ia berdiri dan menunggu jawaban Kai. Lelaki itu hanya memandanginya sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Bisakah kita tidur di dalam rumah saja? Bukankah besok kau juga harus menyetir pagi lagi?"

"Kau tidak ingin tidur di sini bersamaku?"

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak mempermasalahkan akan tidur di mana. Hanya saja, Suho berpesan untuk mengajak Kai tidur di dalam rumah. Dia khawatir kalau terus seperti ini akan membahayakan nantinya. Lelaki itu meminta sesuatu kepada Kyungsoo tanpa memberi alasan yang lebih masuk akal.

"Kyungsoo, kau tahu aku akan sulit tidur di dalam. Bisa untuk tidak memaksaku?" Kai bertanya lembut ketika Kyungsoo tidak memberikan jawaban.

"Akan kuputuskan setelah makan malam jika kau mau memberiku alasan yang masuk akal."

Kai mengehela napasnya. Pada akhirnya dia mengikuti Kyungsoo kembali ke dalam rumah. Bersiap diri untuk makan malam karena bibi Kang telah menyiapkan makanan. Seperti biasa, rasanya selalu enak.

Lelaki itu setengah terkejut ketika Kyungsoo menyerahkan selimut dan juga bantal pada Kai. Sudah pukul sembilan malam dan hanya mereka berdua yang masih terjaga di rumah ini. Kyungsoo mengatakan tidak akan tidur di ruang penyimpanan.

"Bagaimana jika aku memijit tanganmu seperti terakhir kali?"

Tawaran Kyungsoo di tolak. Ia ingat pertama kali Kyungsoo memijitnya di rumah ini. Kai sebenarnya tidak kembali tidur seperti yang diharapkan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu terjaga sepanjang sisa malam dengan Kyungsoo di dekatnya.

Dia menerima selimut dan bantal, berjalan mendekat mencium dahi Kyungsoo untuk mengucapkan selamat malam. Rasanya sangat hampa ketika setiap malam mulai terbiasa tidur bersama.

Berkali-kali anak manusia itu bergerak gelisah di tempatnya.

Kai pikir dia tidak bisa begini. Tiba-tiba saja menjadi gelisah untuk pertama kalinya ketika dia berada di ruang penyimpanan. Selama ini ruangan ini selalu menenangkannya. Tapi hanya karena Kyungsoo ia putuskan kembali ke dalam rumah. Menemukan Kyungsoo yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Bergelung selimut tebal dan dia segera masuk ke balik selimut memeluk Kyungsoo begitu erat. Bisa dihitung hampir satu jam dia tidak bisa tidur hingga pergerakan Kai membangunkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur di bawah. Tapi sekarang juga kesulitan."

Walau lelah Kyungsoo putuskan membalik badannya menghadap Kai. "Kenapa?"

"Karena... kupikir kau akan meninggalkan aku."

Entah sadar atau tidak, wanita itu menarik tangan Kai menempelkannya di dada membuat Kai bisa mendengarkan suara jantung Kyungsoo yang tenang. "Pejamkan matamu, percayalah aku disini sampai kau terbangun."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kai telah bersiap diri ketika langit masih gelap menyambut fajar dengan duduk di kursi kayu memandangi bagaimana Kyungsoo masih terlelap.

Sama sekali tidak tidur semalaman. Dia hanya berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara berisik supaya Kyungsoo bisa tidur.

"Ibu meninggalkan kami setelah aku bicara kasar padanya. Aku pikir dengan mengungkapkan isi hatiku ibu akan mengerti dan membebaskan aku bermain di luar. Nyatanya dia malah meninggalkan kami. Ayah adalah pria paling bodoh, menelantarkan anaknya untuk wanita yang tidak ada lagi. Hanya kakek yang kami miliki, kumohon kau mengerti Kyungsoo."

* * *

To Be Continue...

* * *

Thank you for choosing my story! I really hope you like it and everyone had an amazing day ^^ sleep well guys ^^

-Preview Chapter 15-

 _"Setidaknya datanglah melihat penampilanku. Bukankah aku ini istrimu?"_ –Kyungsoo.

 _"Aku sudah pulang. Jangan takut lagi_ _._ _"_ –Kai.

 _"Ya! Aku hanya bertanya tentang makan malam romantis atau semacamnya_ _atau mungkin_ _owhhhh!_ -Chanyeol.

Thank You.

 **RoséBear**


	16. 3th Part, ADVISE Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks you for all the faves, alerts and a special thank you to those who reviewed, You guys are amazing. how about today? ahhh sekarang semua sudah sangat dewasa, jadi tidak masalah membaca bagian ini ^^Aeris, don't cry again. grow up and don't forget it, We Are One!

Let's start again ^^

 _ **The Paradox of Lost Complementary**_

* * *

"Impian ada di depan, silahkan jalan terus."

Pria tan itu menirukan kalimat singkat dari sebuah movie lama yang pernah ia tonton. Ia menaikkan kacamata minusnya lalu kembali fokus pada lembaran kertas di atas meja kerja.

"Ya! Aku sudah mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Bagaimana kau bisa bersikap begini padaku? Kai! Ayolah."

Sementara pria itu mencoba fokus kembali ia mendapat gangguan dari wanita manis nan polos yang kini sedang merayunya. Sejak dua jam lalu setelah Kai kembali ke rumah, Kyungsoo terus saja menempel padanya.

"Setidaknya datanglah melihat penampilanku. Bukankah aku ini istrimu?"

Kai mendongak. Melepas kacamata dan mengamati Kyungsoo seksama membuat wanita itu gugup setelah kalimat yang dia sampaikan.

"Kau masih menolak bercinta denganku. Bagaimana aku menyebutnya?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas beratnya. Ia membalik badan dan bersender di balik meja. Menghilang dari pandangan Kai namun bibir hatinya terus saja mengumpat.

"Kyungsoo? Apa kau menangis?"

Bukan tanpa alasan Kai menolak keinginan Kyungsoo. Dari awal dia sudah mengingatkan jika ia tidak mau ikut campur dalam urusan ' _musik'_ Kyungsoo. Jika waktunya sudah tiba, Kai pasti akan menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo. Lagipula salah wanita itu sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak ingat jika malam itu Kai pindah ke dalam rumah dan tidur bersamanya, pagi itu juga dia tidak mendengar apa yang Kai katakan.

"Ya. Kau sangat jahat padaku."

Pada akhirnya Kai mengalah, beranjak dari kursi kerjanya mendekati Kyungsoo. Berhadapan dan mengangkat wajah wanita itu agar menatapnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa malanggar perjanjian kita? Bukankah aku sudah mengingatkanmu? Aku tidak...

"Ya!" Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya setelah memotong ucapan Kai.

Lelaki itu mengehela napas beratnya beberapa kali dia memang menemui sikap kekanakan Kyungsoo tapi kali ini sedikit melewati batas.

"Aku tidak menoleransinya Kyungsoo! Aku hanya bisa mengantarmu hingga ke depan bangunan. Selamat berjuang!"

Lelaki itu baru saja kembali berdiri ketika Kyungsoo berteriak. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau datang?" Dia mulai lagi merengek. Tangannya meraih ponsel milik Kai yang bahkan hingga saat ini masih digunakan untuk sebuah panggilan dan pesan saja.

"Tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Sudah kubilang aku tidak..."

"Kakek? Bagaimana kabar kakek?"

Kai melotot melihat Kyungsoo telah menghubungi kakeknya. Astaga wanita ini! Terkadang dia sangat menggemaskan namun dalam beberapa waktu menjadi menyebalkan.

"Ya. Aku mendapat nilai sempurna. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya lagi. Besok aku..."

Kai berusaha merebut ponsel di tangan Kyungsoo. "Kakek kami harus tidur. Sampai jumpa akhir pekan. Kami akan kembali berkunjung. Aku mencintai kakek."

Plip

"Ya! Kenapa kau mematikan panggilanku?"

Kyungsoo menahan lengan Kai namun dia tidak mampu meraih ponsel itu. Pegangannya mengendur dan bibir hati itu terpout lucu ketika melihat Kai melotot. Kyungsoo menarik pandangannya menjauh kemudian hanya menatap meja kerja yang ada.

"Jangan gunakan kakek Kyungsoo! Aku akan sangat marah jika kau mencoba mengendalikanku. Sebaiknya kita tidur, aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu."

Tanpa mengembalikan ponselnya lelaki itu meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Ya. Kai marah, napasnya pendek-pendek dan dia berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan Kyungsoo ketika wanita itu menyusul ke kamar. Membuat jarak tapi pada akhirnya dia mengalah. Kai telah terbiasa tidur memeluk Kyungsoo, menekan hidungnya pada rambut wanita ini, merasakan detak jantung Kyungsoo yang selalu berdetak.

"Jangan marah padaku. Cobalah untuk tidak memaksaku Kyungsoo," ia berbisik pelan.

"Aku tidak memaksamu. Tapi kalian sama sekali tidak memberi alasan apapun padaku. Aku mengatakan semua padamu, tapi kau sama sekali... Sudahlah. Maafkan aku."

Pada akhirnya Kai mendengar Kyungsoo meminta maaf. Wanita ini mau mengalah dengan segera.

Do Kyungsoo... Kai tidak ingin memberitahumu sekarang karena kau akan menghindarinya jika tahu. Lelaki ini, dia telah menjebak dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 _Complementary_

 _Present by_ _ **Ros**_ _é_ _ **Bear**_

[Part 3 : ADVICE 171202]

 _15th Chapter - KaiSoo_

 _Content: GS. Family. Friendship. Marriage life. Musik. Surgery. Sexual content_

* * *

Menanggapi cerita Kyungsoo tentang Kai yang tidak akan datang membuat Chanyeol menyampaikan dukungan penuh kepada sahabat terdekatnya itu. Mereka telah di sana dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Baekhyun bilang dia akan ada di kursi penonton. Bahkan wanita itu berjanji akan mentraktir Kyungsoo karena mungkin datang terlambat. Sementara pelatihnya? Sulit dihubungi Chanyeol padahal Kyungsoo ingin melayangkan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Kyung, sebaiknya aku menyiapkan tempat duduk yang pas untuk Baekhyun. Kami akan ada di auditorium untuk melihatmu. Percayalah kau bisa melewatinya."

Saat Chanyeol meninggalkan _backstage,_ wanita itu pergi ke kamar mandi. Memperhatikan bagaimana dirinya. Rambut hitam dikuncir setengah, gaun hitam selutut tanpa lengan. Ia tersenyum miris mengingat pagi ini Kai memberinya sesuatu yang sangat indah, padahal lelaki itu juga tidak melihat penampilannya.

Rasanya hampir setengah jam dia berada di toilet wanita bersama beberapa peserta umum lainnya. Sesi anak-anak telah selesai. Sudah seharusnya dia keluar dan menunggu gilirannya. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo menepuk pipinya memastikan diri dan berusaha untuk fokus. Violin yang telah menemaninya sejauh ini. Digenggamnya violin dan busur secara erat.

* * *

Sepatunya mulus berkilat, dasi yang terikat rapi, dan jas yang sangat pas di tubuhnya.

"Kau terkejut?"

Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjawab, karena Ia terlalu kaget dengan kehadiran Kai yang menunggunya di koridor _backstage_. Ia berlari menghampiri dalam pelukan lelaki itu.

"Temanmu menghubungi dan memaksaku datang. Dia bilang akan menghajarku jika tidak datang menemuimu."

"Bodoh! Chanyeol tidak akan berani menghajarmu." Kyungsoo terkikik pelan mendengar alasan yang dibuat Kai. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membuktikan betapa gugupnya Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Ya aku tahu itu."

Kai melepaskan pelukannya, mengaitkan jari mereka dan membawa Kyungsoo pada tempat duduk. Menjauh dari pandangan orang-orang yang melihat mereka.

"Apa kau sangat gugup?" Kai bertanya karena sejak tadi Kyungsoo sangat gelisah ingin melihat ke monitor di _backstage._

"Sebaiknya tidak melihat penampilan peserta lain. Tetaplah bersamaku sampai kau diminta bersiap-siap."

Kai mengeratkan pegangan tangannya. Saat itu Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu. "Kai? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Lelaki itu bersender, memejamkan mata dan mengeratkan pegangan pada tangan Kyungsoo yang bebas. Suara langkah kaki dan kegugupan peserta lain juga menghiasi koridor di _backstage._

"Kai?"

"Jangan pergi Kyungsoo!"

Ia tersentak mendengar seruan Kai. Oh ayolah, mereka menjadi tontonan beberapa orang karena perkataan pria ini.

Dengan lembut Kyungsoo letakkan violinnya. Menepuk pelan punggung tangan Kai, "Aku di sini. Tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Mereka hening untuk beberapa saat hingga no. Peserta Kyungsoo dipanggil. Wanita itu harus bergegas tapi bagaimana dia bisa melepaskan diri dari Kai yang masih memejamkan matanya erat.

"Kai? Mereka telah memanggilku. Aku bisa didiskualifikasi kalau tidak ke sana segera."

Kyungsoo terkejut saat Kai membuka matanya tajam ketika dia menarik tangannya. "Kemarikan tanganmu."

Suara berat lelaki itu mengejutkannya. "Aku tidak bisa melihatmu. Tapi aku bersamamu," Kai memasangkan sebuah gelang tapi dengan hiasan giok pada seperempat bagian. "Gelang keberuntunganku. Jangan dihilangkan. Kembalikan saat kau sudah berhasil."

Tidak hanya gelang tapi juga ponsel Kyungsoo. Ia mencondongkan wajah mendekatkan bibir pada telinga Kyungsoo, "Kau terlihat begitu cantik sampai aku menginginkannya."

Wajahnya merah merona mendengar bisikan terakhir Kai. "A-aku akan kembali secepatnya."

Tapi Kai menggeleng. "Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit."

Ia berharap Kyungsoo mengerti.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 _Caprice no. 24 karya Paganini_

Kyungsoo berdiri di atas panggung selama lima menit untuk sekedar memainkan violin. Dimulai dengan nada cepat, gerakan yang tajam dan berlanjut pada nada lembut yang mengalun. Dia seperti ombak di lautan, menghempas karang dengan keras namun terkadang begitu lembut.

Tangan kirinya memegang leher violin dengan sangat _natural,_ beberapa saat dipertengahan permainan dia menggeser posisi tangan kirinya hingga ke badan violin. Kyungsoo juga menimbulkan suara bergetar. Tangan kanannya menaikkan kualitas nada, ritme yang teratur, _artikulasi_ dan dia benar-benar mampu mengatur nada menjadi lebih baik.

 _'Aku tidak bisa melihatmu. Tapi aku bersamamu_.'

Kata-kata Kai seperti sihir untuk menjaga fokus Kyungsoo. Ia menarik napas dan membuka mata. Napas Kyungsoo pendek-pendek, ia berkeringat cukup banyak. Beberapa detik ia butuhkan untuk menyadari tepuk tangan di auditorium dan pandangan juri yang menilainya. Saat pembawa acara bicara Kyungsoo masih mengatur napasnya. Dia gugup setelah penampilan luar biasa.

Dengan susah payah ia harus mengatur ekspresinya agar terlihat meyakinkan. Ketika mendengar pembawa acara meminta juri mengangkat papan penilaian Kyungsoo bersorak senang. Semuanya memberinya kesempatan untuk bisa tampil di tahap kedua.

Sudah sangat gelap dan penilaian belum selesai karena begitu banyak yang ikut serta. Cukup banyak yang lolos dan Chanyeol berkata mereka mulai lelah jika harus melihat penampilan sampai akhir.

Mereka meninggalkan _concert hall_ dengan menggunakan mobil Chanyeol. Ingin Kyungsoo menghubungi Kai tapi sebaiknya dia mengurungkan niatnya hingga sebuah pesan terkirim.

 _'Aku akan kembali setelah makan bersama Chanyeol dan yang lainnya. Mau kubawakan makan malam?'_

 _'Kembali sekarang!'_

Wanita itu mengangkat alisnya ingin menolak perintah Kai yang dikirimkan melalui layanan pesan singkat.

"Chan, sebaiknya aku pulang. Kai sepertinya menungguku di rumah. Maaf, lain kali saja kita makan bersamanya."

Walau agak sulit tapi Kyungsoo meyakinkan mereka. Hanya Chanyeol yang langsung menyetujui permintaan Kyungsoo. Dia melaju membawa mobilnya memutar arah.

Sudah jam delapan malam. Sudah sepantasnya jika Kai meminta Kyungsoo kembali.

"Tahap kedua satu minggu lagi. Besok siang ke rumahku. Kita tentukan lagu berikutnya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia melambaikan tangan pada mereka berdua.

Dia sudah berhasil melewati yang pertama dengan sangat luar biasa. _Caprice no 24 karya Paganini_ bukanlah sembarang lagu, butuh teknik luar biasa untuk bisa memainkannya. Namun Kyungsoo bermain secara _natural._ Tepuk tangan yang ia terima sore ini sungguh luar biasa. Lebih meriah daripada penampilannya di pinggir jalan. Bukankah dia sangat cerdas. Lulus dengan nilai sempurna pada tes, melalui tahap pertama kompetisi nasional dengan sangat baik.

Tapi satu hal lagi yang harus dilakukan Kyungsoo hari ini, "Aku pulang."

Tidak ada yang menyambutnya. Ruangan gelap dan hanya ada kesunyian.

"Kai? Kau belum pulang?" Kyungsoo menutup kembali pintu. Ia melangkah pelan mencari sakelar lampu.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sudah hampir tengah malam dan Kai belum juga kembali. Kyungsoo mulai gelisah, panggilannya tidak diangkat dan dia sendirian di rumah. Hanya bergelung di balik selimut.

 _'Kenapa menyuruhku pulang kalau kau sendiri belum kembali?'_

Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika dia merasa takut.

 **Tok**

Dalam kesunyian, dia bisa mendengar seseorang sedang mengetuk pintu depan. Kyungsoo tidak yakin jika itu Kai, harusnya dia langsung masuk. Ia kembali meraih ponselnya, menekan nomer Kai setelah kakinya melangkah mendekati pintu. Panggilan tersambung namun dari luar ia tidak bisa mendengar nada dering Kai. Kyungsoo mulai panik karena rumah ini tidak memiliki _intercom_. Panggilan diangkat dan dia segera melangkah menjauh dari pintu ketika Kai mulai bicara.

' _Aku terlambat pulang_ _,_ _tadi ada operasi mendadak._ _'_

"Pulanglah," sungguh Kyungsoo ketakutan dan dia mulai bersembunyi tidak mempedulikan ketukan pada pintu.

Perlahan ketukan itu memelan kemudian hilang.

' _Aku akan segera tiba Kyungsoo._ _'_

"Jangan matikan panggilannya Kai!" Kyungsoo setengah berseru.

' _Oke. Baiklah. Tidak akan kumatikan._ _'_

"Bicaralah agar aku tahu kau masih di sana," setengah gugup dia menyampaikan pendapat.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kai menekan pedal gasnya lebih kuat untuk bisa melaju. Ia tiba di luar rumah dan segera masuk melewati gerbang pertama. Langkahnya terhenti melihat sebuah buket bunga diletakkan di depan pintu.

"Tunggulah di dalam. Aku akan memasukkan mobil terlebih dahulu."

Kyungsoo baru memutuskan panggilan setelah ia meyakinkan dirinyalah yang kini di depan pintu. Lelaki itu mengambil buket bunga dan menemukan sebuah pesan di dalamnya.

 _'A woman named Billie Holiday were a gardenia in her hair and sang beautiful blues to the world. Her voice, full of sadness and joy, made people feel deeply and add their melodies to the chorus.'_

Kai terdiam membaca sebuah kutipan yang ditinggalkan sebagai sebuah pesan. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak senang pria itu tidak langsung memasukkan mobil. Melainkan berjalan beberapa meter lalu membuang buket bunga itu ke dalam tempat sampah.

Tidak tahu untuk alasan apa jika boleh menebak satu nama bahkan tercetak dalam pikiran Kai mengenai orang yang mengirimkan buket bunga itu. Tidak mungkin jika itu Ayah Kyungsoo ataupun keluarganya. Terlalu konyol untuk sebuah hadiah di malam hari.

Maka itu memungkinkan untuk menuduh...

Henry?

 _'Inikah yang membuatmu terdengar panik?'_ Kai membatin mengingat panggilan Kyungsoo. Buru-buru ia kembali ke rumah. Memasukkan mobil dan memastikan semua di bagian luar aman. Dengan menggunakan kunci pribadi miliknya ia masuk dan mendapati ruang yang gelap. Kaki panjang lelaki itu melangkah mencari sakelar setelah mengunci pintu.

Tubuhnya terpundur selangkah namun ia berhasil menahan diri ketika Kyungsoo menghamburkan pelukan yang begitu erat, sesaat Kai terdiam.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

Suara Kyungsoo terdengar parau dan juga menyaratkan nada ketakutan.

"Aku sudah pulang. Jangan takut lagi," hanya itu saja yang bisa ia katakan. Membawa Kyungsoo dalam pelukan yang hangat.

Dia tidak memberitahu Kyungsoo, tentu saja karena tidak ingin wanita ini semakin panik. Hanya berdiam diri saling membalas pelukan untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku harus menyelamatkan korban kebakaran makanya terlambat. Sekarang sudah tidak apa Kyungsoo. Aku sudah di sini,,,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku harus mandi, kau bisa menungguku di kamar."

Dia berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo agar wanita itu mau berpindah ke kamar.

"Aku akan menggosok punggungmu"

Karena perasaan takut ditinggalkan atau ada hal lain? Sesaat Kai ragu untuk menyetujui tapi pada akhirnya dia mengangguk menerima tawaran Kyungsoo.

"Kau akan melihatku telanjang. Apa tidak masalah untukmu?"

Lelaki itu masih berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo masih menganggukkan kepala walau wajahnya merah merona.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Aku tidak akan lama Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak setuju. "Aku... Aku sudah pernah melihatmu telanjang. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Kai terkekeh mendengar kegugupan Kyungsoo. Ia berbalik badan dan memastikan Kyungsoo dari dekat.

"Bagaimana jika gairahku meluap ketika kau menyentuhku di kamar mandi?"

Tidak ada jawaban untuk itu, "Sudah kukatakan jangan menggigit bibirmu Kyungsoo. Kau benar-benar membuatku tergoda."

"Aku ingin mencobanya lagi."

Kai melotot pada Kyungsoo. Apa wanita ini serius tentang ucapannya? Terlalu banyak kejutan yang membuat pening kepala tapi bagaimana Kai bisa menolak ketika sesuatu terasa sesak di bawah sana.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Air hangat mengeluarkan uap di udara. Kai bertanya kenapa tadi menunggunya di ruang tamu. Kyungsoo berkata jika seseorang mengetuk pintu dan dia memastikan. Ternyata itu bukan Kai. Kai tidak tahu bagaimana cara meyakinkan Kyungsoo, tapi jangan sampai dia menyampaikan pendapatnya. Karena hal itu hanya akan membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan. Ia meminta Kyungsoo bercerita bagaimana persahabatannya dengan Chanyeol dimulai untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo, dan ternyata itu berhasil.

Kai nyaris tidak mendengarkan cerita Kyungsoo seutuhnya. Dia menikmati ketika jari-jari lentik Kyungsoo menjatuhkan busa ke punggungnya. Berjalan menyusuri tiap inchi tubuh berotot Kai. Dadanya yang lebar dengan otot-otot perut yang terbentuk sangat baik. Ia memiliki tubuh seorang lelaki dewasa yang membuat terpesona mata para wanita.

Lelaki itu mengerang ketika tangan Kyungsoo turun menyentuh ereksinya. Membuat wanita itu mengintip dari balik punggung Kai. Dengan satu gerakan Kai membalik tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo. Menarik wanita itu dalam pelukannya. Air di dalam bathup meluap karena gerakannya yang mengejutkan.

Kai membuat sedikit jarak untuk mereka. "Aku ingin kau menyentuhnya," ia menampilkan bukti gairahnya tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo. Wajah wanita itu merah merona dan bibirnya tertekan karena kembali di gigit.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan mengigit bibir bawahmu," Kai menekan ciuman untuk melepaskan bibir Kyungsoo. Ia mengambil waktu sejenak untuk mengangumi wajah merona Kyungsoo.

"Kau ingin mencobanya?"

Kai bertanya dan suara beratnya terdengar begitu lembut. Ia menunggu Kyungsoo mengangguk dan memberi jawaban _'ya'._ Ia mengusap hidung keduanya hingga kemudian membawa masuk mulutnya dalam sebuah ciuman lembut yang berangsur, dibumbui gairah seksualitas hingga ciuman itu terasa panas.

Dalam satu gerakan ia membalik tubuh Kyungsoo agar membelakanginya, Ia meletakkan tangan ke dinding bathup untuk menahan tubuh yang mulai condong ke depan.

"Kai? Kau mau apa?" Suaranya bergetar. Setengah takut namun juga penasaran. Mata bulat itu berkilauan penuh antisipasi dengan gerakan yang Kai buat.

"Hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu, mari kita lakukan perlahan. Mungkin ini akan berhasil."

Kai melepaskan tangannya dari dinding _bathup._ Menarik Kyungsoo lebih mendekat namun menahan paha wanita itu dengan kakinya. Satu jarinya menerobos masuk ke dalam inti panas kewanitaan istrinya. Kyungsoo menutup matanya erat dan mengeluarkan erangan panjang serta rendah. Kedua tangannya mencengkram sisi bathup yang licin. Membuat tubuhnya hampir merosot dan beruntunglah Kai telah menahan lebih dulu. Kai tersenyum mendengar erangan Kyungsoo, ia menarik satu jarinya dan mempersiapkan dengan menambah menjadi dua jari. Ia memasukkan dua jari membuat Kyungsoo menjerit keras.

"Kai, Kumohon." Kyungsoo meronta atas rasa perih. Kai memainkan jari-jarinya berputar-putar menggoda organ sensitifnya sampai dia menjerit dalam satu erangan panjang, terus menerus. Mencoba bertahan dengan mencengkram sisi bathup yang licin.

Kai mulai meringis mendengar Kyungsoo menjerit, ia meraih tubuh Kyungsoo, membalik wanita itu yang kini terengah-engah, menggoda istrinya dengan ereksi yang telah siap, mencoba memasukkan kepalanya kejantaannya beberapa kali sebelum mendorong seluruhnya.

"Arghhhh!" Kyungsoo menjerit panjang ketika Kai menanamkan dirinya. Wanita itu menggigil dalam pelukan Kai, mencengkram punggung Kai secara reflek.

"Kyungsoo-ah, _You're so tight!"_ Ia melebarkan paha Kyungsoo agar lebih terbuka untuk menerima dirinya. Air dari dalam bathup membantu Kai untuk bergerak lebih stabil, ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo. Wanita itu masih memeluknya begitu erat. Mendorong dirinya untuk semakin masuk ke dalam diri Kyungsoo.

"Kai, ini sangat nikmat," Ia merasakan Kyungsoo bergetar dalam pelukannya. Merasakan Kyungsoo kembali mendesah untuk pelepasan mereka ketika tiba pada puncak kenikmatan.

Ia mendongak, membuat Kyungsoo berhasil menarik diri dari Kai. Wajah merah merona dan mata berkabut yang begitu sayu. Kai membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia menyingkirkan helaian rambut Kyungsoo dan memberikan beberapa kecupan sayang pada wajah wanita ini.

"Menyakitkan?"

Ia melihat Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Rasanya sangat nikmat. Lebih baik dari yang terakhir kali."

Ia melepaskan penyatuan mereka, Kai meraih pinggang Kyungsoo membawa keduanya keluar dari dalam bathup. "Akan kukeringkan badanmu dan kita pergi tidur."

Kyungsoo menyerahkan diri pada Kai. Membiarkan lelaki itu mengangkatnya, merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh Kai. Dia kembali bercinta dengan istrinya, berhasil memberikan kepuasan dan meninggalkan rasa nikmat.

Ia berhasil membawa Kyungsoo ke atas ranjang setelah mengeringkan tubuh wanita itu, menyelimutinya dan langsung bergabung di balik selimut tebal.

"Aku sangat lelah, kau menguras sisa tenagaku malam ini," suaranya setengah serak, begitu dalam dan merasakan Kyungsoo yang masuk dalam pelukannya. Ketika ia amati dengan lebih jelas, Kyungsoo telah tidur.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Desember dengan hujan di pagi hari. Kyungsoo yang terbangun pertama. Ia menyadari tubuhnya telanjang dan mengingat percintaan mereka. Oh astaga, ia memandangi Kai yang masih terlelap. Sudah cukup terang di luar sana untuk memaksanya beranjak dari ranjang.

Ia berusaha meraih kemeja yang digunakan Kai semalam. Hanya itu yang paling dekat dengan dirinya saat ini. Tapi satu gerakan Kyungsoo ternyata membangunkan Kai. Ia tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo yang segera menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Kai terkekeh pelan, menarik tubuhnya untuk bersender di kepala ranjang, membawa Kyungsoo dalam sebuah pelukan hangat di pagi hari.

"Selamat pagi," sebuah kecupan singkat. Kai meraih kemeja miliknya yang tadi hendak di ambil Kyungsoo. Ia lebih dekat dengan benda itu daripada Kyungsoo.

Ia membantu Kyungsoo mengenakan kemeja itu namun tangannya terhenti untuk mengancingkan bagian depan.

"A-apa yang kau lihat Kai?"

Hanya sebuah senyum jahil dan ia menangkup kedua payudara Kyungsoo. "Milikmu sangat pas di tanganku."

Kyungsoo berkedip beberapa kali dalam gerakan cepat sebelum dia menyadari seringai jahil Kai.

"Ya! Akan kusiapkan sarapan! Setelah itu kau antar aku ke rumah ayah."

Baru saja Kyungsoo akan beranjak namun kemudian gerakannya terhenti.

"Kyungsoo? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kai panik melihat Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia mengingat percintaan mereka semalam, walau tidak sampai satu jam tapi tetap saja dia telah memasuki tubuh Kyungsoo berulang kali. Otaknya kemudian mengulang kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu.

 _'Apa masih terasa sakit?'_

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

Oh astaga! Wanita itu hanya menggodanya saja.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pagi itu, Kyungsoo meminta Kai mengantar ke rumah lamanya, ia menemui kepala pelayan dan meminta disiapkan beberapa _cookies._ Kyungsoo hanya bertanya kapan terakhir kali ayahnya pulang. Kepala pelayan rumahnya mengatakan ayahnya pulang tadi malam, tapi setengah jam sebelum Kyungsoo tiba ayahnya telah pergi lagi.

Rumah ini terasa sepi tapi juga rapi. Ia melewati photo keluarga dan merindukan saat - saat seperti itu. Kyungsoo kembali hanya untuk mengambil sebuah partitur musik.

 _'Violin concerto no 4 in D major, K. 218 oleh Mozart.'_

Kyungsoo sudah putuskan untuk memainkan nada ini dalam seleksi keduanya. Jika dipikiran, dia jatuh cinta pada Kai karena musik ini. Lelaki itu mengejutkannya di pagi hari. Seberapa kuat Kyungsoo mengelak, nyatanya dia telah terperosok dalam pesona dokter muda itu.

Kyungsoo itu anak penurut, hanya sekali saja dia menolak permintaan ayahnya. Ujian masuk perguruan tinggi untuk fokus pada pendidikan kedokteran. Hanya sekali dan membuatnya seperti ini. Jika ditanya dia tidak akan mengelak lagi jika ia mencintai Kai. Dengan sikap lembut dan penuh perhatian yang tiap hari ditunjukkan pria itu. Percayalah, Kyungsoo hanya wanita polos yang menjaga jarak dengan banyak lelaki sekalipun dia mencoba berkencan dengan mereka. Chanyeol telah menjadi tembok pemisah yang fantastis selama masa kencan Kyungsoo. Dua tahun lalu ketika Baekhyun kembali barulah lelaki itu membebaskan Kyungsoo sepenuhnya.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

"Apa kau kehilangan sopan santunmu sehingga tidak mengetuk pintu kamar seorang lelaki?"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo melotot mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Eihhhh!" Dia berseru pelan. Namun tidak menghentikan langkah kakinya masuk ke kamar Chanyeol. "Ketika kau menikah dengan Baekhyun maka aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Ya! Ya! Ada apa lagi Nona Do?"

 _"Violin concerto no 4 in D major_ karya _Mozart"_

Kyungsoo menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Aku akan memainkan lagu ini dalam seleksi ke dua. Aku akan minta Henry menyempurnakan bagian terakhir."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Kau selalu kacau di bagian akhir setiap memainkan musik ini. Tapi Kyungsoo, kenapa tiba-tiba memilih.." Ucapan Chanyeol berhenti dan dia menatap Kyungsoo keseluruhan. "Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada suamimu heum? Baguslah..."

Wajahnya merah merona, ia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Menerima godaan Chanyeol terkadang bisa membuat hati menghangat. Tentu saja Chanyeol tahu bagaimana pertemuan demi pertemuan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Itu sungguh cerita yang menyenangkan.

"Apa tadi malam dia memberikan hadiah luar biasa padamu?"

"Tolong jaga perkataanmu Chan!"

Alis Chanyeol berkerut. "Ya! Aku hanya bertanya tentang makan malam romantis atau semacamnya, owhhhh!" Lelaki itu tiba-tiba berseru kembali membuat wajah Kyungsoo semakin merah.

"Owhhh baiklah! Baiklah! Mari kita mulai hari ini dengan panggung kecil Ayahku sembari menunggu Henry kemari. Tapi bisakah kau keluar? Aku bahkan belum beranjak dari ranjang!"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi menahan kekehannya. Dengan santai wanita itu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Membantu bibi Park membereskan kafe keluarga Park adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Kyungsoo.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, dia berlatih dengan sangat baik. Melewati hari dengan beberapa kesalahan dan perbaikan dalam waktu yang singkat.

Siang itu satu hari sebelum kompetisi Kyungsoo berlanjut, ketika empat anak manusia itu menyibukkan diri di studio kecil milik Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo _-ah_ , bisakah aku lihat jari kirimu?"

"Ya?" Kyungsoo menunjukkan telapak tangan kirinya pada Henry.

Jepret!

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum atas pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Kau punya jari kiri yang sangat bagus."

Wajahnya memerah menerima pujian Henry. Terhenti ketika Chanyeol menepuk kepala Kyungsoo pelan. "Jangan memujinya Henry! Dia bisa jadi besar kepala nanti!"

Chanyeol mengambil posisi duduk di antara mereka berdua. "Kalian tidak ingin mencari makan siang?"

Saat itu Kyungsoo melihat jam tangannya. "Owhh Kai akan menjemputku. Ayah ingin makan siang bersama."

Chanyeol mencondongkan kepalanya mendekati telinga Kyungsoo. "Sudah berbaikan dengan ayahmu?"

Wanita itu menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian. Sudah lama dia tidak bercerita pada kedua orang ini tentang perubahan ayahnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang perlu kalian bicarakan. Kalau begitu aku permisi. Sampai jumpa besok di gedung pertunjukkan." Henry memberitahu mereka.

Ketiganya secara bersamaan menghela napas lega. Bukan bermaksud mengusir, hanya saja akan terasa aneh jika ada orang lain yang mendengarnya.

Baekhyun segera bergabung dengan keduanya."Ada apa?"

"Ayah."

"Ya?"

"Ayah bertanya padaku apa aku menginginkan seorang adik?"

"Apa!?"

Kyungsoo menutup telinganya pada teriakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bersamaan. Wanita itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai yang dingin. Menerawang langit cerah yang terlukis di dalam ruangan. "Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Dua hari yang lalu ayah bertanya padaku, lalu dia tertawa canggung setelah aku menanggapi seperti kalian saat ini."

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing oh ayolah, umur tuan Do saat ini... Apakah dia berpikir ingin menikah lagi setelah melihat pernikahan Kyungsoo? Bahkan pernikahan Kyungsoo saja belum diresmikan. Tidak ingin menghianati ibu Kyungsoo dan dia menahan diri?

"Bagaimana menurutmu Kyungsoo?"

Wanita itu mendelik pada Baekhyun. "Menurutmu akan menyenangkan memiliki adik yang nanti usianya sama dengan anakmu sendiri?"

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya. Dia berhenti berkomentar.

"Tanyakan dengan jelas pada Ayahmu." Chanyeol terlihat sedang berusaha menjadi lelaki dewasa di antara keduanya.

"Ayah minta aku melupakan kata-katanya. Menurut kalian, kenapa Ayah bertanya begitu padaku?"

"Ayahmu kesepian. Anak satu-satunya telah menikah dan menolak tinggal di rumah yang sama."

"Ahh Paman."

Kyungsoo buru-buru bangkit dari posisinya ketika Ayah Chanyeol masuk dan tersenyum pada ketiga anak manusia itu.

"Ibumu sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian. Pergilah ke dapur."

"Kai akan menjemputku. Ayah mengajak makan siang bersama. Paman..." Ia panggil Ayah Chanyeol sebagai orang yang paling tua di antara mereka. "Menurut Paman bagaimana? Haruskah aku tanyakan sekali lagi pada ayah untuk memastikan?"

Bahu pria tua itu terangkat, "Coba saja."

Kali ini ia mengangguk pasti mencoba untuk memantapkan hati agar berani bertanya pada ayahnya nanti.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Bukan hanya tentang hidup, melepaskan diri dari kesulitan, kebenaran yang membentang di depan mata. Meskipun begitu, bisakah manusia berpikir tentang takdir buruk? Mencoba melarikan diri sejauh mungkin, pada akhirnya memilih berbalik arah. Beberapa orang bisa berpura-pura menjadi sangat baik dalam kondisi serupa.

Dia telah berusaha menjadi anak yang sangat baik hingga saat ini, belajar menjadi seorang istri untuk seorang pria yang kini mengemudikan mobil di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo mengamati bagaimana Kai mendapatkan fokus tentang jalan.

"Jangan memaksaku untuk datang pada kompetisimu lagi."

Kyungsoo mempout bibirnya lucu mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Baiklah. Padahal aku akan memainkan Violin concerto no 4 karya Mozart. Kau tidak mau mendengarnya, ini akan sangat berbeda dari terakhir kali."

Kai melirik Kyungsoo sebentar.

"Ya. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan menyinggung..."

"Bagaimana jika berkencan denganku?"

"Berkencan? Maksudmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya penasaran.

"Pergi ke tempat yang kau inginkan. Hanya satu malam saja, aku akan menghabiskan bensin mobilku untukmu. Jika kau lolos."

Wanita itu mendesis mendengar kalimat pendek yang Kai ucapkan. Jika dia lolos? Kyungsoo sudah berusaha untuk bisa tampil maksimal besok pagi. Ia masih mengenakan gelang pemberian Kai. Gelang itu telah memberinya semangat.

Mereka tiba di sebuah restoran jepang, saat itu ayahnya telah mereservasi sebuah ruangan. Dokter Do menunggu kehadiran mereka, sebuah percakapan sapaan antara ayah dan anak. Dengan penuh kebosanan Kyungsoo harus mendengarkan perbincangan dua pria mengenai sebuah rencana mengenai proyek cukup besar yang melibatkan Kai di dalamnya. Kyungsoo harus bertahan, sesekali ia menatap pada ayahnya. Memperhatikan bagaimana pria tua itu bersamaan. Rasanya tidak banyak berubah. Ia mencoba menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya tapi sayang sang Ayah terlanjur menyadari.

"Kyungsoo ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Ayah ingin menikah lagi?"

Hening beberapa saat kemudian terdengar tawa menggelagar dari tuan Do. "Ya anak ini! Jika Ayah ingin menikah, sudah kulakukan sejak lama."

Kyungsoo memantapkan hati untuk kembali bertanya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan pertanyaan Ayah tentang seorang adik untukku?"

Saat itu kedua dokter itu tersedak minum mereka mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Tidakkah wanita ini terlalu polos.

"Jangan menjadi bodoh Kyungsoo!"

Sekarang wanita itu merasa menjadi bodoh. Ayahnya hanya menggoda saja? Oh astaga! Kenapa dia sensitifnya sekali.

* * *

To Be Continue...

* * *

-Preview Chapter 16-

"Tapi jika kau tidak berhasil aku ingin melanjutkan yang semalam." -Kai

"Setelah menyelesaikan kuliah aku terus berada di rumah sakit." -Henry

"Hanya duduk, tapi saat itu aku sendirian, ketakutan. Tapi sekarang aku senang, kau ada di sebelahku."

"Departemen Psikiatri? Oke!" -Kris


	17. 4th Part, Path of Opportunity chapter 16

_AN: Tempat yang akan kugambarkan di bagian ini benar-benar ada. aku tidak tahu secara pasti, tapi tempat itu ada di daratan Taiwan dengan sedikit gambaran tambahan dariku. Tidak banyak yang bisa kusampaikan sekarang,karena aku merasa tidak terlalu baik dalam beberapa waktu ini, but I was in a very good condition now, dan aku harap bagian ini tidak mengacaukan cerita selanjutnya ^^_

 _-Chapter 15-_

 _"Kyungsoo ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"_

 _"Ayah ingin menikah lagi?"_

 _Hening beberapa saat kemudian terdengar tawa menggelagar dari tuan Do. "Ya anak ini! Jika Ayah ingin menikah, sudah kulakukan sejak lama."_

 _Kyungsoo memantapkan hati untuk kembali bertanya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan pertanyaan Ayah tentang seorang adik untukku?"_

 _Saat itu kedua dokter itu tersedak minum mereka mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Tidakkah wanita ini terlalu polos._

 _"Jangan menjadi bodoh Kyungsoo!"_

 _Sekarang wanita itu merasa menjadi bodoh. Ayahnya hanya menggoda saja? Oh astaga! Kenapa dia sensitif sekali._

* * *

 ** _The Paradox of Lost Complementary_**

 _Complementary_

 _Present by_ ** _Ros_** _é_ ** _Bear_**

* * *

[Part 4 : Path of Opportunity 171224]

 _16th Chapter - KaiSoo_

 _Content: GS. Family. Friendship. Marriage life. Musik. Surgery_

* * *

Kai tak hentinya menertawakan Kyungsoo sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Bahkan ketika keduanya telah berada di rumah, saat Kyungsoo selesai membersihkan diri ia masih mendapati tawa geli dari wajah Kai. Wanita itu mulai kesal, menghempaskan pantatnya kasar ke ranjang membuat deritan yang cukup jelas untuk didengar. Kyungsoo hanya butuh berbaring dan membuat tubuhnya hilang di balik selimut tebal. Mengabaikan Kai yang masih menertawakannya.

Sungguh sangat bodoh bagi Kyungsoo berani bertanya seperti itu pada ayahnya. _'Arwah ibumu akan meng_ _utuk_ _ayah jika berani memiliki wanita lain.'_

 _'Benarkah?'_

Bagaimana caranya Kyungsoo percaya ayahnya hanya bercanda atau sekedar menggoda Kyungsoo saja. Terlalu larut dalam perdebatan di dalam otaknya Kyungsoo mulai merasa gelisah saat sesuatu mengelus perutnya. Terasa hangat dan begitu menempel. Ia tersentak dan memilih menyibak selimut. Disadarinya Kai melingkarkan tangan di perut dan bergelung memeluk Kyungsoo begitu protektif.

"Aku belum ingin tidur. Bagaimana kau bisa meninggalkan aku dengan cara seperti ini?" Suara pria itu parau walau ia berkata tidak ingin tidur. Kyungsoo membawa tubuhnya berbalik menghadap Kai. Wajah tampan itu tersenyum menyambut kehadirannya.

"Bagaimana rencanamu selanjutnya?"

Kai terdiam dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Sesungguhnya wanita itu ragu untuk menanyakan ini. Tapi pernikahan mereka telah berlangsung cukup lama. Bercinta beberapa kali dan itu meninggalkan bayangan yang luar biasa di dalam otak Kyungsoo, _-Hingga dia berani melayangkan pertanyaan ini_ Sementara dia telah mengikuti permintaan Kai, tapi masih sulit bagi Kai untuk membuka diri kepada Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu kecuali kau memintanya. Sebaiknya jalani saja seperti ini. Tidak ada masalah bukan? Kurasa kau juga tidak menyukai pria lain."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, bagaimana caranya dia menyukai pria lain ketika Kai ada di hadapannya. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa melangkah jika Kai memasang tembok melingkar dalam kehidupan mereka. Sementara tidak ada cara untuk kembali lagi.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 _Ahh, saat itu cuaca menjadi tidak menentu, tentang kabar yang dia terima, apa yang dia kerjakan semua mengalir seperti air sungai, namun juga memberi kehidupan di sekitarnya._

"Kau tampil no urut 20. Pengumuman keluar jam empat sore ini."

Baekhyun memberitahu Kyungsoo prihal perlombaan tahap kedua. Ada banyak peserta yang lolos dalam tahap pertama, dan mereka kembali bersaing dalam seleksi ke dua. Berbeda dengan seleksi pertama di mana pengumuman langsung diberitahukan. Maka untuk tahap kedua, pengumuman serentak dalam selembar kertas yang akan di tempel pada papan pengumuman.

Kyungsoo duduk di koridor _backstage_ _-s_ _endirian setelah Baekhyun meningalkannya._

 _'Aku tidak bisa melihatmu, tapi aku bersamamu.'_

Berkali-kali dia mengingat ucapan Kai. Tapi tetap saja menjadi gugup. Panggilannya berdering, Kyungsoo tersenyum hanya karena lelaki dalam pikirannya yang menghubungi.

"Aku sangat takut. Bagaimana ini?"

Kyungsoo segera melontarkan pendapatnya. Hening beberapa saat dari seberang sana hingga Kyungsoo memberanikan diri memastikan.

"Kai? Kau masih di sana?"

 _"Ya."_ Sebuah jawaban yang begitu singkat.

"Lalu kenapa tidak bicara!?" Kyungsoo menyentak pria itu.

 _"Kau mau aku bicara apa?"_

Suaranya selalu saja terdengar begitu lembut. Berat namun menenangkan. Karena Kai tidak pernah berteriak marah jadi sewajarnya jika Kyungsoo jatuh dalam pesona pria ini. Sekarang dia jadi ragu untuk bicara bagaimana lagi.

 _"Jam berapa kau akan selesai dari sana?"_

Akhirnya Kai bertanya.

"Kurasa jam setengah lima."

 _"Aku selesai jam tujuh malam. Bagaimana jika kau bersiap dan aku menjemputmu di rumah keluarga Park? Bisakah kuminta teman wanitamu menemanimu selama kau bersiap di rumah_ _untuk kencan satu malam penuh kita_

Alis Kyungsoo naik satu tingkat.

"Baekhyun?"

 _"Ya. Siapapun itu namanya."_

Astaga! Kyungsoo sempat lupa mengenai kencan satu malam penuh mereka. Mendadak jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Pergi kencan dengan Kai ternyata lebih membuatnya gugup daripada sebuah penampilan untuk kompetisi di atas panggung. Tapi... Bukankah pengumuman mengenai seleksi kedua akan diumumkan nanti sore, bagaimana jika dia gagal?

 _"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Kyungsoo! Pakaianmu telah kusiapkan di atas meja rias. Gunakan itu."_

Jadi apapun hasilnya mereka tetap akan berkencan? Mungkin Kai punya rencana sendiri, jika dia lolos bisa saja mereka pergi makan malam romantis. Jika gagal?

 _"Tapi jika kau tidak berhasil aku ingin melanjutkan yang semalam."_

 **Degh**

"A-apa maksudmu?" Napasnya pendek-pendek padahal dia hanya duduk mendengarkan Kai bicara. Tapi melanjutkan yang semalam artinya percintaan mereka di atas ranjang karena Kyungsoo meninggalkan Kai tidur lebih dulu tadi malam? Lelaki di seberang sana tidak sedang bercanda kan?

 _"Heii kau bukan lagi anak di bawah umur Kyungsoo. Kau sudah dewasa untuk mengerti ucapanku. Sampai bertemu_ _nanti_ _aku sangat berharap jika kau gagal."_

Belum sempat Kyungsoo memaki tapi lelaki itu telah memutuskan panggilan. Sejenak perasaan Kyungsoo menghangat hanya karena bicara dengan Kai. Dia harus berhasil, Kyungsoo sangat ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Perjalanan beberapa jam dengan bus. Sudah sangat lama dia tidak pergi ke tempat itu.

* * *

Wanita itu berdiri cukup lama di belakang _stage_ hingga no. Urutnya kemudian di panggil. Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tangannya menggenggam erat violin miliknya.

 _'Aku percaya kau bersamaku._ _Memperhatikanku dengan sangat baik._

Langkah pertama yang dia buat sangat meyakinkan. Dalam hati Kyungsoo telah memantapkan diri. Dia akan menyelesaikan kompetisi ini dengan baik. Dia sudah berlatih sangat lama untuk lagu ini, Henry adalah pemain violin profesional yang membantunya menggembangkan teknik bermain. Kesalahan demi kesalahan dikurangi sedemikian rupa.

Tiap gesekan yang Kyungsoo lakukan berhasil menghentak pada telinga orang yang mendengarkan.

Semula violin hanyakah instrumen pengiring, lama kelamaan berhasil berkembang menjadi instrumen solo. Lalu kemudian bisa diiringi. Tapi Kyungsoo tahu saat ini dia sedang bermain solo.

Yang pada saat itu dia mengalami kesulitan untuk bermain violin, nyatanya sekarang menjadi tidak sulit lagi. Ia mampu berkonsentrasi penuh dan menggembangkan tiap gesekan yang dilakukan.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

"Kau sangat luar biasa Kyungsoo! Bagaimana kau bisa mengeluarkan nada yang begitu jernih, musikmu cepat tapi kau tidak melewatkan satu bagianpun."

Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri kedua orang yang selalu melihat penampilannya. Memeluk mereka berdua dengan senang, jemarinya masih gemetaran, napas pendek-pendek namun dia tersenyum sangat lebar. Di belakang mereka sosok Henry juga mendekat.

"Semua orang yang mendengarkan menganggap teknik yang kau mainkan luar biasa," Kali ini Chanyeol berkomentar.

"Kau mau melihat penampilan yang lain atau menunggu di _lobby?"_ ketika Baekhyun bertanya Kyungsoo segera menoleh. Ia ingat ucapan Kai saat itu. "bagaimana jika menunggu di lobby?"

"Tidak ingin melihat permainan peserta yang lain?"

Ia menggeleng ketika Henry menawarkan sekali lagi.

"Sebaiknya tidak," Kyungsoo berkomentar.

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan area kompetisi. Melewati lorong-lorong gedung hingga tiba di lobby. Hanya dia sendiri dari peserta kompetisi yang berada di lobby. Sementara peserta lain saling mencemaskan dengan memperhatikan penampilan yang lain.

Pada saat itu Kyungsoo memperhatikan layar televisi, menampilkan sebuah wacana dengan seorang dokter.

"Kami akan membelikan cemilan. Tidak apa jika di tinggalkan?"

Baekhyun bertanya kemudian mendapat persetujuan dari Kyungsoo dan Henry. Kedua orang itu meninggalkan mereka. Awalnya Kyungsoo masih memperhatikan layar televisi kemudian ia merasakan pemuda ini terus menatapnya.

"Henry? Ada apa? Apa ada yang aneh denganku?"

Lelaki itu hanya memandang tangan kiri Kyungsoo. Dia menggeleng pelan. "Semua baik-baik saja."

Hening sejenak.

"Kyungsoo, jika aku boleh bertanya. Sejak kapan kau bermain violin?"

Kyungsoo menoleh sebentar. Ia menahan tubuhnya pada kursi kayu panjang kemudian menarik tubuhnya untuk bersender pada tembok di belakang. Kepalanya mendongak mencoba mengingat kapan pertama kali dia bermain violin.

"Itu sudah sangat lama, bersamaan dengan aku mengenal huruf dan angka. Selama dua tahun teman ibu mengajariku sebelum akhirnya dia pindah ke luar negeri. Aku masih bermain violin dengan ditemani ibu. Tapi kemudian ibu sakit, aku telah menghabiskan beberapa waktu di rumah sakit..."

"Aku juga."

Kyungsoo menoleh ketika mendengar Henry memotong ucapannya. "Kapan kau masuk rumah sakit Henry?"

"Setelah menyelesaikan kuliah aku terus berada di rumah sakit."

Jika boleh berpendapat Kyungsoo takut melihat ekspresi Henry barusan. Wajahnya mengeras dan tampak seperti akan meluapkan amarah.

"Tapi sekarang aku di sini. Melihat permainanmu yang luar biasa. Jadi? Dari kecil kau telah bermain violin?"

Ia mengangguk sebentar. "Terhenti ketika aku fokus belajar sains. Aku menghabiskan waktu di ruang belajar, kelas persiapan, perpustakaan daerah setelah Ibu meninggal. Bermain violin hanya sekali-kali saja. Ketika aku merasa sangat sedih dan keluarga Park tidak ada untuk menghiburku. Tapi dua tahun yang lalu kuputuskan untuk memulai semuanya dari awal. Kupikir aku harus bermain violin lagi." Dia mengakui semua itu dengan lebih mudah.

"Ya Kyungsoo. Teruslah bermain violin."

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo ingin melepaskan diri. Ia menarik tangannya yang tiba-tiba di genggam oleh Henry. Sedikit canggung dan dia berterima kasih ketika Chanyeol segera muncul. Wanita itu berdiri dan menyambut minuman kalengnya segera.

"Aku punya janji. Aku tahu kau akan lolos Kyungsoo. Sampai bertemu di latihan selanjutnya." Pemuda itu ikut bangkit dari tempat duduk, mendekat dan tersenyum ramah.

"Ya. Terima kasih banyak."

Mereka bertiga mengucapkan terima kasih dalam kecanggungan. Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo untuk segera duduk kembali. Memastikan lelaki China itu telah pergi menjauh.

"Ada apa Chan?"

Pria tinggi menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya. Ia memandang Baekhyun dan melihat kekasihnya mengangguk.

"Kyungsoo dengarkan aku!"

Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun segera. "Chanyeol juga percaya pada instingku. Jadi aku coba untuk bicara denganmu, apa kau menyukai Henry? Maksudku, kau telah bersamanya."

"Haha. Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak menyukainya Baek."

"Tapi dia bisa saja menyukaimu."

Kedua wanita itu memandang kearah Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu memutar matanya bosan.

"Aku pria yang selalu di dekatmu sejak kau lahir. Jadi aku bisa mengartikan pandangan lelaki terhadapmu."

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. Perempuan itu tersenyum, "aku janji tidak akan mengabaikan Kai. Kau harus percaya padaku. Kau ingin agar aku tidak berselingkuh bukan?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Tangannya mengacak pelan rambut Kyungsoo, "sudah seharusnya begitu. Kita pernah berjanji untuk setia pada satu pasangan saja, terlepas dari perjanjianmu dengan Kai."

"Seperti angsa liar."

Baekhyun menyahuti. Mereka telah tumbuh dalam lingkungan keluarga baik-baik. Tidak ingin membuat masalah ataupun pemberitaan sejenisnya.

 _Angsa liar? Hewan itu hanya memiliki satu pasangan dalam hidupnya._

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Orang-orang mulai membuat kerumunan di dekat papan pengumuman. Chanyeol telah menahan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, sebagai gantinya ia sendiri yang akan ke sana. Dengan memanfaatkan tinggi tubuhnya, Chanyeol tidak akan banyak mengalami kesulitan.

"Do Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terkejut ketika seseorang menghampiri mereka berdua. Seorang pria paruh baya segera menjulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu walau ragu ia menerima uluran itu.

"Parikian Chun."

"Do Kyungsoo... Temanku, Byun Baekhyun."

Tidak hanya memperkenalkan diri sendiri, Kyungsoo juga memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada pria paruh baya ini.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Do Kyungsoo. Aku sangat terkagum, maksudku teknik gesekanmu sangat luar biasa. Kau mengembangkan intonasi dengan sangat baik."

"Tuan! Anda di sini? Kita harus segera kembali."

Pada saat itu seseorang menghampirinya. Seorang Nona muda mungkin lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Kyungsoo. Tampak panik karena kehilangan atasannya. Ketika menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Wanita Korea itu menunduk lalu mencoba membawa atasannya menjauh.

"Aku menantikan penampilanmu. Mungkin dengan karya Mahler."

Dia melambaikan tangan, meninggalkan kedua wanita itu dengan kebingungan mendalam.

Saat lelaki itu menghilang di balik pintu kaca, sebuah pelukan erat menyadarkan kedua wanita itu.

" _Congratulation_ _nona Do_ _! You're the best._ Kau kembali lolos."

"Benarkah!?"

Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya. Ia berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Melewati kerumunan dan mencari no. Urut serta namanya. Hanya butuh beberapa saat dengan tubuhnya yang mungil untuk menerobos kerumunan orang-orang itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum sumringah saat kembali pada dua sahabatnya.

"Arghhhh! Aku senang sekali."

"Jadi kita akan merayakannya kemana?"

Kyungsoo melihat jam di pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. "Sebenarnya Kai berjanji mengajakku berkencan jika aku lolos. Mau menemaniku bersiap? Aku janji akan mentraktir kalian lain waktu."

Wajahnya merah merona ketika melakukan pengakuan pada dua sahabatnya namun Ia mendapatkan pelukan yang begitu hangat.

"Tentu saja," Baekhyun ikut berseru senang.

Sementara Chanyeol di tinggalkan beberapa langkah. "Ya! Aku mulai merasa lelaki itu mengambilmu sepenuhnya dari kami!" Ia menyampaikan protes, sayangnya Chanyeol tidak bisa bersungguh-sungguh. Pada kenyataannya Kyungsoo adalah istri Kai. Sementara mereka hanyalah sahabatnya.

Dan disinilah mereka setelah perjalanan singkat. Chanyeol menghabiskan cemilan yang diberikan Kyungsoo sementara dua wanita itu memiliki urusan di dalam kamar. Sangat lama tanpa ada tanda-tanda mereka akan menyudahi urusan di dalam sana.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Di satu sisi Kai sedikit kesulitan bagaimana harus berkomentar mengenai penampilan Kyungsoo. Rupanya kemana mereka akan pergi malam ini? Makan malam romantis? Atau Kyungsoo memang ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?

Kai sudah mendengarkan ceramah kepala perawat sepanjang jam setelah ia melakukan pekerjaannya. Tentu saja tentang kencan bersama Kyungsoo. Di rumah sakit ini hanya beberapa orang saja yang menyadari prihal pernikahannya dengan putri direktur.

Ia mendapatkan proyek, dimana dr. Do memberinya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan perhatian dan pengakuan. Dia sangat serius dengan proyek pembangunkan gedung baru rumah sakit. Sebagai seorang dokter bedah dia telah mendapat pengakuan. Namun untuk menjadi bagian dari direksi? Kai masih tidak terlalu mengerti. Di sisi lain, pandangan anggoda Dewan direksi terasa begitu menjengkelkan dan dia perlu pengakuan dari mereka untuk selalu bisa berada di dekat dr. Do. Sejauh ini tidak ada yang mendesak prihal keberadaan Kai, akan tetapi beberapa orang mulai bertanya benarkah Kai mendapatkan pembelajaran khusus dari direktur utama rumah sakit ini? Sementara dia bukan siapa-siapa kecuali dokter bedah dengan berbagai pujian luar biasa. Namun di pihak lain yang menyadari pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo memberikan bantuan yang ia butuhkan. Mengingat hal ini, Kai masih sangat berusaha untuk melindungi wanita itu. Kyungsoo yang setiap hari dilihatnya, istrinya begitu polos dan masih berusaha mengerti Kai.

Kembali lagi pada dirinya. Kai hanya mengenakan kaos polos dilapisi jas abu-abu berpadu celana dasar senada. Sementara Kyungsoo? Ya benar. Itu gaun yang disiapkan Kai untuk digunakan Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, seingatnya gaun itu berada di bawah lutut, lengan hingga siku berwarna hitam dengan renda dari leher. Ia sudah melihat Kyungsoo mencobanya ketika mereka membeli gaun itu beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi apa yang dia lihat sekarang?

Kyungsoo sangat cantik dengan rambut hitam, sepertinya dia baru memotong pendek pada bagian depan. Terjalin begitu rapi hingga disampirkan pada bahu kirinya.

"Hah~" Napas beratnya meluncur begitu saja.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan gaunmu?" Akhirnya Kai bertanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung. Ia berjalan mendekati dan memutar tubuhnya memastikan apa yang Kai lihat.

"Baekhyun memaksa memotong di beberapa bagian gaun juga ketika kuminta dia memotong rambutku."

Kai mengangguk mencoba mengerti. Jadi wanita itu mengubah penampilan Kyungsoo? Sekarang dia harus bagaimana. Memujii penampilan Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat cantik atau menutupi istrinya yang terlihat sedikit lebih seksi?

"Apa aku harus berganti pakaian?"

Ia menggeleng untuk pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Kau sangat cantik Kyungsoo."

Wajahnya merah merona walau tidak menggunakan _blush on._ Hanya sapuan _make up_ ringan. Dengan gaun di atas lutut, tanpa lengan membuat bahunya terekspose sekalipun masih menyisahkan tali _spagethi_ pada gaun yang dia kenakan, juga emperlihatkan kalung yang pernah Kai berikan padanya ketika pesta di Gyeonggi.

"Tadinya aku pikir kita bisa makan malam di luar. Tapi jika seperti ini aku ingin pergi ke restoran Jepang."

Kai mengusulkan dan Kyungsoo hanya menurut saja. Yang terpenting bagi Kyungsoo adalah perjalanan setelah makan malam.

Lelaki itu membukakan pintu mobil agar Kyungsoo masuk, ia segera memutari mobil dan duduk di balik kemudi. seperti biasa Kai akan memasangkan sabuk pengaman Kyungsoo. Jarak wajahnya menjadi begitu dekat hingga wanita itu harus menarik kepalanya ke belakang menghindari tatapan tajam Kai.

"Kenapa?"

Bukan menjawab. Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya jantung wanita itu berdetak begitu cepat. Reaksinya dianggap berlebihan namun pada kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

Lama lelaki itu memandangi wajah Kyungsoo dari dekat, membuat hidung keduanya bersentuhan.

Kyungsoo menahan napas, menunggu Kai menciumnya. Mata bulat itu terpejam ketika jemari kuat itu menarik tengkuknya. Mereka merasakan lembut bibir lawan masing-masing. Kai hanya mendaratkan ciuman yang begitu ringan. Rasa _wine_ hinggap dalam Indra pengecap Kyungsoo saat Kai memasukkan lidahnya. Rupanya lelaki itu telah meminum winenya terlebih dahulu.

"Manis?"

Kai bertanya tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa melarikan diri. Dia mengangguk pelan. "Tapi bibirmu jauh lebih manis Kyungsoo."

Lelaki itu memberikan sebuah getaran di wajah Kyungsoo ketika ia tersenyum sebelum menarik diri. Oh astaga, Kai sangat senang menggoda Kyungsoo membuat wajahnya merah merona.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Peampilan Kyungsoo membawa mereka benar-benar makan malam di restoran Jepang.

"Jadi? Tuan putri ingin ke mana malam ini? Kupikir kita bisa naik sepeda malam tapi sepertinya aku harus mengubah rencana."

Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung ketika Kai bicara prihal rencana mereka. Oh hei! Bukankah malam ini adalah rencana Kyungsoo, wanita itu telah menyusun rencana kemana mereka akan menghabiskan waktu. Tidak perlu mengikuti rencana lama Kai atau menyusun yang baru.

"Bisa parkirkan mobilmu di stasiun?"

Kai mengernyit ketika mendengar Kyungsoo meminta karena sangat jarang wanita ini mengajukan permintaan, dan tiap kali itu terjadi suaranya masih bergetar karena ia takut Kai menolak permintaannya.

"Ya. Akan kulakukan."

Senyumnya tidak bisa bisa disembunyikan ketika mendengar persetujuan Kai.

"Kita mau kemana Kyungsoo?"

"Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menolak kemanapun aku ingin pergi malam ini."

Kai terdiam mendengar alasan Kyungsoo. Wanita ini benar-benar pandai merayu tanpa ia sadari pesonanya begitu polos.

"Baiklah," setengah ragu Kai meninggalkan mobilnya di stasiun.

Kyungsoo membawanya menaiki bus malam. Kemana mereka akan pergi masih menjadi pertanyaan bagi Kai bahkan ketika Kyungsoo mengambil posisi duduk di bagian belakang.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Aroma malam hari akhir musim gugur. Entah kapan salju pertama akan turun untuk memulai musim dingin. Bukankah ini sudah pertengahan Desember. Kai melepaskan jaznya. Membungkus tubuh Kyungsoo agar wanita itu tidak kedinginan. Mereka melewati malam di perjalanan dengan hanya diam tanpa percakapan.

Kyungsoo yang berada lebih rendah memudahkan Kai untuk memperhatikan bagaimana wajah manis istrinya.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Ia mengangguk. Memegang pundak Kyungsoo ketika menuruni bus pertama. Malam itu masih ada beberapa penumpang lainnya. Berjalan hampir lima menit Kyungsoo dan Kai menaiki bus lainnya di halte malam itu dengan beberapa orang lain.

Kyungsoo membawanya kembali duduk di bagian belakang, pada kursi yang berjejer empat.

"Kita akan berhenti di pemberhentian terakhir," Kyungsoo memberitahu.

Alis Kai terangkat, membuatnya mengangguk pelan.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Rasanya ini yang kedua Kyungsoo meminta izin untuk memeluk Kai. Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Tidak perlu meminta izin jika kau ingin memelukku."

Kyungsoo segera melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Kai. Degup jantung yang selalu tenang. Kyungsoo menyukai pria ini, tapi ia masih menjaga jarak. Karena Kai tidak membuka diri sepenuhnya.

Rasanya sudah puluhan halte mereka lewati. Bus membawa mereka keluar dari provinsi sebelumnya. Karena gelap Kai tidak terlalu tahu keberadaan mereka. Ia hanya coba percaya pada Kyungsoo. Jam di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan pukul empat malam hari dan Kyungsoo belum juga terbangun.

"Kau yakin kita belum sampai?"

Kai mendengar suara deruan ombak. Lama sejak halte terakhir mereka belum berhenti lagi.

Kyungsoo bergerak kecil. Dia terbangun dan menyadari mereka adalah penumpang terakhir.

Supir bus membunyikan lonceng dan berkata " _lower Halte_."

"Kita turun."

Kai sedikit terkejut ketika Kyungsoo menariknya untuk turun. Angin kencang yang pertama menyambut mereka.

Hanya sebuah halte di pinggir jalan. Dengan lampu pijar dan halte ini sangat terawat. Deruan ombak menyadarkan Kai jika mereka ada di pinggir jalan.

"Kau sering kemari?"

Kyungsoo hanya duduk dan Kai menyusulnya. Wanita itu menggeleng pelan. Ia menikmati angin dingin yang menghempas tubuhnya.

"Duduklah. Aku kedinginan."

Kyungsoo benar-benar kedinginan. Suaranya menggigil. Kai segera menurut dengan duduk di sebelah wanita itu. Kyungsoo kembali memeluknya membuat perasaannya sangat nyaman.

"Kyungsoo, apa tempat ini mengingatkanmu pada seseorang?"

Ia merasakan kepala Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak, aku menemukan tempat ini tanpa sengaja. Sewaktu melarikan diri dari Ayah. Tanpa sadar aku berada di halte terakhir. Ini kedua kalinya aku kemari."

"Melarikan diri?"

Wanita itu menganggukkan kepala. "Saat itu aku sangat marah karena ayah melarangku mengisi formulir untuk akademi musik. Itu pertama kalinya dia kembali, mengajakku makan malam bersama lalu bicara tentang perguruan tinggi, tetang fakultas kedokteran."

"Apa yang terjadi setelah kau sampai di kemari."

"Seperti yang kita lakukan sekarang."

Kyungsoo membuka mata bulatnya. "Hanya duduk, tapi saat itu aku sendirian, ketakutan. Tapi sekarang aku senang, kau ada di sebelahku."

Tanpa sadar Kai mengacak rambut Kyungsoo gemas ketika wanita itu tersenyum memandangnya.

"Kai... Kau tidak mau menceritakan apapun tentangmu?"

Kai menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang menarik dalam hidupku. Dua bersaudara yang dibesarkan oleh seorang pria tua paruh baya."

"Tapi kakek bilang kau tinggal bersamanya setelah ibu kalian meninggal."

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

Kyungsoo menghela napas beratnya. "Yang kita naiki adalah bus terakhir. Bus pertama akan tiba dua jam lagi. Aku ingin mendengar tentangmu. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan orang tuamu?"

"Ya Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Oh astaga! Dia salah memilih pertanyaan. Padahal Kai sudah memberinya peringatan. Sulit sekali bagi Kyungsoo menahan dirinya untuk bertanya. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu Kai. Tidak perlu berteriak."

Lama hingga Kai menghembuskan napasnya berat. "Lebih baik kau tidak tahu Kyungsoo."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pagi itu, Kyungsoo harusnya sadar. Kai punya hubungan yang sangat buruk dengan kedua orang tuanya. Entah apa yang telah terjadi Kyungsoo tidak diberitahu karena dia bukan siapa-siapa. Pada dasarnya pernikahan mereka hanya untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Terlepas dari kesehatan kakek Kai. Bisa dipastikan ini setengah menyiksa bagi lelaki tan.

Mereka hanya duduk hingga fajar perlahan menyingsing. Ketika Kyungsoo menawarkan diri untuk turun ke bibir pantai. Saat itulah Kai benar-benar menyadari posisi mereka. Halte terakhir ini terletak di pinggir jalan lintas. Tidak banyak kendaraan yang melintas bahkan hampir bisa dihitung dengan jari dalam satu jam terakhir. Di seberang jalan lintas terdapat tembok untuk kendaraan. Lalu bebatuan dan segera saja pantai yang hanya beberapa meter.

"Mau mengambil beberapa gambar?" Kai menawarkan diri. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyadari benda itu mati.

"Ponselmu?"

"Apa?" Kyungsoo diam sejenak. Ponselnya? Oh ponsel yang Kai pinjamkan. Sedikit ragu ia mengeluarkan benda itu dari dalam saku gaunnya.

Lelaki tan membuka aplikasi kamera, ia mengambil beberapa gambar dan ketika menyadari Kai ingin melihat hasilnya. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Ia merebut paksa benda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku hanya ingin mengirim gambar itu padaku."

Tenggorokkannya terasa begitu kering seperti ada bola-bola kentang yang ingin lewat tanpa di kunyah.

"Ya. Kau bisa memilikinya Kyungsoo." Kai tidak akan memaksa Kyungsoo, apalagi saat melihat wanita itu memandangnya dan menggeleng menolak keinginan barusan.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Wanita itu melepaskan sepatu tinggi yang ia kenakan. Berlari dibibir pantai membiarkan butiran pasir menempel pada kakinya. Kyungsoo berdiri membekakangi Kai. Mengambil posisi berdiri seolah dia sedang memainkan violin. Matanya terpejam erat, Kai memang menyadari Kyungsoo memiliki lagunya sendiri. Bibir hati itu tersenyum ketika Kai berada tepat di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak ingin bertepuk tangan untukku?"

" _Sonata Concertata?"_

Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat hingga matanya melebar, bagaimana Kai bisa tahu lagu apa yang dia mainkan padahal Kyungsoo hanya menggunakan angin sebagai imajinasinya.

Tanpa sadar Kai berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo, memegang kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan tangan yang sama. Membantu Kyungsoo membuat gesekan selanjutnya dalam posis memeluk dari belakang.

"Paganini Picolo, semua pemain violin pasti pernah memainkan karyanya." Bisiknya tepat pada telinga wanita ini.

Kyungsoo hendak membalikkan badannya tapi Kai melarang. "Da-dari mana kau tahu lagu apa yang kumainkan?"

Permainan Kai selesai. Ia membiarkan Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya sekarang. Lelaki itu mengangkat bahu dengan wajah mengernyit.

"Hanya menebak dan sepertinya benar."

"Kai!"

Tadinya Kyungsoo ingin mendesak lelaki itu. Tapi ia ingat Kai sudah memperingatkannya. Pria tan ini tidak ingin membahas hubungan keluarganya, lagipula sejak awal Kai sudah memperingatkannya. Kai akan bicara jika waktunya tiba. Alih-alih bertanya, Kyungsoo menyentuh rahang tegas itu. Berjinjit dan menempelkan bibirnya. Tangannya merambat menekan tengkuk Kai. Ciuman yang sarat akan emosi, namun juga sebuah permintaan.

"Bus pertama akan segera tiba."

Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya. Ia hanya tersenyum. Tidak seperti mentari pagi hari itu, karena Kyungsoo sangat menyedihkan.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika Kai menarik tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Ciuman kali ini lebih memiliki nafsu dan gairah, ia membawa Kyungsoo dalam ciuman yang panas, seolah memberitahu wanita itu untuk tidak kembali bertanya dan biarkan Kai menyampaikan sendiri nantinya.

"Kyungsoo, aku tidak tertarik dengan masa lalu."

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, ia masih menahan napas ketika Kai mengakhiri ciuman pagi itu dengan kalimat menyedihkan.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak banyak bicara. Matanya memandang keluar jendela. Karena mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo, barulah Kai tahu apa yang telah mereka tempuh sepanjang malam. Ia bersyukur menuruti Kyungsoo dengan tidak mengendarai mobil. Jika tidak, ia bisa melewatkan pemandangan ini. Mereka ada di jalan perbukitan, namun memandang ke samping. Laut terbentang begitu luas sepanjang perjalanan, hijau tumbuhan, jalan aspal yang panjang serta biru langit dan laut dengan warna yang sama.

* * *

Hanya saja, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bicara sekalipun telah berada di dalam mobil Kai.

"Ada apa lagi?"

Tanpa sadar wanita itu setengah berteriak ketika Kai menarik pergelangan tangannya. Mereka baru saja tiba di rumah saat siang hari.

"Kau akan kemana hari ini?"

"Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ingin aku mentraktir mereka."

Kai hanya mengamati wanita ini untuk beberapa waktu yang cukup lama. "Kalian hanya bertiga?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pasti.

Ia putuskan untuk mengantarkan istrinya ke rumah keluarga Park setelah menunggu Kyungsoo bersiap.

Sepanjang waktu yang dilewati, tidak banyak percakapan. Kyungsoo hanya terlalu ragu untuk bertanya. Di otaknya hanya terangkai mengenai hubungan Kai dan orang tuanya. sesuatu yang dilarang sebaiknya di simpan terlebih dahulu.

"Kyungsoo, kau bisa gunakan kartu debitku."

Wanita manis itu membulatkan matanya ketika Kai mengeluarkan kartu debit dari dalam dompetnya. "Kau berhak menggunakannya. Kupikir aku tidak pernah memberimu uang."

Kyungsoo sangat ingin menolak. "Aku masih memiliki uang Kai."

"Tidak. Gunakan kartu ini untuk mentraktir teman-temanmu. Beli apa yang kau mau. Kita bertemu nanti malam. Aku akan mengirim sebuah pesan. Kau membawa ponselmu bukan?"

"Ponselmu," Kyungsoo meralat perkataan Kai dengan menampilkan ponsel yang pernah Kai pinjamkan padanya. Tanpa sadar jemari lelaki itu terulur menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo. "Kau istriku, jadi itu milikmu."

* * *

Kai tidak langsung pergi bekerja. Masih ada yang harus dia urus membuatnya kembali ke rumah.

Sebuah buket bunga terletak di bawah meja. Sedikit terselip dan ia bernapas lega ketika tadi Kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya. Tadinya Kai tidak peduli tentang Henry, selama Kyungsoo tidak menemui lelaki itu dia bisa bernapas lega. Tapi sepertinya Henry butuh disingkirkan, firasatnya buruk tentang keberadaan pria itu.

 _'Have I told you that you have your own song?'_

Sekali lagi sebuah kutipan dari buku _of thee I sing_ menjadi pesan singkat pada buket bunga itu. Sekarang lebih jelas. Tertera inisial nama yang membuat Kai berdecih. Lelaki itu menghubungi sebuah nomer. Sembari menunggu Kai memilih membereskan rumahnya, mengecek persediaan di kulkas dan semua barang milik Kyungsoo.

Seorang petugas layanan datang, untuk membantu Kai memasang keamanan ganda pada pintu rumahnya. Tadinya itu tidak dibutuhkan, karena pertengahan musim dingin nanti mereka akan pindah ke rumah yang sekarang masih dalam tahap renovasi.

Dirasa cukup lelaki itu mengirim pesan pada Kyungsoo.

"011214"

 _"Apa_ _ini_

Ia menerima balasan membingungkan dari Kyungsoo.

 _"Aku merindukanmu."_

Kai hanya ingin bercanda namun ia terdiam membaca pesan balasan yang selanjutnya.

 _"Kenapa kau tidak berhenti mengirim pesan sementara aku bisa mulai berlatih?"_

"Kau sudah mulai berlatih? Bersama siapa saja?"

 _"Hanya aku dan Chanyeol. Sampai bertemu nanti malam."_

Kai terkekeh membaca balasan Kyungsoo. Itu artinya dia benar-benar mengganggu Kyungsoo.

Sekarang hanya perlu menemui satu orang lagi. Namun Kai tidak terlalu beruntung. Kris, lelaki yang ingin ditemuinya belum datang ke rumah sakit. Maka ia harus menunggu beberapa saat.

"Kai! Bagaimana kencanmu semalam?"

Kepala perawat menyapanya. Iasegera berbalik dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Apa anda pernah pergi ke pemberhentikan terakhir bus?"

Lawan bicaranya hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kai. "Tidak."

"Tadi malam aku ke sana. Sekali-kali cobalah mengajak pasangan anda ke sana."

"Kris!"

Kai berteriak pada sosok tinggi yang baru saja tiba di rumah sakit. Lelaki itu baru mengambil beberapa kertas di bagian administrasi dan bertemu Kai.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Bisakah aku ikut?"

"Ke Departemen Psikiatri? Oke!"

Tanpa tahu apa yang ingin Kai tanyakan, ia membawa pria tan ke ruang kerjanya.

"Aku butuh dokumen tentangnya."

* * *

To be Continue...

* * *

 _-Preview Chapter 17-_

 _"Bukankah sudah kukatakan agar menjauh dari istriku!"_ –Kai

 _"Tadinya aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bergandengan tangan. Maaf!"_ –Kyungsoo

Thank You

 **RoséBear**


	18. 4th Part, Path of Opportunity chapter 17

_AN: Hallo, its been a long time. Do you still remember Complementary story? I know it is a long wait between chapters and I apologise. Thanks for sticking with this one so far._

* * *

 _ **The Paradox of Lost Complementary**_

 _Complementary_

 _Present by_ _ **Ros**_ _é_ _ **Bear**_

* * *

[Part 4 : Path of Opportunity 180121]

 _17th Chapter - KaiSoo_

 _Content: GS. Family. Friendship. Marriage life. Musik. Surgery_

 _Disclaimer: Just a fanfiction!_

* * *

"Aku butuh data tentangnya?"

"Ya. Namanya Huang Zi Tao. Menderita _skizofrenia_ dan telah menjalani pengobatan bertahun-tahun. Sayangnya..."

"Bukan cinta pertamamu. Tapi adik tirimu. Kau bilang dia _'bermasalah'_. Aku butuh data tentang adikmu."

Alis Kris mengernyit. Ia mundur selangkah dan bersender pada meja kerjanya. Lelaki tinggi itu menggelengkan kepala menolak ucapan Kai. "Jika tentang adik tiriku, sayangnya Henry tidak pernah dirawat di sini. Kau tidak akan menemukan data tentangnya."

Wajah Kai mengeras mendengar penolakan Kris.

"Bukankah dia tampak baik-baik saja? Kau memikirkan ucapanku tempo hari Kai?" ia kemudian bertanya.

Pria tan memilih untuk diam saat mendengarkan Kris melanjutkan. "Aku telah mengikuti saran darimu. Tadi aku baru mengambil formulir untuk Tao. Kupikir kau berubah pikiran dan ingin membantuku."

Kai menyimpulkan bahwa Kris berusaha menutupi tentang adiknya entah karena apa tapi dia perlu tahu karena keberadaan Henry mengganggunya.

"Tapi Kai, apa dia bicara sesuatu tentang Kyungsoo padamu?"

"Yeah." Jawab Kai cepat.

Kris menaikkan alisnya, wajahnya terbentuk untuk menyadarkan Kai jika Henry memang telah bicara sesuatu.

"Sesuatu tentang perlombaan? Maaf aku tidak bisa memberimu data yang lebih akurat. Henry memang memiliki _'masalah'_ dan dia telah menjalani pengobatan. Dia kembali kemari karena ibu kami yang memintanya."

Kai menghela napas beratnya.

"Dia bukan psikopat, kau bisa tenang Kai."

"Jika kupertimbangkan untuk melakukan _psychosurgery_ pada pasien..." Kai mengambil sebuah dokumen dari atas meja kerja Kris. Itu adalah biodata tentang Tao.

"...ini. Apa kau akan mempertimbangkan permintaanku?"

Dia kini menginginkan kesepakatan baru. Pekan lalu ia menolak permintaan pria tinggi itu, tapi demi Kyungsoo ia akan mengabulkan permintaan pria ini.

"Woaghhhh! Tampaknya kau sangat tidak ingin kehilangan istrimu heum?"

Kai sama sekali tidak berkomentar ketika Kris yang memberinya sebuah sindiran. Pria itu kemudian menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Kai. Memang tidak sulit baginya untuk memahami ucapan Kris.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sementara di lain sisi, Baekhyun baru saja tiba di rumah keluarga Park. Wanita berparas cantik itu akhir-akhir ini sangat disibukkan oleh urusan pribadinya. Baekhyun mendapat tawaran dari sebuah agensi cukup besar. Ia memulai karier menjadi seorang _trainer_ dan berkali-kali meyakinkan kedua temannya jika dia masih memiliki waktu untuk mereka.

"Kai memberimu kartu debetnya? Wahhh kau akan menggunakannya?"

Baekhyun bertanya antusias sementara Kyungsoo mendelik menatap teman wanitanya itu.

"Kupikir kau akan mentraktir kami di kedai dekat taman kota. Tapi jika begini mau mecoba pergi ke _restaurant_ Italia? Ada beberapa _dessert_ yang bisa kita coba."

Chanyeol memberikan sarannya. Wanita bermata bulat itu kembali menghela napasnya.

"Tempat itu tidak jauh dari _concert hall_. Sekalian kita melihat daftar musik yang bisa kau mainkan Kyungsoo," sekali lagi Chanyeol berkata.

Tiba saat itu Henry muncul dan menyapa ketiganya. Sedikit rasa canggung akibat perbincangan mereka sore kemarin mengenai pria China ini. Tapi tuduhan tidak beralasan itu terbantahkan ketika pria itu membawaminumandan juga daftar dari panitia penyelenggara perlombaan Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu bangkit dan segera menerima pemberian Henry.

Dari informasi yang di bawa Henry, hanya ada beberapa puluh peserta yang tersisa. Tiap peserta diberi kesempatan memilih satu musik dari lima yang telah ditentukan panitia. Daftar ini harus segera di kembalikan secepatnya, saat itu Kyungsoo mengernyit membaca daftar pada sebelah namanya.

 _Sonata op.3 karya Paganini_

 _Concerto, op. 64 karya Felix_

 _Symphoni no. 9 karya Mahler_

 _Sonata op. 70 Nikolai Myaskovsky_

 _Viva la Vida dari Coldplay_

"Kau bisa kembali dengan Paganini?" Chanyeol menawarkan setelah ia mengintip daftar milik Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu mengabaikan Chanyeol, ia memilih menatap Henry yang sedang membagikan minuman untuk mereka bertiga.

"Henry _-ah_ , apa kau mengenal Parikian Chun?"

"Ya?" Pria China itu terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia bertanya untuk memastikan, namun pandangan lelaki itu berpindah pada daftar musik di tangan Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja, jika kita bicara orang yang sama, maka Parikian Chun adalah seorang komposer. Dia seorang musisi besar, ia mendedikasikan segalanya untuk mencapai keberhasilan. Dia juga dijadwalkan sebagai juri tambahan pada babak semi final nanti. Kudengar dia akan menggelar konser akhir musim dingin ini. Jadi rencana resitalku harus kutunda. Haha."

Baekhyun sedikit berkerut mendengar penjelasan panjang Henry, namun tiba-tiba dia berseru. "Pria tua sore kemarin?" Baekhyun memastikan dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kalian bertemu dengannya?" Henry bertanya.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala pelan. "Ya. Kurasa dia orang yang sama. Kemarin dia memintaku memainkan karya Mahler dan tiba-tiba saja muncul sebagai pilihan."

"Kurasa dia menyadari bakatmu Kyungsoo."

Henry hanya memberikan senyuman pada mereka. "Aku akan mentraktir kalian ke restoran Italia setelah kita kembalikan daftar ini."

"Kau sudah tentukan musiknya?" Kali ini Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran.

Wanita itu mengangguk pasti, " _Shymponi no.9 karya Mahler."_

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kerap kali orang merasakan kepedulian dengan cara sederhana. Hanya berkirim surel dan kita memberi jawaban singkat terkadang muncul pertanyaan, _sudah layak kita dipedulikan dan dicintai?_

Kepada masa lalu yang pernah merasakan disakiti, rasanya inilah saat untuk melakukan penilaian ulang.

Bagaimana perasaan saat ini? Bukankah mencari bantuan medis adalah yang terpenting saat ini? Bukankah dokter juga berkata dia memiliki kesempatan untuk sembuh dan menjalani kehidupan selayaknya orang normal.

Bukan sekedar salahnya, pada dasar ini adalah faktor genetika yang ia terima dari sang Ayah. Telah mempengaruhi perkembangan di otak. Dia juga korban, terpuruk dalam pola pikiran lelaki yang menyakitinya. Obsesi itu kemudian muncul dengan sendirinya.

 _"_ Obsesif compulsif disorder. _Kau pernah mendengarnya? Gangguan otak dan p_ _e_ _rilaku. ibu menyadari faktor genetika dari ayahnya benar-benar menular ketika dia lolos kompetisi violin tingkat nasional._ _S_ _emakin hari dia menggila mengikuti kompetisi. Hanya saja, dia terlalu mencintai musik. Dia telah me_ _n_ _gambil banyak waktu untuk violin, memperhatikan musik yang sangat pas di telinganya. Pertama kali melihat Kyungsoo di kafe milikku. Aku tahu Henry tidak sepenuhnya sembuh, dia telah berbohong pada ibu kami. Dia mulai terobsesi dengan Kyungsoo. Dia menginginkan Kyungsoo t_ _e_ _rus bermain, agar pikiran dan komplusinya merasa lega. Tapi kau menghalanginya dengan melarang Kyungsoo bermain. Kau tahu berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan, penderita OCD berkemungkinan melukai diri sendiri ataupun orang lain. Dalam kasus ini antara Henry, Kyungsoo atau_ _k_ _au yang harus menjadi korban p_ _e_ _rilakunya."_

 _"Lalu kenapa tidak kau kirim dia_ _untuk_ _melakukan terapi_ _lagi_ _?"_

 _"Kau pikir kenapa dia melakukan pengobatan di luar negeri_ _p_ _adahal kakak tirinya seorang Psikiat_ _er_ _? Ibu kami tidak percaya padaku Kai."_

 _"Jika aku membuat ibumu percaya? Bisakah dia keluar dari kehidupan kami?"_

 _"Apa yang mau kamu lakukan?"_

Kai masih sangat ingat percakapannya dengan Kris malam ini. Oh astaga! Dia benar-benar tidak tahu jika kemungkinkan sasaran Henry bisa jadi adalah dirinya sendiri dan bukan Kyungsoo.

Apa lagi yang terjadi sekarang? Mobil itu berhenti di pinggir jalan. Butuh berapa kesialan agar dia bisa sampai di rumah dan istirahat? Lelaki tan itu memilih menghubungi layanan derek untuk membawa mobilnya ke bengkel terdekat. Ini bukan masalah ban yang bisa ia atasi dengan menggantikan benda itu. Padahal hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Ia tidak bisa mengeluh, sebelum menggunakan mobil Kai telah terbiasa berjalan kaki maka kali ini dia kembali merasa beruntung. Lelaki yang mengganggu pikirannya muncul tepat di depan pintu pagar rumahnya. Baru akan melangkah masuk dan Kai pikir Kyungsoo telah sampai di rumah. Ia bergegas berlari menghentikan langkah pria asing itu.

Tatapan kebencian Henry benar-benar nampak di depan Kai. Sekarang apa yang akan dia lakukan? Memperingatkan Henry untuk menjauhi Kyungsoo bukanlah solusi utamanya lagi.

"dr. Kim? Aku kebetulan ingin menemui Kyungsoo."

"Kau yang mengiriminya bunga-bunga sialan itu! Kau juga yang mengetuk pintu di malam hari hingga membuatnya ketakutan?"

Saat itu emosi Kai benar-benar meluap karena Henry terlalu tenang untuk seorang penderita OCD. Jika saja dia bisa tenang, mungkin Henry akan kembali berpura-pura dan Kai bisa menyusun rencana untuk esok hari.

"Ya." Henry maju satu langkah membuat Kai harus memasang gerakan waspada.

"Aku mendengar percakapan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Kau melarangnya bermain musik! Kau pikirkan kau siapa? Berani sekali kau melarangnya!"

 **Bugh!**

Demi apapun Kai benar-benar tidak tahu jika Henry akan memukulnya. Pria tan itu tersungkur ke jalanan. Tidak hanya rasa sakit di perutnya, tapi juga pening. Lelaki itu mengerjap beberapa kali mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya setelah hantaman keras itu.

Sakit ketika ia hendak bangkit, merasakan lecet pada sikunya. Selama hidupnya Kai sama sekali tidak pernah menekuni seni bela diri. Hanya sekali ketika dia belajar teknik untuk bertahan dan menyerang dari kakeknya. Dalam gelap malam ia harus berjuang pempertahankan diri akibat serangan Henry.

Mata Kai terbelalak, sejak kapan di tangan Henry memiliki balok kayu. Kai rasa ia mendapatkannya dari pinggir jalan tempat mereka berdiri saat ini. Jalanan gelap yang tidak dilewati siapapun. Dia tidak pernah berlatih bela diri secara spesifik, hanya saja kemampuan manusia untuk bertahan selalu saja lebih kuat.

Gerakan Kai dalam pempertahankan diri adalah gerakan reflek secara alamiah. Ia berusaha menghindari pukulan Henry. Tanpa sadar telah membawa mereka menjauh dari rumah.

"Jika kau tidak ada maka Kyungsoo bisa terus bermain musik!"

Kai hanya berusaha menghindar, tidak sekalipun dia berpikir untuk menyerang. Otaknya terlalu cerdas, walau Kris pernah mengingatkan Kai jika Henry itu sangat pintar sayangnya sedikit gegabah.

"Uhkkk!" Lelaki tan itu mengerang pelan menyadari pukulan balok kayu itu pada punggungnya. Kepala terasa pening dan Kai kira jika dia tidak membalas maka ia bisa berakhir di sini. Rasanya tubuh pria itu telah terpundur sangat jauh dari jarak rumahnya. Henry tak berhenti melakukan penyerangan terhadap dokter muda itu. Dengan bantuan tiang di dekatnya, Kai berusaha berdiri.

"Apa masalahnya?" Terasa perih ketika dia berusaha untuk bicara. Kai masih tersenyum, ia sadar telah menyulut emosi Henry.

Dia benar, adrenalin lelaki China itu bergejolak mendengar satu pertanyaan singkat Kai. Wajah Henry berkerut, ia mendengus, berjalan mendekat melakukan penyerangan kembali.

"Aku melatihnya setiap hari hingga Kyungsoo bisa lolos menuju babak semi final. Berani sekali kau menghalanginya!"

Hanya satu kali saja dia benar-benar ingin menghajar seseorang. Tangan Kai terkepal kuat, mata kelamnya menatap tajam rahang Henry yang semakin mendekat. Pukulannya keras, berhasil dalam sekali coba. Lelaki China itu tersungkur ke jalanan. Ia membiarkan bagian tubuhnya tidak terjaga membuat Kai dengan cepat menyerang bagian perutnya. Pukulan ringan tepat pada ulu hatinya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan agar menjauh dari istriku!"

Suara perkelahian itu ternyata tidak bisa diredam. Langkah petugas patroli mendekati keduanya, memisahkan mereka.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sementara di dalam rumah keluarga Park. Kyungsoo merenggangkan tubuhnya, ia tertidur dan keluarga itu sengaja tidak membangunkan karena merasa Kyungsoo kelelahan apalagi setelah mendengar cerita kencannya bersama Kai.

Ponselnya berdering hingga nampak panggilan dari nomor tidak di kenal.

' _Penyidik Cho di sini. Anda Do Kyungsoo? Apakah anda mengen_ _al_ _Kim_ _Jongin_ _? Mohon datang ke Kantor polisi untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang dia buat._ _'_

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk dan mengantarkan makan malam untuk teman kecilnya itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kai. Mereka bilang di Kantor polisi," setengah sadar ia memberitahu Chanyeol.

"A-apa?"

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo butuh beberapa menit untuk bisa tiba di ruang penyidik. Di sana ia melihat Kai hanya duduk memandangi Kyungsoo seakan menelanjangi wanita itu. Langkahnya menjadi pelan karena mencoba mengabaikan Kai. Harusnya Kyungsoo berkomentar dan menuntut penjelasan namun tatapan Kai membuat nyalinya ciut. Kai tampak marah dan tidak senang dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo.

"Tuan Kim memukul seseorang. Namun kami sudah melakukan penyidikan cepat. Kakak korban juga menjelaskan kepada kami mengenai masalah pribadi korban. Kami meminta anda datang kesini sebagai penjamin agar tuan Kim bisa dibebaskan."

Kyungsoo memandang bingung pada Kai namun pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bisa saya bertemu dengan korban?" Kyungsoo mencoba memberanikan diri bertanya pada penyidik.

"Korban sudah berada di Kantor imigrasi bersama saudaranya."

Penjelasan singkat penyidik membuat alis Kyungsoo berkerut. Wanita itu menerima berkas penjaminan untuk Kai, ia tidak banyak bertanya lagi. Bahkan saat membawa Kai keluar Kyungsoo hanya mengekor saja. Di luar Chanyeol menunggu untuk mengantar mereka pulang. Dia hanya meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo dalam keheningan. Terasa begitu canggung walau sekedar untuk bertanya.

* * *

Hanya tinggal Kai dan Kyungsoo di depan pagar rumah. Lelaki itu melangkah lebih dulu untuk membuka pintu pagar.

"Salju?" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Wajah wanita itu menengadah memperhatikan salju pertama musim ini.

Ia sangat berharap Kai mendengarkan gumamannya. Sayangnya bunyi pintu berderit menyadarkan Kyungsoo jika lelaki itu tidak mendengarkannya.

"Kai!?" Kyungsoo setengah berseru untuk memanggil pria itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku jika dia melatihmu setiap hari!? Tidakkah kau sadar pria itu menderita gangguang otak dan komplusif!"

 **Degh**

Kyungsoo terpundur selangkah. Bahkan ia tersandung kakinya sendiri setelah bentakan Kai barusan. Seperti merasakan sengatan listrik, proses berpikir wanita itu sedikit terganggu.

 _Takut._

Itu reaksi pertama yang ia rasakan.

" _Obsesif compulsif disorder_! Henry sangat terobsesi denganmu! Seharusnya kau merasa takut padanya bukan menjadikannya pelatihmu!"

Suara keras dan bentakan yang dilakukan Kai membuat jantung Kyungsoo melemah. Ia terkejut luar biasa, ini pertama kalinya Kai berteriak membentaknya.

"A-aku... Aku minta maaf Kai."

"Dia baru saja mencelakaiku. Jika aku tidak melakukan penyerangan balik dia bisa saja membunuhku karena berpikir aku menghalangi permainan musikmu!"

"Ma-maaf," Kyungsoo berbisik takut.

"Karena musikmu itu aku mengalami penyerangan!"

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak kuat, napasnya berubah menjadi pendek-pendek.

"Tadinya aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bergandengan tangan. Maaf!"

Kai terdiam mendengar bisikan pelan Kyungsoo. Astaga! Dia menyakiti perasaan wanita ini. Padahal Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang menyerang Kai sebelumnya karena penyidik tidak memberitahu. Kai telah membuat kesepakatan dengan Kris, mereka membawa Henry ke Kantor imigrasi. Lelaki itu akan dideportasi karena masalah visa ilegal dan juga penyerangan terhadap masyarakat sipil dibuktikan dengan rekaman _cctv_ pada tiang pembuangan sampah di persimpangan.

Tapi terlalu sulit baginya untuk meminta maaf. Pada akhirnya Kai berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo, menekan kode akses pintu rumahnya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo yang mengekor di belakang.

Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke kamar. Ia membersihkan diri dan menenangkan pikirannya atas bentakan Kai tadi yang terlalu mengguncang pikiran Kyungsoo. Ia butuh air dingin untuk menenangkan diri. Ketika keluar kamar ia tidak menemukan pria itu.

* * *

Wanita itu mendesah pelan, ia telah berganti kaos dengan celana piyama. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara ringisan. Pelan Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar, melihat Kai sedang mengobati dirinya sendiri.

Sejujurnya, ia sangat takut pada lelaki itu saat ini. Tapi melihat Kai berusaha mengobati dirinya sendiri membuat hati Kyungsoo terasa sesak. Ia berjalan mendekat. Berdiri beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Kai mendongak menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada percakapan, Kai memilih melanjutkan pengobatannya sendiri. Ia menerima beberapa luka lebam dan juga gores akibat pukulan Henry.

Tanpa bicara Kyungsoo merebut paksa kain di tangan Kai. Ia berjongkok di atas karpet berbulu. Sesaat Kyungsoo hanya mengamati luka yang Kai terima. Cairan _rivanol_ itu terasa perih ketika menyentuh kulit Kai. Ia menggunakan kain kasa _steril_ untuk membungkus bagian yang mengalami lecet cukup parah.

Berkali-kali Kyungsoo hanya mendesah menyadari luka di sudut bibir dan juga pelipis. Ia hanya membersihkan bagian yang terbuka dan menempelkan plester luka lada bagian pelipis.

Terakhir Kyungsoo menemukan memar pada buku-buku jari kanan Kai. Bukankah dia seorang dokter bedah? Kenapa lelaki ini tidak bisa menjaga diri? Tangannya terluka, sekarang bagaimana cara dia melakukan operasi pada pasien?

Kai mendesis pelan karena Kyungsoo menempelkan handuk hangat pada punggung tangannya, membersihkan darah akibat luka yang ia terima.

Salju pertama berlalu begitu saja. Kyungsoo beranjak membersihkan semuanya. Kai telah bangkit dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu bahkan menjadi ragu untuk kembali ke kamar. Ia terlalu takut jika sewaktu-waktu Kai tersulut emosi lagi. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo putuskan untuk tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Udara dingin membuatnya menarik lutut hingga dada, berusaha menahan diri dari udara dingin.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Ia terbangun di pagi hari karena suara percakapan yang terjadi akibat televisi menyala. Samar-samar Kyungsoo mendengar percakapan dua orang presenter, ia membuka matanya dengan gerakan yang pelan. Televisi menayangkan dua presenter pembawa berita pagi. Butuh beberapa detik agar ia mampu bangkit, rasa pegal menggerayangi Kyungsoo akibat semalaman dia tidur di atas sofa, tubuhnya terasa kaku karena udara dingin dan itu meninggalkan rasa sakit.

 **Krak!**

Kyungsoo terkejut, pagi itu ia melihat Kai menyiapkan sarapan. Lelaki itu sibuk di dapur yang hanya terhalang sekat setinggi satu meter. Kepalanya tertunduk, Kai benar-benar masih marah. Bahkan tidak memberinya selimut ataupun bantal, apalagi memindahkan Kyungsoo ke kamar - _seakan semua adalah salah Kyungsoo_ _dan ini adalah sebuah hukuman_ _._

Ia mencoba berdiri, baru memulai langkah pertama tiba-tiba lututnya terasa kram dan membawa jatuh tubuhnya menghantam meja.

 **Prang!**

Vase bunga di atas meja ikut bergeser, terjatuh lalu pecah. Kyungsoo terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Secara reflek ia menatap Kai. Lelaki itu hanya menoleh sebentar kemudian kembali sibuk membuat _sandwitch._

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pagi itu tidak ada percakapan sama sekali. Kai masih mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke tempat keluarga Park setelah mobilnya di perbaiki. Namun begitu saja, lelaki itu lebih menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya daripada bertanya kondisi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pernah di abaikan oleh ayahnya, seharusnya dia tahu bagaimana rasanya, tapi diabaikan Kai terasa begitu menyakitkan. Pria itu hadir dalam jangkauan mata Kyungsoo memandang. Namun tidak bisa diraih seakan dia adalah langit di atas sana.

Hari itu Kyungsoo tidak terlalu bersemangat membuat Chanyeol sedikit sulit untuk bertanya perihal semalam.

Tapi kemudian Kyungsoo sendiri yang mengatakannya. Henry menderita OCD, obsesinya ada pada Kyungsoo hingga membuat Kai menjadi korban penyerangan malam itu. Ya. Chanyeol sudah menduga akan hal itu, tapi tentang penyakit yang Henry derita. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa memperkirakan itu. Gangguan otak dan perilaku akibat faktor genetika.

"Sebaiknya kau bicara pada Kai. Tidak baik tinggal satu rumah tapi tidak saling sapa. Jika dia tetap mengabaikanmu, aku sendiri yang akan menghajarnya."

Kyungsoo menggeleng pada ucapan Chanyeol. "Sekali ini, biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri. Jangan ikut campur apapun Chan."

Lama Chanyeol berpikir. "Selama kau tidak mencoba melarikan diri. Aku tidak akan ikut campur."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kai mendapat pertanyaan dari kepala perawat perihal penampilannya. Luka pada sudut bibir membuatnya tidak bisa banyak bicara. Dia hanya menjelaskan perkelahian kecil kepada dr. Do ketika Ayah Kyungsoo bertanya padanya. Hari itu sama sekali tidak ada operasi yang Kai lakukan.

Beberapa waktu ia menjadi sangat sibuk, sisa hari dia habiskan untuk bekerja dengan santai memastikan kondisi pasien pada bangsal.

Kai diberikan jadwal pekerjaan dr. Do. Pria tua itu akan menghadiri konferensi medis _international_ selama beberapa minggu di luar negeri pada minggu kedua awal tahun nanti. Selama beberapa minggu itu dr. Do sebenarnya ingin Kai ikut bersamanya.

"Bisakah aku memikirkannya terlebih dahulu? Rasanya permintaan direktur kali ini sedikit berat untukku."

"Ya. Kau bisa memikirkannya. Kapan kalian akan pindah rumah Kai?"

Ia tersenyum dengan pertanyaan dr. Do.

"Bulan depan."

"Oh. Kalau begitu kau tidak harus ikut denganku."

"Terima kasih direktur."

Begitulah cara dia menghindar dari sebuah ajakkan.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Malam hari ketika Kyungsoo masih berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Antara ia kembali ke kamar dan tidur bersama Kai atau seperti malam sebelumnya, berbaring di atas sofa. Ia telah berjalan mondar mandir di depan pintu kamar ketika kemudian suara deritan mengejutkannya.

Air ludahnya kembali terasa seperti gumpalan bola kentang.

"Tidurlah di ranjang jika kau tidak ingin berdekatan denganku. Biar aku yang tidur di sofa."

Pundak Kyungsoo melorot seketika itu juga saat mendengar pengakuan Kai. Ia memutar tubuh ketika Kai berjalan melewatinya.

"Ahh?"

Kai berbalik badan mendengar Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

Kyungsoo terluka oleh perbuatan Kai. Ia telah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjadi seorang istri ataupun wanita yang bisa membantu Kai. Tidak banyak yang Kyungsoo harapkan, hanya dibebaskan bermain musik pada dasarnya dia selalu meminta persetujuan pria ini. Apa salahnya? Menjadikan Henry pelatihnya? Apa yang salah? Kyungsoo bahkan tidak menyadari obsesi yang dipendam lelaki China itu. Jika pada akhirnya itu membahayakan nyawa Kai. Kyungsoo sangat menyesal.

Ia sedikit mendongak untuk menatap mata lelaki ini. Kyungsoo seperti wanita yang terjatuh dari tebing tinggi mengingat sehari sebelumnya mereka bahkan menikmati malam yang panjang. Dia bahkan menahan napas untuk sekedar bicara dengan pria ini.

Kai hanya memandang Kyungsoo sejenak. Lelaki itu menghembuskan napasnya membuat Kyungsoo menutup mata karena terpaan hangat itu.

Sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh dahinya.

"Selamat malam."

Untuk sedetik Kyungsoo merasa kehilangan tempat berpijak. Tapi kemudian ia memandang sedih dirinya sendiri, Kai berbalik dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu menuju sofa dan segera berbaring memeluk bantal sofa.

 **Brak!**

Pintu kamar terbanting begitu kuat akibat Kyungsoo menghempasnya kencang.

 _"Kau tidak boleh menangis Kyungsoo!_ _S_ _ejak awal kau tahu Kai tidak menyukaimu!"_ Berkali-kali ia mengingatkan dirinya.

Ranjang yang nyaman, selimut tebal yang seharusnya hangat terasa begitu dingin hingga Kyungsoo menarik lututnya. Seperti bayi dalam kandungan. Ia mencari kehangatan seorang diri.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sebagai manusia kita bisa merencanakan hari agar terlihat persis dengan apa yang diinginkan. Bertanggung jawab dan tidak akan mengeluh atas apa yang terjadi, kita percaya bisa menanganinya.

Kai hanya merasa menjadi pria brengsek dengan mengabaikan istrinya selama beberapa hari. Dia dia terlalu takut karena masa lalu itu masih menghantui Kai seperti bayangan yang terus menempel. Katakan dia adalah pecundang, Kai tidak akan protes tentang itu.

Setiap pagi ia bangun lebih dulu dan menemukan Kyungsoo meringkuk seorang diri di atas ranjang.

Dua hari yang lalu Kyungsoo mengajaknya bicara. Wanita itu berencana mengajukan cuti di semester awal. Ya. Kyungsoo berhasil di terima menjadi seorang calon mahasiswi. Dia tinggal melengkapi persyaratan dan tahun depan dia adalah seorang mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat pertama.

Pagi ini, terjadi lagi. Lelaki itu mengernyit, - _menarik tangannya reflek_ ketika Kyungsoo meletakkan map coklat di atas meja menimbulkan bunyi ' _bap'_ dari dokumen yang telah Kyungsoo siapkan.

"A-Aku tahu kau masih marah. T-tapi, aku tidak akan berhenti di tengah jalan. Tidak ada pelatih aku masih bisa berlatih."

Dia berkata dengan penuh kewaspadaan. Terdengar sekali usaha Kyungsoo menutupi ketakutannya saat berhadapan dengan Kai. Jantung wanita itu berdegup kencang, mata caramel semanis madu itu menatap penuh harap pada Kai.

Sayangnya lelaki itu segera membereskan semua barang-barangnya di ruang kerja. Beranjak tanpa bicara apapun pada Kyungsoo.

Bukan ini yang Kai harapkan. Dia memang menghindari Kyungsoo, sekarang masa sulit untuk Kai dalam perjalanan karier pekerjaannya. Sebaiknya menghindar dari pembicaraan mengenai musik. Kai telah mengingatkan Kyungsoo, jangan pernah membahas musik di dekatnya. Itu membuat Kai dilingkupi bayang-bayang masa lalunya.

Bagaimana sang ibu memukul jarinya menggunakan tongkat _bayon_ sepanjang 60 cm. Itu terjadi tiap kali Kai salah memainkan nada.

"Kai!"

Sekarang apa lagi yang ingin dia lakukan? Suara Kyungsoo setengah bergetar.

"Aku butuh persetujuanmu!" setengah berteriak ia mengambil berkas miliknya membawa kembali ke hadapan Kai.

Kepala lelaki itu miring dan sedikit condong menatap Kyungsoo. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan memberimu izin. Ini di luar kesepakatan kita."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku Kai?"

Saat itu ponsel Kai berdering. Panggilan dari Suho membuatnya mengernyit. Tiba-tiba saja ia setengah berseru. Di sebelahnya Kyungsoo tampak bingung namun tidak berani menebak apa yang sedang terjadi.

' _Kakek ingin bicara denganmu. Bisakah besok kau berkunjung kemari?_ _'_

Kai menimbang-nimbang dan ia mengangguk paham atas pertanyaan Suho. "Aku akan ke Gyeonggi besok. Bagaimana kabar Yixing?"

Mereka bercakap mengabaikan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu masuk ke dalam kamar masih dengan ponsel menempel pada telinganya.

' _Seharusnya dalam minggu ini bukan?_ _'_

Suara dari seberang terdengar begitu lelah. Suho membenarkan. Istrinya diperkirakan melahirkan dalam waktu dekat. Betapa bahagia keluarga ini jika satu lagi penerus keluarga Kim akan lahir ke dunia.

Kyungsoo masih mencoba mengekor pada Kai. Ia memperhatikan lelaki itu duduk di sisi ranjang. Sebagai istri yang baik ia bahkan masih menyiapkan keperluan Kai untuk berangkat kerja.

"Milikmu. Jangan lupakan. Hari ini aku hanya akan di rumah."

Lelaki itu mengangguk menyetujui. Keluarga Park juga memiliki urusan mereka sendiri tidak setiap saat mereka bisa menerima kehadiran Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan menunggumu pulang."

Saat itu Kai mengakhiri panggilanya dengan Suho.

"Aku tidak pulang malam ini. Kita ke Gyeonggi besok siang."

Alis Kyungsoo bertaut sementara pria itu mengambil tas kerjanya. Bagaimanapun lelaki ini mejadi sangat sulit untuk Kyungsoo pahami.

"Tapi Kai! Besok semi final kompetisiku."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sepertinya lelaki itu tidak mendengarkan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Setidaknya pulanglah malam ini."

Kali ini Kyungsoo memohon. Ia menahan Kai agar lelaki itu mendengarkan. Kai hanya memandang dengan tatapan tidak.

"Kau bisa pergi ke rumah ayahmu. Aku punya urusan penting." Ketika itu dia telah membuka pintu kamar. Membiarkan Kyungsoo berjalan mengekor.

"Sepenting apa sampai tidak bisa pulang ke rumah!?" Kyungsoo setengah menjerit

"Amat sangat penting! Aku harus membereskan kekacauan yang kau timbulkan!"

 **Degh**

Kyungsoo menunduk. Ia tidak hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, jemari wanita bertautan satu sama lain.

"Maaf..." Bisiknya begitu pelan.

"Kyungsoo?"

Ia panggil istrinya dengan begitu lembut. Oh astaga. Kai! Kau menyakiti perasaannya lagi. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu jika Kai sedang menyusun rencana pembedahan seorang pasien penderita _skizofrenia_ demi membalas budi atas informasi dan bantuan yang kau dapatkan.

Beberapa hari ini mereka tidak banyak bicara. Sekalinya bicara selalu berakhir seperti ini.

"Bisakah, _kau tidak berteriak padaku?"_

Pelan, suaranya nyaris seperti ngengat.

Kurasa aku pernah berkata jika tidak pernah ada satu orangpun yang pernah berteriak kasar pada Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol? Lelaki yang sudah seperti saudara Kyungsoo itu hanya meninggikan suaranya. Dia tidak benar-benar berteriak. Tapi Kai? Membuat Kyungsoo terpojok dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo diam saja, tidak berniat memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Kai. Ia lebih memilih mendorong tubuh lelaki itu pelan agar keluar dari rumah mereka.

"Aku akan tetap menunggumu."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Wanita itu membuat ruang pribadi di hatinya hanya untuk sang suami.

Sementara Kai benar-benar tidak kembali. Dia telah bekerja seharian penuh. Operasi panjang bersama dr. Do terhadap putri seorang senator yang menderita tumor otak.

Ia memejamkan matanya erat, rasa lelah menghampiri tapi Kai tidak bisa mengambil istirahat begitu saja. Ia telah berjalan mengecek satu persatu pasiennya, dan yang lebih diutamakan berada di departemen psikiatri. Lelaki itu bekerja dengan sangat giat.

Rasanya baru enam menit ia terduduk di atas kursi ketika dering telepon membuatnya kembali terjaga.

' _Kai? Bisakah kau ke ruanganku sekarang?_ _'_

Panggilan dari direktur membuatnya harus menjawan _'Ya'_ ketika pria tua itu bilang ingin mengajaknya makan bersama.

Tentu tidak sepenuhnya makan malam bersama, sudah pasti ada yang ingin dibicarakan Ayah mertuanya itu.

Ia mencoba menyapa dengan begitu sopan. Kai bahkan juga memberi hormat pada seorang pemuda yang juga bersama mereka.

"Kai, perkenalkan ini Oh Sehun."

Ia menerima jabat tangan dari lelaki yang lebih muda itu, tampak menawan dengan kulit putih pucat dan juga rambut coklat. Terlihat seperti seorang yang baru menyelesaikan kelas belajarnya.

"Senang bertemu anda dr. Kim."

Hanya sebuah percakapan singkat. Tentu saja dr. Do akan bertanya tentang putrinya. Kai pikir dia harus memberitahu dokter ini perihal Henry. Tapi nyatanya ia hanya mengatakan semua baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo masih mengikuti kompetisi dan dr. Do juga tidak memberi pembatas untuk hal itu.

"Tuan Kim bercerita banyak tentangmu. Aku senang kau baik-baik saja bersama Kyungsoo. Anak itu, terkadang dia sakit karena bermain musik. Tapi tetap saja tidak pernah mau menyerah."

"Ya. Jadi? Sehun akan pergi bersama direktur?"

"Kau benar Kai..."

* * *

 _To be continue..._

* * *

Thank You.

 **RoséBear**


	19. 4th Part, Path of Opportunity chapter 18

_**The Paradox of Lost Complementary**_

 _Complementary_

 _Present by_ _ **Ros**_ _é_ _ **Bear**_

* * *

[Part 4 : Path of Opportunity 180216]

 _18th Chapter - KaiSoo_

 _Content: GS. Family. Friendship. Marriage life. Musik. Surgery_

* * *

"Jika menggunakan bedah saraf maka kita harus memotong serabut saraf atau menggunakan sinar ultrasonik. Kau tahu jika _pshycosu_ _r_ _gery_ bisa sangat efektif untuk pasien _mu_ tapi juga menjadi sangat tidak efektif."

"Kai aku membutuhkanmu, aku tahu kau pasti akan menolongnya."

Ini sudah tengah malam dan Kai hanya menghela napas beratnya. Di mana suasana rumah sakit terasa mencekam dan bagaimana dia masih harus mengatasi keinginan Kris untuk melakukan _pshycosu_ _r_ _gery_ terhadap seorang penderita Skizofrenia. Pasien itu telah menerima banyak pengobatan , rasanya sudah lima rumah sakit namun tidak ada yang berhasil dan Kris rasa dia tidak bisa ikut mengabaikan. Kai pikir dia harus melakukan ini. Episode terakhir yang di alami Tao membuatnya tidak bisa mundur lagi. Wanita itu terlalu sering mengalami episode.

"Baiklah. Untuk rencana awal kita hanya perlu melakukan sedikit pemotongan pada bagian otak. Aku pikir butuh satu minggu untuk melihat kondisi pasien ini meyakinkan atau tidak."

Ia mengehela napas berat sekali lagi. Rasanya begitu lelah tapi Kai menolak perasaan yang menghampiri. Ia tetap mengikuti Kris menuju departemen psikiatri. Pada satu ruangan yang menyala terang, seorang pasien masih terjaga. Dia sedang tidak dalam episodenya. Kai melirik bagaimana Kris memperhatikan wanita cantik yang kini menyapa keduanya. _Tidak masalah, ini bukanlah masalah besar._ Pikirnya segera.

Sudah terlalu lama dia tidak berjumpa dengan pasien sejenis ini. Ia mengecualikan Henry, Kai pikir lelaki itu harusnya mencoba _psychosu_ _r_ _gery_ untuk mengatasi komplusifnya. Tapi Kris berkata Ibunya menolak, dia tidak percaya pada dokter bedah. Jika salah, otak anaknya bisa dikontrol oleh sang dokter. Sama hal dengan ketakutan Kris pada awalnya, tapi ia percaya Kai bisa melakukannya. Ia sudah mengamati Kai sejak pria ini menjadi residen dr. Do.

* * *

Mereka hanya menyapa pasien sebentar lalu kemudian berjalan keluar. Dengan sekaleng minuman soda pada masing-masing tangan. Kedua pria ini sama-sama mendongak menatap langit untuk berbincang. Bulan sabit di atas sana seolah mengejek keduanya dengan lancang.

"Jika dia sembuh, Ayah mengizinkan aku menikahinya."

Kai melirik Kris. Pria itu tersenyum dengan senang. Membentuk bayangan yang menyenangkan atas masa depannya.

"Kau tahu, Ayahku pikir akan sulit untuk tinggal dengan pasien _skizofrenia_. Tapi aku tidak peduli, selama dia wanita yang kucintai, aku akan menjaganya. Hanya saja,,, ah! aku percaya operasi ini akan berhasil Kai. Bukankah menyenangkan memiliki pernikahan yang normal?"

"Ya." Dia hanya memberikan jawaban singkat. Di dalam otaknya tiba-tiba bergemuruh tentang Kyungsoo. Yang Kai takutkan Kyungsoo benar-benar menunggunya. Ia telah mematikan ponselnya untuk menghilangkan keraguan. Kai hanya butuh beberapa saat untuk sendirian. Dia selalu bisa mengatasi masalahnya. Ia telah memutuskan kekasih pertama atau mungkin dia yang telah ditinggalkan oleh kekasih pertamanya karena wanita itu berselingkuh.

Luhan.

Wanita itu sangat cantik, mempesona dan tidak ada yang sadar jika dia pernah menderita PTSD. Kai pikir hanya depresi biasa saja. Tapi Luhan mengalami hal luar biasa. Dia benar-benar akan menggoreskan pisau pada pergelangan tangannya.

Mereka berkencan setelah berteman sangat lama. Mungkin hanya Suho yang mengetahui jalinan kasih itu. Kai tidak memberitahu kakeknya karena ia takut kakeknya menolak sebab ibu Luhan bekerja pada kebun anggur mereka. Saat itu semua seperti drama picisan yang menyebalkan dalam hidupnya. Sampai ketika ibu Luhan menikah lagi dan Kai harus ditinggalkan oleh Luhan.

Dia pikir janji kencan yang di buat dalam jarak begitu jauh bisa mengobati rasa rindunya. Nyatanya menemukan Luhan berselingkuh membuatnya sadar. Penderita gangguang mental sangatlah membutuhkan kasih sayang. Kai tidak pernah mau mengoperasi pasien jenis ini. Ia pikir orang-orang di sekitarnya yang harus memberi terapi sendiri.

Tapi untuk kasus kali ini sedikit berbeda, Kris telah berjuang untuk orang yang dicintainya. Tidak ada yang salah jika pada akhirnya dia harus melakukan _psychosu_ _r_ _gery_ pada Tao.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 **SPLASH**

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Seorang wanita modis berteriak pada Kyungsoo. Ia terkejut namun kemudian hanya bisa meminta maaf. Saat itu ibu Chanyeol segera menghampiri Kyungsoo. Membawa anak manis itu berlindung di belakangnya.

"Maafkan anak saya nyonya. Kami sungguh menyesal, akan saya keringkan pakaian anda. Sebagai gantinya..."

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf telah berteriak. Bisakah aku mendapatkan tempat makan dengan tenang?"

Ibu Chanyeol terdiam. Sedikit merasa lega karena perasaan pelanggan di kafe mereka segera membaik karena sebelumnya Kyungsoo tidak sengaja menumpahkan air ke pakaiannya. Ia segera meminta seorang pekerja membawa pelanggan itu pada meja yang diinginkannya. Tangan penuh keriput itu menarik Kyungsoo kebalik dapur penyajian.

"Maafkan aku bibi."

Tidak ada kemarahan setelah kalimat itu meluncur, yang ada justru rasa khawatir. Ia tekan kening Kyungsoo membuat wanita manis itu memejamkan mata erat.

"Kau tidak tidur semalaman? Ada apa?"

"Kai tidak pulang ke rumah."

Kyungsoo berbisik pelan. Wanita tua itu menghela napas. "Seharusnya kami katakan jika kembali tengah malam agar kau bisa kemari. Maaf membuatmu kesepian sayang."

Ia tarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

"Bukankah babak semi finalmu siang ini? Kau masih bisa istirahat di kamar Chanyeol. Dia akan kembali untuk menjemputmu nanti."

Tidak ada yang bisa Kyungsoo katakan kecuali ucapan terima kasih. Ia segera menurut dan melangkah menaiki tangga. Kamar Chanyeol selalu saja rapi, Kyungsoo terbiasa menggunakan kamar ini jika dia menginap sementara lelaki tinggi akan membentang kasur lipat di lantai.

Sebelum merebahkan diri ia mencoba permainan violinnya. Kyungsoo yakin itu terdengar hingga ke lantai pertama. Tapi dia telah bermain hampir satu malam penuh hingga tidak sadar melukai jari kirinya sendiri.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Orang bilang Mahler Shympony no. 9 in D Major adalah alunan orkestra yang di buat Mahler dengan sangat indah. Jika di mainkan dengan Violin solo pun tidak menghilangkan gairah.

Gaun hitam seperti pengantar kematian. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap cantik dengan gaun itu. Maka dia akan sangat berterima kasih pada Baekhyun, walau wanita itu sedikit tergesa-gesa mendandani Kyungsoo. Tapi hasilnya simpel dan luar biasa.

Kini ia duduk di koridor _backstage._ Ya Tuhan. Kyungsoo telah disini hampir setengah jam dan dia masih merasa mual. Berkali-kali Chanyeol mengingatkan Kyungsoo jika ada Baekhyun dan dirinya. Tangannya gemetar dan dengan tidak sopan Chanyeol menarik tangan itu untuk menyentuh gelang pemberian Kai.

"Dia ada bersamamu."

Degh

Dari balik bulu mata lentiknya, Kyungsoo mengintip bagaimana Chanyeol memberi peringatan. Padahal lelaki itu tahu tadi malam Kai bahkan tidak pulang.

"Kau bilang mencintainya. Dia akan senang jika kau pulang dengan senyum di wajah. Kau adalah pemain violin solo terbaik. Kita bisa mengunjungi ibumu dan memberitahu segera betapa kau bahagia bermain violin. Paman dan Kai juga harus mendengarkan permainanmu."

Napasnya meluncur begitu halus. Rasa gugup yang tadi mengerubuni Kyungsoo perlahan menghilang. Ia peluk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Kami akan ada di auditorium untuk menyaksikan penampilanmu."

Baekhyun bicara sembari memperlihatkan _handycam_ miliknya. Memberitahu jika mereka akan merekam penampilan Kyungsoo kembali.

" _Fighting_ Do Kyungsoo!"

Nomor urutnya di panggil hanya lima menit setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi. Sekarang Kyungsoo telah berdiri di balik tirai. Setengah menit lagi sebelum kakinya harus melangkah ke balik tirai.

Panggung yang lebih luas dengan begitu banyak penonton dan lima juri serta seorang pria paruh baya menanti permainan Kyungsoo.

Parikian Chun.

Lelaki itu juga menantikan permainan Kyungsoo.

* * *

Mahler _symp_ _h_ _ony_ no 9 adalah salah satu musik klasik terbaik hingga sekarang. Seperti mengantar kematian seseorang untuk dikenang. Sebab dari awal gesekan adalah alunan yang terlalu lembut dan tenang. Bersama rindu yang selalu terbayang, orang-orang menyebutnya _'Pure Heaven_ _.'_

Ah! Seperti merasakan malaikat membuat musik indah. Mengiring seseorang untuk meninggalkan dunia tanpa kesah.

 _When you listen carefully you can hear the 5 psychological stage of the death: deniel and isolation, anger, bargaining, depression and finally acceptance._ Itu yang sering kita dengar tentang Syimphony no 9 karya Mahler.

Ketika Kyungsoo mengakhirinya, semua orang terdiam menikmati musik yang ia ciptakan. Napas pendek-pendek dan dia tersenyum bahagia. Musik ini berhasil menguras tenaganya.

Tepuk tangan luar biasa dan Kyungsoo tersenyum senang mendapati hasil perjuangan selama ini.

* * *

Panitia di belakang _stage_ berkata, jika berhasil lolos maka dia akan menerima surat dalam satu minggu ini untuk mengikuti kompetisi final. Kyungsoo mengangguk senang menutupi kegugupan tentang informasi yang ia terima.

Ia segera keluar dari gedung ditemani Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo memberitahu kedua temannya mengenai pengumuman dan babak final 20 hari dari sekarang.

Chanyeol menyerahkan tas Kyungsoo. "Tidakkah sebaiknya kau bertemu Kai? Bukankah dia bilang akan ke Gyeonggi? Kita hanya terlambat satu jam dari keinginannya bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sembari menyalakan ponsel miliknya yang mati sejak pagi. Karena pagi ini ketika mendapati Kai benar-benar tidak pulang, Kyungsoo segera mengirim pesan jika akan selesai sedikit sore. Dia sangat berharap jika Kai bisa menunggu karena lelaki itu hanya mengirim balasan singkat yang menyuruhnya untuk cepat pulang setelah kompetisi.

Ketika dinyalakan ponsel Kyungsoo tak berhenti berbunyi. Dering pesan masuk membuatnya terkejut. Ia panik seketika.

' _Yixing noona ke rumah sakit pagi ini. Sepertinya dia akan melahirkan._ _'_

' _Pergilah ke rumah sakit. Kita berangkat setengah jam lagi._ _'_

' _Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku Kyungsoo?_ _'_

' _Kita ke Gyeonggi sekarang!_ _'_

' _Jika kau sudah mengaktifkan ponselmu. Segera ke rumah sakit temui aku._ _'_

' _Kakek mengalami serangan. Kau dimana?_ _'_

Pesan-pesan itu berasal dari Kai. Mungkin terkirim setelah dia mematikan ponselnya, Suho juga mengirim pesan kepadanya.

' _Kyungsoo_ _,_ _b_ _isakah kau menyetir untuk Kai? Kupikir dia tidak baik-baik saja._ _'_

Pesan singkat yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Seperti terhempas ombak berkali-kali, tapi tak kunjung tumbang.

"Kyungsoo ada apa?" Panggilan Baekhyun menyadarkan Kyungsoo.

Kepala wanita itu terangkat pelan menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian. "Ki-kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol setengah panik dan mengerem mobil cepat.

Dia tidak sanggup untuk menyampaikan. Hanya memperlihatkan pesan-pesan yang Kai kirimkan. Chanyeol segera mengecek ponselnya sendiri. Benar saja, ponsel di dalam ranselnya ternyata sejak siang tadi juga mendapat panggilan dan pesan serupa yang meminta Kyungsoo menemui Kai tapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang sadar akan itu.

Hari itu Kyungsoo merasa lelah luar biasa. Jantungnya dipompa begitu cepat.

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa ia hubungi setelah pergi ke rumah sakit dan bertemu kepala perawat yang mengatakan jika Kai pergi tergesa-gesa tiga jam yang lalu.

Oh astaga! Tiga jam yang lalu Kyungsoo di mana? Kenapa dia tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya?

Tiga jam yang lalu? Bukankah dia menghabiskan waktu di taman kota sendirian sementara Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun. Dia hanya ingin menenangkan diri sebelum perlombaan di mulai.

" Tenangkan dirimu Kyungsoo. Kita ke Gyeonggi sekarang. "

Saat itu Chanyeol segera membawa laju mobilnya ke Gyeonggi. Tidak ada satu orang yang bisa dihubungi. Telepon Kai tidak di angkat. Ponsel ayahnya tidak aktif begitupun dengan Suho. Sementara hanya orang-orang itu yang bisa memberi mereka kabar.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Dia terlambat. Kakeknya di dalam ruangan masih bersama beberapa dokter, termasuk dr. Do yang segera pergi ketika mendapat panggilan. Sementara Suho menemani istrinya yang akan segera melahirkan.

Tubuhnya setengah bergetar, beberapa orang di depan ruangan juga menderita hal serupa dengan Kai walau tidak sedalam yang dirasakan pria tan ini.

"Kai..."

"Biarkan aku sendiri bibi."

Ia bahkan menolak tawaran nyonya Kang untuk memeluknya. Sebagai seorang dokter yang sering melihat pemandangan seperti ini di rumah sakit, Kai tetap merasa asing. Rasanya seperti ditimpa batu besar, seakan membuat tubunya terkapar.

Sore itu, suasana ruang tunggu rumah sakit begitu mencekam. Memang begitu pada umumnya di tambah keresahan oleh keluarga pasien. Di dalam sana, segerombolan dokter dan perawat sedang berjuang pempertahankan nyawa pasien. Sementara di bagian luar, terdengar harapan yang meminta hal sama.

Sore ini Kai terpaksa berada di ruang tunggu, sebab ia tidak bisa berada di dalam sebagai seorang dokter yang bisa saja berjuang membantu menyelamatkan sang kakek. Ini bukan tempatnya. Rumah sakit ini bukan tempat dia bekerja, sementara dr. Do memang telah mendapat izin sejak kakeknya dipindahkan kemari. Pria paruh baya itu bisa saja meminta Kai bergabung, tapi itu terlalu membahayakan jika melihat kondisi mental lelaki itu.

Dari semua keinginan, satu yang begitu Kai harapkan saat ini _'k_ _akeknya bisa di selamatkan dari meja operasi_ _'_.

Saat itu dr. Do yang pertama keluar. Ia tersenyum namun begitu perih menatap Kai yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan.

"Kau tahu kakekmu menolak operasi _bypass_ sejak awal. Dia berjanji melakukan terapi dengan obat-obatan dan mengubah prilaku hidup sehatnya..." ada jeda pada saat dia bicara pada Kai. "Dia ingin bertemu denganmu Kai."

"Kakek sadar?"

Pria tua itu mengangguk pelan, "Dia bisa mendengarkanmu."

Kai mengerti maksud perkataan direktur ini. Beberapa dokter dan perawat kemudian keluar dan melewati mereka. Wajah menyesal dan semua harus kembali pada tempatnya.

"Aku akan menemanimu. Bukankah sebaiknya kita masuk?"

Ia menurut. Mengikuti langkah dr. Do masuk dan melihat hidup kakeknya di sanggah dengan banyak alat rumah sakit.

Kai duduk di samping kakeknya. Tangan itu dengan lembut bergerak menyentuh kakeknya. Sementara dr. Do hanya bisa menyaksikan pemandangan itu.

"Kakek ingin mendengar pengakuanku? Aku tahu ini keinginan kakek. Sejak awal mendengar permintaan kakek untuk kembali ke Kota ini, ketika kakek bilang ingin melihat anak Suho di hari pertama dia lahir ke dunia ini. Pangeran kecil kakek sedang berjuang bersama Ibunya. Sejak pagi dia membuat sakit Yixing _noona_. Membuat resah sang Ayah dan pamannya. Kami berjanji dia akan tumbuh dengan sangat baik. Kami akan memastikan kehidupannya ada pada jalan yang tepat. Kakek jangan khawatir. Aku..." Lelaki itu menarik napas beberapa saat. "Aku juga akan baik-baik saja," Kai menganggukkan kepalanya. Mengatupkan gigi begitu rapat. Menahan diri agar tidak menangis.

"Kakek harus percaya padaku... Ka? Kakek!?"

Saat itu Kai berteriak kencang menyadari jemari yang ia sentuhan terkulai kemas. Sebagai dokter yang bertanggung jawab. dr. Do segera mengambil alih. Meminta tenaga bantuan dan dalam beberapa saat orang-orang itu kembali lalu membuat Kai tersingkir ke belakang.

Astaga! Dia bahkan belum mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo. Sekarang rasa takut menyerang pria ini. Ia memejamkan mata erat.

 _'Kumohon_ _,_ _masih banyak yang belum kukatakan pada kakek.'_

* * *

Pada era romantic, begitu banyak karya musik yang lahir dari tangan para genius musik. Mahler hanyalah salah satu dari banyak orang. Dia termasuk dalam komposer paling berpengaruh pada musik barat. _Symphony_ no. 9 yang juga menjadi salah satu karya terakhir dan ia selesaikan secara utuh. Sebuah lagu yang mengalun dengan lembut namun membuat sesak. Seni tempatnya berpijak. Saat kita tidak bicara mengenai teori pada zaman romantik, sebab mengingat musik begitu bebas dengan alunan lembut. Menitikberatkan pada emosi dalam hal ini adalah sang komposer. Symphony no.9 seperti menarik seseorang pada kegelapan. Sebuah perpisahan menjadi krisis yang begitu buruk. Sungguh mahakarya yang sangat indah, ketika sebuah kehidupan meninggalkan kita. _Kita tahu jika hidup adalah hadiah sempurna yang Tuhan berikan pada kita._

Saat itu Kai hanya bisa berdiam diri. Ia terlalu takut hingga membuat tubuhnya mengalami kram luar biasa. Matanya berusaha menampung air mata itu, menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Memupuk penyesalan di dalam diri.

"Kau bisa di sini. Aku akan mengurus semuanya."

 _Berapa banyak kenangan yang telah kau buat bersama seseorang? Tersenyum hingga menangis bersama._

 _Seberapa kuat kau berjuang pempertahankan seseorang? Hanya jika kau berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan._

Terkadang kita tenggelam dalam pikiran sendiri, merasa takut akan kegelapan padahal cahaya itu sendiri adalah kita.

* * *

 **05.43 PM**

 **Musim dingin Korea Selatan.**

 **23 December.**

Seorang pria yang sangat mencintai istrinya, berhasil membangun kebun anggur untuk mendiang istrinya. Ia pensiun dari pekerjaannya lalu memilih merawat kebun anggur itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Telah tinggal bersama kedua pria muda yang begitu dicintainya. Anggota keluarga yang sangat ingin dibahagiakan.

Lelaki itu tetap kuat ketika istrinya meninggal. Seorang anak laki-laki dan keinginan sang istri menjadi alasan agar ia bertahan hidup. Ketika putranya menikahi seorang wanita pemusik, ia begitu senang. Pada awalnya mereka dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki. Lalu sebuah berita buruk menghampiri, wanita itu memiliki penyakit. Ia tetap bermain musik hingga kemudian melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki untuk kedua kalinya. Anggota keluarga semakin bertambah.

Anaknya ingin membangun rumah sendiri, ketika itu cucu pertamanya telah memasuki taman kanak-kanak dan memilih menemani pria paruh baya itu. Ibu dan adiknya sering kali berkunjung. Kemudian kondisi sang ibu semakin memburuk.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sudah terlalu lama sejak terakhir kali seorang anak lahir dalam keluarga ini. Pria tua itu telah melewati beberapa generasi.

Suho berlari dengan napas pendek-pendek menghampiri Kai. Yixing telah melahirkan walau harus melakukan operasi. Langkahnya menjadi pelan ketika melihat adiknya hanya duduk di koridor rumah sakit. Saat itu nyonya Kang menghampiri. Memberi berita terburuk dalam sejarah hidup Suho setelah ia pikir kabar siksaan yang Kai terima dari sang ibu adalah hal terburuk dalam hidupnya.

Ia tetap berjalan mendekat berdiri di hadapan Kai walau pandangannya ada pada ruang di mana kakeknya terbaring. Jemari tangannya terulur mengusap lembut rambut sang adik.

"Kau harus tenang, semua ini terjadi atas kehendak Tuhan."

Kai mendongak dan tersenyum canggung pada Suho. "Bagaimana anakmu _hyung_?" Dia mencoba menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Bayi laki-laki yang sangat tampan seperti kakek. Kuberi dia nama Kim Anson."

Kai hanya mengangguk. Keduanya menghembuskan napas berat. Dalam kondisi seperti ini tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Mereka tidak benar-benar menjadi dewasa sesungguhnya dalam lingkaran sebuah keluarga. Tiba-tiba ditinggalkan induknya, maka mereka berkesempatan untuk hilang arah.

"dr. Do telah mengurus kakek."

Kai memberitahu Suho segera. Beruntung sekali mereka lelaki tua itu sangat mengerti dan membantu segera.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo tiba menjelang malam hari. Ia bertemu dengan sang Ayah saat menit pertama memasuki bangunan rumah sakit. Sang Ayah segera memeluk Kyungsoo erat. _'_ _Dia sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik._ _'_ Ayahnya berbisik.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tuan Kim akan sangat senang bila kau bisa menghibur Kai. Oh ya... Bayi Suho juga sudah lahir. Dia lelaki tampan, tampak seperti reinkarnasi tuan Kim."

Sekarang Kyungsoo mengerti maksud ayahnya. Apalagi melihat dokumen apa yang sedang diurus oleh ayahnya.

"Sayang, sebenarnya Ayah ingin bicara kepadamu. Tapi sepertinya kita bicara nanti saja."

Pria itu tersenyum menarik Kyungsoo sedikit menjauh. Ia menunduk untuk menyamakan tinggi badan mereka. "Pergilah temui dia."

Ia mengangguk paham. Membiarkan jemari lembut ayahnya menghapus air mata dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo penuh sayang.

Kyungsoo nyaris terjungkal karena berlari melewati koridor di rumah sakit. Ia melihat pria itu mengenakan kemeja hitam yang berantakan. Dasi longgar, rambut gelap yang tak beraturan. Terduduk di koridor rumah sakit. Beberapa orang bersamanya, tapi tidak ada yang berani mendekat.

"Kai." suara Kyungsoo seperti di telan tenggorokkannya sendiri.

* * *

Rasa marah, kesal dan putus asa terbenam dalam diri Kai. Menahan diri agar tidak mendorong wanita yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Ia tahu wanita ini baru berlari karena napas pendek-pendeknya menghangatkan Kai. Ia mendongak , jelas tidak memiliki fokus pandangan.

"Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang?"

Tidak! Bukan hanya itu yang ingin Kai ucapkan. Lebih daripada darimana saja kau sayang? Aku menghubungimu! Apa musik begitu penting bagimu? Kau menyebalkan! Apa kau tahu aku membutuhkanmu. Aku ketakutan!

"Maafkan aku Kai."

Tapi suara lembut Kyungsoo melunturkan semua emosi yang dia punya. Tubuhnya condong ke depan. Membuat kepala terantuk perut Kyungsoo. Merasakan belaian lembut pada rambutnya. Lebih lembut dari apa yang dilakukan Suho sepuluh menit lalu.

"Maafkan aku."

Kai tidak tahu, kenapa dia harus selemah ini. Tangannya memeluk erat kedua paha Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu kemudian menangis dalam pelukan Kyungsoo.

Lima menit dalam kesenyapan, Kyungsoo bersuara dan dia duduk di sebelah Kai tanpa melepaskan pelukan pria itu. Membuat tangan Kai melingkari tubuhnya. Tubuh lelaki itu gemetar, menunduk berusaha menahan tangis yang sia-sia, pakaian Kyungsoo setengah basah karena air mata Kai, rambut panjang Kyungsoo melekat pada wajah Kai.

* * *

Bayi laki-laki itu lahir ke dunia dengan selamat dan terlihat begitu tampan. Matanya belum terbuka, tidak tahu tentang pendengarannya yang pasti dia merasakan seseorang berjongkok didekatnya. Mengusapkan jari telunjuk menyentuh sudut bibirnya.

"Kau sangat tampan, Anson- _ie_."

Bisikannya begitu lirih.

"Paman akan menjagamu. Jangan merengek, ibumu harus istirahat, Ayahmu juga masih sangat sibuk di luar sana."

 **Kai**

Pria itu berjongkok di dekat bayi Suho. Ia tersenyum pada malaikat kecil yang kini bergerak-gerak mengecup ujung jari telunjuk Kai.

"Kai." suara Yixing membuat Kai menoleh ke belakang. Wanita itu sejak tadi terus memperhatikan adik iparnya. "Bisa berikan dia padaku?"

"Oh. Ya."

Kai sangat penurut. Dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat tubuh mungil Anson ke sebelah Yixing. Saat ini wanita itu telah di pindah ke ruang rawat inap setelah operasi. Sebagai seorang wanita yang baru melahirkan dengan cara operasi ia masih sangat lemah, tapi asupan nutrisi untuk anaknya yang ikut terkena dampak pembiusan sebelum operasi menjadi lebih penting. Kai memposisikan Anson di atas ranjang. Membuat Yixing mengempit bayi itu antara lengan dan badannya. Dalam posisi ini, mereka berhasil melindungi luka bekas operasi pada tubuh Yixing dan mengurangi beban pada bayi mungilnya.

"Sebaiknya kau bawa Kyungsoo pulang. Bibi Kang dan perawat rumah sakit akan menemaniku," Yixing menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan menggunakan pandangannya. Kai ikut melirik Kyungsoo. Setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan membantu Suho mengurus pemakaman kakeknya. Kyungsoo ditinggalkan. Malam hari hampir lewat dan Kyungsoo terlelap di atas sofa kamar inap Yixing. Masih menggunakan gaun hitam tanpa lengan.

"Pulanglah, besok kalian menghadiri pemakaman kakek."

Lama Kai hanya diam tidak memberi jawaban apapun. Tentang proses pemakaman, dia sama sekali belum siap.

"Kai," Yixing mencoba mengingatkannya.

"Ya. Aku akan membawanya pulang."

Dia tersenyum. Seorang perawat segera mendekati Yixing, membantu membenarkan posisi Anson dalam himpitan Ibunya.

Ingin Kai membangunkan Kyungsoo tapi dia akan terlihat sangat jahat jika melakukan itu. Pada akhirnya ia gendong Kyungsoo bridal lalu membawanya keluar dari rumah sakit. Gadis itu tampak begitu lelah dan juga kedinginan.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo terbangun ketika fajar menyingsing. Ia merasa pegal, menatap dirinya di balik selimut. Mengenakan sweater dan juga celana piyama milik Kai. Beberapa menit ia gunakan untuk menyadarkan diri.

Ia berada di kamar Kai, rumah dua lantai yang pernah ia tempati beberapa waktu lalu. Ia mengenakan pakaian suaminya, tentu saja karena dia tidak memiliki pakaian di sini.

"Nona sudah bangun?"

Seorang wanita masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengejutkan Kyungsoo. "Hari ini upacara pemakaman tuan Kim. Aku sudah siapkan pakaian nona."

"Kai?"

Bibi Kang tersenyum pada pertanyaan pertama wanita itu. Wanita tua itu telah kembali ke rumah atas permintaan Yixing.

"Tuan muda masih di ruang penyimpanan. Aku juga sudah siapkan pakaian untuk tuan muda. Tuan Suho bilang dia berangkat lebih dulu. Dia akan bertindak sebagai _Sangju_ dalam pemakaman tuan Kim."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mencoba mengerti.

Hanya dalam hitungan menit dia telah sangat rapi mengenakan pakaian hitam. Langkahnya begitu pelan melewati tangga menuju ruang penyimpanan, sebab dia tahu Kai berada di sana.

"Kai." Kyungsoo berusaha memanggil pria itu. Tidak ada jawaban untuk panggilan selanjutnya.

"Astaga Kai!" Kyungsoo berseru. Ia berlari mendekat dan mendapati Kai mendongak menatapnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum miring pada kehadiran Kyungsoo.

"Berapa banyak yang telah kau habiskan!?"

Menyingkirkan botol _wine_ dari atas meja dan segera menegakkan tubuh Kai. Mata dan ujung hidungnya memerah. Pria ini terlihat menyedihkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Kyungsoo?"

Suara serak dan begitu dalam membuat tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar. Kai baru saja akan bangkit namun tubuhnya ambruk menimpa Kyungsoo.

"Kai."

Dengkuran halus menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Kai baru saja tertidur. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia mengambil ponsel dari saku celana Kai. Menyalakan ponsel itu dan dia beruntung karena ponsel itu tidak memiliki pola. Pada akhirnya dia menghubungi Suho. Meminta maaf kepada pria itu karena tidak bisa menjaga Kai.

' _Jangan memaksakan diri. Banyak kerabat yang membantuku, datanglah kemari saat dia telah bangun Kyungsoo._ _'_

Suho begitu tenang seolah dia benar-benar sudah siap melewati waktu seperti ini.

' _Kami sedang mengatur peti mati di balik pertisi. Di_ _sini kakek begitu tampan._ _'_

Pria itu kini terdengar menyedihkan. Hampir sama dengan Kai yang masih dalam pelukan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu terduduk di atas sofa kulit.

' _Aku tutup panggilanmu Kyungsoo. Tolong jaga Kai, aku akan menunggu kalian._ _'_

Wajah damai yang begitu tampan.

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menangis. Maafkan aku," Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan dirinya. "Aku mencintaimu, kumohon jangan menyiksa diri Kai."

* * *

Siang perlahan menyapa, Kyungsoo telah membereskan ruang penyimpanan. Dia menunggu Kai terjaga dan lelaki itu bangun setelah dua jam terlelap. Tidak ada suara keluar dari mulutnya, ia berjalan melewati Kyungsoo. Bersiap diri dengan pakaian hitam. Topi rami serta pita hitam di lengannya. Kai mengendarai mobil dalam diam, tidak ada percakapan dengan Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Mereka melihat Suho duduk di atas tikar kasar sebagai pemimpin upacara.

* * *

Dan selama tiga hari itu banyak pengunjung yang datang, mengenakan pakaian hitam serta menyampaikan doa. Mereka semua memberi penghormatan pada tuan Kim. Selama itu juga Suho hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih atas kehadiran mereka semua.

Kai memandang bukit keluarga miliknya. Di sana, nenek, Ayah, Ibunya telah lebih dulu disemayamkan. Kali ini kakek mereka juga diletakkan di sana.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pagi setelah pakaman selama tiga hari itu Kyungsoo terbangun tanpa Kai disebelahnya, dia telah tidur bersama pria tan itu di ruang penyimpanan selama dua malam. Ia pikir Kai ada di rumah, hasilnya dia menemukan Ayahnya sedang bicara bersama seorang pria. Kyungsoo pikir dia telah melihat pria ini beberapa kali di rumah sakit, pemakaman kakek Kai dan sekarang pagi ini.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang? Kai kembali ke Seoul sejam yang lalu."

Ia terdiam beberapa saat mendengar cerita ayahnya.

"Suho menjemput Yixing, kurasa mereka akan kembali beberapa menit lagi. Kai memintamu tetap berada di sini. Dia sudah menyiapkan pakaian untukmu."

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan, memeluk ayahnya begitu erat. "Ayah~"

"Maaf sayang. Kau merasa lelah? Ayah minta maaf padamu."

Kyungsoo berhasil menarik diri dari pelukan ayahnya tangan kuat yang terasa begitu lembut mengusap air matanya. "Jangan menangis lagi. Kai hanya butuh waktu sendiri, mungkin beberapa hari. Kau bisa kembali dua atau tiga hari lagi. Ayah memberitahumu karena Ayah pernah mengalami hal yang sama."

"A-ayah menghindariku..."

"Maaf. Tapi tidak akan lagi."

"Aku ingin kembali ke rumah," saat itu terucap begitu saja. Ia membuat dr. Do menatapnya bingung.

"Kyungsoo, ada yang ingin Ayah sampaikan padamu. Tapi sebelumnya perkenalkan dia Sehun. Oh Sehun."

Kyungsoo bahkan hampir lupa dengan keberadaan pria ini. Tampak lebih muda beberapa tahun dari Kyungsoo. "Ayah sudah bicara pada Kai. Dia belum memberitahumu?"

"Tentang apa?" Kyungsoo mulai fokus pada ucapan ayahnya.

"Bulan depan Ayah akan ke new York untuk menghadiri konferensi kedokteran. Tadinya ingin membawa Kai dan dirimu sebagai ganti bulan madu kalian. Tapi dia bilang kau terus lolos dalam kompetisimu. Lagipula kalian berencana pindah rumah akhir bulan depan."

Kyungsoo membenarkan. Ia tersenyum miris, izin pengajuan cutinya belum juga ditandatangani oleh Kai. Belum lagi Parikian Chun memintanya bergabung dalam pertunjukkan akhir bulan depan secara pribadi.

"Lalu pria ini?"

Kyungsoo membawa ayahnya untuk menjelaskan keberadaan Sehun. Mata bulat itu menyipit.

"Adikmu."

"..."

Alisnya terangkat, mulut terbuka dan kedua mata melebar mendengarkan satu kata pengakuan ayahnya. Ia berkedip dua kali dalam gerakan lambat, memutar kepala menatap Sehun yang kemudian tersenyum padanya. "Oh Sehun." Pria itu menyebutkan namanya sendiri.

Bukankah ayahnya bilang tidak menikah lagi? Tidak mencintai wanita lain selain Ibunya. Seingat Kyungsoo Ibunya hanya memiliki Kyungsoo sebagai anak.

"Sehun akan tinggal bersama Ayah agar kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang siapa yang akan bersama pria tua ini. Maaf baru memberitahumu sekarang sayang. Sehun baru menyetujui permintaan Ayah seminggu yang lalu."

Kyungsoo sedikit menjauh dari ayahnya, kini mereka memiliki jarak untuk saling melihat satu sama lain. Akibat ucapan ayahnya seperti ada aliran listrik yang mengalir di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo, kabar itu terlalu mengejutkan.

"Jangan salah paham Kyungsoo. Sehun hanya anak angkat Ayah. Ayahnya adalah teman sekolah Ayah."

"Ibu meningal ketika aku berumur sembilan tahun dan ayah meninggal sebulan lalu."

Kyungsoo menoleh menatap pria bersuara ringan di belakangnya. Sehun baru saja bicara pada Kyungsoo.

"Akhh maafkan aku. Hanya saja."

"Ayah yang harus minta maaf padamu karena tidak memberitahu terlebih dahulu. Tapi ini cara satu-satunya agar Sehun tidak hidup berpindah-pindah dari satu saudara ke saudara yang lain."

Maksud Kyungsoo. Bisakah ayahnya memilih waktu yang tepat? Tapi bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo memberitahu ayahnya mengenai apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Dia bisa mengubah senyum di wajah ayahnya dengan tatapan kecewa. Ayahnya begitu menyukai Kai, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ayah akan pergi ke New York bersama Sehun. Tidak akan sampai satu bulan."

Ia melihat ayahnya begitu senang. Begitu juga pemuda yang lebih muda.

 _'Kyungsoo, yang harus kau lakukan adalah menjadi anak_ _baik_ _.'_ Dia berusaha mengingatkan diri sendiri.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Berapa lama waktu yang telah dia habiskan dengan membantu Yixing mengurus bayi kecil Anson. Ia terlelap, ponselnya berdering menunjukkan panggilan dari Chanyeol.

' _Sudah satu minggu kau tinggal di Gyeonggi. Kau akan melewatkan tahun baru bersama kami?_ _'_

Ah! Benar sekali. Tahun baru?

Kyungsoo harus mengubur semua itu.

' _Ayah bilang surat dari penyelenggara kompetisi itu datang ke rumah kami._ _'_

Kyungsoo segera ingat jika dia menggunakan alamat keluarga Park saat mendaftarkan diri.

' _Tapi Ayah meminta pengantar surat ke rumah_ _yang kau tempati bersama Kai_ _. Aku tidak memiliki kunci letterbox rumah kalian. Jadi aku tidak tahu hasilnya Kyungsoo._ _'_

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak.

' _Aku juga tidak bisa bertemu dr. Kim. Dia sepertinya tidak pulang ke rumah._ _'_

 **Degh**

"Kyungsoo- _ah_ , aku harus ke Seoul. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

Saat itu Suho memanggil Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu berdiri hanya beberapa meter dari Kyungsoo.

* * *

 _To be continue..._

* * *

Thank You.

 **RoséBear**


	20. 4th Part, Path of Opportunity chapter 19

**-Preview Chapter 18-**

' _Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku Kyungsoo?_ _'_

' _Jika kau sudah mengaktifkan ponselmu. Segera ke rumah sakit temui aku._ _'_

' _Kakek mengalami serangan. Kau di_ _mana?_ _'_

 _-_ _'Kumohon_ _,_ _masih banyak yang belum kukatakan pada kakek.'_

 _ **Kita tahu jika hidup adalah hadiah sempurna yang Tuhan berikan pada kita.**_

"Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang?"

Tidak! Bukan itu yang ingin Kai ucapkan. Lebih daripada _darimana saja kau_ _sayang_ _? Aku menghubungimu! Apa musik begitu penting bagimu? Kau menyebalkan!_ _Apa kau tahu aku membutuhkanmu. Aku ketakutan!_

"Maafkan aku Kai."

* * *

 _ **The Paradox of Lost Complementary**_

 _Complementary_

 _Present by_ _ **Ros**_ _é_ _ **Bear**_

[Part 4 : Path of Opportunity 180321]

 _19th Chapter - KaiSoo_

 _Content: GS. Family. Friendship. Marriage life. Musik. Surgery_

* * *

Memasuki musim dingin, salju tidak berhenti turun. Walau terkadang tidak dalam bentuk badai, hanya terpaan yang begitu ringan.

Kebun anggur yang tidak seberapa luas itu sedang mengalami masa _dormant_. Sebagai organisme hidup dia berhenti tumbuh untuk beberapa saat karena faktor musim.

Tapi jangan pikir kebun anggur itu mengikuti jejak pemiliknya. Sebab mereka akan kembali berkembang saat musim semi nanti tiba.

"Anson- _ie_ ," suara Kyungsoo terdengar begitu lembut ketika memanggil bayi mungil di dalam gendongan bibi Kang. " _Aunt_ _ie_ akan kembali lagi secepatnya. Sekarang _aunt_ _ie_ punya urusan. Jangan menyusahkan ibumu, anak pintar."

Yixing yang duduk di dekat mereka hanya tersenyum mendengar pesan Kyungsoo pada putranya. Bukankah Kyungsoo terdengar begitu manis. Tapi kenapa terselip kesedihan di dalam setiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Karena itu, Kyungsoo putuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul. Bukan sekedar memastikan pengumuman babak semi final. Tapi dia juga ingin mengetahui keberadaan Kai. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang bersama Suho, dosen tampan itu banyak bercerita dan mencoba tertawa walau tatapannya tak bisa berbohong. Masih tertinggal kesedihan dalam diri pria ini.

"Kai? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Sedikit ragu namun Kyungsoo memastikan diri untuk bertanya membuat Suho meliriknya sebentar.

"Sudah empat hari kita tidak melihatnya bukan? Dia juga tidak menghubungi kita."

Suho benar, Kai menghindari keluarganya.

"Kyungsoo _-_ _y_ _a_ , aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal. Kai pernah menghindari kami setelah kematian Ayah. Saat itu dia pikir Ayah kami bunuh diri. Hingga Kai sangat benci pada Ayah karena meninggalkan kami. Dia terus bersikeras jika ayah bunuh diri."

Pundak Kyungsoo terasa lemas. Bagaimana Suho bisa membicarakan ini tanpa ada pembatas. Tapi, apakah ada yang lebih pantas? Rasanya lebih baik Kyungsoo mendengarkan kisah tentang suaminya.

"Tapi sekitar dua minggu yang lalu kakek mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku. Ya. Ternyata Ayah memang berniat bunuh diri. Melakukan kecelakaan tunggal agar tidak menyusahkan siapapun, karena ayah kehilangan wanita yang sangat dia cintai."

Ia melihat genggaman tangan Suho mengeras pada stir mobil. "Aku menyesal tidak mempercayai Kai. Rasanya sangat ingin marah pada kakek tapi kemudian kakek bilang jika awalnya Ayah memang berniat melakukan kecelakaan tunggal. Tapi hari itu, Kai kembali ke rumah dengan membawa piala kemenangannya. Sebenarnya bukan piala pertama, dia telah mengumpulkan puluhan piala dalam kompetisi piano. Hanya saja piala hari itu, pertama kalinya kompetsi selain piano. Kemenangannya dalam lomba sains. Dari dulu dia memang anak yang cerdas, dan ketika itu Ayah ingin meletakkan piala Kai pada makam ibu, tapi kecelakaan itu terjadi. Ayah koma selama tiga hari, dia sadar beberapa jam hingga kemudian benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kami selamanya."

Kyungsoo menarik tisu dan memberikannya pada Suho.

"Tidak perlu diteruskan, aku akan menemaninya. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya."

Suho menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih padamu. Aku hanya memintamu untuk sedikit lebih sabar."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Rumah sakit itu tidaklah besar, namun cukup dikenal. Tidak terlalu luas namun cukup untuk menampung pasien rawat jalan dan rawat inap setiap harinya. Jumlah dokter dan perawat cukup dalam kesehariannya, sebab mereka menggunakan teknologi medis yang sangat modern.

Sebuah rumah sakit dengan beberapa departemen, di antaranya pusat rehabilitasi, pengobatan jantung, psikiatri, pengobatan anak, sakit mata dan THT.

Setiap tahunnya terjadi ribuan operasi, merupakan salah satu rumah sakit swasta yang setiap hari semakin berkembang secara kualitas maupun kuantitas. Tahun depan rumah sakit ini akan melanksanakan rencana pembangunkan gedung rumah sakit baru di sebuah daerah sub urban, lahan yang cukup luas untuk pusat pengobatan. Sebuah bangunan yang nanti dikhususkan untuk pengembangan penanganan penyakit saraf.

Seorang lelaki berdiri di taman rumah sakit. Memandang seorang psikiater bersama pasien _nya_.

 **Kai**

Dia telah berdiri selama lima belas menit lebih mengamati perkembangan Tao yang sekarang sedang bersama Kris. Selama empat hari sejak kembali ke Seoul, dia menerima banyak laporan dari Kris mengenai Tao. Operasi yang akan dilakukan pada Tao bukanlah jenis operasi biasa. Dengan dukungan dr. Do juga mereka membentuk sebuah Tim, serta bantuan wakil direktur.

Kris berjalan menghampiri Kai, lelaki itu balas tersenyum setelah merasakan sekaleng minuman dingin menyentuh lengannya.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan operasi Tao lima hari lagi?"

Kai mengangguk pelan, "dr. Tan akan membantuku."

"Membantumu?" Kris tidak bisa menutupi rasa keterkejutannya. Oh astaga! Betapa senang dia sekarang. Wakil direktur rumah sakit akan turun tangan membantu operasi Tao. "Bukan kau yang membantunya?" Kris masih tidak percaya ucapan Kai.

"Apa sebaiknya aku ke New York untuk menghadiri konferensi bersama direktur saja?"

"Ya! Ya! Maafkan aku Kai! Kau ketua Tim nya. Oke!"

Kai melirik malas Kris. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum ketika Tao menghampiri dan meengampit lengan Kris. Menarik perhatian psikiater muda itu.

"Kris, mau makan siang bersamaku?"

Kris mengangguk pasti membuat Kai memilih menyingkir perlahan. Tidakkah sebaiknya dia kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Sementara tidak ada panggilan operasi maupun pekerjaan lain. Hanya ingin memejamkan matanya sebentar.

Ia berhasil membawa langkah kakinya tiba di ruangan. Mata Kai tertuju pada sebuah ponsel, seketika dinyalakan ponsel itu segera berdering.

' _Kau sudah tiba di Seoul?_ _'_

' _Jangan lupa makan._ _'_

' _Jangan gunakan bahan makanan di lemari pendingin. Aku mematikan aliran listriknya pagi itu._ _'_

' _Kau tidur di_ _mana?_ _'_

' _Kau sudah bekerja? Ingat untuk sarapan._ _'_

Ia menunduk mendapati pesan dari Kyungsoo. Astaga! Wanita itu masih mengingatkannya untuk makan saat mereka memiliki jarak. Bukankah dia begitu jahat. Baru saja Kai ingin mematikan kembali ponselnya, sebuah pesan dari Suho masuk.

' _Rumahmu sangat berantakan! Apa kau tidak pernah pulang atau memanggil petugas kebersihan? Haruskah Kyungsoo membersihkan rumah kalian sendirian? Aku tidak bisa membantu karena punya urusan pribadi di Seoul. Segeralah pulang dan tolong istrimu membersihkan rumah._ _'_

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sesuatu yang hangat dan membahagiakan berkembang dalam hati Kyungsoo. Rasanya tiga jam dia habiskan sekedar membersihkan rumah seorang diri. Sekarang benar-benar bersih terutama bagian dapur. Dia mengeluarkan semua sisa bahan makanan dari lemari pendingin. Satu jam ia habiskan sekedar duduk di sofa mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya. Kyungsoo tidak menemukan surat yang Chanyeol maksud di dalam _letterbox_ di depan rumah.

"Apa Kai memgambilnya?"

Ia mulai bergumam tidak jelas atas pikiran barusan.

Ia memukul pelan bagian lutut karena merasa lelah. Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo ingin mencoba permainan violinnya. Sejak ditinggalkan Kai, dia memainkan violin untuk Anson dengan izin Yixing dan juga Suho. Sekarang Kyungsoo hanya ingin mengulangi permainannya. Ia mulai menguasai Caprice no.23 karya Paganini untuk violin solo. Hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan tentang komponen di dalamnya.

Kyungsoo memainkan violin dalam posisi duduk. Tangan kanannya memegang erat busur violin yang selalu ia rawat.

Nada pertama mengalun dengan lembut, tarikan kedua mencobanya agar lebih berkonsentrasi. Musik ini menuntut jari kirinya agar bergeser ke leher violin.

"Awgh!" Gadis itu berteriak tanpa sadar ketika menggores jari kelingking kirinya. "Aishh!" Ia mendesis kesakitan.

Luka gores adalah hal biasa bagi seorang pemain violin amatiran sepertinya. Ia bergegas meletakkan violinnya. Mencuci tangan dan mengeringkan lukanya barulah Kyungsoo menempelkan plester. Sebagai seorang pemain violin, dia sudah terbiasa dengan cedera, rasa sakit pada area punggung, leher, bahu, pergelangan tangan, maupun jari-jarinya sendiri. Kyungsoo mengamati lukanya, hanya gores kecil seperti ini tidak akan menghalangi Kyungsoo. Saat itu ia berdiri di dapur dan baru sadar jika persediaan di lemari pendingin benar-benar kosong. Ia menyingkirkan semua bahan makanan hanya karena beberapa yang tidak layak namun menyebar pada bahan makanan yang lain. Bergegas ke kamar dan mengambil kartu _debet_ milik Kai yang pernah dia terima.

' _Kau tidak akan marah jika_ _uangmu_ _kugunakan untuk belanja bukan?_ _'_

Ia tersenyum membayangkan apa saja yang harus dia beli. Kyungsoo perlu berjalan kaki ke halte terdekat untuk menuju supermarket. Jika hanya ke mini market di dekat rumahnya, dia hanya akan mendapatkan beberapa bahan makanan instan saja. Dan wanita itu kini berjalan seorang diri.

Mendorong troli dan mulai berkeliling di dalam supermarket.

 _Jamur_

 _Tahu_

 _Roots vegetable_

 _Telur_

 _Meets_

 _Peanuts_

 _Vegetables_

 _Fruits_

Ia tersenyum ketika mengantre di kasir. Kyungsoo berhenti sebentar. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan pada Kai.

' _Aku gunakan_ _uangmu_ _untuk berbelanja di supermarket biasa._ _'_

Dengan begitu ia telah memberitahu Kai. Tapi hati wanita itu tak kunjung tenang. Ia kembali mengirim pesan pada Kai.

' _Bisakah kau menjemputku? Belanjaannya banyak sekali._ _'_

Tetap tidak ada balasan, panggilan Kyungsoo pun tidak tersambung. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangkat semua belanjaan itu sendiri. Ia pikir Kai pasti menyibukkan diri dengan bekerja untuk mengalihkan perhatian atas kematian sang kakek.

Gerbang rumah berderit. Wanita itu bersusah payah mengangkat satu persatu kantung belanjaan. Berada di rumah seorang diri, Kyungsoo memilih mengunci semua akses pintu dan jendela.

' _Pulanglah untuk makan malam. Aku memasak banyak makanan untukmu._ _'_

Entah itu adalah pesan keberapa yang dia kirim pada Kai. Namun tidak ada perasaan lelah untuk tetap menunggu.

Tahukah kau kenapa dia mampu menunggu begitu lama? Karena ia pikir memiliki harapan tentang menunggu seseorang. Bukan sekedar rasa khawatir yang tidak beralasan, bukan pula keegoisan semata. Tidak juga tentang mengasihani, tapi bicara bagaimana mencintai.

Dia sudah terbiasa hidup untuk menunggu kepulangan sang Ayah, berselang waktu dia memaksakan diri menunggu suaminya kembali terlepas dari apapun.

Pertanyaannya, sampai kapan dia akan menunggu? Ketika jam berputar membawa jarum pendek menyentuh angka sebelas. Sudah terlalu larut dan pintu tak kunjung berbunyi untuk memberitahu Kyungsoo seseorang seharusnya membuka pintu saat dia kembali.

Wanita itu masih memaksakan diri menahan laparnya. Pada akhirnya menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja makan. Saat itu pintu berderit, ingin rasanya Kyungsoo mendongak dan berlari karena ia tahu itu pasti adalah Kai. Tapi sekali saja Kyungsoo ingin Kai menyadari keberadaannya. Wanita itu berpura-pura tidur. Jantungnya berdegup cukup cepat. Sulit sekali mengendalikan bagian organ tubuh yang satu ini. Sekarang seperti sepasang mata sedang mengawasinya. Ya. pria itu berdiri setengah meter darinya. Terdengar helaan napas dan tubuhnya seperti melayang.

 _Hangat_

Beberapa saat ia merasakan Kai menggendongnya. Kemudian tubuhnya menyentuh ranjang.

Lama dalam kesunyian Kyungsoo masih bertahan. Ia merasakan sisi ranjang di sebelahnya berderit. Aroma parfum milik Kai masih tersisa walaupun Kyungsoo yakin pria itu pasti sudah membersihkan diri. Terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, akhirnya wanita itu tertidur.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Ia kemudian tersadar ketika terusik oleh sentuhan seseorang pada ujung jari. Mata bulat Kyungsoo berputar gelisah di balik kelopak matanya. Ia tidak bermaksud mengintip, tapi ia bisa tahu jika Kai menggantikan plester lukanya. Jika dia terbangun sekarang, Kyungsoo pikir itu akan menjadi sebuah kesalahan. Ia manetapkan hati untuk bertahan sebentar lagi. Sampai menyadari Kai beranjak dari tempatnya.

Rasanya lima menit berlalu dan Kyungsoo memberanikan diri bangun. Ia berharap Kai belum berangkat.

Kaki - kaki telanjangnya berjalan keluar kamar, menemukan Kai tampak sibuk di dapur mereka. Setidaknya ia senang, pria ini kembali ke rumah.

"Selamat pagi."

Lelaki itu terkejut karena sapaan mendadak Kyungsoo.

"Kau memanaskan supnya? Biar aku saja."

Dirinya pikir Kai masih sangat terluka. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak bicara saat menyerahkan spatula pada Kyungsoo. Duduk diam di depan meja makan menunggu istrinya menuangkan semangkuk sup panas.

Pagi itu mereka melewati sarapan dalam keheningan. Berkali-kali hembusan napas berat Kyungsoo meluncur dengan kurang sopannya. Dia harus bicara, bagaimanapun caranya Kai harus memberitahu Kyungsoo.

"Kai..."

"Aku tidak masalah kau menggunakan uangku."

"Ah!?" Sesaat Ia bingung Kai memotong ucapannya."ada yang mau kukatakan." Kyungsoo melanjutkan.

"Aku sudah memakan masakanmu."

Sekali lagi pria ini memotong ucapannya.

"Maksudku..."

"Lain kali tidak perlu menungguku pulang. Makan dan tidurlah di kamar."

"Kai!" Kyungsoo setengah berteriak.

"Aku mungkin akan pulang sangat malam. Jika tidak pulang aku akan memberitahu pelayan di rumahmu untuk kemari."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Pria ini bicara tapi tidak sekalipun ia menaikkan pandangan.

"Lain kali masak untukmu sendiri. Jangan pedulikan aku."

"Kai! Kau mengambil semua surat di _letterbox_? Ada surat untukku."

Barulah kepala lelaki itu terdongak menatapnya.

"Aku selesai!"

Ia beranjak dari kursi tanpa sebuah jawaban. Meninggalkan sisa makanan beserta Kyungsoo.

"Kai! Aku menginginkannya."

Kai berbalik badan menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Detik berikutnya membuat Kyungsoo meragu.

"Surat pengumuman itu, bagaimana pun hasilnya. Aku ingin tahu."

Suara Kyungsoo berubah lirih.

"Ya. Kau lolos. Kau boleh melanjutkan ke final."

"La-lalu bagaimana dengan pengajuan izin cuti semester awalku?" ia bertanya karena penasaran, menyembunyikan perasaan senang karena diberitahu telah berhasil.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "Untuk apa kau mengajukan cuti semester awal?"

Jemari wanita itu bertautan satu sama lain di bawah meja, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan. "Tadinya aku berencana untuk mengikuti resital musik Henry. Tapi kemudian Parikian Chun, seorang komposer menawariku bergabung dalam pertunjukkannya yang dimulai pada bulan februari..."

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat. Sekarang ia tahu Kai sedang dalam kondisi tidak terlalu baik untuk bicara. Gerakan menghindar itu terjadi secara reflek. Dia hanyalah gadis polos yang telah tumbuh dalam kasih sayang pelayan dan juga keluarga teman-temannya. Tidak pernah ada yang memarahinya sampai ia bertemu dengan Kai.

Kyungsoo bertahan memejamkan matanya sampai kemudian ia mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Napasnya meluncur begitu saja menyadari Kai telah menghilang dari balik pintu, – _menghindarinya._

Baiklah! Tidak seharusnya dia berkata mengenai pertunjukkan padahal ia belum menyelesaikan kompetisi ini. Tidakkah Kyungsoo terdengar serakah jika begitu.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 _31 desember. Malam pergantian tahun baru._

Malam akhir tahun Kyungsoo menyalakan televisi. Sejak dua jam yang lalu bahkan ia tidak sadar tentang acara apa yang telah ia tonton. Kemarin ia menyusahkan Chanyeol dengan mengunjungi gedung penyelenggaraan kompetisi. Mereka bilang Kyungsoo bisa melanjutkan jika menyerahkan kembali formulir yang telah dikirim panitia. Sementara ia yakin formulir itu berada di tangan Kai.

 _"Kyungsoo? Bagaimana dengan rencana bergabung dalam pertunjukkanku? Tidak peduli tentang hasil akhir kompetisi. Aku harap kau bisa bergabung untuk memulai latihan rutin. Tidak hanya di_ _satu gedung pertunjukkan. Aku berharap bisa berkeliling Korea Selatan membawa anggota musikku hingga akhir musim semi nanti."_

Bukankah tawaran itu terdengar sangatlah bagus untuk amatiran seperti kyungsoo?

"Argh!" Ia berteriak kesal karena begitu banyak keinginan Kyungsoo justru datang pada saat seperti ini.

Ponselnya berdering. Panggilan dari Chanyeol yang mengajaknya bergabung untuk merasakan tahun baru.

' _Sampai bertemu besok siang!_ _'_

Kalimat pendek Kyungsoo tersebut sudah termasuk penolakan dalam rencana Chanyeol dan pertanda dia tidak ingin diganggu. Di hadapan meja hanya ada beberapa _cookies_ yang semakin berkurang serta beberapa minuman kaleng dan... sebotol wine milik Kai.

' _Kau tidak akan..._ _..'_

Kyungsoo membatalkan rangkaian kalimat yang ingin ia kirim pada Kai. Sudah pasti pria itu akan kembali tapi tidak tahu pada pukul berapa.

Pada saat seperti ini satu yang dia inginkan, menumbuhkan perasaan benci tapi sejak kecil dia tidak pernah diajarkan melakukan satu hal itu. Seberapa marahnya Kyungsoo pada sang ayah, dia menyayangi lelaki tua itu. Begitu juga terhadap Kai.

Sejak kapan perasaan itu semakin hari kian bertumbuh. Ia salah meletakkan tempat, terlalu cepat berkembang dan pada akhirnya mengakar dengan kuat.

Apa yang telah Kyungsoo harapkan? Apresiasi dari sang Ayah. Ayahnya tidak mempermasalahkan selama dia mendapat izin Kai. Walau sampai saat ini tidak sekalipun ayahnya melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo bermain violin di panggung pertunjukkan.

Apa yang Kai harapkan dari Kyungsoo? Kesehatan kakeknya? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi ketika pria tua itu telah tiada. Inilah yang Kai lakukan pada Kyungsoo.

 _Menghindar._

Tiba - tiba air mata mengalir menyadari kebodohannya. Kenapa dia bisa mencintai pria seperti Kai. Rasanya seperti menyakiti diri sendiri.

Tanpa sadar ia tertidur karena terlalu lelah. Begitulah Kyungsoo, dia tidak terbiasa sendirian hingga membuat matanya terus terjaga. Hanya saja, sesekali dia juga merasa lelah hingga memaksa tubuhnya untuk mengistirahatkan diri sendiri.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Di malam tahun baru begitu banyak kesibukan. Seolah semua kecelakaan akibat jalan licin, kelalaian pengendara atau apapun lainnya telah berkompromi terlebih dahulu agar para korban bertemu pada satu malam itu.

Rumah sakit tempat Kai bekerja menjadi sangat sibuk, terutama bagian UGD. Tiba-tiba banyak pasien rawat jalan maupun rawat inap yang mendaftarkan diri akibat mengalami kecelakaan di satu malam yang terasa panjang.

Tak pelak dokter muda itu merasa lelah, dia telah bekerja keras di saat seperti ini. Pada saat orang-orang menikmati malam tahun baru mereka, dia harus menikmati kentalnya darah yang mengalir dari seorang korban penusukkan.

Bahkan seua dokter pun harus turun tangan malam ini. Semuanya menjadi begitu sibuk, perawat bolak balik menyiapkan semua kebutuhan pengobatan sementara para dokter berkonsentrasi menyelamatkan pasien.

 _"dr. Kim_ _,_ _are you okey?"_

Sepanjang malam tanpa jeda istirahat. Mereka telah bekerja sangat keras.

"Minumlah, kau pasti sangat lelah."

Kai mengangguk menerima minuman dari kepala perawat.

"Selamat tahun baru," setengah sorakkan dan Kai membenarkan.

Sudah lewat empat jam sejak lonceng berdenting dengan kuat menandakan pergantian tahun.

"Kau akan pulang? Aku boleh menumpang?"

"Kau yang akan menyetir sampai tempat tinggalmu." Tawar Kai kemudian.

"Oh ayolah dr. Kim. Aku berniat menumpang agar tidak menyetir. Aku sangat lelah."

Mereka berdua sama-sama lelah. Kai memandang ponselnya, tiba-tiba saja dia ingat pada Kyungsoo! Astaga. Dia melupakan mengirim pesan pada pelayan rumah Kyungsoo ataupun pada istrinya sendiri untuk memiliki rencana pada malam tahun baru. Bukankah setiap awal tahun rumah sakit memang semakin sibuk.

"Maaf. Aku harus pulang segera."

Perasaannya setengah kacau. Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo menunggunya? Dia bajingan brengsek membuat istrinya harus menunggu setiap malam. Tubuh wanita itu juga semakin ringan setiap harinya. Karena dia tertidur setiap kali Kai pulang ke rumah.

Menembus malam, Kai menekan pedal gasnya. Jalanan sedikit lebih sepi. Mungkin manusia-manusia itu telah merasa lelah untuk berkeliaran setelah menimbulkan banyak kekacauan.

Napas Kai terputus-putus ketika sampai di rumah. Lampu di dalam belum dimatikan. Ia menekan kode akses dengan begitu pelan. Seakan terserang aliran listrik langkah kakinya terhenti.

Kyungsoo tertidur di atas sofa dengan televisi menyala, gadis itu hanya mengenakan kaos polos dan celana piyama seperti biasa. Makanan ringan berserakkan dan apa yang baru saja Kai lihat di lantai. Botol wine pecah membuat warna merah anggur mengotori lantai keramik sementara Kyungsoo tertidur, wajah wanita ini setengah memerah.

 _Dia demam_

Ia pikir bukan sekedar karena anggur. Tapi benar-benar karena kelelahan.

Dihembuskannya napas pelan kemudian memindahkan Kyungsoo ke kamar. Menyeka keringat dan menggantikan pakaian Kyungsoo untuk membuatnya nyaman.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan padamu?"

 _'Peraturanmu membuatnya menderita.'_

Saat itu perkataan Chanyeol terngiang dalam pikiran Kai.

"Aku menyakitimu?"

Pria itu merasakan suhu tubuh Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangan. Istrinya benar-benar demam.

Pikiran Kai membawanya keluar dari kamar. Mengambil tas kerja dan mengeluarkan beberapa berkas. Formulir pendaftaran babak final Kyungsoo, formulir pengajuan cuti semester awal. Surat permohonan bergabung dengan sebuah pertunjukkan yang akan dimulai pada akhir musim dingin hingga akhir musim semi yang akan menjadi alasan pengambilan cuti semester awal Kyungsoo.

"Haruskah aku melepasmu?"

Ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang terlelap. Meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Lelaki itu bersiap diri, merapikan diri sendiri ternyata sangatlah sulit.

Beberapa hari tanpa Kyungsoo dia bahkan tidak mengenakan dasi. Lalu beberapa hari Kyungsoo kembali, wanita itu merawatnya. Menyiapkan makan malam walau terkadang ditemukan dalam keadaan dingin. Kai kembali duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Ada satu hal yang bisa dia lakukan. Mengisi semua formulir itu, ia juga menandatanganinya. Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk pempertahankan Kyungsoo. Sebaiknya Kai membebaskan Kyungsoo. Lagipula dia juga sudah mau menjalani pendidikan dokter walau harus tertunda satu semester. Kai yakin Ayahnya tidak bisa menolak permintaan Kyungsoo. Mereka hanya berperang mental tapi pada akhirnya sama-sama mengalah satu sama lain. Belum lagi mengenai sosok Sehun, seorang pemuda sekarang menjadi anak angkat Direktur. Mungkin Direktur akan sangat marah pada Kai karena melakukan ini, tapi jika dia menjelaskan semuanya nanti. Pria itu tidak memiliki hak untuk marah. Kai punya hak untuk tidak selalu bersama Kyungsoo. Mereka telah melengkapi keinginan satu sama lain. Tentang pernikahan ini? Bukankah tidak ada resepsi pernikahan? Walau sumpah yang telah terucap di hadapan Tuhan dan beberapa orang anggota keluarga. Biarlah dia menanggung pemberitaan di hadapan keluarga dan tidak melibatkan Kyungsoo lebih banyak lagi.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sudah jam tujuh pagi tapi langit masih gelap membuat musim dingin terdengar mengerikan.

Kai mengambil ponselnya. Mengirim pesan pada seseorang di luar sana.

"Kau kembali? Ekhh~"

Saat itu Kyungsoo terbangun. Kai segera membantunya untuk bersender di ranjang.

"Jangan banyak bergerak. Kau demam."

Dia bicara dengan kalimat pendek. Segera meletakkan kembali ponselnya, lelaki itu merasakan suhu tubuh Kyungsoo. Memberinya minuman mineral.

"Rumah sakit sangat sibuk pada malam tahun baru. Aku benar-benar lupa menghubungimu."

Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak berbohong. Dia tidak akan marah jika Kyungsoo menamparnya, mendorong tubuhnya ataupun menyiram air dari gelas ke hadapan Kai. Tapi apa yang dia dapatkan, belaian lembut pada wajahnya. Tangan Kyungsoo merapikan dasi yang Kai kenakan.

"Kau sudah akan berangkat kerja?"

"Ya." Ia menjawab pelan.

"Tidak bisakah kita bicara sebentar? Sebentar saja kau mendengarkan aku."

Kyungsoo benar-benar memohon kali ini. Pada akhirnya Kai tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. Ia bergeser ke sisi ranjang untuk lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya. Bicarakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Aku akan mendengarkan."

Dia pernah berjanji seperti itu walau selanjutnya begitu sulit.

"Su-Suho bilang kau pernah bermain piano. Bahkan mendapat banyak piala dalam kompetisi."

Kai memandang Kyungsoo dingin. Mata kelamnya tak berkedip membuat Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Padahal wanita ini baru memulai, namun gerakan Kyungsoo segera menyadarkan Kai.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan menggigitnya Kyungsoo."

Jemarinya memisahkan bibir Kyungsoo. "Lanjutkan apa yang ingin kau katakan."

Dia hanya ingin mengetahui sejauh mana yang Kyungsoo tahu tentang dirinya. Sebanyak apa Suho bercerita kepada Kyungsoo, tapi pernyataan berikutnya mengejutkan Kai.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu. Seberapa banyak informasi yang ada mereka terpotong-potong. Yang aku tahu, kau pernah bermain musik tapi kenapa kau harus melarangku? Maksudku... Kau membuatku bingung Kai."

Lelaki itu masih bertahan untuk mendengarkan perasaan frustasi Kyungsoo. Dia telah berjanji dan harus menepati janjinya. Kini Kyungsoo terlihat setengah gelisah. "Kai... Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti... Bisakah kita akhiri semua ini? Aku... Aku sangat lelah. Kau begitu baik padaku. Aku sangat berterima kasih, kau membuatku mengenal musik lebih jauh hingga mengikuti kompetisi ini. Maksudku... Aku sungguh tidak ingin mengganggumu. Tapi..."

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Pada siapapun tentang diriku. Maaf."

Untuk pertama kalinya Kai mengatakan maaf kepada Kyungsoo secara langsung.

"Kai, aku belum selesai bicara."

"Aku tahu apa maksudmu Kyungsoo. Semua yang kau butuhkan ada di sini," lagi-lagi Kai memotong ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia juga menyerahkan berkas yang seharusnya dimiliki Kyungsoo.

"Berjuanglah untuk masa depanmu, juga musikmu. Aku tidak akan menghalanginya. Aku juga akan bertanggung jawab pada Ayahmu."

Kyungsoo membaca bagian atas kertas-kertas itu. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum membawa pandangan menatap Kai.

"Ya Kyungsoo. Kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Kau juga harus tahu jika Ayahmu sangat mencintaimu, tapi aku kesulitan."

 **Degh**

Mendengar kalimat terakhir membuat Kyungsoo terdiam. Senyumnya yang hanya beberapa detik memudar dengan cepat.

"Seperti perkataanku sebelum kita menikah. Aku akan menuruti keinginanmu tanpa memikirkannya selama itu tidak berhubungan dengan musik di hadapanku. Aku tidak akan melarang lagi mulai sekarang. Ini kunci rumah yang telah di renovasi. Kau berhak menempatinya. Temanmu akan kemari mengurusmu. Beristirahatlah agar kau bisa berlatih dengan baik."

"Kai!?" Kyungsoo setengah berteriak saat Kai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Lelaki itu menoleh sebentar. "Jangan memanggilku lagi. Aku hanya bisa mengancam dan mengekangmu saja."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kau adalah pria bodoh, lebih bodoh lagi karena ada wanita yang mencintaimu.

Pagi pertama di tahun baru langit menumpahkan salju yang mulai menumpuk di beberapa bagian sudut kota. Jalanan menjadi licin, tersisa beberapa bekas perayaan tahun baru. Dinas kebersihan bekerja keras menyingkirkan salju dan juga sampah di sepanjang jalan.

Pria tinggi itu berlari tergesa-gesa. Ia menekan kode akses ke dalam rumah yang ditempati Kyungsoo setelah menerima sebuah pesan singkat.

 _'Kyungsoo sakit. Kuharap kau bisa mengurusnya sebagai seorang saudara. 011214. Itu kode akses rumah kami.'_

' _Dokter brengsek itu!_ _'_ dia telah mengumpat sepanjang perjalanan kemari.

"Kyungsoo!?"

Chanyeol.

Pria itu berlari sembari mengedarkan pandangannya. Tangannya membuka segera pintu kamar dan menemukan Kyungsoo menangis di atas ranjang. Wajah memerah dan pandangan sayu menatap kehadirannya.

"Chan~"

Wajah Chanyeol mengeras merasakan rengekan Kyungsoo. Secara umur, pertumbuhan badan serta jalan pemikiran, Chanyeol lebih dewasa dari Kyungsoo. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo lembut, mengusap rambutnya yang setengah berantakan. Tubuh wanita itu juga terasa panas.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menangis? Kai memberitahuku kau sakit. Apa yang terjadi? Dia menyakitimu?" tumpah sudah keingintahuan Chanyeol.

Lama dia menunggu agar Kyungsoo berhenti menangis. Walau masih sesegukan ia merasakan pelukan Kyungsoo mengendur.

Tatapan mata bulat itu seperti anak anjing yang telah ditelantarkan di bawah hujan salju. Membutuhkan kehangatan.

"Kyung? Kumohon beritahu aku."

"Di-dia bilang akan melepaskan aku"

Kyungsoo mengeratkan kembali pelukannya membuat tubuh Chanyeol terpundur hingga hampir terjatuh.

Otaknya yang tak secerdas Kyungsoo dipaksa untuk berpikir lebih cepat. Memahami arti ucapan Kyungsoo yang singkat.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pagi itu Chanyeol mengemasi pakaian Kyungsoo. Membawa koper berisikan barang-barang Kyungsoo. Dia sangat marah, bagaimanapun wanita ini sudah seperti saudaranya. Amarahnya pun terbakar mendengar Kyungsoo terus disakiti Kai padahal dia sudah memberi peringatan keras pada dokter muda itu.

Ketika masih kecil, sama seperti anak-anak lain. Mereka bermain bertiga, saling mengejek satu sama lain. Ketika ibu Kyungsoo meninggal lalu Baekhyun juga meninggalkan mereka. Saat itu masa tersulit untuk Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Lebih buruk ketika Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan parah. Saat itu mereka baru menginjak semester awal sekolah menengah. Kyungsoo memohon dengan sangat pada ayahnya agar menyelamatkan pria itu. Chanyeol yang kekurangan darah harus menerima transfusi darah dari Kyungsoo. Ikatan mereka semakin kuat saja sejak saat itu.

Ketika keadaan sudah sedikit lebih tenang, ia meletakkan nampan makanan di hadapan Kyungsoo. Saat itu kafe keluarga Park memang tutup karena Tahun baru. Ayah, dan ibunya ikut prihatin melihat kondisi Kyungsoo.

Sayangnya mereka tidak bercerita, semua hanya disimpan berdua.

"Setelah makan, kau bisa istirahat di kamarku. Tapi makanlah terlebih dahulu."

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol.

"Maaf merepotkan."

"Lebih baik. Ayahmu akan berangkat ke New York?"

Ia mengangguk pelan. "Satu jam lagi."

"Tidakkah kau ingin membicarakannya pada ayahmu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ayahnya pasti akan sangat kecewa. Entah itu pada dirinya atau Kai. Ia tarik ujung kemeja yang digunakan Chanyeol.

Sedikit mendongak, ia berkata "Bisakah aku memperbaiki hubungan dengan Kai jika kukatakan menyukainya?"

Chanyeol menarik kursi. Duduk di depan Kyungsoo dan mendorong kepala wanita itu dengan jari telunjuk. "Lalu melepas musik selamanya? Aku tidak setuju! Pria itu hanya akan menyakitimu. Dia pengecut! Bahkan tidak ada alasan untukmu mempertimbangkannya."

Kyungsoo mempout bibirnya lucu. Alisnya berkerut menatap Chanyeol. Dia merasa percuma bicara pada Chanyeol. Bukankah mereka kumpulan orang-orang keras kepala.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah map dari tas violin yang dia bawa. Ia menunjukkan pada Chanyeol. "Kai yang mengisinya."

Alis Chanyeol berkerut membaca berkas yang Kyungsoo berikan. Formulir pendaftaran final kompetisi violin yang Kyungsoo ikuti, formulir pengajuan cuti semester awal pada universitas di mana Kyungsoo diterima, lalu formulir pendaftaran keikutsertaan dalam pertunjukkan keliling Parikian Chun. Mata pria itu membulat sempurna. Lebih terkejut saat membaca tulisan tangan Kai yang begitu rapi pada sebuah kolom di formulir pendaftaran final. Ia melingkari nama Paganini. Lalu menulis...

 _'Caprice for solo Violin, Op. 1 No. 23 in E flat Major (Posato)'_

"Bagaimana si bodoh itu menginginkan perpisahan yang sangat manis denganmu?" Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dan menyesal dengan kata-kata kasarnya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang? Aku akan membantumu."

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol lembut atas pertanyaannya. "Bukankah aku harus menjalani hidupku?" Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas berat. "Aku akan tetap melanjutkan kompetisi itu. Jadi kau mau membantuku kan?"

"Dengan musik ini?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Ya."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Untuk menunjukkan perhatian dan cinta, seseorang harus berjuang. Sekecil apapun, hasilnya harus diusahakan sebaik mungkin. Pada tahun-tahun penuh pengharapan dan seberapa besar jumlah usaha yang dia lakukan. Waktu akan terus berlalu.

"Kyungsoo aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

"CHAN!"

Wanita itu berteriak nyaring pada sosok Chanyeol.

Rumah itu seperti biasanya, riuh dengan suara teriakan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hampir di setiap hari belakangan ini. Kondisi Baekhyun di luar kota membuat Chanyeol memiliki banyak waktu kosong. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah bersama keluarga dan juga Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu membentang kasur lipat pada studio kecil miliknya di lantai pertama pada malam hari.

Bibi Park hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan kedua anak itu. Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali Kyungsoo menginap selama ini? Mungkin beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ah! Dua tahun lebih ketika dia melarikan diri menolak mengikuti ujian. Selebih dari itu Kyungsoo hanya menginap untuk satu malam.

"Aku akan menggantinya! Aku berjanji padamu! Kau dapatkan violin barumu sebelum kompetisi!"

Violin baru?

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang atas kebodohan Park Chanyeol yang sulit dimaafkan. Tapi dia juga harus menyadari jika violin ini sudah terlalu tua dan meminta kotak kaca untuk tempat beristirahat selamanya. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak sengaja pagi itu ingin membangunkan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya berniat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Kyungsoo tapi ternyata terlalu fokus pada gulungan selimut di atas kasur ia tidak sengaja menginjak violin Kyungsoo yang tergeletak di atas karpet. Rupanya wanita itu telah bangun meninggalkan bantal tergulung selimut dan berada di kamar mandi untuk membasahi handuk tangan agar ia bisa membersihkan violinnya.

"Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat untuk satu malam. Besok kita bertemu di perlombaan. Jangan terlambat dan bawa violin baru untukku."

"Kau mau kemana? Bicara dengan ibumu? Aku akan mengantar."

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Halte terakhir?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. "Tidak! Jangan bertanya lagi atau aku akan memukulmu! Violin itu anggap saja hadiah untuk ulang tahunku!"

* * *

To be Continue...

* * *

 _Terima kasih karena kalian sudah sampai pada bagian ini._

 _ **Ros** é **Bear**_


	21. 4th Part, Path of Opportunity chapter 20

**-Preview chpater 19-**

"Jangan memanggilku lagi. Aku hanya bisa mengancam dan mengekangmu saja."

"Kyung? Kumohon beritahu aku."

"Di-dia bilang akan melepaskan aku"

"Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat untuk satu malam. Besok kita bertemu di perlombaan. Jangan terlambat dan bawa violin baru untukku."

* * *

 _ **The Paradox of Lost Complementary**_

 **Complementary**

 _Present by_ _ **Ros**_ _é_ _ **Bear**_

[Part 4 : Path of Opportunity 180415

 _20th Chapter - KaiSoo_

 _Content: GS. Family. Friendship. Marriage life. Musik. Surgery_

* * *

Matahari musim panas bersinar begitu terik, anak lelaki itu menginginkan piknik. Dia akhir musim panas, di akhir pekan itu juga dia sangat ingin bermain bersama saudara laki-lakinya, keduanya jelas terlihat seperti kakak beradik. Mengabaikan luka di jari tangan, _-_ _Kai_ _-_ Anak laki-laki itu dengan semangat menyanyikan lagu musim panas sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah sang kakek walau harus mengganti lirik.

Libur musim panas tahun pertama dia di taman kanak-kanak, pertemuan pertama dengan seorang anak perempuan yang baru dibawa pindah oleh kakeknya ke kebun anggur keluarga mereka. Awalnya mereka sama sekali tidak bicara, tapi perlahan menjadi teman lalu ikatan itu semakin erat saja.

Anak perempuan itu banyak membaca, dia memberitahu Kai banyak hal tentang perjalanan yang sejauh ini ia lakukan. Gadis yang berani mengungkapkan apa yang dia suka dan tidak sukai. Anak perempuan pemberani dan juga tangguh.

Mereka menjadi teman.

Lalu tahun-tahun berlalu. Ia tidak hanya menanti musim panas untuk bersama saudara, tapi juga gadis itu. Selalu bersama ketika Kai berkunjung ke rumah kakeknya. Walau kegiatan mereka sekedar bermain di danau buatan atau sampai berendam di sana saat musim dingin tiba.

Selain itu, sejak kecil ada hal yang paling dia cintainya. Kai kecil sering mengikuti kompetisi piano, dia selalu pulang dengan membawa piala kompetisi. Ada alasan untuk bermain musik.

Ibunya

Wanita cantik yang telah melahirkan Suho dan Kai. Mengajari Kai bermain piano, mengenalkan musik begitu dalam. Hampir setiap hari dia berlatih tanpa mengenal rasa lelah. Terkadang seperti anak laki-laki pada umumnya, Kai menangis karena rasa perih di jarinya. Tapi jika dia mengeluh, Ibunya akan merasa tersakiti. Ia bisa melihat dari ekspresi kesedihan di wajah sang ibu.

Satu hari, di mana ibunya memberitahu Kai untuk mengikuti sebuah kompetisi piano di saat dia ingin menunjukkan hal lain kepada sang ibu. Hal lain yang telah diajarkan teman perempuannya.

Kompetisi itu sebelum libur musim panas berlangsung. Ia pikir melewatkan satu kompetisi tidak akan menjadi masalah. Nyatanya ia melihat sisi lain sang ibu.

Untuk pertama kali Kai melihat,,, ibunya mengerikan. Wanita yang telah mengajarinya itu memliki sesuatu yang baru dia sadari saat berada di luar zona kenyamanan untuk sang Ibu.

Dia bermain piano, mengikuti setiap kompetisi. Bukan untuk melatih diri, melainkan sebuah dorongan untuk menghilangkan rasa takut yang dimiliki sang Ibu. Sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal, pada akhirnya telah menyiksa Kai.

Ibunya, wanita itu menderita _obsessive compulsif disorder_. Penyakitnya semakin parah sejak menyadari kemampuan Kai, atau tepatnya sejak kemenangan pertama Kai.

Namun hari itu, karena sebuah kesalahan dia gagal. Ibunya menjadi sangat cemas, marah dan meluapkan semuanya kepada Kai. Padahal yang dia butuhkan hanya dua kalimat pendek akibat kegagalan itu.

" _Tidak apa Kai, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Terima kasih telah bermain musik untuk Ibu.'_

Kalimat manis itu tidak dia dapatkan. Yang ada sebuah kondisi tidak menyenangkan.

" _Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan kesalahan hingga kalah!?"_

Membuat ia dipermalukan, hingga menangis tersendu-sendu lalu melarikan diri ke rumah kakeknya. Ia bahkan tidak ingin bertemu sang ibu walau anggota keluarga yang lain membujuknya.

Hari itu, seperti sebuah tragedi. Pagi hari anak perempuan itu bicara pada Kai walau terhalang oleh pintu kamar. Ia berbicara banyak hal hingga siang hari.

Ketika sore hari, Ibunya yang terlihat sedikit lebih tenang kemudian datang. Selama ini wanita itu menggunakan kursi roda untuk waktu bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ia mencoba melepas kursi roda agar bisa berjalan menaiki tangga menemui putra tersayangnya. Menyentuh dinginnya lantai rumah.

"Kai _-ah_ , ibu ingin bicara padamu."

Suaranya mengalun begitu lembut.

"Kai- _ah,_ kalau kau tidak membukakan pintu segera," Ada jeda pada kalimat itu.

"... ibu akan meninggalkanmu selamanya."

Sebuah ancaman yang untuk anak seusianya terdengar sangat menakutkan. Ia perlahan keluar dan melotot pada Ibunya. Saat itu rasanya ia kembali mendongak untuk menatap sang ibu yang berdiri. Jelas ada kekhawatiran di dalam diri agar tidak ditinggalkan.

"Aku tidak mau bermain piano lagi!" Ia berteriak hingga suaranya terdengar ke lantai bawah.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau mainkan?"

Kai terdiam karena tidak menyangka tentang pertanyaan sang ibu. Ia pikir Ibunya akan meminta maaf.

"Jika kau terus bermain seperti itu. Kau tidak akan pernah menang kompetisi manapun lagi. Kau harusnya menyadari itu!"

Karena permulaan hari itu adalah sebuah kengerian yang tidak mampu tertahan oleh diri. Sebab hidup tanpa musik adalah sebuah kesalahpahaman yang memerangkapkan seseorang di dalam keindahan seni.

"Aku membenci ibu!"

Kai berteriak sangat lantang. Napasnya pendek-pendek, mata kelam itu mengisyaratkan pemberontakan yang ingin dia lakukan.

"Setiap hari aku bermain piano bersamamu. Setiap hari juga kau memukul jariku. Kau tidak pernah bertanya bagaimana perasaanku terhadap musik dan dirimu. Kau adalah ibu terburuk yang pernah ada!" Sekarang dia mulai terisak. Sebab kata yang keluar bukan berasal dari dalam hatinya.

"Kau tidak pernah memujiku. Kau bahkan tidak pernah berterima kasih atas musik yang kumainkan."

Hingga matahari menjadi begitu terik, seakan nada-nada menghasut dengan berbisik. Menghancurkan tembok pembatas rasa kesopanan tanpa pemilik.

Tangisnya semakin pecah.

"Apa yang membuatmu begini Kai- _ah_!?"

"Ibu Luhan selalu memujinya. Kakek juga tidak pernah memukul Suho, kakek selalu berterima kasih atas kehadiran Suho di sini. Tapi kenapa ibu melakukan ini kepadaku?"

Saat itu Kai berlari meninggalkan Ibunya. Menuruni anak tangga dan menatap tajam anggota keluarga yang ada di bawah sembari berteriak jika dia tidak ingin bermain piano lagi.

Tidak pernah ada yang menduga hal itu akan terjadi. Ibunya berusaha mengejar, sayang kakinya yang lemah membuatnya terpeleset dan berguling dari tangga.

"Ibu!"

Suho yang pertama menyadari dan disusul anggota keluarga yang lain kemudian mereka melarikan wanita itu ke rumah sakit.

Sayangnya Tuhan berkehendak lain. Ibu mereka meninggal.

Ketika pemakaman, Kai menolak bergabung, dia bersembunyi di ruang penyimpanan. Saat itu, Suho yang pertama kali dan dia mencari keberadaan adik lelakinya.

"Maafkan aku Kai. Aku tidak tahu jika rencana pemberontakan itu berakhir seperti ini."

Suara anak perempuan itu. Suho yang berdiri di balik pintu hanya diam. Dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa menahan diri. Kakeknya telah mengajari banyak hal tentang kesabaran.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu. Kupikir bibi akan bertindak sama seperti ibuku."

Suaranya masih berusaha meminta maaf. "Ibu selalu menuruti permintaanku. Dia tidak pernah menyakitiku."

Satu hal yang Suho pelajari, _jangan pernah samakan setiap anggota keluarga kita dengan orang lain._

"Lu, berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku janji padamu. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Anak perempuan itu bertanya lembut.

Suho meninggalkan mereka, ia pikir setidaknya Kai menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

Beberapa minggu berlalu begitu cepat, walau masih dalam suasana berduka. Tapi satu hal yang diharapkan anggota keluarga. Kai kembali bicara pada mereka. Sebab dengan dia menghindar, mereka sadar jika itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Menyakti Kai secara fisik maupun mental.

Saat itu pesta tahunan keluarga.

"Aku tidak ingin ada musik!" Dia membuat bingung satu meja makan karena ucapannya yang mendadak. Sebab begitu lama tidak mendengarnya bicara.

"Ya."

Kakek mereka langsung menyetujui begitu saja. Tahun itu menjadi tahun tersuram bagi keluarga Kim. Pesta tahunan menjadi seperti acara kematian.

Kai mulai tinggal bersama kakeknya, sementara sang Ayah menyibukkan diri bekerja, lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di dalam ruang penyimpanan membagi botol-botol wine. Kakek yang baru pensiun memiliki waktu luang bersama kedua cucunya. Mengajari mereka banyak hal dari berbagai buku yang dia beli.

Untuk keluar dari kesedihan itu, dia teringat tentang lomba sains di sekolahnya, ia mencoba dan segera kembali membawa piala kemenangan. Lalu tragedi itu terjadi. Ketika ayahnya meninggal dalam kecelakaan.

Selang beberapa tahun Suho melihat Kai bergandengan tangan dengan Luhan. Akhirnya dia menyadari, adiknya bisa sedikit tersenyum karena anak perempuan itu. Tapi kemudian ibu Luhan menikah dan meninggalkan Gyeonggi. Kai masih baik-baik saja. Sesekali Luhan berkunjung ke Gyeonggi dan mereka bermain bersama. Ada satu tahun di mana Luhan tidak bisa berkunjung karena dia mengalami kecelakaan. Buruknya lagi membuat wanita itu mengalami PTSD. Traumanya sulit diatasi, Kai pikir ia bisa membantu tapi jarak membuat mereka kesulitan.

Sampai ketika mengunjungi Luhan ia melihat wanita itu bersama seorang pria di dalam rumah. Dengan busana berserakan di lantai.

 _"Mulai sekarang jangan menemuiku lagi_ _!_ _"_

Luhan terlalu takut pada Kai.

 _"Kai! Aku membutuhkan seseorang. Tapi kau tidak pernah ada untukku! Jangan salahkan jika aku bersama pria lain!"_

 _"Apa dengan melakukan ini kau merasa puas_ _!_ _?"_

 _Luhan menatap Kai lebih emosi. "Kau tidak pernah ada untukku. Kau tidak bisa melindungiku! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana suasana di sekolah baruku! Mereka menghinaku karena aku mengalam_ _i_ _trauma. Kau tidak bisa melindungiku~"_

Sebagai seorang kakak, Suho merasa kasihan pada adiknya.

Tidak tahu sejak kapan Kai mulai tidur di ruang penyimpanan. Tahun-tahun berlalu, dia mulai membuka diri.

"Kakek menginginkan musik? Kalian bisa memilikinya."

Mati-matian dia mengutarakan keinginan yang telah terpendam. Karena Kai mulai menyadari jika mereka bertiga merasa kesepian. _Sebab musik menghilang dari kehidupan._

"Aku akan tidur lebih cepat, nikmati pesta kalian."

Dan selalu seperti itu setiap tahun. Dia menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Tidak membawa orang untuk merasakan kesakitan yang sama.

Mudah bagi kita untuk mencintai, tapi akan sangat sulit melindungi orang yang kita cintai.

"Kim dengarkan kakek... Kakek mencintai nenek kalian. Kakek tidak bisa melindunginya hingga dia meninggal saat melahirkan Ayah kalian. Tapi dia ingin kakek melindungi apa yang dia cintai. Kebun anggur ini dan Ayah kalian. Karena itu kakek berusaha menjaganya sekuat tenaga. Dengan begitu cinta kita terus berjalan."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo terdiam di ruang penyimpanan anggur milik keluarga Kim. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari terakhir dia datang, hanya pergeseran beberapa rak saja.

Kyungsoo itu anak penurut, dia kemari untuk memgambil kotak yang pernah ia temukan di ruang penyimpanan. Kotak pribadi milik Ayah Suho dan Kai. Entahlah apa isinya, Kyungsoo tidak ingin menjadi kurang ajar dengan membuka sembarangan.

Besok adalah babak final dalam kompetisi. Violin yang dia miliki rusak karena Chanyeol, tapi pria itu berjanji akan menggantinya. Saat datang kemari Yixing menyambut Kyungsoo bersama bayi Anson. Dia meminta maaf tidak bisa memainkan nada untuk pangeran kecil di keluarga Kim. Ia mengatakan alasannya dan Yixing turut prihatin.

Suho yang pulang lebih cepat bertemu Kyungsoo. Mereka bicara banyak hal hingga Kyungsoo mengakui perjanjiannya dengan Kai dan pada akhirnya apa yang dia dengarkan? Sebuah cerita yang tidak pernah diduga Kyungsoo.

Sekarang dia menyesal meninggalkan Kai. Tapi lelaki itu yang memilih melepaskannya. Kyungsoo justru menjadi pihak yang ditinggalkan.

Sore hari ia memberanikan diri membuka kotak kayu itu. Berisikan buku biru, buku harian milik ibu Kai serta beberapa Photo perkembangan Suho dan Kai secara bersamaan. Hanya dengan melihatnya membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan wanita itu.

Cukup Do Kyungsoo!

Benda ini harus diberikan pada Kai. Dia sudah berjanji pada kakeknya.

Sebuah kebijaksanaan di mana dia sekarang berdiri dengan perasaan bimbang. Ada perasaan bahagia mendalam di mana dia menyadari kehidupan yang sangat manis telah bersembunyi di tempat ini. Namun sebuah ketakutan, jika dia tidak bisa memperbaiki keadaan.

"Kyungsoo... Kau akan makan malam bersama bukan? Bibi Kang memasak _seafood_ dengan _wine_. Kau harus mencobanya!"

Itu suara Suho. Kyungsoo bergegas menutup kembali kotaknya. Ia setengah berteriak untuk mencapai pendengaran Suho di anak tangga ruang penyimpanan.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Sementara di rumah sakit, seorang pria tan menyiapkan diri untuk melakukan sebuah operasi. Dia telah berhasil dengan _pshycosugery_ untuk seorang pasien _skizofrenia_ seminggu yang lalu.

"dr. Kim kau baik-baik saja?"

Kai mengangguk pelan. Memberitahu jika dia baik-baik saja, namun pada kenyataannya dia merasa sedikit pusing.

Ponselnya berdering memaksa Kai membuka pesan yang masuk. Saudara laki-lakinya mengirim pesan singkat. Seperti biasa bertanya kabar dan hal semacamnya. Kai terlalu malas membalasnya. Ia memilih segera mengenakan pakaian bedah untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan yang lain.

"Pinggang kiri patah, tempurung kepala pecah dan masuk ke dalam."

Kai mengangguk memahami situasi dengan segera. Dia bekerja dengan cepat, melempar semua rasa sakit yang sejak tadi menyerang dirinya. Operasi berlangsung beberapa jam memaksa pria itu untuk terus berdiri.

Sebagai dokter spesialis bedah syaraf dia telah terbiasa dengan operasi semacam ini. Namun untuk kondisi seperti ini, rasanya sangat asing.

"Terima kasih dr. Kim."

Semua bagian kelompok siang itu memberi hormat padanya.

Lelaki itu keluar dari ruang operasi, menyerahkan sisanya pada dokter dan perawat lain. Pandangannya setengah berkabut.

"Kau kelelahan Kai!"

Tubuhnya ditopang seorang pria yang lebih tinggi.

Kris

Ia datang tepat pada waktu sebelum tubuh Kai terjatuh menghantam ubin rumah sakit.

"Terima kasih. Aku baik-baik saja."

Kris mengeram sebentar. "Bagianmana yang mengatakan kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia membantu Kai berjalan menuju ruang istirahat para dokter. Membaringkan tubuh lelah itu di ranjang tetapi pria tan itu menolak segera. Dia sekedar duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menyiksa diri seperti ini? Aku berterima kasih kau masih dalam keadaan sehat ketika mengoperasi Tao."

Kai terkekeh pelan mendengar sindiran Kris. "Untuk apa kau datang ke bagian bedah lagi? Operasi wanita itu telah selesai."

Pundak lelaki tinggi di sebelahnya turun beberapa bagian ketika Ia menghela napas panjang. "Tadinya aku ingin agar Tao berkonsultasi denganmu. Kau masih dokternya. Dia ingin keluar besok siang. Aku akan menemaninya."

"Sebagai kekasih atau sebagai dokternya?"

Kris terkikik kecil mendengar pertanyaan Kai, "Kedua-duanya."

"Ya. Kau bisa membawanya keluar. Tetap gunakan kursi roda. Jangan membuatnya terlalu lelah."

Lelaki itu mengangguk, "Aku juga akan beritahu kepala bedah untuk memberimu waktu istirahat. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan tidur. Di sini dokter merawat pasien, bukan dokter merawat dokter!"

Itu sebuah kepedulian dalam bentuk sindiran. Kai tidak sanggup membalasnya. Karena sebuah kebenaran ada di sana.

Saat Kris pergi, kembali ponselnya berdering. Suho mengirim sebuah pesan lagi. Ia mengernyit pelan lalu kemudian kepala bedah benar-benar datang menghampiri Kai. Memaksanya untuk pulang.

"Apa aku harus menghubungi direktur agar kau pulang dan beristirahat?"

Kali ini dia tidak bisa menolak. Dengan gerakan pelan ia menghubungi supir panggilan membawanya ke sebuah tempat. Dia perlu membeli sebuah barang karena pesan Suho.

Ketika sadar Kai baru ingat jika kartu debetnya bersama Kyungsoo. Ah! dia beruntung memiliki uang tunai yang cukup untuk benda ini.

"Terima masih. Bisakah anda memberiku _papper bag_ dan mengantarnya ke alamat ini?"

Kai memberikan sebuah alamat kepada petugas kasir. Mereka mengangguk, tempat ini memang menerima layanan _delivery order_. Saat melangkah keluar toko. Ia segera menghampiri mobilnya di mana seorang supir bayaran telah menunggu di dalam.

"Kai?" Saat itu sebuah suara memanggilnya. Suara yang cukup diingat Kai.

Pandangan pria tan itu setengah berkabut. Ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Luhan?"

Satu nama itu ia sebutkan sebelum kemudian kesadarannya menghilang. Membuat panik orang-orang di sekitar.

"Kai! Astaga! Kau demam. Bagaimana ini?"

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Keadaan rumah itu sangat berantakan. Hanya ada bekas mie, bubur instan serta botol wine yang menjadi pemandangan menjijikkan. Sementara pemiliknya dakam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri.

Luhan meminta bantuan supir yang Kai panggil untuk membawanya ke kamar. Dia membaringkan pria itu, meminta supir itu juga menggantikan pakaiannya sementara Ia mencari obat untuk Kai.

Mengurusi orang sakit bukan hal baru untuk Luhan. Dia telah terbiasa dengan itu, tapi lain hal jika orang itu adalah Kai. Lelaki yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Lelaki yang begitu ia cintai tetapi telah bersama dengan wanita lain.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Bisakah kau kembali padaku Kai?"

Dalam hati kecilnya, wanita itu mengharapkan Kai kembali. Maka ia membereskan rumah itu. Benar-benar membersihkan rumah itu untuk bisa ditempati. Ia juga pergi berbelanja mengisi keperluan dapur. Menggunakan kunci manual yang ada di mobil Kai seolah rumah itu telah biasa dia kunjungi.

Kai yang sedang sakit, berulang kali bergerak gelisah di atas ranjang. Luhan juga yang harus mengompresnya. Tubuh lelaki itu sangat panas, keringat mengalir ketika selimut tebal membungkus tubuhnya.

Kai yang tidak terlalu terurus. Luhan tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia menghubungi Ibunya, meminta izin jika malam ini dia tidak kembali ke rumah. Kai lebih membutuhkan Luhan daripada anggota keluarga barunya.

"Kai- _ah_ ," dia memanggil lelaki itu dengan begitu lembut.

Hanya duduk di kursi kayu memandangi wajah gelisah Kai ketika terlelap. Sejak kembali pria itu sama sekali tidak sadarkan diri dengan penuh.

"Kai?" Panggilan berubah menjadi kekhawatiran ketika Lelaki itu semakin bergerak gelisah.

"Kyung~"

Tangan Luhan terhenti di udara mendengar nama yang dipanggil Kai.

"Kyungsoo~ maafkan aku."

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu kuat.

"Maafkan aku Kyung~"

Sekali lagi pria itu bergumam tidak jelas. Pada akhirnya Luhan menepuk - nepuk kepala Kai pelan. "Ya. Kau jangan khawatir lagi."

Dia berbisik pelan barulah Kai diam dan kembali tidur tenang.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah meminta maaf padaku Kai."

Hatinya menjerit merakasan sesak melihat pria yang masih dicintainya menyebut nama wanita lain. Luhan mengehela napasnya pelan. Ia menatap seisi kamar, ruangan ini terlihat nyaman. Ia tersenyum miris ketika mengangkat sebuah figura di atas meja. Wajah seorang wanita yang pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Wanitamu sangat cantik. Lalu di mana dia sekarang Kai?"

Luhan berbisik pelan. Ia memandangi wajah tampan itu mulai tenang. Ia memilih tidur di ruang tamu menggunakan sofa.

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

Pagi ketika fajar menyingsing, Luhan terbangun dengan segera. Ia bergegas menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kai dengan beberapa bahan yang dibelinya kemarin.

"Kyungsoo!?"

"Eoh?"

Wanita itu terpekik karena terkejut dengan teriakan seseorang yang muncul di pembatas dapur. Ia berbalik badan dan menemukan keterkejutan yang sama dari wajah Kai. Pria itu terbangun, terlihat begitu berantakan. Senyumnya yang tadi mengembang tiba-tiba luntur dengan segera.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku!?"

Tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi kikuk karena pertanyaan Kai.

"Ka-Kau kemarin pingsan. Aku membawamu kembali."

"Darimana kau tahu rumahku?"

Bagaikan diinterogasi, Luhan berinisiatif untuk melangkah mundur. Pria ini tidak menyukai keberadaan Luhan. "Supir yang di mobilmu. Kau memberikan alamatmu padanya. Dia yang membantuku membawamu kembali juga menggantikan pakaianmu. Kami juga menemukan kunci rumahmu di dalam mobil."

Kai terdiam sesaat. Ia memandangi Luhan seperti menelanjangi wanita itu.

"Kau benar-benar sakit Kai. Aku... Aku hanya ingin membantu saja."

Satu langkahnya kemudian membawa serangan pada bagian kepala. Terasa begitu pening walau Kai berusaha memegangi bagian kepalanya. Dia benar-benar kelelahan.

Tadinya ia pikir suara gaduh di dapur karena Kyungsoo kembali. Nyatanya wanita yang sangat tidak ingin dia lihat menjadi objek di dapur rumahnya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, hati kecilnya mengharapkan Kyungsoo kembali. Kai menjalani hidup yang tidak normal hanya memikirkan kepergian Kyungsoo walau dia yang melepas gadis itu.

"Kai? Kau baik-baik saja." Sentuhan Luhan pada lengannya tersingkir begitu saja kala Kai menepis cukup kuat.

"Jangan menyentuhku! Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Pada kenyataannya kau tidak dalam kondisi baik!" Luhan memaksa pria itu untuk duduk setelah ia menarik satu kursi di ruang tengah.

"Duduklah! Aku akan mendinginkan bubur untukmu."

Memaksa dan keras kepala. Seperti itulah dia walau tetap cantik namun Kai tidak menginginkan Luhan kembali.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kenapa kamu bermain musik?

 _'Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Kupikir dengan bermain musik bisa membuat seseorang tersenyum bahagia.'_

\- Kyungsoo for Daddy

\- Kai for Mommy

Mereka telah memulai bermain musik untuk orang yang begitu dicintainya. Bisakah musik terus dimainkan hingga akhir?

"Kalian membawanya?"

Kyungsoo baru saja turun dari taksi dan bertemu Chanyeol serta Baekhyun. kedua orang itu menyapanya.

"Baekhyun yang membawakannya untukmu."

Chanyeol mengambil violin dari tangan Baekhyun dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo. Tidak membuang waktu Kyungsoo segera mencobanya, tidak ada bagian yang mengecewakan. Semua telah ada pada tempatnya.

"Jadi berapa harga yang harus kau bayar untuk membelinya?"

Percayalah pertanyaan itu hanya gurauan Kyungsoo kepada Chanyeol.

"Sudah kukatakan Baekhyun yang membawanya. Aku tidak jadi membeli violin untukmu. Sebagai gantinya akan kutraktir kau nanti."

Kedua jarinya membentuk _V sigh_ menghindari ledekan Kyungaoo selanjutnya.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita ke _backstage._ Aku akan meriasmu. Aku juga bawakan pakaian untukmu." Dan Baekhyun selalu menjadi penengah untuk pertikaian kecil mereka.

Dia menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo, mereka berjalan bersebelahan. "Kau menyukai violin itu?" Ia kemudian bertanya.

Kepala Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Tentu saja dia menyukai violin baru ini.

"Baguslah kalau kau menyukainya."

Untuk banyak hal Baekhyun itu sangat _good looking._ Dia mampu mendandani Kyungsoo untuk terlihat sangat cantik. Gaun selutut dengan stoking hitam membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik untuk bagian akhir kompetisi. Sebuah jepit perak disematkan pada rambut Kyungsoo yang diikat setengah. Membebaskan bagian leher dari hiasan apapun, kecuali sebuah kalung yang masih betah melingkar di sana, membuat Kyungsoo nyaman untuk menyanggah Violinnya nanti.

"Kau masih mengharapkan dr. Kim?"

Baekhyun bertanya ketika dia merapikan penampilan akhir Kyungsoo. Sesaat wanita itu terdiam. Ia menunduk menatap lantai namun segera mendapat teguran Baekhyun.

"Jangan menunduk. Kau sangat cantik Kyungsoo."

Ia tersenyum menatap teman wanitanya. "Aku harus melupakan pria yang kusukai dan mulai bertanggung jawab kepada ayahku. Aku yakin bisa menjalani keduanya. Mulai sekarang aku tidak boleh menyusahkan orang yang kusukai."

"Ya. Tidak baik mengikuti terlalu banyak kompetisi. Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya Kyung," Baekhyun mengingatkan.

"Makanya..."

"Menang dan jadilah dokter yang baik tanpa melepaskan musik."

Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun erat. "Terima kasih banyak. Aku tahu kau jauh lebih dewasa dariku ataupun Chanyeol."

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

 _Oh my God. She is absolutely amazing! Her articulation and intonation such perfect octaves._

Ada makna dalam kehidupan yang dibenarkan. Tentang musik yang membuat kebahagiaan hingga mengantar kematian.

Di sini, di hadapan banyak orang. Dia berusaha dengan musik yang selalu membaik setiap waktu.

Dia benar-benar bermain dengan baik. Berapa banyak waktu yang dia miliki untuk berlatih? Tidak terlalu banyak, tapi dia bersungguh-sungguh. Pandangan matanya tidak bisa berbohong. Betapa dia ingin mengalirkan musiknya pada semua orang hingga keluar dari auditorium.

 _Great performance!_

Kyungsoo mendapat banyak pujian atas pertunjukkan empat menitnya. Tepuk tangan mengalun begitu meriah.

 _'Caprice for solo Violin, Op. 1 No. 23 in E flat Major (Posato) karya Paganini.'_

Dia layak disebut pemain Violin berbakat karena alunan musiknya yang mengalun begitu indah. Tidak melewatkan satu nadapun. Kyungsoo pantas untuk berdiri di depan saat sebuah pertunjukkan akan berlangsung. Dia akan membuka pertunjukkan orkestra dengan penampilan yang memukau.

Hanya ada lima orang sebagai peserta final. Perlombaan hari itu tidaklah berlangsung lama. Wajahnya tersenyum begitu senang.

"Kau yang terbaik! Ponselmu!" Chanyeol menyerahkan ponselnya. Sementara Kyungsoo menyerahkan violinnya untuk Chanyeol bawa.

"Kali ini aku akan mentraktir kalian," Kyungsoo setengah terpekik.

"Nona Do? Bisakah kita mengambil gambar dan melakukan wawancara singkat? Kami dari surat kabar harian daerah."

"Ya. Lakukanlah," kedua temannya mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo untuk maju. Sebuah wawancara singkat untuk kemenangan hari ini. Bibir hati itu tak hentinya tertarik.

"Penampilan yang luar biasa nona Do. Tapi sayang sekali aku tidak bisa satu panggung bersamamu."

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum pada sosok pria tua yang kini menyalaminya.

"Tuan Parikian Chun? Bisakah kami mengambil gambar anda bersama nona Do?"

Sekarang dua orang itu yang mendapatkan permintaan untuk dipotret bersama.

Mereka saling menyapa satu sama lain.

"Kyungsoo!"

Oh. Siapa lagi sekarang yang menghalangi langkah mereka bertiga untuk meninggalkan bagian gedung? Ketiganya telah berada di luar dan udara terlalu dingin untuk pempertahankan Kyungsoo dengan _dress_ selutut itu. Mereka berbalik mendapati sosok seorang pria tinggi yang tersenyum sumringah. Ada jarak yang cukup jauh di antara mereka. Alis Kyungsoo naik satu tingkat. Begitu juga dengan kedua temannya. Reflek Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke belakangnya, begitupun dengan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu adalah Kris. Dia masih ingat akan pria ini.

Tapi Kyungsoo mendorong sedikit tubuh Chanyeol ketika ia menyadari Kris bersama seorang wanita. Pria itu mendorong kursi roda di mana ada orang sakit dengan selang infus masih menancap di tangannya, berusaha menyapa Kyungsoo.

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Heum," bukan sebuah jawaban pasti. Lebih tepat disebut sebuah gumaman.

Kris semakin mendekat. "Perkenalkan. Ini kekasihku."

Baik! Kini ketiganya saling menatap satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba saja terkekeh dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Menyingkirkan pemikiran tentang mendengarkan adiknya dan juga tampang _p_ _layboy_ Kris. Mereka menyapa wanita cantik itu.

"Selamat siang."

"Tao sangat menyukai permainan musikmu. Bisakah dia mengambil gambar bersamamu?"

"Oh ya. Selama tidak kau perlihatkan pada adikmu!" Chanyeol menyindir Kris dan pria itu mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo untuk maju.

"Jangan terlalu lama, kami punya urusan kain," lelaki itu kembali bicara mencoba mengingatkan.

"Hanya satu gambar saja."

Suara Tao terdengar begitu pelan membuat Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Chanyeol. "Aku akan mengambil gambarnya untuk kalian." Pada akhirnya Chanyeol menawarkan diri, hanya sebagai permintaan maaf karena intonasi dan pemilihan kata yang bisa saja menyinggung Tao.

 **Jepret**

"Ya Kyungsoo. Terima kasih banyak. Oh aku hampir lupa, bagaimana kabar Kai? Apa dia sudah sembuh?"

Alis wanita itu bertautan satu sama lain mendengar pertanyaan Kris.

Melihat kebingungan Kyungsoo, lelaki itu balik menatapnya penuh tanya. Tidak ada yang salah, dia hanya bertanya sebab kemarin dia melihat sendiri Kai dalam keadaan tidak sehat.

"Dia sakit?"

"Heoh?" Kris terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang datang dari Baekhyun sementara Kyungsoo diam saja.

"Ya. Kemarin dia hampir pingsan setelah melakukan operasi padahal kondisinya tidak terlalu baik. Apa dia sudah membaik?" Kembali pria itu bertanya lada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus memberi jawaban.

"Kupikir dia berlebihan melakukan banyak pekerjaan di rumah sakit."

"Apa yang dia lakukan di rumah sakit?"

Kyungsoo bertanya tapi pandangannya tidak menatap Kris. Saat itu Tao menarik tangan Kyungsoo menarik perhatiannya. "Sampaikan terima kasihku pada dr. Kim."

"Ya. Dia berhasil melakukan operasi berat pada kekasihku di awal tahun. Berhari-hari Kai harus menemaniku mengawasi perkembangan Tao hingga larut malam. Aku minta maaf membuatmu pasti menunggu kepulangannya saat itu. Ya. Kami harus kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang. Sampaikan salamku padanya Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol cepat untuk mengambil barang yang sempat ia titipkan sebelum memasuki gedung.

"Aku harus pergi!"

Setengah berseru, Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Kris membuat pria itu kebingungan. Ia berlari meninggalkan mereka, menghentikan taksi di pinggir jalan.

"Kyung!" Chanyeol berteriak namun lengannya ditahan oleh Baekhyun. Wanita itu menggeleng pelan.

"Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahanya."

"Tapi Baek~" Chanyeol setengah merengek pada Baekhyun. Sayangnya wanita cantik itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak Chan. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang."

"Tunggu! Masalah?" Kris bertanya membuat pasangan itu menatapnya bingung.

"Terima kasih untuk informasi yang begitu mendadak. Biar kuberitahu padamu,,,"

"Chan! Hentikan!"

Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika Baekhyun melotot.

"Kami harus pergi. Sampai jumpa. Semoga cepat sembuh nona."

Dengan erat Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk menuju kursi kemudi.

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku?"

"Kita tunggu saja Kyungsoo di rumahmu. Aku mohon kau tidak ikut campur lagi untuk hal semacam ini."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kenapa kita bertemu dengan orang itu?

Untuk apa kita melihat orang itu?

Dia benci ketika harus mengakui perasaannya, tapi ia sendiri merasa kecewa jika harus pergi begitu saja.

Salju menyelimuti jalan dan bangunan kota. Di atas sana, langit terlihat begitu luas dengan warna biru, sementara dahan-dahan pohon tidak memiliki sehelai daunpun. Wanita itu tidak mempermasalahkannya ketika angin musim dingin menembus pakaiannya, pikirannya setengah kacau karena rasa khawatir berlebihan.

Kai sakit!

Kyungsoo hanya memikirkan perasaannya sendiri tanpa menyadari bagaimana pria itu sekarang. Hanya butuh kesabaran, seharusnya dia bisa membuat perayaan kecil bersama Kai. Bahkan setelah hampir dua minggu dia masih merindukan pria itu. Ia berusaha untuk fokus memberitahu alamat yang tepat pada supir taksi, wanita itu bergerak gelisah. Ia menemukan mobil Kai terparkir di depan rumah, keadaan sunyi dan dengan pelan ia membuka pagar rumah. Alisnya bertautan menemukan dua pasang sepatu di depan rumah.

Jantung Kyungsoo berpacu seolah dia baru menyelesaikan lari _marathon_. Menekan kode akses tapi sayangnya pintu rumah memang tidak terkunci. Kyungsoo mendorong pintu pelan.

Melangkah setengah berjingkat.

"Kai bagaimana jika kau meniup lilinnya?"

"Ekh?"

Kakinya terhenti pada langkah pertama. Dia mengenali anak perempuan itu walau samar-samar, Kai pernah memperkenalkannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kini ia menunduk. Tersenyum miris menertawai dirinya sendiri. Ia mulai berasumsi betapa bodoh dirinya selama ini.

"Kyungsoo."

Ini sebuah kejutan! Kai menyadari kedatangan Kyungsoo. Suara pria itu terdengar serak.

Ia mendongak mengabaikan tatapan Luhan. Wanita yang kini berdiri di hadapan Kai dengan sepiring _cake_ kecil.

Kyungsoo menarik napasnya dalam, ka menghela napas dan kemudian tersenyum. Oh pandangan mata bulat itu! Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbohong jika dia tersakiti oleh keadaan ini.

"Oh hai." Dia tersenyum canggung.

 _'Kyungsoo! Berikan lalu kembali!'_

Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Membuat langkah maju mendekati Kai. Tidak! Kyungsoo hanya melewati pria itu untuk menuju nakas di dekat televisi.

Ia berbalik sebentar menatap Kai dan Luhan bergantian. Ia teringat kembali cerita Suho, "Tidak bisa dipercaya kau bertemu dengan cinta pertamamu lagi. Yeah," kini dia membalikkan badannya menatap dinding, sebab dia sadar akan segera menangis. "Aku kemari ingin mengembalikan barang-barangmu. Ponselmu, Kartumu, akan kuganti apa yang telah kugunakan, kalung yang kau berikan, lalu aku menemukan kotak ini di ruang penyimpanan ketika menggeser rak-rak wine. Kakek bilang harus memberikannya padamu ketika kompetisi terakhirku, sepertinya yang kakek maksud adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Maaf aku sedikit tidak sopan, ini dari ibu dan Ayahmu." Dia meletakkan semua barang-barang itu begitu saja.

Kai spontan terkesiap ketika Kyungsoo berjalan mendekatinya. Wanita itu hendak melepaskan gelang milik Kai.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh melepaskannya," Kai setengah berseru menahan gerakan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai dan Luhan bergantian. "Kai aku belum selesai bicara, kurasa kita memang berada di dunia yang berbeda. Bagaimanapun sulit bagiku mengerti dirimu."

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Kyungsoo melepaskan gelangnya. "Aku kembalikan padamu. Ini benda yang sangat berharga bukan?"

Ia memandang Kai, sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum. Kyungsoo bergetar, tapi bukan karena kedinginan. Dia tidak tahan lagi berada di ruangan yang sama dengan dua orang ini.

"Tadinya aku mencemaskanmu ketika Kris bilang kau sakit. Tapi sepertinya aku terlambat, malaikat penolongmu selalu tahu kondisi."

Mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Kai sedikit tersinggung.

"Aku harus pergi."

Dia melangkah pelan. Mengabaikan panggilan Kai.

"Kyungsoo! Maafkan aku!"

Langkah kakinya semakin cepat. Menghampiri supir taksi yang tadi mengantarnya. Kyungsoo mengatakan alamat rumah Chanyeol. Saat ini dia tidak memegang uang tunai. Maka dia butuh keluarga Park untuk membayar biaya taksinya.

Kenangan ketika dia bertemu Kai satu persatu berputar di kepalanya. Bagaikan keleidoskop memilukan.

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"_ _–_ **Sapaan pertama.**

 _"Violin concerto no 4 in D major, K. 218 oleh Mozart, Wolfgang Amadeus."_ _–_ **Teguran pertama.**

 _"Aku akan bilang pada kakekmu. Aku bukan kekasihmu. Aku bahkan berniat mengatakan kalau kau adalah seorang gay dan._ _._ _."_

 _"Baik. Mari kita bicara baik-baik."_ - **P** **erdebatan mereka,**

 _"Aku memberikannya karena kau berlaku sangat baik pada keluargaku,"_ **–Hadiah pertama yang Kai berikan.**

 _"Aku boleh memelukmu?"_ – **Juga permintaan Kai.**

 _"Karena kakek memintaku memikirkanmu. Tidak mungkin selamanya aku tidur di sana sementara kau ada di dalam_ _ **."**_ **Cara** **pria itu menjaga Kyungsoo** **.**

" _Beri aku alasan kenapa kau melarangku_ _bermain musik!_ _?"_

 _"Saat dewasa nanti kau akan mengerti."_ _–_ **Bagaimana Kai berusaha menghindar. Dan saat dia tahu jawaban yang sebenarnya atas pertanyaan itu, Kyungsoo segera sadar dia telah menyakiti Kai terlau sering.**

"Nona kita sampai."

Teguran supir taksi menyadarkan Kyungsoo, jika mereka telah sampai di tujuan.

"Eoh? Tunggu di sini."

Ia mengusap air matanya. Berlari memasuki kafe dan menemukan Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun menatapnya bingung. Kyungsoo bicara pelan prihal supir taksi yang menunggunya di depan.

"Kyungsoo ada apa?"

Baekhyun yang pertama menyadari air mata wanita itu membasahi wajahnya.

"Biarkan aku sendirian!"

Punggung sempit itu perlahan menjauh ketika menaiki tangga dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar Chanyeol.

Pria tinggi itu kembali ke dalam setelah membayar biaya taksi. Ia bertanya pada Baekhyun dan suara dentuman dari lantai dua mengejutkan semuanya. Keluarga Park beruntung ketika itu mereka tidak memiliki pelanggan.

"Kyungsoo!"

Semuanya segera berlari ke atas.

"Ya! Buka pintunya! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku!? Ya! Kyungsoo!"

* * *

To be continue...


	22. 4th Part, Path of Opportunity chapter 21

**-Preview chapter 20-**

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Bisakah kau kembali padaku Kai?"

 _'Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Kupikir dengan bermain musik bisa membuat seseorang tersenyum bahagia.'_

"Tadinya aku mencemaskanmu ketika Kris bilang kau sakit. Tapi sepertinya aku terlambat, malaikat penolongmu selalu tahu kondisi."

"Kyungsoo! Maafkan aku!"

* * *

 _ **The Paradox of Lost Complementary**_

 **Complementary**

 _Present by_ _ **Ros**_ _é_ _ **Bear**_

[Part 4 : Path of Opportunity 180503]

 _21th Chapter - KaiSoo_

 _Content: GS. Family. Friendship. Marriage life. Musik. Surgery_

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

"Kai?"

Ia menolak bantuan Luhan. Kepalanya masih sedikit pening walau seharian telah beristirahat. Ia berpegangan pada dinding saat berjalan mendekati nakas di dekat televisi. Tempat di mana Kyungsoo telah meninggalkan barang-barangnya.

"Itulah kenapa aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi." Suaranya terdengar sekali lalu.

"Karena aku membuatmu kehilangan orang-orang yang kau cintai." Luhan melanjutkan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Kai. Wanita itu menghela napas pelan. Ia sadar, tidak ada tempat untuk dirinya.

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalahku."

"Kai?" Sekali lagi Luhan terlihat ingin membantu. Setidaknya, ada hal yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" Pria itu membentak Luhan membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Kumohon padamu berhenti mendekatiku dengan pandangan kasihan! Aku tidak mencintaimu Luhan. Tidak akan pernah bagaimana pun kau ingin aku mencobanya!"

"Kau butuh bantuanku untuk menjelaskan padanya."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu! Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Musim dingin berhembus dengan lembut, seharusnya Kai mendengarkan kata hatinya. Dia mencintai Kyungsoo, entah sejak kapan tidak mendengarkan suaranya saja membuat Kai mencari. Dia merindukan Kyungsoo. Dia merasakan cinta yang begitu besar dari Kyungsoo, tapi hari ini dia mengacaukan semuanya. Atau mungkin sejak awal keputusannya memang salah. Sejak hari itu, ketika dia mengatakan membenci musik pada Ibunya. Kai telah membuat kesalahan besar. Kesalahan yang terus bergulir hingga hari ini. Ponsel di atas nakas berdering beberapa saat setelah Luhan meninggalkan dirinya. Itu adalah panggilan dari Suho.

" _Hyung?"_ Kai menyapa Suho membuat pria itu terkejut.

' _Oh? Kau_ _yang_ _mengangkat panggilanku? Suaramu kenapa? Kau sakit?_ _'_

Sekarang saudara lelakinya terdengar panik. Ia tersenyum miris mendengarkan Kakaknya mengintrogasi prihal kesehatan pada dokter muda seperti Kai.

' _Bagaimana kompetisi Kyungsoo? Kau sudah berbaikan dengannya?_ _'_

Kai memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk menghilangkan rasa pening akibat pertanyaan Suho yang seperti laju kereta.

"Dia semakin marah padaku."

' _Adik bodoh! Apalagi yang terjadi? Kemarin dia kemari untuk memgambil sesuatu dari ruang penyimpanan._ _'_

Kai membuka kotak yang ditinggalkan Kyungsoo. Matanya membulat, perlahan ia mengeluarkan satu persatu barang dari dalam sana.

" _Hyung_ _?_ Kau tahu alasan kenapa kakek menyukai keberadaan Kyungsoo sejak pertemuan pertama mereka?"

' _Tentu saja. Dia terlihat seperti_ _seorang putri. Kyungsoo juga bisa menjagamu.'_ Suho terkekeh pelan. _'_ _Jadi bagaimana Kyungsoo? Aku akan sangat marah jika kau melepaskan_ _nya_ _begitu saja._ _'_

"Apa menurutmu dia mencintaiku?"

' _Ya bocah ini!_ _'_

Mungkin jika tidak melalui panggil _telephone_ Suho bisa saja memukul kepala Kai. Tapi sekarang dia hanya bisa berteriak.

' _Tentu saja. Dengar Kai,_ _kami semua bisa tahu bagaimana dia mencintamu._ _Kali terakhir dia kemari_ _,_ _aku menceritakan tentangmu. Saat itu dia seperti menyesal padamu._ _'_

" _Hyung_ _,_ kau ceritakan tentang Luhan padanya?"

' _Ya! Dia_ _juga_ _harus tahu itu!_ _'_

"Tapi dia menjadi salah paham padaku kan!"

Kai mematikan panggilan Suho. Ia telah membuka dan membaca beberapa bagian buku harian milik Ibunya saat berbicara dengan Suho.

' _Musim panas ketiga Kai, lomba piano pertama Kai. Maaf ibu tidak bisa pergi,_ _dokter bilang ini bagian dari terapi ibu.'_

Tertulis di bagian belakang sebuah photo Kai saat di atas panggung.

Beberapa lembar memiliki gambar yang serupa.

' _Tahun pertama Suho pergi ke sekolah. Ibu minta_ _m_ _aaf tidak bisa membantu Suho menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolah, Kai demam._ _'_

' _Musim gugur ke sepuluh Kai._ _Maaf, ibu tidak bisa menghadiri pekan olahragamu. Terima kasih Kai selalu bermain musik untuk Ibu.'_

Jantungnya berpacu kencang membaca lembaran bernoda. Ia menutup buku harian ibunya segera. Rasanya menyesakkan, seolah sesuatu menekan tepat pada bagian dada. Mendorong Kai untuk terjun ke jurang terdalam.

Sebab photo yang ada di sana hasil polaroid lama di mana pertumbuhan Kai dan Suho setiap tahunnya. Dilengkapi musim pada tahun yang telah mereka dilewati.

Ia memejamkan matanya erat.

 _ **'Tidak bisa dipercaya kau bertemu dengan cinta pertamamu lagi.'**_

Ucapan Kyungsoo masih terngiang dalam pikiran Kai.

 _'Luhan bukan cinta pertamaku! Pertama kali aku jatuh cinta saat bermain musik, perasaan yang sama saat aku bersamamu.'_

 **'Kurasa kita memang berada di dunia yang berbeda. Bagaimana pun sulit bagiku mengerti dirimu** **.** **'**

Ia merasakan kekecewaan yang dirasakan Kyungsoo.

 _'Karena aku berbohong padamu. Pada kenyataannya aku merindukan saat bermain musik. Aku merindukanmu_ _Kyung_ _.'_

Tekadnya menguat, ia mengambil mantel yang tergantung dan mencari kunci mobil.

"Kyungsoo maafkan aku."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

"Kyungsoo! Ya Do Kyungsoo! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku!?"

Chanyeol masih menggedor pintu kamar dengan kuat ketika mereka mendengar suara bantingan benda dari dalam kamar. Karena ia tahu Kyungsoo pasti menghancurkan isi kamarnya.

"Chan!" Baekhyun menahan lengan Chanyeol supaya dia berhenti menyakiti tangannya untuk menggedor pintu kamar.

"Dia harus dihentikan Baek!" Tanpa sadar Chanyeol setengah berteriak. "Aku akan sangat marah jika kau memecahkan satu barangpun!" Kembali pria itu berteriak lantang.

"CHANYEOL!"

"Ekh?" Chanyeol terdiam setelah mendengar pekikan Baekhyun. "Jangan mencoba hal sia-sia ketika kau sendiri tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi Kyungsoo. Aku tahu kau berpura-pura marah di depanku agar aku tidak cemburu."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Ia memeluk Baekhyun pelan. "Maafkan aku."

"Kyung? Kyungsoo- _ah?"_

Sekarang panggilannya tetap terdengar tegas namun tidak ada pukulan pada pintu. Chanyeol menarik napas dalam.

"Bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?" Dia meminta pada Baekhyun dan juga keluarganya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya. Bukankah dia saudaramu?" Baekhyun menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan. Ia percaya pada kekasihnya.

Keheningan berlangsung hampir lima menit, ketika suara di dalam mulai berubah menjadi isakan.

"Aku masih di depan pintu Kyungsoo," ia mencoba mengingatkan. Kini terdengar suara isakan yang lebih jelas. Dia yakin wanita itu juga ada di balik pintu.

"Ada apa Kyung? Sekarang kau sudah bisa bercerita padaku? Kita membagi semuanya bersama. Kau bahkan berbagi darahmu kepadaku. Apa kau tidak mau membagi kesedihanmu?"

"Pergilah. Aku hanya ingin sendirian!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa pergi ketika tidak ada yang menjagamu?"

Mereka hening kembali.

"Aku tidak memintamu menemaniku."

"Aku akan tetap di sini. Kau mengalami hari yang buruk, aku akan menjadi saudara yang lebih buruk jika meninggalkanmu."

Setiap bersahutan mereka kembali hening. Jelas sekali Kyungsoo memikirkan cara untuk mengusir Chanyeol.

"Kai tidak menginginkanku."

"Aku akan menghajar pria itu nanti."

Dia diam kembali setiap kali Chanyeol memberi jawaban cepat.

"Kai tidak bisa dimengerti. Sesaat dia begitu baik, aku mencintainya. Maksudku, dia membuatku gila hanya untuk menebak bagaimana perasaannya padaku." Dan wanita itu tidak bisa menutupi isakannya.

"Baik! Baik Kyungsoo! Aku akan benar-benar menghajarnya nanti. Kumohon..."

"Ini hal buruk. Tolong dengarkan aku Chan! Beberapa hari ini, sebenarnya aku sangat merindukannya. Pertama kali melihat Kai, kebaikannya padaku, dia membawaku mengenal musik lebih dalam. Semakin hari ketika tinggal bersama, dia selalu berusaha untukku."

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memotong ucapan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu hening sejenak.

"Ya. Aku bahagia ketika melihat dia setiap pagi menanti sarapan yang kubuat, mendengarkan ceritaku, menemaniku..."

"Baiklah Kyungsoo. Beri aku waktu untuk berpikir sebentar."

Mereka saling bergelut dalam pikiran masing-masing kembali.

"Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan dia Chan. Kai tidak pernah bilang dia mencintaiku."

Tangan Chanyeol mengepal kuat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Selama ini, apa pria itu benar-benar tidak bisa mencoba mencintai Kyungsoo?

"Dia memiliki kenangan buruk tentang musik. Suho telah menceritakan alasan Kai. Jika aku memaksakan diri mencintainya, Kai akan semakin terluka. Aku mengerti kenapa dia tidak pernah menyampaikan alasannya langsung padaku, itu tidak hanya akan menyinggungnya, tapi lebih menyakiti perasaanku. Aku harus bagaimana Chan?"

"Jangan biarkan dia membebanimu. Kenapa kau tidak coba melupakannya?"

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya. "Aku memang harus melupakannya Chan. Aku tidak bisa memaksa Kai, aku lebih tidak bisa masuk di antara dia dan Luhan."

"Luhan?" Chanyeol setengah bertanya.

"Cinta pertama Kai. Wanita yang selalu ada di dekatnya, membuat Kai bisa berdiri lebih baik. Aku melihatnya sendiri, Luhan merawat Kai yang sakit."

Terlalu banyak alasan, begitulah pendapat Chanyeol. Kai terdengar seperti seorang pecundang.

"Segeralah buka pintunya Kyungsoo!"

"Tidak! Biarkan aku sendirian! Aku tidak akan melarikan diri! Kau harus percaya padaku."

Chanyeol kembali berdiri, ia mengetuk pelan pintu kamar. "Tidak? Terakhir kali kau membohongiku! Kau melarikan diri hingga halte terakhir! Cepat buka pintunya Kyungsoo!"

"Chan!"

Saat itu Baekhyun muncul di bawah anak tangga. Ia memekik tertahan, seperti ingin membisikkan sesuatu. Lambaian tangan Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol menuruni tangga.

"dr. Kim ada di depan, dia mencari Kyungsoo," ia berbisik pelan.

Tangan pria itu mengepal pelan. Bagaimana pun, dia sangat ingin memberi pelajaran pada dokter muda itu. Bagaimana dia bisa datang menemui Kyungsoo setelah apa yang dia lakukan. Dia menyerahkan segalanya, mempercayakan Kyungsoo pada pria seberengsek Kai adalah kesalahan Chanyeol.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pria itu datang, wajahnya masih tampak pucat. Sedikit berantakan namun tidak melunturkan ketampanan dan kedewasaanya. Ia berjalan mendekat mencoba memasuki bagian depan kafe milik keluarga Park.

Ia tahu apa yang harus di tuju, istrinya kemungkinkan besar ada di rumah ini. Satu-satunya pilihan yang dia miliki adalah maju melangkah. Apapun yang dia dapat, Kai hanya ingin mengatakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo.

 _'Berhenti menjadi pecundang. Kau adalah pria untuk tempat berlindung.'_

Ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekati pintu masuk kafe setelah lama berdiri di depan. Menengok ke dalam dan perasaan lega ketika tidak ada pelanggan di dalam. Melangkah maju dan tiba-tiba sebuah hantaman keras membuat tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang. Chanyeol baru saja menendang Kai keluar dari pintu kafe. Pria itu kini berdiri di depan Kai. Ia bisa melihat amarah dan kebencian dari tatapan pria tinggi itu.

Ia sedikit condong ke depan, rasa pusing dan mual menyerang bersamaan. Kai memegangi perutnya erat akibat sakit yang diciptakan tendangan Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa kau kemari!?" Chanyeol menjerit kuat. Ia melangkah maju mendekati Kai membuat pria itu terpundur kembali ke belakang.

Keluarga Park dan Baekhyun berjalan mendekati mereka mencoba menahan Chanyeol.

Ia berpaling, memandang ke atas tepatnya jendela lantai dua yang terbuka setengah. Kai tersenyum walau penglihatannya sedikit berkabut.

"Biarkan aku bertemu Kyungsoo."

"Yak! Berani sekali kau ingin menemuinya!"

"Biarkan aku menemuinya. Aku dan Luhan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Hanya sebuah kebetulan,,, Ukh!"

Bagian atas tubuh Kai semakin condong ke depan dan kakinya seketika lumpuh akibat pukulan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. Pria itu tersungkur ke depan dengan darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukulnya lagi! Baekhyun panggil dokter Bae kemari. Dan kau bawa dia ke atas."

Ayah Chanyeol saat itu meneriaki putranya. Membuat Chanyeol terdiam dalam detik itu juga.

Dalam kepanikan dia menuruti ucapan ayahnya. Membawa tubuh Kai masuk dan menaiki tangga ruang kamar. Kai terasa berat, dia benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri. Lelaki tan ini sakit dan Chanyeol berani sekali memukulnya hingga dua kali walaupun pukulan sebelumnya tidak terlalu kuat.

"Kyungsoo! Kai tidak sadarkan diri! Cepat buka pintunya!"

Saat itu pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka seketika. Chanyeol bersama ayahnya segera melangkah masuk dan membaringkan Kai di ranjang.

Oh kamar ini! Apa dia baru saja di serang badai lokal?

Chanyeol menatap garang pada Kyungsoo tentang perbuatannya di dalam sini.

"Sebaiknya kau bereskan kamarmu sebelum dokter Bae tiba beberapa menit lagi," teguran Baekhyun yang baru tiba di lantai dua membuat Chanyeol menatapnya menyerah.

AHH! Pada akhirnya Chanyeol juga yang harus membereskan kamarnya.

* * *

Kai pingsan beberapa saat lalu. Keluarga Park meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan Kai di dalam kamar. Sebelumnya Chanyeol ingin mengirim Kai ke rumah sakit. Tapi dokter Bae bilang Kai pingsan bukan karena pukulan Chanyeol, dia kelelahan dan membutuhkan istirahat.

* * *

Pria itu memandang garang pada sosok lelaki yang kini terbaring di atas ranjangnya. Masih tidak sadarkan diri setelah setengah jam berlalu.

Chanyeol sejak tadi terus saja berdiri di depan pintu. Sementara Ayah dan Ibunya memiliki urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Membuat mereka harus pergi keluar kota.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kita turun?" Baekhyun setengah berbisik menarik lengan baju Chanyeol. Tapi lelaki itu memalingkan wajah. Ia sangat fokus pada Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Hembusan napas berat terdengar, Baekhyun melangkah melewati Chanyeol. Ia mendekati Kyungsoo dan berbisik.

 _'Aku akan membawa Chanyeol pergi. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kami ada di bawa_ _h_ _jika terjadi sesuatu.'_

Kyungsoo setengah melotot pada Baekhyun. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol walau lelaki itu tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat, sejujurnya wanita itu sedang menahan emosi. "Bisakah kalian tidak memandangiku seperti itu?" Memijit kepalanya sendiri, wanita itu menghela napas berat.

"Aku butuh bicara denganmu Chan!"

Ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Menarik kuat lengan Chanyeol yang ingin bertahan di dalam kamar.

"Sebaiknya kau menyeka dr. Kim."

Dan disaat terakhir dia memberi pesan pada Kyungsoo lalu benar-benar membawa Chanyeol menjauh.

"Baek! Bagaimana kau bisa meninggalkan Kyungsoo..."

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu jika kau ingin bertahan di sana! Lelaki manapun tidak akan mau menyakiti wanita yang dipedulikannya. Apalagi wanita itu istrinya, kekasih hatinya. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan itu padaku."

Chanyeol terdiam di tengah menuruni tangga. Ia memandang Baekhyun yang berada lebih tinggi mensejajarkan posisi mereka.

"Kau mau mendengarkan aku?" Setengah meminta Baekhyun menyentuh wajah Chanyeol.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Aroma masakan menguar dari dapur kediaman keluarga Park. Sejak siang kafe memang sudah di tutup karena kedua orang tua Chanyeol harus berkunjung ke pesta pernikahan saudara mereka. Hanya sekedar makanan yang dipanaskan, semangkuk sup labu diletakkan Baekhyun di atas meja bulat.

"Kau lapar bukan? Pagi ini kau hanya makan roti panggang."

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut. Menyadari emosi masih ada pada diri Chanyeol. Menarik napas dalam, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya menangkup pipi kanan Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja."

Pria itu mengalah, mengambil sendok dan mulai menyendok sup labu yang telah dipanaskan Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau tenang? Aku di hadapanmu Chan." Ia masih menempelkan tangannya pada wajah Chanyeol. Merasakan bagaimana mulut lelaki itu mulai menelan sup labu.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan mereka?"

"Karena mereka tidak membutuhkan kita. Jangan membuat sulit dr. Kim untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan Kyungsoo," Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Apa maksudmu sayang?"

Wanita itu merasa mendapat kesulitan untuk sekedar memberitahu Chanyeol, Tapi dia harus memberitahu sesuatu, "Malam itu, kau tertidur setelah kita membantu Suho mengurus upacara pemakaman kakek mereka. Dia memberitahuku sesuatu, yang saat itu aku pikir tidak masuk akal."

"Maksudmu?" Chanyeol tidak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya.

"Malam itu Suho bertanya tentangmu dan juga Kyungsoo. Aku katakan bagaimana persaudaraan kalian, lalu dia bilang sesuatu padaku."

Chanyeol tidak bisa menutupi rasa penasaran tentang apa yang ingin dikatakan Baekhyun.

 _'Dulu Kai sangat pandai bermain piano._ _Tidak peduli tentang ibu yang ternyata menderita OCD, dia terus bermain untuk menenangkan ibu_ _. Lalu sebuah tragedi terjadi_ _, membuat kami kehilangan ibu dan juga musik milik Kai_ _. Sampai ketika dia membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah, aku dan kakek sangat senang. Kami melihat bagaimana Kai sangat berusaha melindungi Kyungsoo seperti dia menjaga permaina_ _n_ _nya dulu. Yang paling menyenangkan_ _adalah_ _melihatnya tertawa bahagia._ '

"Tapi dia tidak pernah bilang mencintai Kyungsoo! Semua dilakukan untuk kakeknya, dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu kakeknya tidak ada," Chanyeol memotong cerita Baekhyun membuat wanita manis itu melotot padanya.

"Kurasa dr. Kim punya masa lalu yang menyedihkan. Ketika itu Suho tidak bilang mengenai alasan kenapa mereka kehilangan ibu dan juga musik dr. Kim. Tapi aku mendengar percakapan kalian tadi, kurasa Kyungsoo sudah tahu alasannya. Kupikir kepergian ibu mereka menjadi alasan perginya musik dr. Kim atau mungkin sebaliknya."

Chanyeol mengehela napas panjang sebentar. "Kau menguping lagi?"

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan.

"Kyungsoo bilang itu akan menyakiti mereka berdua jika dia memaksakan diri."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "bagaimana jika dr. Kim tidak benar-benar membenci musik? Seumpama sebagai pelarian akibat tragedi masa lalunya."

Alis Chanyeol berkerut.

"Sama ketika aku memutuskan tinggal bersama nenek. Aku melarikan diri karena menyakiti Kyungsoo. Aku terlalu takut, aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan penyesalan kepada kalian."

"Pada akhirnya itu menyakiti kita bertiga dengan kepergianmu."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dari pipinya. Menggenggam erat tangan mungil itu. "Kau tahu kami tidak bisa marah padamu. Hanya sedikit kecewa..."

"Aku paham."

Saat itu ponsel Chanyeol berdering. Panggilan dari ayahnya. Meminta bantuan Chanyeol karena mobil yang mereka kendarai mengalami kerusakan padahal kedua orang tua itu masih berada di setengah perjalanan untuk tiba di rumah saudara mereka.

Chanyeol sedikit kebingungan. Bagaimana dia bisa meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Kai berdua saja. Jika terjadi sesuatu bagaimana? Tapi Baekhyun meyakinkan akan tidak masalah. Mereka tidak bisa meninggalkan pesan begitu saja, pada akhirnya Chanyeol berusaha mengetuk pintu dan menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam.

 _'Ayah dan ibu mengalami masalah di perjalanan,'_ ia setengah berbisik membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dengan kabar yang dibawa Chanyeol.

 _'Kau mau_ _p_ _ergi?"_

Ia mengangguk pelan walau ingin berkata untuk mengajak Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan Kai.

"Akan kuhubungi jika terjadi sesuatu."

Saat itu Chanyeol segera menarik tubuh masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam kamar untuk berdiri berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

Wanita itu melirik Kai yang masih terbaring di ranjang. "Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

Chanyeol mendorong kepala Kyungsoo dengan jari telunjuknya. "Saat aku ragu bagaimana cara menyatakan perasaan pada Baekhyun kau memaksaku. Tapi untukmu, aku tidak akan memaksamu melakukannya. Jika dia pria terhormat, alasan apapun tidak seharusnya ia gunakan untuk menolakmu. Aku akan pergi."

"Ya. Berhati-hatilah saat berkendara."

Di bawah sana Baekhyun telah menunggu, melambaikan tangan pada Kyungsoo.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Cukup sekali dia hidup tanpa alunan musik setelah memulai tragedi mengerikan itu. Ia bahkan menderita banyak kesulitan setelah itu, kali ini ia tidak ingin hidup tanpa Kyungsoo, wanita dengan segala kelembutan dalam permainan musiknya, dalam sesi percintaan mereka dan semua sikap Kyungsoo. Membayangkannya saja sungguh menyesakkan, lihatlah dalam dua minggu saat Kyungsoo tidak bersamanya, perlahan ia hancur, begitu usang dan tidak memiliki tenaga untuk memulai hari. Jika yang pertama adalah musik, sekarang dia mengalami cinta pertama untuk seorang anak manusia. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Kai, dia ingin pempertahankan seseorang dengan sangat kuat. Memaksakan diri memperjuangkan wanita yang ingin dijaganya. Dia tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan seperti pada Ibunya atapun Luhan. Dia tidak ingin berada dalam penyesalan terdalam.

Dengan sangat brengseknya dia meminta Kyungsoo menjalani kehidupan yang baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya. Padahal dia tahu itu akan sangat menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo menjauh, sekalipun dia harus mengakui penyesalannya. Karena yang Kai inginkan adalah Kyungsoo berada di sampingnya, di tempat di mana dia bisa melihat dan menjaga Kyungsoo, _istrinya._

Rasanya dingin namun ada beberapa bagian yang terasa hangat, Kai mulai meraih kesadaran ia bergerak gelisah merasakan sentuhan hangat pada bagian kepala. Mata kelam itu perlahan mengerjap lalu menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara berat dan terdengar serak baru saja bertanya pada Kai. Ya Tuhan. Apa yang telah dia lakukan pada istrinya sampai suara Kyungsoo begitu serak. Tenaganya belum terkumpul secara normal. Kai memaksakan diri untuk bangun dengan bantuan Kyungsoo. Ia memegang erat lengan Kyungsoo membuat wanita itu setengah meringis.

Menerima air minum dan juga obat yang disuapkan Kyungsoo. Kai hanya bisa melihat dan merasakan kebaikan Kyungsoo.

"Kita di mana?" Satu pertanyaan itu lolos dari pikiran Kai.

"Rumah keluarga Park. Kamar Chanyeol tepatnya. Mereka semua sedang bepergian. Kau pingsan dan dokter bilang kau akan baik-baik saja."

Ia melihat Kyungsoo membereskan baskom berisikan air dan handuk. sepertinya saat dia tidak sadarkan diri, Kyungsoo menyeka tubuh bagian atas Kai.

Saat wanita itu akan beranjak Kai mencengkram tangan Kyungsoo. Menghempaskan ke atas tubuhnya sendiri. Tidak peduli pada baskom air yang terjatuh ke lantai. Lelaki itu menarik Kyungsoo dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kai mendengar Kyungsoo setengah berteriak di depan dadanya.

"Biarkan aku mengisi tenagaku Kyungsoo," Kai berbisik pelan.

Tubuh Kyungsoo merasakan getaran ketika Kai bicara dengan menekan bibirnya pada pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau tidak bisa bersikap begini padaku," ia semakin memeluk wanita itu erat ketika Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan diri.

Memegang kepala dan pinggang Kyungsoo, menahan tubuh itu agar tetap berada dalam dekapannya.

"Aku ingin bersamamu. Sekarang dan seterusnya aku ingin hidup bersama denganmu. Karena berpikir begitulah aku ingin berusaha, tapi ternyata itu membuatmu menderita."

Kai merasakan pertahanan Kyungsoo mulai runtuh, tidak ada dorongan untuk menjauhkan tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum, semakin mendekatkan diri. Mencari kenyamanan saat memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo," suaranya terdengar lirih membuat Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepala. Pria itu mengusap punggung Kyungsoo.

"Aku sangat menyesal untuk banyak hal. Suho _hyung_ sudah mengatakan padamu, seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya langsung. Tapi tidak pernah menemukan waktu yang tepat."

"Ke-kenapa?" Ia merasakan Kyungsoo mulai melunak. Kai melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia menarik tubuh untuk bersender ke kepala ranjang. Membuat tubuh Kyungsoo ikut tertarik dalam pelukan.

Pikiran Kai menerawang begitu jauh. "Karena kau begitu bahagia saat bermain violin. Aku merasa mendapat hukuman atas perbuatanku pada ibu."

"Artinya aku menyakitimu setiap kali bermain violin."

Kai buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak seperti itu. Aku... Tidak bisa menyampaikan penyesalanku pada ibu. Aku terlalu takut, aku menjadi pria brengsek tiap kali melarangmu bermain. Setiap kali melihatmu memainkan violin, penyesalanku semakin meningkat."

"Aku menyakitimu Kai."

Kai kembali menggeleng. "Tidak Kyungsoo. Justru kau menyadarkan aku. Aku tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan denganmu, kumohon percayalah padaku. Kumohon," jemari halusnya menyentuh bibir bawah Kyungsoo. Ia menatap wanita itu dengan senyum tulus, namun sebuah harapan besar dan ketakutan ada di tempat yang sama.

"Tapi kau memintaku pergi. Kau Pantas memintanya karena aku tidak bisa menjaga janjiku untuk kesehatan kakekmu," suara Kyungsoo seperti bisikan. Kai sungguh menyesal.

"Tidak. Kau tidak seharusnya pergi saat itu. Aku banyak melakukan kesalahan padamu, aku minta maaf karena memanfaatkanmu, aku minta maaf karena aku terus mengancam dan mengekangmu. Aku benar-benar menyesal."

Ia melepaskan pelukannya, membuat Kyungsoo mengambil posisi duduk di pinggir ranjang. Kai menunduk menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo," bisiknya pelan.

"Kau telah mengurusiku dengan sangat baik. Pagi itu kau memainkan musikmu hingga menarikku datang, lalu ketika aku menyebutkan musik yang kau mainkan dengan suara beratku. Kau bahkan membuatku menahan napas, aku tidak pernah memikirkan arti pertemuan itu. Tapi kupikir itu bukanlah sekedar sebuah kebetulan, sejak awal Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk keluar dari penyesalan."

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah Kai meminta kepastian. Tapi pria itu bersungguh-sungguh, wajahnya menampilkan penyesalan mendalam.

"Aku pernah bilang pada ibu betapa aku membenci musik, tapi tidak berapa lama kemudian ibu meninggal karenaku, aku semakin ketakutan..."

Ia merasakan sentuhan hangat Kyungsoo. Wanita itu datang sendiri. Memeluk Kai begitu erat.

"Aku berkata membenci musik untuk melindungi diriku dari penyesalan. Aku sangat ketakutan setiap kali mengingat hari itu."

"Sssttt, apa kau baik-baik saja jika mengatakan ini padaku?"

Kai diam sejenak, kemudian ia mengangguk pasti. "Aku melarikan diri, berlindung di balik Luhan karena tidak memiliki keberanian mengungkapkan penyesalan pada kematian ibu. Tapi anak perempuan itu juga menghianatiku. Semakin hari aku tumbuh dalam kondisi penuh penyesalan. Tapi setelah bertemu denganmu, aku bisa merasakan ketenangan lagi, aku ingin memulai semuanya kembali."

Wajah pria itu menunjukkan penyesalan mendalam, berapa banyak rasa sakit yang telah dia terima karena memendam perasaan selama ini.

"Aku menyukaimu setelah semua yang terjadi. Perasaan itu semakin dalam. Aku bersungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, aku akan melindungimu. Menjaga apa yang kau sukai. Kumohon jangan meninggalkan aku Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menyadari jika posisi membuat tubuh mereka menyatu. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar karena pengakuan Kai. Lelaki itu pasti bisa mendengarnya.

Suasana menjadi canggung beberapa saat.

"Apa kau masih ingin meninggalkanku?" Kai bertanya hati-hati. Jantung pria itu juga berdetak kencang menanti jawaban Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berusaha menyamankan diri berada dalam dekapan suaminya. "Dari awal aku tidak pernah ingin meninggalkanmu. Tapi perempuan itu? Dia..."

"Kau masih tidak percaya padaku?"Kai setengah tersinggung oleh ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Bukan begitu maksudku," hingga membuat Kyungsoo menjadi gugup. Rupanya pria ini masih mengintimidasi.

Kai menahan diri saat merasakan tatapan Kyungsoo yang begitu penuh harap. "Apa kau tahu Chanyeol marah besar dan memaksa membawaku pergi dari rumah. Aku menangis seharian setelahnya, tapi kau tidak mencariku. Sampai akhirnya aku beranggapan kau benar-benar ingin melepaskan aku." Air mataya tumpah. Kyungsoo ingat hari itu dia menangis hingga rasa lelah memaksanya tertidur. Tapi keesokan pagi saat terbangun, dia tetap berada di tempat yang sama. Di ranjang Chanyeol, tanpa Kai yang dia harapkan.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo,,,"

"Aku tersiksa karena kau tidak memberiku kepastian!" Wanita itu memotong ucapan Kai dengan setengah berteriak. Sekarang pria ini harus mengalah dan mendengarkan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya bisa mencoba menghapus air mata istrinya.

"Sampai ketika aku pergi ke rumahmu untuk mengambil barang yang kutemukan. Suho mengatakan banyak hal padaku. Lalu tiba-tiba Kris mengatakan kau sakit, aku sangat menghawatirkanmu, tapi apa yang kulihat. Kau merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama seorang wanita..." Ia ber jeda setelah kalimat panjang, "sementara aku harus sendirian."

Saat itu Kai tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Oh. Betapa dia telah banyak menyakiti Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo... Maaf," ia mengusap punggung Kyungsoo. Sekarang wanita ini semakin menangis, air mata Kyungsoo membasahi dadanya.

"Jika kukatakan aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padamu. Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang membingungkan. Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Kai. Tapi pria itu malah tersenyum, semakin lebar hingga deretan gigi rapi terlihat.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka kembali diam dengan saling menatap. Pria itu berusaha meyakinkan jika dia telah jatuh hati pada istrinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Kau boleh membunuhku jika aku melakukan hal seperti itu lagi."

"Ka-kau yakin?" Kyungsoo bertanya gugup. Tapi yang dia dapat adalah anggukan pasti Kai.

"Walau Luhan memaksa merayakan ulang tahunku untuk menghiburku. Tapi kau membawakan kado terindah dalam hidupku."

Mereka diam sejenak.

"Aku bertanya-tanya apa ibu memiliki perasaan kepadaku karena dia hanya tersenyum saat mengingat nada yang kuhasilkan. Tapi kau meyakinkan aku, ibu menyayangiku. Kotak itu, buku harian ibu, polaroid yang mencetak pertumbuhan aku dan Suho. Terima kasih telah menemukannya. Jika kau tidak datang dalam hidupku, mungkin aku tidak pernah tahu hal besar ini. Aku akan terus hidup di dalam penyesalan. Aku hanya akan berpikir yang ibu inginkan adalah musikku, tapi nyatanya dia sangat mencintai kami."

"Kotak itu, jika kau menggeser rak di ruang penyimpanan maka kau akan menemukannya," Kyungsoo memberi jawaban yang membuat Kai terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah merubah apapun dari ruangan itu. Karena itu satu-satunya tempat yang membuatku nyaman. Tapi aku mengetahui kenyataannya sayang," suara Kai mengalun begitu lembut. Ia membelai rambut Kyungsoo. Tiap bicara, bibirnya bergetar di atas kepala Kyungsoo. "Bukan ruangan itu yang membuatku nyaman. Tapi apa yang telah disembunyikan di sana. Terima kasih banyak."

"Jadi menurutmu aku bagaimana?" Kai kembali bertanya membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya mencari arti pertanyaan itu.

"Bisakah aku terus menjadi istrimu?"

Saat itu dekapannya menjadi semakin erat. "Tentu saja. Aku menjanjikan banyak hal padamu, kebahagiaanmu, aku tidak akan melarangmu bermain musik. Aku akan bertanggung jawab kepada Ayahmu, semua yang membuatmu senang, aku akan melakukannya Kyungsoo."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

"Kai kau yakin baik-baik saja? Maksudku, tadi kau pingsan dan baru sadarkan diri."

Pria itu menoleh menatap Kyungsoo bingung karena pertanyaan istrinya yang terdengar khawatir.

"Istirahat saja, biar aku yang menyiapkan makan malam."

Lelaki di sebelahnya menggeleng pelan. Ia bergeser dan memeluk Kyungsoo membuat wanita itu terdiam. Pelukan Kai semakin erat, " _Bat_ _t_ _ery full."_

Mata bulat Kyungsoo terbuka lebar mendengar perkataan Kai.

"Tenagaku kembali lebih cepat ketika memeluk istriku yang manis."

Oh astaga! Dia hampir lupa. Jadi ini maksud perkataan Kai tempo hari.

Kai membawa tangan Kyungsoo ke mulut dan mengecupnya. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat."

Wajah itu mulai memerah kembali. Ia menunduk dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Sensasi kali ini memiliki pengaruh lebih hebat dari sebelumnya setelah keduanya mengakui perasaan masing-masing.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan menggigit bibir bawahmu. Kau mau kita bercinta sekarang? Di sini?"

"Ya brengsek!"

Dua anak manusia itu menoleh bersamaan setelah mendengar suara geraman dari seorang lelaki yang muncul dengan napas pendek-pendek berdiri di ambang pintu menatap marah pada keduanya, akhh tepatnya pada Kai. Seperti akan menghunuskan pedang ke jantung Kai.

 _Making mistakes in the business world or workplaces is actually something common. However, to let opportunities slip out of hands is foolishness!_

* * *

 **To be Continue...**

* * *

Best Regards

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**


	23. 4th Part, Path of Opportunity chapter 22

AN: Sebaiknya aku menyampaikan di awal. ada sex scane pada akhir chapter. jadi kalian bisa melewatkan sampai menunggu last chapter update. hehe

uhmmm ya, terima kasih banyak karena telah membaca sampai sejauh ini ^^

 _ **The Paradox of Lost Complementary**_

 **Complementary**

 _Present by_ _ **Ros**_ _é_ _ **Bear**_

* * *

-Preview chapter 21-

"Jadi menurutmu aku bagaimana?"

"Bisakah aku terus menjadi istrimu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku menjanjikan banyak hal padamu, kebahagiaanmu, aku tidak akan melarangmu bermain musik. Aku akan bertanggung jawab kepada Ayahmu, semua yang membuatmu senang, aku akan melakukannya Kyungsoo."

* * *

[Part 4 : Path of Opportunity 180629]

 _22th Chapter - KaiSoo_

 _Content: GS. Family. Friendship. Marriage life. Musik. Surgery_

* * *

Lelaki itu hanya pergi beberapa jam saja, menyusul kedua orang tuanya. Memberikan mobil miliknya lalu ia kembali dengan menaiki bus setelah sebelumnya mengantar pulang sang kekasih ke rumah. Jarak halte ke rumahnya cukup menguras tenaga, ia menghubungi wanita yang sudah dianggap sebagai saudara sendiri namun panggilan tidak diangkat, ia mulai menjadi cemas bagaimana rupa seorang saudara lelaki ketika saudara perempuannya tidak kunjung kembali padahal sudah tengah malam. Setengah berlari dengan napas pendek-pendek, melahirkan beberapa bulir keringat ia mendapati kemesraan sepasang suami istri di dapur rumahnya.

 **Chanyeol**

Pria itu mengetuk sup labu menggunakan sendok. Tak pelak, sebagian memercik keluar mangkuk. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo dan Kai. Melotot seperti ingin mengubah sendok menjadi garpu dan mencabik muka Kai dalam beberapa gerakan.

"Chan?" Kyungsoo mencoba memanggilnya. Mungkin saja dia bisa langsung melunak tapi Chanyeol kembali melotot ketika Kai menarik pinggang Kyungsoo merapat padanya menciptakan bunyi deritan kursi yang bergeser tiba-tiba.

Pandangan lelaki tinggi itu sangat ingin mengatakan _'jauhkan tanganmu dari saudariku.'_

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa berbaikan dengan pria brengsek ini dalam beberapa jam setelah hampir dua minggu menyiksaku?"

"Aku tidak menyiksamu," Kyungsoo berkilah. Ia membuang muka. Hanya mereka berdua yang mengerti maksud ucapan Chanyeol, sementara Kai menatap keduanya bergantian meminta penjelasan. Pria tan itu kebingungan.

"Ya! Kau menyiksaku Kyungsoo! _Make my lying in the floor, take Baekhyun time's from me... Oke! Ask yourselves_!" Putus Chanyeol kemudian. Ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Sejujurnya Chanyeol masih tidak rela Kyungsoo bersama Kai walau Baekhyun sudah memberi penjelasan. Lebih buruk lagi dia sendirian di antara dua anak manusia di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo terkikik pelan semakin membuat Kai menaikkan alisnya.

"Ya. Ya! Anggap saja kau memberiku hadiah ulang tahun! Kau yang merusak violinku dan Baekhyun yang menggantinya."

Saat itu Kai tersenyum dan sebuah kebetulan Chanyeol menyadarinya. "Violin itu di kirim dr. Kim untukmu."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat lebar menatap Chanyeol dan Kai bergantian.

Tapi sentuhan lembut tangan Kai pada rambutnya menyadarkan Kyungsoo segera.

"Aku senang kalau kau menyukainya."

"Oke! _Tell me, what is the prime determinant in this care?"_ Chanyeol menarik perhatian keduanya. Menghilangkan rona kemerahan di wajah Kyungsoo yang baru saja muncul karena pengakuan Kai barusan.

"Sebaiknya kita perjelas hubungan kalian agar aku tidak menghajar dokter ini."

"Oh tuan Park! Sejujurnya pukulanmu tadi sore sama sekali tidak menyakitiku," Kai membela.

 _"Ok_ _ay_ _. I believe that using our brain to memorize things are sometimes important Chan."_

Kyungsoo memulainya. Tapi kemudian ia memegang lengan Kai menatap pria itu. "Bisakah kami bicara berdua saja? Lima belas menit. Lalu kita kembali ke rumah."

Chanyeol baru saja akan protes namun kemudian Kai mengacak rambut Kyungsoo pelan. "Berapa lamapun untuk waktumu bersama saudaramu. Aku akan menunggu di luar."

Dalam hati Chanyeol benar-benar terpesona oleh perlakukan Kai terhadap Kyungsoo. Di antara mereka, seharusnya ada yang mengalah jika ingin meneruskan hubungan. Tampaknya orang itu adalah Kai.

Lelaki tan itu beranjak meninggalkan keheningan beberapa saat pada Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

 _"Keep an open mind and heart and you will see amazing things happened in your life..."_

 _"Never close the door to any opportunity, as you never know what you will be able to gain by it for yourself and family."_

Chanyeol melanjutkan kata-kata Kyungsoo. Sejujurnya itu adalah kata-kata yang sering diucapkan ibu Kyungsoo. "Pernikahan ini adalah kesempatan yang diberikan padaku. Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya, mulai berjalan bersama..."

"Pada dasarnya kau telah jatuh cinta pada suamimu sendiri. Katakan padaku apa yang bisa kulakukan sebagai saudaramu?

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat Chanyeol memotong ucapannya. "Berteman baiklah dengan Kai."

"Kalau begitu aku juga punya permintaan untukmu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pasti, menunggu perkataan Chanyeol selanjutnya.

"Berbaikanlah dengan Baekhyun."

Keduanya hening sejenak. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya pelan, ia tersenyum seperti berada di dunianya sendiri. "Aku menyayanginya. Aku sungguh takut kehilangan kau dan juga Baekhyun. Tentu saja!" Kyungsoo membuka matanya. "Mungkin mulai sekarang aku akan lebih banyak bercerita padanya dan melupakanmu."

"Heh? Ya! Maksudku tidak begitu..."

Kyungsoo menepuk punggung tangan Chanyeol karena pria itu terlihat panik.

"Ketika mulai dewasa, ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dibicarakan wanita dengan saudara laki-lakinya. Maka dia membutuhkan saudara perempuannya. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku."

Chanyeol menarik tangan dan memalingkan wajah dari Kyungsoo. Dia masih sedikit merasa tidak senang jika harus diabaikan oleh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun secara bersamaan. Terkadang sikap kekanak-kanakkan seseorang muncul tat kala dia merindukan seorang saudara. Tapi Chanyeol sadar mereka sudah dewasa, seseorang berubah ketika menjalani fase ini, dia tahu akan hal itu.

"Ya! Ya! Pulanglah. Jika dia menyakitimu jangan salahkan aku jika menghukum dr. Kim detik itu juga."

Kyungsoo terkikik geli ketika Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya. Mendorong wanita itu keluar dari dapur bahkan rumah. Di luar, Ia melihat Kai masih menunggu. Pria itu sedikit terkejut, tapi Chanyeol telah mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo hingga masuk ke dalam mobil Kai. Ia menghampiri Kai dan merangkul pundak Dokter muda itu.

"Dia saudara perempuanku satu-satunya. Juga wanita yang sangat disayangi kekasihku. Kali ini aku benar-benar-benar menyerahkannya padamu. Aku minta tolong..."

Kai mengangguk. "Aku pasti akan melindunginya."

Ketika dua pria berkomitmen untuk seorang wanita dengan status yang berbeda. _Maka dia adalah wanita paling beruntung. Hidupnya akan baik-baik saja._

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Dua minggu setelah itu, Kai dan Kyungsoo tampak sibuk mengepaki barang-barang mereka. Hari ini dan beberapa hari sebelumnya mereka telah memindahkan semua barang-barang ke rumah baru yang telah selesai direnovasi. Meninggalkan segala kemewahan dari keluarga Do maupun luas perkebunan dari keluarga Kim. Tinggal di Kota besar seperti Seoul sedikit menyulitkan, namun Kai berhasil menemukan lokasi yang tepat, dia telah melakukan renovasi pada sebuah rumah sejak pernikahan mereka.

Rumah dua lantai yang direnovasi menggunakan _design townhouse_ Kyoto. Saat membuka pintu pertama, orang-orang akan disuguhi koridor memanjang hingga ke sisi lain, mereka memiliki taman kecil di tengah-tengah bangunan. Taman tradisional yang bisa diakses langsung dengan beberapa ruangan seperti perpustakaan milik Kai, dapur, ruang televisi sekaligus tempat untuk mereka menikmati wine ataupun teh, ruang tamu, lalu kamar mandi di ruang bawah dibuat begitu spesial, dimulai dari dinding hingga penampungan air terbuat dari kayu, bisa digunakan untuk tempat berendam dan dari kamar mandipun langsung bisa melihat ke taman jika tirai bambu ditarik. Berendam air panas sembari menghirup aroma kayu-kayuan dengan pemandangan sebuah taman. Kyungsoo menjadi tidak sabar untuk mulai tinggal di rumah ini. Sementara di lantai dua dihiasi furniture antik.

' _Apa malam ini kita mulai tidur di sini?_ _'_

Kai mendapatkan sebuah pesan yang dikirim Kyungsoo. Istrinya itu, baru memiliki ponsel baru. Beberapa hari ini selalu mengirim pesan singkat yang membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Tentu saja memeluk Kyungsoo untuk mengisi tenaganya.

"Terima kasih banyak dr. Kim."

Kai tersenyum pada Tao dan sosok Kris yang setia menemani kekasihnya itu. Perkembangan wanita itu tampak lebih baik setelah melakukan operasi walau dia masih harus tinggal di rumah sakit dan mengkonsumsi obat-obatan dalam kadar rendah.

"Ya. Apa masih ada yang membuatmu penasaran nona muda?"

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke ruang perawatan."

"Ya. Terima kasih banyak Kai. Sampai bertemu minggu depan."

Kris memutar kursi roda Tao. Membawa wanita itu menjauh.

Sekarang waktunya dia berkemas dan bergantian jadwal dari seorang dokter menjadi seorang suami.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Pria itu berkendara, berhenti sebentar ke sebuah minimarket dan dia menemukan seorang pemuda penjual tiket konser. Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah mendekat.

 _Konser musik akhir musim dingin._

 _Oleh Parikian Chun_

Bukankah Kyungsoo bergabung di sini? Tapi seingat Kai, istrinya tidak pernah mengungkit tentang konser musik walau sekali-kali dia terlihat memainkan violinnya. Dari Kyungsoo, Kai mulai merasa nyaman dengan alunan musik, sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir dia menikmati alunan musik yang sesungguhnya. Tapi pertemuan pertama dengan Kyungsoo adalah pintu kesempatan untuk Kai.

Pria itu tiba-tiba saja membeli dua tiket. Harusnya dia membeli satu, tapi entah kenapa dia membeli dua. Mungkin dia bisa memberikan pada orang lain atau menyimpannya.

Pria itu kembali melaju, sekarang jarak tempuhnya sedikit lebih jauh, mereka benar-benar pindah rumah. Kai memarkir mobilnya di garasi sebelah rumah. Halaman parkir yang dipisah dengan tembok setinggi dua meter.

Ia melewati koridor pertama setelah meletakkan sepatu di rak.

"Aku pulang, kau tidak menyambutku?" Ia merasakan keterkejutan Kyungsoo ketika Kai memeluknya dari belakang. Membuat pundak istrinya menerima beban berat akibat kepala yang bersender manja di sana.

"Hmmppmm. Kau sangat wangi, apa kau sudah mandi?" Ia bertanya dengan suara serak.

"Kai, aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam."

Pria itu terus saja menempel walau Kyungsoo berusaha menyusun makanan di atas meja. Ruang makan itu tidak terlalu luas, memiliki dinding pemisah dengan area dapur, dua bantal diletakkan di lantai dengan sebuah meja kayu memanjang untuk menempatkan hidangan, serta sebuah lemari. Sudah tentu lemari itu berisikan bantal tambahan jika mereka menerima tamu. Tapi untuk malam ini mereka tidak akan menerima tamu dari manapun. Sebab tidak ada yang sadar jika mereka benar-benar telah pindah rumah.

"Kenapa kau tidak mandi sementara aku menyiapkan makan malam?"

Kai diam sejenak. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya memberi akses untuk Kyungsoo lebih leluasa dalam bergerak. Setelah mangkuk terakhir ia tarik pundak wanita itu agar berhadapan. Menangkup pipi gembil Kyungsoo untuk mendaratkan sebuah ciuman.

Bibir lelaki itu terasa panas, membakar gelora menunduk merasakan nikmat yang hanya bisa diberikan istrinya. Ia mengakhiri ciuman itu, menyaksikan bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo memerah karena kesulitan bernapas.

"Kenapa manis di bibirmu tidak pernah habis? Aku menyukainya."

 _Chu_ _p_

Satu kecupan terakhir sebelum dia beranjak dan melarikan diri ke dalam kamar mandi. Ruangan yang terdapat di sebelah area dapur.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo masih mengatur debar jantungnya. Sudah dua minggu sejak hubungan mereka menjadi sangat baik.

 _'Seperti Itulah wajahnya ketika ibu masih ada. Dia tertawa, memeluk orang di_ _sekitarnya dan yang paling penting Kai sekali lagi berani menyampaika_ _n_ _penyesalannya dengan berkata_ _m_ _aaf. Semua itu karena keberadaanmu.'_

Saat itu ia ingat akan ucapan Suho. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahu banyak mengenai Kai. Tapi lelaki itu telah berjanji, ia akan menjawab setiap pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Tidak akan ada yang disangkal, Kai akan meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan jawaban.

Seperti saat Kai telah selesai mandi dan kembali ke area dapur, lelaki itu segera duduk, menerima pelayanan yang Kyungsoo berikan. Mereka selalu memulai makan malam dengan pertanyaan basa basi yang amat sangat penting dalam sebuah hubungan.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?"

"UGD menerima korban tenggelam. Kau tahu, seorang wanita muda menjambak rambut kepala perawat hari ini _. Ahhhh~_ UGD benar-benar ramai."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau harus sering berkunjung ke UGD. Bukankah kau dokter bedah saraf yang ditugaskan di bangsal?"

Kai mendongak. "Apa yang salah? Menyenangkan melihat orang baru setiap harinya."

"Aku boleh mengajukan pertanyaan?"

Kai mengangguk segera.

"Semasa kuliah, berapa banyak wanita yang kau kencani?"

" _Uhuk_!"

Ia tersedak makanannya sendiri mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Wanita ini, bukannya membantu Kai dengan memberikan air ia malah mendesis. "Eissshhhh begitu banyak wanita, huh!?"

Kai meneguk air minumnya. Ia melotot pada Kyungsoo. "Jangan coba-coba berkencan dengan pria manapun atau aku akan menghamilimu sebelum kau memulai jadwal kuliah."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya kesal. Ia kembali menatap Kai masih menuntut jawaban.

"Tidak pernah. _Study_ 'ku terasa membosankan!"

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Tapi kau bukan wanita pertama yang bercinta denganku."

 **Degh** **!**

Dengan gerakan patah-patah Kyungsoo melotot pada Kai. Oh astaga! Pria itu adalah yang pertama baginya, bagaimana Kai bisa berkata begitu mudah. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Matanya menatap pria itu tidak berkedip.

" _One night stand!_ Beberapa kali, itu tidak termasuk kencan. Aku tidak mengingat mereka."

Kyungsoo semakin menekan bibirnya sendiri. Bibir bawahnya secara penuh masuk ke dalam mulutnya membuat Kai tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Pria itu menyudahi acara makannya. Dibelainya pipi Kyungsoo dan melepas bibir wanita itu.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan menggigit bibirmu sendiri sayang."

Kai setengah condong ke depan. Menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dan mengecup bibir itu lembut.

"Aku pernah bilang jika tidak peduli pada masa lalu. Kau mau menata dan melangkah ke masa depan denganku, itu yang sangat aku pedulikan?"

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya di hadapan Kai. Mata bulat itu kambali berkedip.

"Ahh Kyungsoo!"

Kai menangkup wajah Kyungsoo, membuat wanita itu mendongak. Menciumnya dengan rakus, dia sudah menahan diri sejak tadi tapi Kyungsoo tak berhenti menggoda. Ciuman itu memberitahu Kyungsoo jika suaminya sangat ingin Kyungsoo percaya. Di masa depan hanya ada Kyungsoo sebagai wanita yang paling Kai cintai.

Napas keduanya memburu, Kai menekan kepala Kyungsoo, ia tersenyum sangat tampan untuk istrinya.

"Ka-kau mau apa?"

Tangan Kyungsoo berusaha bertahan pada sisi meja. Kai tersenyum menyeringai, "Apalagi? Sudah lama aku tidak mengajarimu. Aku mau melihat seberapa banyak perkembangan bercintamu? Kau menyudahi siklus bulananmu beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Y-Y-Ya,!" Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan diri tapi Kai menahan wajahnya untuk tetap mendongak. Memperhatikan sebagaimana wajah istrinya merona merah karena perkataan vulgar barusan.

"Bukankah tiga hari lalu kau membaca novel erotis yang dibelikan Baekhyun? Aku melihat dia memberikannya padamu saat kita mengepak barang."

"Aku harus membereskan meja makan."

Dia berkata dan tidak bisa menutupi kegugupannya.

Lama hingga akhirnya Kai mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan membantu."

Lelaki itu benar-benar membantu, saat itu tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi membuat keduanya saling bertatap walau memiliki ekspresi berbeda. Kai tampak bingung dengan alis berkerut sementara Kyungsoo tersenyum sumringah.

"Kau mengundang teman-temanmu?"

Spontan Kyungsoo menggembungkan bulatan di wajahnya. Tanpa berkata dia melepas sarung tangan karet, membalikkan badan, melangkah meninggalkan Kai dengan beberapa cucian piring.

"Ya Kyungsoo!"

Sayangnya panggilan Kai tidak dipedulikan wanita itu.

Kai buru-buru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Saat mendekati koridor pintu utama, samar-samar ia mendengar suara percakapan dan gesekan benda. Beberapa orang terdengar berteriak.

 _'Ya geser... Ya di sana._ _Sedikit lagi!_ _'_

Dengan seribu langkah penasaran dia mendekat.

Oh astaga. Betapa terkejutnya Kai melihat mobil _crane_ di depan rumahnya.

Ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, memegang kedua sisi pundak istrinya.

"Ada apa?" Kai setengah bertanya penasaran. Kyungsoo mendongak dan tersenyum padanya.

"Hadiah untukmu. Maaf terlambat,,,"

Alis pria itu naik satu tingkat. Satu langkah lagi dia maju setelah menarik Kyungsoo ke posisi belakang. Ia mendongak melihat apa yang ada di dalam _crane._

"Ya Tuhan..." Ia berbalik menatap Kyungsoo yang bersedekap tangan.

"Piano?"

"Ya. Aku membelinya dengan uangku sendiri."

"Kau harus menjelaskannya padaku sayang."

Mereka menyelesaikan urusan kedatangan piano itu. Malam hari di akhir musim dingin, istrinya merepotkan jasa pengangkut barang.

Kyungsoo memulai ceritanya. Menjelaskan banyak hal pada Kai dengan posisi duduk dipangkuan lelaki itu. Kai duduk bersila sembari memeluk Kyungsoo. Menikmati pemandangan di taman traditional mereka dengan hanya pencahayaan lampu pijar. Kyungsoo tak bisa banyak bergerak karena kurungan Kai.

Dia mengakui semuanya, pertama Kyungsoo menukar tiket beasiswa yang dia dapatkan dari kemenangan lomba itu dengan uang tunai yang kemudian ia belikan Piano untuk Kai. Kedua, Kyungsoo tidak memasukkan formulir pengajuan cuti semester awal yang artinya dia juga akan memulai kegiatan belajar musim semi ini. Yang artinya dia juga tidak berpartisipasi dalam perjalanan musik milik Parikian Chun yang akan dimulai dari Seoul.

Kai tersenyum sumringah mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo... Kupikir kau akan sangat sibuk dengan perjalanan musik itu."

"Ya. Berterima kasihlah aku memikirkanmu sepanjang perjalanan menuju babak final."

Pria itu merapatkan tubuh mereka. "Apa kau juga memikirkanku bercinta denganmu?" Ia berbisik begitu seduktif dengan suara berat membuat Kyungsoo merinding.

Tiba-tiba perkataan Kai di meja makan tadi teringat kembali, tentang _one night stand_ Kai bersama para wanita yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia mendongka dengan wajah mengeluh. Sebab Kyungsoo merasa cemburu.

"Ada apa sayang?"

Ia menghela napas pelan. "Wanita-wanita itu... Apa..." sejenak dia tampak ragu. Tapi sepertinya novel erotis Baekhyun berhasil memutuskan satu urat malu Kyungsoo. "Apa kau menikmati bercinta dengan mereka?"

 **Hening.**

* * *

 **Arghhh!**

Rasanya seperti di pertengahan malam. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kekehan membuat Kyungsoo menoleh.

Ya. Urat malunya sekarang kembali tersambung lagi. Kyungsoo menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan malu karena Kai baru saja menertawakannya.

"Hm. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

"Kai!" Tanpa sadar ia memekik namun tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari dekapan Kai.

"Bagaimana jika kau mencobanya? Memuaskanku? Kita bisa mencobanya di ranjang."

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah mendengar perkataan spontan Kai. Namun dalam satu gerakan tubuhnya di balik, lelaki itu mengangkat Kyungsoo seperti mengangkat bayi koala masuk ke dalam. Melewati satu pintu menuju kamar di lantai pertama yang ikut menghadap ke taman tradisional. Kai menurunkan Kyungsoo di atas ranjang, pria itu menarik tirai hingga tertutup satu bagian. Menyisahkan pencahayaan terputus-putus dari ruangan lain setelah ia mematikan lampu di dalam. Kyungsoo duduk di pinggir ranjang, matanya mengikuti kemana Kai melangkah, pria itu mengeluarkan sebotol red wine, menuangkan ke dalam satu _bowl_ lalu ia juga mengeluarkan botol _'wine'_ tanpa alkohol yang dikirim Suho tiga hari lalu saat mereka mulai mengepak barang untuk pindahan, sesuatu yang dikhususkan untuk Kyungsoo. Setidaknya itu yang diucapkan Suho.

"Kemarilah," Kai mengangkat _bowl_ yang telah diisi wine tanpa alkohol milik Kyungsoo. "Tidak akan membuatmu mabuk."

Ia bergeser mendekat, duduk menghadap Kai yang bersender di sisi meja.

Kyungsoo mengernyit pada tegukkan pertama. "Rasanya asam, tapi jejak buahnya masih terasa."

Kai tertawa geli mendengar komentar Kyungsoo. Ia meneguk sedikit _red wine_ miliknya. Ia mengintip Kyungsoo dari balik bulu mata, melihat bagaimana perhatian wanita itu. Seperti sedang mencari sesuatu dalam pikirannya.

"Kau masih punya pertanyaan Kyungsoo?"

Setengah ragu Kyungsoo menatap Kai. Ia meletakkan gelas anggur miliknya di atas meja, memegang lutut Kai meminta jawaban jujur. "Jadi? Apa yang kau lakukan dalam satu malam?"

Sejenak mata kelam Kai tak berkedip mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia mengerti, sepertinya Kyungsoo begitu memikirkannya. Oh Tuhan. Kai tidak boleh membuat istrinya bingung apalagi salah paham. Tapi ekspresi polos Kyungsoo membuatnya ereksi.

" _Oral sex."_

"Bagaimana melakukannya?"

 **Degh**

Mulut Kai tetutup perlahan akibat pertanyaan spontan Kyungsoo. Apa dia harus melakukannya agar Kyungsoo mengerti?

"Kau cukup katakan saja. Aku... Aku akan melakukannya."

Kai meletakkan _bowl_ anggur miliknya. Kyungsoo saat ini sedikit berbeda, - _terlalu menggoda._ Entah apa yang telah mempengaruhinya. Sekedar novel erotis dari Baekhyun? Dia yakin Kyungsoo belum membaca novel setebal 300 halaman itu sampai selesai.

"Kemarin aku bertemu Kris. Dia bilang agar kau bertahan bersamaku maka aku harus membuatmu menyukaiku."

Saat itu napas Kai seperti tertahan. Ia benar-benar bergeser ke sebelah Kyungsoo.

 _'Oh playboy itu. Dia yang mempengaruhi Kyungsoo ternyata.'_

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Hanya dengan kau berada di dekatku, dalam pelukanku, maka aku tidak akan bisa lepas darimu. Percayalah, aku akan bertahan di dekatmu. "

Kai berbisik pelan merangkul bahu Kyungsoo. Mendaratkan kecupan hangat pada pipi Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kai berdering, membuat pria itu melihat ke layar ponsel.

"Ayahmu," bisik pria itu segera.

"Ada apa Ayahmu menghubungi? Seharusnya dia ada di konferensi terakhir New York."

Pada akhirnya dia mengangkat panggilan.

' _Menantuku, bisakah kau scan beberapa jurnal milikku lalu kirim padaku._ _A_ _ku membutuhkannya untuk bahan tambahan presentasi_ _selanjutnya_ _. Laptop yang kubawa mengalami masalah._ _'_

Ia memandang Kyungsoo sebentar, meminta izin untuk pergi ke perpustakaan melaksanakan tugas ayahnya. Direktur itu, sepertinya tidak sadar jika di Seoul telah memasuki waktu untuk langit menggelap.

Sepeninggal Kai, Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya ia mengetuk beberapa _keyword_ , menemukan beberapa bacaan singkat. Ia tampak serius menatap layar ponsel.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kai kembali ke kamar setelah lima belas menit, dan lihatlah apa yang dia temui. Ia terperangah seperti orang bodoh, kakinya tertanam di lantai, hanya alis saja yang bergerak semakin bertautan.

"Kyungsoo?" Dengan suara lembut ia panggil wanita itu.

"Hah!?"

Kyungsoo berbalik badan dan terjungkal ke ranjang karena terkejut akan kehadiran Kai. Menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya.

Oke. Apa yang barusan di lihat Kai? Istrinya? Ya. Kyungsoo tengah mengenakan pakain dalam berenda berwarna hitam transparan. Menampilkan lekukkan tubuhnya walau hanya dalam pencahayaan terputus-putus. Kini wanita itu beringsut ke atas ranjang dan menghindari tatapan Kai.

Kai tidak perlu mempermalukan istrinya sendiri. Perlahan ia berjalan melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo. Duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Dia tidak pernah sebegitu menginginkan menyentuh wanita seperti saat bersama Kyungsoo. Tapi istrinya seperti wanita yang siap bercinta.

Ia menarik Kyungsoo ke arah dadanya, memeluk wanita itu dan meluruskan rambut bagian belakang Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak perlu menutup tubuhmu dariku. Aku suamimu, lagipula aku pernah melihatnya tanpa sehelai benangpun. Apa kau masih malu padaku?"

Kai merasakan Kyungsoo balas memeluknya. "Bagaimana aku harus memulainya?"

Kai terkekeh pelan. Kyungsoo benar-benar serius tentang ucapannya, jika dia menolak maka dia hanya akan membuat istrinya merasa malu.

"Mulailah dengan menyentuh seluruh tubuhku."

Kyungsoo mendongak meminta persetujuan Kai. "Gunakan lidahmu," jarinya masuk ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo, "Untuk menstimulasi agar aku mendapatkan orgasme. Kau tahu betapa nikmat orgasme itu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Perlahan ia keluar dari dalam selimut, mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Kai. Bibir hati Kyungsoo turun menyentuh rahang tegas itu.

Sementara pria itu membawa jemari Kyungsoo ke sisi kaos yang ia kenakan. Menuntun tangan Kyungsoo melepaskan kaosnya. Melepas ciuman Kyungsoo sejenak. Ia memandangi bagian tubuh atas Kai yang tidak mengenakan pakaian.

Kyungsoo menatapnya setengah ragu. "Maukah kau menutup matamu?"

Sejenak Kai terdiam. Baik. Ini pertama kali Kyungsoo yang memulainya. Kai tersenyum, memberitahu Kyungsoo jika di dalam laci ada dasi yang bisa ia gunakan. Wanita itu bergegas mengambilnya merangkak menaiki tubuh Kai. Menutup mata pria itu. "Jangan mengintip Kai."

Sekali lagi Kai tersenyum, "tidak akan. Jadi kau bisa fokus pada permainanmu."

Ia merangkak mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh kepala ranjang.

Kai merasakan rambut Kyungsoo di wajahnya, wanita itu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat yang membuatnya mendamba menginginkan bibir hati itu lebih. Tapi Kai harus bisa menahan ereksinya lebih lama untuk mengajari Kyungsoo. Suara seretan kain karena Kyungsoo merangkak turun membuat Kai tersenyum. Ia merasakan kulit tangan Kyungsoo mencoba menarik celana piyamanya.

Ia sangat yakin Kyungsoo kini memandangi miliknya yang mengeras. Salahkan Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi telah menggodanya. "Jangan hanya kau pandangi sayang," sekarang Kai yakin Kyungsoo terkesiap. Dalam beberapa detik dia merasakan jemari Kyungsoo menyentuh miliknya.

"Ahhhh! Kyungsoo!" Kai mendesah karena sentuhan Kyungsoo. Tangannya mencengkram kepala ranjang untuk tetap bertahan. Ia tidak boleh mengacaukan keinginan Kyungsoo.

Merasakan lidah Kyungsoo yang basah naik turun sepanjang penisnya. Mulut Kyungsoo benar-benar hangat, tak luput bola kembar miliknya tertelan dalam mulut Kyungsoo membuat Kai mengerang.

 _"Arghh kau menyi_ _k_ _saku sayang~"_

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Kai. Dada pria itu naik turun sebagaimana pelari marathon menyelesaikan lintasannya.

Mulut Kyungsoo kembali lagi pada penis Kai, sementara tangan kirinya menopang tubuh sendiri, tangan kanan Kyungsoo meremas bola kembar milik suaminya. Wanita itu merangkak menaiki tubuh Kai, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kai. " _Want some more?"_

 _"Touch me... More and more... Yes honey..."_

Kai hanya mengerang, ia mendamba sentuhan Kyungsoo. Ia merasakan bibir Kyungsoo mencium dadanya, membuat pria itu membusung. Ciuman Kyungsoo turun ke perut, semakin turun membuat mulutnya mendarat dan lidahnya menyapu bola kembar Kai sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo memandangi Kai yang terengah-engah. Wajahnya ikut memerah... Tangan Kyungsoo meraih _red wine_ yang tersisah. Ia benar-benar tidak sadar memgambil _bowl_ yang salah, meneteskannya dari perut hingga kejantanan Kai. Mulutnya bergerak mengikuti aliran wine di tubuh Kai. Mengulum kejantanan pria itu, bergerak naik turun merasakan milik Kai seperti berkedut.

" _Oh honey, I'm about to come!"_ Padahal Kyungsoo baru saja memulai namun Kai melepaskan orgasmenya.

Ya Tuhan. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri hanya karena apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo barusan.

"Ya Kyungsoo... Darimana kau belajar melakukan itu heum?"

Pria itu melepas ikatan yang menutup matanya. Ia terkekeh pelan dan menarik Kyungsoo ke atas. Memeluk wanita itu. "Perlu kubantu melepaskan pakaian sialanmu ini? Mereka membelaiku tiap kali kau bergerak sayang."

Wajah wanita itu memerah luar biasa.

Ia membaringkan wanita itu ke ranjang, menekuk lututnya. Kai menahan tubuhnya dengan siku. "Kau sangat cantik Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya. Tawa kecil Kai menyapu wajah manisnya. Pria itu meminta izin melepaskan bra berenda Kyungsoo. Menampilkan puting kyungsoo yang telah mengeras, ia menyentuh dengan ujung lidah dan membuat Kyungsoo berjingkat. Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo sekali lalu, ia melepas celana dalam berenda Kyungsoo.

"Aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu."

Ia menekuk lutut Kyungsoo semakin ke atas, menampilkan kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang basah dan panas. Sepertinya dia juga merasakan adanya dorongan seksual ketika mencobanya. Kai memandang Kyungsoo sejenak. "Kau sangat siap untukku sayang."

"Ahhhhh~" Kyungsoo mendesah ketika ujung penis Kai mencoba masuk.

"Ohhhh _you're so_ _t_ _ight_ Kyungsoo~" protes Kai bersusah payah menerobos kewanitaan istrinya. Tangan Kyungsoo meremas seprai kuat membagi rasa sakit dalam dirinya. Kai berhenti sejenak. Menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo, mengecup dan menggigit satu persatu ujung jari Kyungsoo.

" _Don't bite. Don't bite please,"_ Kai menyeringai mendengar desahan Kyungsoo.

Astaga! Istrinya benar-benar menggairahkan. Ia semakin mengulumi jemari Kyungsoo.

"Arghhhhh!" tubuh atas Kyungsoo naik saat Kai mencoba menerobos. Ia berhenti menggigit tangan Kyungsoo, menahan kedua tangan itu di sisi-sisi kepala Kyungsoo. Wajah Kai turun, mencium Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Ia melesak memasukkan kejantannyannya.

"Ya Tuhan."

Ia melihat Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya berbisik pelan. "Kau sangat nikmat sayang," Ia mulai bergerak perlahan, mengerang tiap kali berhasil menyentuh Kyungsoo.

"Kau luar biasa Kai," Kyungsoo berkata dengan suara mendesah. Lelaki ini membuatnya sangat penuh, nikmat... dan merenggang.

"Owghhh owhhh.." Pria itu menghujam dengan gerakan pelan, menatap pusar gairah yang menyatukan mereka.

"Kau terasa sangat nikmat," Kai menambah kecepatan, ia pikir dia akan meledak di dalam Kyungsoo.

Tapi Kai tidak ingin mengakhiri percintaannya dengan segera. Kai menikmati setiap ekspresi Kyungsoo, desahan dari bibir hati istrinya.

"Owhhhh Kai!" Kyungsoo mengerang frustasi. Ia tertahan tautan tangan Kai, ia membanting kepalanya ke ranjang. "Kumohon Kai! Jangan menyiksaku."

"Akan kulakukan apapun yang kau mau," Kai mendekatkan wajahnya. Mencium Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan wanitanya. Hujamannya semakin cepat, "Siapkan dirimu menerimaku sayang," setelah hujamannya semakin cepat dan keras. Kai terus bergerak keluar masuk dengan kecepatan yang semakin meningkat. Menarik, menghujam secara trus menerus tidak peduli pada ranjang yang telah berantakan dan menimbulkan suara berderit.

Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya setengah melayang ketika Kai membalik tubuhnya, ia memunggungi lelaki itu dengan tengkurap di atas ranjang. Tanpa jeda yang panjang, milik Kai kembali menghujam kewanitaannya. Wanita manis itu memekik ketika Kai trus menerus menghujam dirinya. Kai menahan pundak Kyungsoo, dia sama sekali tidak berhenti.

"Kaihhhh!" Kyungsoo berteriak kencang. Ia tidak tahan lagi, dia benar-benar merasa akan mencapai puncaknya dalam hitungan detik.

"Owhhhhh sebentar lagi sayang."

Kyungsoo mendongak, menggigit bibir bawahnya, sementara tangannya meremas seprai kuat ketika tangan Kai bermain pada klitorisnya.

" _I'am coming honey!"_ Kai menambah kecepatan hujamannya. Dia merasa klimaks, kejantaannya berkedut dan menumpahkan benih dalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Dia bercinta tanpa kondom walau begitu Kai tahu Kyungsoo tidak akan hamil dengan segera walau ini masa suburnya. Rasanya sangatlah nikmat.

Kai berguling ke samping tidak ingin menambah beban Kyungsoo. Ia tarik Kyungsoo berseder pada dadanya. Napas keduanya terengah-engah.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Ia merasakan belaian rambut Kyungsoo sebagai anggukan ringan. "Kau ingin tidur?"

Sekali lagi rambut Kyungsoo membelai tubuh Kai saat dia mengangguk.

"Ya. Sebaiknya kita pindah ke kamar atas sayang. Tidak akan nyaman tidur di sini."

"Tapi kau menguras tenagaku Kai," Kyungsoo berkata lirih.

"Aku akan menggendongmu."

Tubuhnya terasa melayang ketika Kai membawanya berjalan. Kejantanan pria itu menghujam membuat Kyungsoo mendesah tiap langkah yang Kai ciptakan. Apalagi ketika pria itu menaiki tangga.

"Owhhhh."

Ia terkekeh pelan mendengarkan Kyungsoo mendesah. Ia membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan dalam hitungan detik istrinya telah terlelap.

* * *

To Be Continue...

Terima kasih,

 **Ros** é **Bear**


	24. 4th Part, Path of Opportunity chapter 23

_AN: Aku sarankan kalian membacanya dalam ketenangan ^^_

* * *

Last Chapter

 **Complementary**

 _Present by_ _ **Ros**_ _é_ _ **Bear**_

[Part 4 : Path of Opportunity 180630]

 _23th Chapter – KaiSoo_

 _Content: GS. Family. Friendship. Marriage life. Musik. Surgery_

* * *

Dia berbakat menjadi seorang pianis, musiknya mempengaruhi orang yang mendengarkan. Kyungsoo telah memperhatikan Kai bermain piano sejak beberapa saat lalu.

Ini musik pertama, Kyungsoo tidak tahu jika suara piano akan jauh lebih indah jika Kai yang memainkannya. Wanita itu menyeret selimut dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan di mana sebuah _grand piano_ hitam masih begitu mengkilat berada di antara rak buku milik Kyungsoo. Ya. Ruangan ini di _design_ khusus untuk Kyungsoo. Jika Kai memiliki perpustakaan pribadi di bagian bawah, maka Kyungsoo mendapatkan ruang pribadinya di lantai dua.

"Kau terbangun?"

Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah pria itu. Menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pundak kanan Kai. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa sangat mahir bermain piano. Terdengar begitu keren."

"Aku memang _genius_ musik."

"..."

Hening sejenak setelah jawaban Kai tidak menghasilkan respon Kyungsoo. Kai menoleh dan mendapati tatapan Kyungsoo. Bibir wanita itu maju dengan alis bertautan. Dia sungguh istri yang menggemaskan membuat Kai kemudian terkikik geli.

"Kupikir kau membenci musik." Pada akhirnya komentar Kyungsoo keluar.

"Yeahhh... Bukan benci. Aku menghindarinya, tapi tidak akan lagi."

 _Chup_

Ia mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bermain sebagus ini? Tidakkah kau berniat kembali bermain musik?"

Kai menggeleng. "Tidak sayang, aku senang menjadi dokter. Suara detak jantung seseorang jauh lebih indah dari denting piano."

"Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh Kai. Kau sangat bagus bermain, _s_ _eperti professional."_ Ia berucap lirih pada bagian akhir.

"Ya. Sudah kukatakan aku memiliki bakat itu sejak lahir. Karena Itulah ibu terobsesi pada permainanku."

Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kai, sedikit mendongak ia bekata, "Ya aku percaya itu. Tapi sekarang jangan bersedih lagi. Aku menyukaimu, dokter Kim."

Kai tersenyum mendengar pujian Kyungsoo. "Kau membelinya agar aku bermain bukan?"

Kyungsoo bergumam pelan sebagai sebuah persetujuan. Tangannya keluar dari balutan selimut menekan _tuts_ piano. Ia kembali mendongak menatap Kai. "Jadi? Lagu apa yang kau mainkan tadi?"

Kai mendaratkan ciuman pada bibir Kyungsoo. " _3rd movement of Moonlight Sonata_ karya Beethoven."

"Tapi aku masih tidak percaya terakhir kali kau bermain adalah saat sekolah menengah. Kau seperti sering bermain piano," Kyungsoo berkomentar menimbulkan kekehan ringan dari bibir Kai.

"Dulu aku bisa memainkannya dengan lebih cepat lagi. Tapi sekarang sedikit sulit."

Kyungsoo menyentuh jemari Kai. Menautkan jari-jari mereka. "Kau punya jari yang indah Kai. Kenapa tidak kau gunakan untuk membuat musikmu sendiri?"

Kai menepuk tangan Kyungsoo sekali lalu. Ia kemudian menutup _keyboard_ piano.

"Sepertinya kau sedikit memaksaku, _heum_? Ya. Aku akan menggunakannya untuk membuat musikku sendiri, dengan bantuanmu."

Dalam satu gerakan pria itu mendudukkan Kyungsoo di atas piano.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Reflek Kyungsoo berpegangan pada pundak Kai. Kakinya menjuntai dengan posisi sedikit mengangkang. Kepala Kai tepat berhadapan dengan kewanitaannya setelah lelaki itu menaikkan kedua kaki Kyungsoo ke pundaknya.

"Bukankah kau ingin agar jariku menciptakan nada?"

Seringai jahil tercetak di wajah tampannya. Gerakan Kai terlalu cepat menerobos selimut yang membungkus tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Owhhhhh Kaihhhhh~" tubuh Kyungsoo menggelinjang. Ia mendongak, tubuhnya menegang karena Kai menekan kewanitaannya. Membuatnya berkedut, mendambakan sentuhan sang suami. Ia berpegangan kuat pada sisi piano.

"Ahh~ desahanmu adalah musik terindah yang pernah kuciptakan sayang."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sementara tangan Kai masih berada di antara selangkangan, membelai paha dalam Kyungsoo.

"Owhhhhh Kaihhhh~ kumohon."

"Ya sayang?" Pria tan itu menekan milik Kyungsoo, membuat kakinya mencari tempat berpijak yang sia-sia. Sebab udara hanyalah ruang kosong.

"Kau ingin aku berhenti?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia mengerang pelan tiap Kai membelai kewanitaannya. Pria itu menahan punggung Kyungsoo, sementara wajahnya mendekat, membuka paha Kyungsoo menampilkan vaginanya yang mulai basah dan panas.

"Kau sudah siap untukku sayang?"

"Ya."

Kai semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Mencium paha dalam Kyungsoo hingga masuk semakin dalam, menekan lidahnya membuat Kyungsoo mengerang frustasi.

"Oh astaga Kai!"

Ia mengerang ketika organ intimnya dijilat dan diciumi Kai. Pria itu menjilati secara perlahan kewanitaan Kyungsoo, mulai dari vulva, labia, paha kemudian naik ke perut Kyungsoo. Sebelum berpindah ke paha, ia menjilati klitoris Kyungsoo, membangkitkan sensasi sendiri yang dirasakan oleh istrinya.

"Owghhh Kaihhhh~ kau membuatku frustasi."

Pria itu menyeringai. Ia mengintip bagaimana ekspresi Kyungsoo pagi ini.

"Sepertinya aku ingin mengambil libur hari ini." Napasnya beradu dengan pusar gairah Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Lakukan sesukamu Kai."

Wanita itu mendesah ketika Kai kembali menikmati dirinya, perlahan satu jarinya menusuk lubang kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Saat itu vagina Kyungsoo semakin basah akibat cairannya sendiri. Membuat Kai semakin menambah jari ke dalam kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

"Ahhhhh Kaihh... Ohhh aku..."

Kai mempercepat gerakan keluar masuk jarinya dari lubang kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

"Ya Sayang? Katakan sesuatu."

"Aku... Aku mau... Ahhhh~" saat itu kyungsoo mendesah karena Kai mengantarnya ke puncak kenikmatan. Wanita itu menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua siku. Napasnya pendek-pendek, namun ia mencoba mengintip

"Ada apa lagi Kai?" Dia bertanya karena Kai terus menatap kewanitaannya. Perlahan wajah lelaki itu maju, menciumi kewanitaan Kyungsoo membuat wanita itu mendesis nikmat kembali.

"Kau menikmatinya?"

Perlahan Kyungsoo bangkit. Ia melihat Kai kini menatapnya tanpa melepaskan tangan dari paha Kyungsoo yang masih melebar. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Ya. Sangat nikmat."

Saat itu ponsel Kai berdering. Sebuah pesan dari Ayah Kyungsoo yang memintanya menjemput di Bandara siang ini.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai meminta kepastian. Pria itu lalu mengintip ereksi paginya. "Bagaimana jika kau memandikan aku? Kita menjemput Ayahmu, dan aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah keluarga Park? Nanti malam kita berkencan."

"Kencan?"

Pria itu mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas dari kantong celana pendek yang ia kenakan. Adalah sebuah tiket pertunjukkan orkestra keliling.

Wajah merah merona, debaran jantungnya yang berpacu. Tubuh tanpa sehelai benang. Perlahan wanita itu meluncur turun kepangkuan Kai. Ia memeluk Kai dengan erat.

"Terima kasih banyak sayang. Aku sangat mencintaimu," pelan ia berbisik di telinga Kai.

"Karena kau tidak tampil di panggung, jadi kita bisa menonton bersama."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

 _Enam tahun kemudian._

Rumah sakit itu semakin berkembang dengan kualitas pelayanan yang mereka siapkan.

Dia seorang profesor muda. Baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan.

Gedung rumah sakit, lantai tiga pada bagian utara.

"Kai! Istrimu di bawa ke kamar melahirkan."

Saat itu kepala perawat yang baru menegurnya. Kai mengangguk patah-patah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk saat ini. Bahkan ia tidak bisa membedakan koridor rumah sakit karena begitu linglung. Padahal beberapa menit sebelumnya dia baru selesai mengoperasi seorang pasien luka tembak.

"Ya ! Istrimu akan melahirkan di sebelah sini."

Tiba-tiba ia berbalik karena seorang wanita tua menariknya.

Di sana tidak hanya ada Kai, tapi juga direktur Do yang menanti kelahiran cucu pertamanya. Ia ditemani Sehun yang terlihat masih mengenakan pakaian bedah. Ia baru saja membedah bersama Kai. Padahal dokter itu keluar lebih dulu tapi Sehun sampai lebih cepat dari Kai.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo, mereka memulai pendidikan kedokteran secara bersama-sama. Lulus bersama-sama, menyelesaikan fase klinik enam bulan yang lalu, saat itu kehamilan Kyungsoo belum terlalu nampak besar.

Jika Sehun berada di _Cardiology_ Departemen di bawah bimbingan Ayah angkatnya langsung, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Wanita manis itu adalah pekerja keras, ia mengambil _allergy and pulmonology of_ _pediatrict_ Departemen. (Ilmu kesehatan anak, alergi dan pulmologi). Dengan kehamilan yang semakin membesar dia tetap bekerja. Terkadang mendengarkan musik untuk anak-anak.

Di dekat dokter Do dan Sehun, berdiri seorang wanita tua lainnya. Seorang wanita yang dari beberapa bulan lalu diminta untuk menjadi pengasuh anaknya karena Kyungsoo ingin melanjutkan karier kedokterannya.

Di depan ruangan, keadaan semakin menegang. Kai menangkup kedua tangannya.

"Tuhan, hadirkan dia ke dunia ini. Kami akan merawatnya dengan sangat baik. Kumohon."

Ia bergumam satu kalimat itu secara terus menerus kemudian suara tangis bayi membuat semua kepala mendongak. Menatap satu sama lain dan tersenyum sumringah. Satu moment terpenting kembali tercipta dalam hidup Kai.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Bayinya benar-benar telah lahir. Kai dan dokter Do yang pertama diminta masuk ke ruangan Kyungsoo.

Seorang perawat menggendong bayi mungilnya. Bayi itu kemudian diserahkan pada Kai.

Bayi perempuan itu telah lahir di lingkungan yang aman dan nyaman. Ketika kahir dia telah dikelilingi staf ahli dokter, perawat, dan doula.

Kai membawa putri kecilnya mendekati Kyungsoo. Menatap istrinya yang ikut tersenyum bahagia. Wanita itu masih mengenakan pakaian yang diberikan rumah sakit. Dokter Do menaikkan kepala ranjang agar Kyungsoo bisa melihat bayinya.

"Siapa namanya?" Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

"Hyanggi. Hyanggi Kim! Dia sangat cantik seperti Ibunya, pintar seperti ayahnya. Kita orang tuanya," Kai bicara sembari tersenyum pada putri kecilnya walau bayi itu belum membuka mata. Tapi dia menyadari kehadiran kedua orang tuanya. Ia sangat nyaman dalam dekapan hangat Kai, seolah masih berada di rahim sang ibu.

"Kau putri ayah yang sangat hebat. Sepertinya ayah bisa meninggalkan kalian berdua."

Kyungsoo mengangguk ketika ayahnya akan keluar dari ruangan setelah memastikan kondisinya baik-baik saja.

"Kau harus menyusui bayi kita sayang," Kai memberitahu Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan. Senyum diwajahnya tidak pernah luntur sejak ia berhasil melahirkan. Kai membantu Kyungsoo menggendong bayinya.

Ada getaran aneh ketika Kyungsoo mengendong bayinya. Ya Tuhan, selama sembilan bulan bayi ini berada di dalam perutnya. Dijaga dengan sangat hati-hati dan begitu dilimpahi kasih sayang.

Bayi Hyanggi tersenyum pada Kyungsoo ketika ia membuka kancing depan jubah rumah sakit yang diberikan para perawat seakan tahu Ibunya akan memberi makan.

Kyungsoo menopang Hyanggi dengan sangat hati-hati, perlahan bayi itu mendekat ke payudaranya, hidungnya berhadapan dengan puting Kyungsoo. Perlahan mulutnya terbuka menangkup puting Kyungsoo sementara dagunya menempel pada payudara Kyungsoo.

"Owghhhh~" wanita itu melenguh ketika miliknya disentuh.

"Sayang," panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kai!?"

"Heum?" Kai tergagap dari pandangannya yang memandang takjub interaksi istri dan anaknya. Ternyata yang dipanggil Kyungsoo adalah dirinya.

"Apa sayang?"

"Kurasa... Aku tidak akan memilih menjadi dokter untuk anak orang lain."

Wajah Kai condong ke depan. "Ya?" Dia meminta kepastian Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin merawat anak kita sendiri. Kau tidak keberatan bukan?"

Saat itu Kai tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya mencium bibir Kyungsoo lembut. "Tentu saja. Kita bisa merawatnya bersama."

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Dokter Do memiliki waktu lebih banyak di rumah, berjalan-jalan ke banyak tempat, mengunjungi saudara jauh mereka. Semua pekerjaan menjadi lebih ringan ketika Kai dan Sehun ikut bergabung membantunya.

Ia menyekolahkan Sehun, membiayai perguruan tinggi pria itu agar dia bisa bergabung di rumah sakit yang sama dalam bimbingan Kai.

Chanyeol menikahi Baekhyun beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sesekali Baekhyun masih bernyanyi walau sebagian besar pekerjaannya adalah mengurus keluarga. Mereka akhirnya memiliki Jackson, bayi laki-laki yang lahir di Meksiko ketika keduanya pindah ke sana akibat pekerjaan Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu menggembangkan karier bermusik di sana.

Sementara Kris dan Tao akhirnya menikah. Mereka memiliki anak yang sangat tampan. Kelahiran bayi Zhuyi benar-benar diperjuangkan Kris. Bagaimana pria yang menjadi playboy semasa mudanya kemudian meletakkan hati pada cinta pertamanya. Kris percaya pada cinta pertama, dia tidak akan melepaskan snag kekasih. Rasa terima kasih atas _pshcosugary_ yang dilakukan Kai benar-benar membantu kehidupan mereka di masa depan.

Henry? Pria itu dideportasi dan masih dilarang memasuki Korea. Kris memberi kabar jika adik tirinya juga melakukan operasi di luar negeri. Dia memulai karier di Kanada dan sepertinya telah lupa tentang Kyungsoo.

Percaya jika takdir baik di mulai dari pandangan pertama. Ketika seseorang melihat hal menyenangkan. Napasnya tertahan sejenak, dunia tetap berputar, tapi yang dirasakan hanya hembusan angin seperti pada dedaunan musim gugur. Perlahan suara-suara dari luar menghilang, hanya ada satu sumber suara yang telah berhasil menarik perhatian. Tanpa sadar dia dia telah berjalan di jalan takdirnya.

Dua tahun sebelum kelahiran bayi Hyanggi, ketika Sehun dipaksa menemani Kyungsoo berlibur ke Gyeonggi. Menikmati kebun anggur milik keluarga Kim. Wanita itu sibuk memetik dan memangkas _strawberry_ milik suaminya bersama Anson. Mereka melupakan keberadaan Sehun hingga akhirnya pria itu tersesat ke luar perkebunan.

Pohon-pohon oak, _dogwood_ dan magnolia perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah dan jingga. Ketika angin bertiup, helaian daun berguguran, berterbangan dan membuat alunan musik yang lembut selama proses jatuh menyentuh tanah.

Ia tersesat dan berjalan hingga ke danau buatan, pohon besar dipinggir danau telah tumbang, uap keluar dari dalam air. Ia berjalan mendekat dan duduk seorang diri menikmati udara segar.

"Kau tentu tak mau terkena _pneumonia_ di tengah-tengah udara sedingin ini."

Pria itu terkejut saat kain tebal hangat melingkari tubuhnya. seorang wanita duduk di sebelah Sehun, turut memandang ke arah danau.

"Xi Luhan. Setiap berlibur aku selalu berkunjung ketempat ini."

Tak ada pertemuan yang lebih baik daripada hari itu. Semua dimulai dari pembicaraan singkat. Bantuan Luhan mengantar Sehun kembali ke rumah keluarga Kim.

Semua berjalan sangat baik, tentu saja mengenai acara tahunan keluarga Kim. Sehun mulai berkencan dengan Luhan. Awalnya Kai tidak setuju, apalagi mengingat jarak umurnya begitu jauh. Tapi cinta tidak memandang hal itu. Dia menyerah dan membiarkan keduanya menjalani hubungan yang lebih serius.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Tujuh tahun berlalu begitu cepat sejak kelahiran Hyanggi.

Dokter Do sering meluangkan waktu untuk keluarganya.

"Ayah akan berangkat bersama kami bukan?"

Saat itu Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak lagi menjadi dokter. Ia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk keluarga, membantu di kafe keluarga Park seperti biasa atau berkunjung ke rumah sakit menemui anak-anak sembari menunggu Kai menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Lelaki itu terkadang pulang larut malam. Beban kerjanya sedikit bertambah tapi dia tidak pernah menginap, sebisa mungkin sekalipun malam hari tersisah hanya dua jam dia akan tetap pulang ke rumah. Setidaknya Kai harus memeluk Kyungsoo untuk mengisi tenaganya.

Dokter Do mengangguk. "Ayah sudah mengosongkan jadwal hari ini. Apa Hyanggi tampil pertama?"

Kyungsoo masih sibuk pada makanan yang ia siapkan. "Tidak. Dia tampil di pertengahan."

"Kakek!" Saat itu orang yang mereka bicarakan melangkah turun dari lantai dua. Ia berlari kecil masuk dalam pelukan dokter Do.

"Woaghhh cucu kakek sangat cantik. Kau seperti ibumu."

Ya. Dokter Do benar. Hyanggi benar-benar-benar seperti Kyungsoo. Sepasang mata bulat yang jernih, pipi gembil, kulit putih, rambut hitam dan kemampuan bermain pianonya...

"Dia pemain piano genius seperti ayahnya."

Dokter Do juga sudah tahu itu. "Tapi kau membuatnya menjalani latihan yang menyenangkan. Kau senang mengikuti kompetisi piano ini?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk semangat. "Ya! Ibu berkata panggung kompetisi membuatku bisa belajar lebih baik lagi."

Ia masih bergelayutan pada dokter Do.

"Kakek~" panggilannya manja.

"Astaga, kau benar-benar seperti ibumu waktu kecil. Ya sayang? Ada yang kau inginkan?"

"Jika menang kompetisi aku boleh berlibur ke tempat Anson?"

Anak dan Ayah itu saling bertatapan.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat.

"Tidak peduli menang atau kalah, jika kau menampilkan permainanmu, selesai kompetisi kita berlibur ke Gyeonggi."

Mereka menjadi keluarga yang begitu hangat. Saling mendukung dan bertanya tentang keinginan satu sama lain. Tidak memaksa, setiap saat _hanya perlu melakukan kebaikan maka kebahagiaan akan mengikuti._

"Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang. Kakek ingin mendapat tempat duduk di depan."

"Tapi, ayah..."

"Kita cari tempat duduk terlebih dahulu. Dia pasti datang, kau tidak kecewa kan jika mereka terlambat?"

Hyanggi tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Ia memeluk leher Ibunya erat. "Tidak! Ayah sudah berjanji pagi ini sebelum dia berangkat."

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

Sementara di rumah sakit, lampu yang paling terang itu baru saja dimatikan.

"Ya. Terima kasih dokter Kim."

Kai hanya menganggukkan kepala ketika menerima ucapan terima kasih dari para dokter dan perawat yang membantu dalam operasi barusan.

"Kuserahkan sisahnya padamu, aku harus pergi atau seseorang akan memukulku nanti."

Dia bergegas dan semua yang ada diruangan itu sangat mengerti maksud perkataan Kai.

Ia setengah terburu-buru namun berusaha tetap tenang.

' _Kami mendapatkan kursi di bagian depan. Hati-hati dijalan sayang._ _'_

Istrinya baru saja mengirim pesan. Ini kompetisi umum pertama Hyanggi, putrinya akan tampil beberapa saat lagi dan dia baru menyelesaikan satu operasi panjang.

Kai mengemudikan mobilnya tidak langsung ke gedung kompetisi, ia harus mengambil sesuatu yang telah dipesan sebelumnya. Hadiah yang ingin diberikan pada putrinya selesai kompetisi. Dia berhak menjadi ayah yang penuh perhatian, terkadang membuat kagum teman-teman putrinya.

Susah payah Kai berhasil mendapatkan tempat parkir. Setengah berlari ia memasuki gedung. Ia berjalan pelan, membawa _paper bag_ berisikan boneka beruang untuk Hyanggi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Kau tepat waktu. Hyanggi akan tampil setelah ini."

Kai menarik napas dalam-dalam, "kau kelihatan sangat cantik," bisiknya pelan kemudian mengecup pipi Kyungsoo.

"Oh manis sekali. Apa ibu terkesan? Ayah membuatku menunggu seperti bocah idiot."

Mereka menoleh pada anak laki-laki yang duduk disebelah dokter Do. Melipat tangannya di dada dan memalingkan wajah seolah dia membutuhkan perhatian lebih, seorang bocah laki-laki yang juga datang bersama Kai.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu membelai rambut anak-laki-lakinya.

Ya. Anak kedua mereka yang sangat pintar seperti Kyungsoo, tapi kesenangannya adalah belajar dari kakek, Ayah dan pamannya. Dia seperti calon dokter hebat di masa depan.

Kim Tae Oh.

Siapapun yang melihat, akan tahu jika dia anak Kai. Perwatakan dan rupanya benar-benar sama.

"Tapi kau yang menolak kakek menjemputmu," dokter Do mengambil suara. Pria tua itu menggoda cucunya membuat rona merah menahan malu di wajah Tae Oh.

"Woaghh Hyanggi _noona_ berjalan di panggung."

Perhatian mereka teralihkan kembali. Dia benar-benar pandai berkilah, mengalihkan perhatian keluarga agar terfokus ke panggung.

 _Etude Op. 4 karya Chopin_

Hyanggi benar-benar pemain musik berbakat, sebenarnya tidak hanya piano, dia juga bisa bermain violin dari Ibunya.

"Kakek, malam ini aku boleh menginap?"

Tae Oh mulai melancarkan aksinya.

"Aku punya tugas musim panas."

Saat itu Kyungsoo menoleh pada putranya. "Ibu akan membantumu."

Anak laki-laki itu tergagap pelan namun kemudian dia melotot pada Kyungsoo karena memahami arti tatapan menggoda Ibunya.

"Kau ingin bersama Ziyu atau kakekmu?" Kali ini dokter Do yang menggodanya.

Ahh anak laki-laki itu sangatlah manis.

Ziyu?

Oh Ziyu? Putri pertama Sehun dan Luhan. Karena Kyungsoo dan Kai memutuskan tetap tinggal di rumah mereka sementara Sehun juga telah berjanji akan menjaga dokter Do. Setelah menikah dengan Luhan dan memiliki seorang putri yang hanya berjarak beberapa bulan dari umur Tae Oh.

"Besok kita berangkat ke Gyeonggi pagi-pagi sekali."

"Kalian akan ke Gyeonggi?" Kai yang baru mendengar kabarnya setengah terkejut.

Kyungsoo menepuk punggung tangannya pelan.

"Aku ingat pekerjaanmu, besok siang kita bisa menyusul mereka. Hyanggi yang memintanya pada ayah."

Kai tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. "Kau sudah menyiapkan keperluan mereka sayang?"

"Belum. Pulang nanti akan kusiapkan."

Siang itu Hyanggi membawa pulang piala kemenangannya. Ia memeluk ayahnya lebih dulu setelah keluar dari _backstage._ Sebab dia belajar banyak dari sang ayah.

* * *

~ **Ros** é **Bear~**

* * *

Selesai perlombaan Kai hanya mengantar mereka kembali ke rumah untuk menyiapkan keperluan menginap anaknya. Pria itu kembali ke rumah sakit karena masih meninggalkan beberapa pasien yang harus di perhatikan kondisinya.

Ia kembali lagi ke rumah saat langit gelap. Kai membersihkan dirinya, mengirim pesan pada Kyungsoo.

' _Sayang, Kau tidak ikut bergabung untuk menginap di rumah Ayahmu bukan? Atau aku harus menyusul ke sana?_ _'_

Segera ia terima pesan balasan.

' _Sebentar lagi Sehun akan mengantarku pulang. Lagipula rumah tidak memiliki cukup kamar jika tiap orang meminta kamar terpisah._ _'_

Kai tertawa geli membaca pesan balasan Kyungsoo, sudah pasti kedua anaknya menolak berada di kamar yang sama.

Ia menunggu kepulangan Kyungsoo. Membawa satu piring Nacho yang ia pelajari resepnya dari Chanyeol setelah pria tinggi itu kembali dari Meksiko.

Mendudukkan diri di sofa beludru yang nyaman pada salah satu ruangan di lantai dua. Satu persatu keripik tortilla yang disiram keju meluncur ke dalam mulut Kai. Kai menikmati waktu sendirian seperti ini, sendiri di _home theater_ minimalis.

Alunan violin yang selama bertahun-tahun begitu ia kagumi. Kyungsoo dan alunan musiknya di atas panggung begitu menarik perhatian.

Pria itu sedang menonton penampilan Kyungsoo yang di rekam Chanyeol belasan tahun yang lalu. Ketika Kyungsoo mengembalikan ponselnya, entah kenapa dia membuka _gallery_ dan menemukan banyak hal menarik di sana. Bertahun-tahun Kai menyimpan semuanya sendirian, dan dari semua rekaman, ada satu rekaman yang begitu ia sukai.

 _'Selamat pagi. Dengan Do Kyungsoo di sini. Senang bertemu denganmu, dr. Kim yang membingungkan! Tapi bagaimana aku bisa menolak pesonamu?'_

" **Astaga Kai!** **!** **"**

Ia berjingkat dari sofa dan menoleh ke belakang dalam keterkejutan. Kai pikir Kyungsoo akan tiba setengah jam lagi tapi wanita itu sepertinya mengirim pesan saat di perjalanan.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan rekaman ini?" Kyungsoo mematikan proyektor. Ia melotot pada Kai. Oh ayolah, dia tidak benar-benar bisa marah. Wajahnya telah merah merona.

"Kau baik-baik saja sayang?" Kai menarik lengan Kyungsoo membawa istrinya melingkari sofa dan duduk di sebelahnya. Pria itu meletakkan piring berisi Nacho di atas meja.

"Semua ada di dalam ponsel lamaku."

Kyungsoo yang menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya memiliki pengaruh luar biasa pada diri Kai.

"Kau marah?"

"Aku sangat malu kau melihat rekaman itu."

Kai mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo. Kai menggeleng pelan. "Berkali-kali kukatakan. Jangan malu padaku. Bagaimana Hyanggi dan Tae oh?"

"Besok pagi mereka akan berangkat bersama ayah."

"Jadi? Bagamaiana dengan kita?"

"Selesaikan urusanmu. Besok siang kita akan menyusul."

Kai menggeleng dia menekan kedua pundak Kyungsoo membuat istrinya tumbang ke atas sofa.

"Maksudku malam ini? Apa yang bisa kita lakukan?"

Barulah Kyungsoo menyadari posisinya. Seringai Kai tercetak begitu sempurna.

"Sudah lama tidak melakukannya di atas sofa. Bagaimana jika kita mengingat percintaan pertama kita?"

Susah payah Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya. Seperti bola-bola kentang yang kesulitan melewati tenggorokkan.

"Kyungsoo?"

Wanita itu tidak bisa berpaling lagi saat Kai menarik dagunya. Membawa wajah keduanya saling berhadapan.

"Kau sangat luar biasa. Malam ini kita bisa melakukan percintaan yang hebat di atas sofa."

Malam yang panjang dan begitu indah. Desahan nikmat itu mengalun seperti musik. Hanya saja terdengar lebih indah.

 _Kenapa kamu bermain musik?_

 _'Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Kupikir dengan bermain musik bisa membuat seseorang tersenyum bahagia.'_

 _\- Kyungsoo for Daddy_

 _\- Kai for Mommy_

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **regard,**

 **_Rosiebear**


End file.
